


Shh and Love Happens 2.0

by fjot



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Adult Content, And vanilla, Anger, Angry Sex, Angst, Bonding, Character Bashing, Childishness and Pettiness, Darkfic, Daydreams, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Don't like it don't read, Drama, Every other word is fuck, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Humiliation, Humor, Love Bites, Mild Fantasy, Mild Kink, Offensive material dealing with race and toxic masculinity, One of the characters has a testis, Or pussy, Oral Sex, Out of Character!Everyone, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Some exhibitionism, Soul Bond, Strap-Ons, Suspense, Switching, Unsure on babies, Vaginal Fingering, Very explicit language, Wordplay, among other things..., dub con, fantasies, hateful speech, if you're easily offended stay away, more drama, or shit, rough start but it gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 85,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fjot/pseuds/fjot
Summary: Doctors Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins cannot stand each other. Really. No one knows why and though some speculate, they often miss the mark. But the two of them know exactly why they hate each other.Or do they?They argue at every turn over the littlest of things and even flirt amidst the bantering. On one Wednesday in particular, an accident forces them together, They are forced to deal with their problems. Will they resolve their differences and face their obstacles together as a solid unit? Or will their inevitable pairing prove far too toxic to salvage into a healthy and meaningful relationship? One that won't survive the shit that happens around them...This is an epic and messy story with lots of plot and smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is an obscene and vulgar story and gets offensive at points. The characters are OOC for the most part. They are flawed and do messed up things that you may not agree with. But this is the world I put them in. It is not a fairy tale.
> 
> Um...hi, again? :/ This is how I deal with my crappy life. I throw characters into craziness. That being said, this is one of the stories that I'm writing to pass the time. Don't bash me please. I'm a sensitive person :/ But if you have tips on how I can improve, I'm receptive to feedback. Some of you have been helpful to me already. 
> 
> This story is massive. I've been writing it for months and have been putting off the editing in favor of writing other things :/ I don't have a beta or anything like that. All fuck ups are my own :/
> 
> I'm not a medical doctor and my Spanish is pretty decent. Translations will be at the end of each chapter.
> 
> I also don't own these characters. :/
> 
> If you enjoy this story, have a tip for me, or just want to say hey, update soon, then leave some feedback for me. 
> 
> fjot

Part I - Wednesdays

Chapter 1- Round 1! Fight!

"I mean, seriously. Another meeting? What he needs to be doing is having a meeting with an HVAC technician and get some air circulating in this place."

Dr. Arizona Robbins rounded the corner with her coffee in hand. She took a sip and continued her rant. "Ugh, I swear! Ever since the merger, the Chief has been constantly hounding us. If it's not one thing, it's another."

Teddy hummed in agreement.

"Who are you telling?" She scoffed. "Sometimes, Webber seems more like my father than anything else. I have to practically beg him to give me my allowance for my department. We could really use the new equipment but he always says that his hands are tied."

"Your department?" Arizona quirked her brow. "You must be joking. Peds is seriously lacking in funding. I am on the verge of breaking my own damn piggy bank open for some of these kids. Do you know how many pro bono cases he's turned down just this month?" She huffed, running her hand through her hair. "It's frustrating as hell, Teddy."

"Don't you pull the "Tiny Humans' Card" on me. I have to squint at my budget. Squint. That's how small it is, Arizona." Teddy rolled her eyes as they turned down another hall. "You would think that cardio-thoracic surgery takes precedence over dermatology."

"Here we go…" Arizona muttered.

"They get everything, no questions asked. And the head? Jesus… Don't even get me started!"

"You got yourself started…"

"I really had some choice words for that woman at last week's meeting. I mean, you saw her, right?"

"We all saw her," Arizona drawled. "It's not like we had a choice in the matter. Howard thrives on being the center of attention. Take that away from her and she's literally nothing. Not even mass."

Teddy cackled. "Right!"

"She doesn't exist without an audience," Arizona added.

"Right!"

"She's fucking scum." Arizona scrunched her nose at a nurse, who shot her a middle finger as they passed. "I've noticed that there's a lot of that floating around here..."

"Right?" Teddy said. She sipped her treat. "Mm. Especially her. She's so pretentious…"

"And shallow…"

"Her beauty? Definitely skin deep."

"Comes with her craft…"

"Witchcraft. But I mean the dark, nasty stuff. Not Wiccans. Wiccans are chill."

"Oh, they are definitely chill."

"If I drank human blood, my skin would be blemish free, too."

"And she's also a bi- Wait." Arizona stopped walking. "Back up, Teds. You lost me. Is she a witch or a vampire?"

Teddy blinked. "Do what?"

"Because I'm pretty sure vampires do most of the neck sucking in the movies. Horror movies though. Not like porn or anything. Because then she'd just be a regular old pro. Pro as in prostitute, not professional. Wait…"

Arizona cocked her head in thought. "She _is_ a professional though… So wouldn't that make her like a pro-pro or something? Which has its uses, you know? Porn definitely has an audience. Even though some of it is questionable… "

Teddy gaped at her.

"What?" Arizona scoffed. "You gotta know where to look to find the good stuff. But I think I could actually see her doing that. You know, performing for the camera? Doing whatever it takes to get people off because well, it would be her job, right? And you know she wouldn't half ass it. She'd just be another hot, neck sucking, piece of ass to jerk off to. I'd give her my money. I don't think there's anything evil about people sucking necks, if that's what you mean. It's natural to wanna mark your territory. I think –"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Arizona cleared her throat.

"Sooo…is she a -"

"She is! Okay? She just is what she is, Arizona! Jesus! She's a fucking neck sucker! A non-human, non-professional–"

"Unprofessional," Arizona supplied.

"Whatever!" Teddy huffed, wiping her brow with her wrist. "She's a nasty ass vein slurper! Just roll with it!"

"Oh!" Arizona dimpled. "Got it. I'm with you, girl."

"And we definitely do NOT jerk off to a jerk off! We jerk off to – "

" Cindy Crawford."

"Yes!" Teddy nodded her approval. "Her!"

"Definitely her..."

"We do not fantasize over some goddamn cackling, brew sipping, wart harboring, broom straddling, itchy pussy scratcher!"

"Oh my God." Arizona chuckled. Her eyes twinkled with mirth. "You need to stop. She's a bitch. So what? Hardly worth your energy."

Teddy sipped her milkshake. "She is the worst."

"She really gets to you, huh? I don't see why. She's not even a worthy rival for you."

"She's just so uppity. She always has something to say. You know why, right?"

"Um…" Arizona shrugged. "Because free speech?"

"Don't even go there."

"Daddy issues?"

Teddy glared at her.

Arizona shrugged again. "Just saying. Though I'm pretty sure that's what it is."

"Rich daddy calling the shots around the hospital. Thinks she's better than all of us because of him."

"So, she's entitled," Arizona scoffed, stopping to look at a bulletin board. "Hardly a crime."

Teddy leaned against the wall. "Like dermatology is a such a huge medical effort. Bitch, please. Take one class online and bam! Certified doctor. Shit is like magic."

"I'm pretty sure she went to Harvard though…" Arizona said absently, reading the announcements. Fuck. They had several more meetings scheduled for the upcoming weeks. There were going to be many more cranky doctors roaming the halls at the rate the Chief was going.

"Not the point."

"Okay. Then what is the point?" Arizona huffed, brushing sweat from her temple with her fingertips. She squinted at her irate friend. "If she knew you were sweating her, she'd get off on it. You know that? Don't be her vibrator, Teds. It's not even worth it. Trust me."

Teddy chuckled as they left from the kiosk.

"All I'm saying is Derm sucks. They are uppity, overachieving, shallow bitches. They are the worst. They don't do anything. And they still get most of the funding. What's up with that?"

"Aww. C'mon, Teds," Arizona dimpled, an extra perk in her next step. She kicked off on her Heelys and circled around the heart surgeon with practiced ease. "Don't be like that. Derm isn't too bad…"

"Aww. Derm isn't too bad." Teddy scowled at the skating blonde, her green eyes flitting with her friend's movements. "You're disgusting."

Arizona chuckled. "What?"

"You heard me. Of course you would think that. You're in bed with the enemy of mankind. Derm? Still can't believe you went there." Teddy wrinkled her nose. "And stayed there. Granted, your pores are fabulous but… Really, Arizona? Please enlighten me. What else is there?"

Arizona gaped at her friend. "Oh my God! Teddy, Megan is not the the enemy. She's… she's…"

She struggled for an answer that wouldn't come. "She's um…friendly? Oh! And she's really good with her hands. See, there's this lotion that she uses on my back. Mm… mm… mm!" Arizona hummed, shivering her shoulders. "Talk about re-lax-a-tion!"

"Oh wow. Lotion, huh? How great is that."

"It really is. It's so soothing. Especially after a long surgery."

"Stealing expensive ointments from her department to please her girlfriend," Teddy deadpanned. "Yeah, Dr. Sanders is a real saint. And I would hope she is "good with her hands." Otherwise the Chief and I would really be having a heart-to-heart over the fair and deserving distribution of hospital funds. She's a prissy masseuse with a medical degree."

"Stop. You're just bitter." Arizona giggled, swiveling around and striding backwards in front of the heart doctor. "You're just bitter and tense because you ain't getting any. Don't hate on my girl, Teds. It's not attractive."

"I am not bitter," Teddy muttered behind her cup. "And I get plenty. In fact, I get lots. I gets many, many a cock."

"I'm sure you do," Arizona said sarcastically. "Quail and duck too, huh?"

"Ass."

"And horse as well, I bet. Damn, you really don't discriminate."

Teddy laughed. "You really wanna go there?"

Arizona shrugged.

"Good with her hands," Teddy muttered. "That's still only one quality."

"I mean, yeah but...It's not like that's all there is…"

"Really? What else is there?"

"A lot."

"If that were the case, then you would be parading her around. You never talk about her."

"Yes, I do."

Teddy gave her a look. "Okay. Then, tell me about her."

"Well..." Arizona thought, rubbing her sticky neck. It was hard to come up with a response. Her relationship was convenient and it helped her with her issues. Teddy wouldn't get it. Not without a proper explanation.

Arizona was convinced that being with her girlfriend was the right choice to make for her future. Her relationship with Dr. Megan Sanders hadn't been an easy decision for her to make. At the time, she hadn't been looking to be tied down with anyone. But Arizona needed a change of pace and Meg just happened to be it.

It wasn't like Arizona felt the need to explain herself to Teddy. She wanted to, even if it made her feel vulnerable and exposed. She didn't like discussing Meg with anyone because doing so opened her up to a slew of emotions that Arizona battled against everyday. It was easier to bottle it in. To contain it and not let anyone in to fish around. To protect herself in her shell. To retain control.

Of herself.

But as she looked at Teddy and she saw the pure bafflement and concern, she wanted to give her an explanation that wasn't shallow like Teddy thought. She wanted to appease her friend with an answer that did not require her to dig through her layers of walls so early in the morning.

She was going to tell Teddy everything about Meg. Even if it left her feeling unguarded.

Just not right now.

There was neither whiskey nor time.

"Well?" Teddy asked.

Arizona sighed as she thought how best to describe her girlfriend. Hopefully in three words or less. They had a meeting to get to, for fuck's sake.

She thought back to six months ago when she and Meg had first made it official. Arizona had a rough day at the hospital. She had texted Meg and went over to her nice, suburban house. Pushing Meg onto the bed, she watched her laugh while she fell…

 

* * *

 

_**Six Months Ago...** _

Meg laughed, resting her elbows on the bed. "When you said you were going to be here at seven, I thought we would at least go out on a date first."

"Hm," Arizona hummed absently, pulling off her shirt and tossing it. "No time."

"There's never any time."

"There is always time." She unbuckled her belt and popped her button open. "Just not right now. Take off your clothes," she said, unzipping her pants. The loose denim fell to the floor and Arizona stood there in her pink bra, wearing a strap on with an equally pink dildo.

Arizona looked at Meg and she knew what she had to do. But she had to go about it the right way. A way that would work out for her own best interests.

She was in control.

And Meg would have to know that from the start of what she knew would be their new relationship.

Arizona wouldn't broach the topic of changing their status. She was naturally aloof and uncaring towards women, a quality she knew Meg was attracted to. Meg would have to be the one to push for more and only then would Arizona agree to be with her. But to get her to do that, Arizona needed to manipulate her.

It was perfect. Too easy to read Meg. And by proxy, it was a breeze to play her. Meg would acquiesce to most of Arizona's wishes. She had done so during their time together in bed. And Arizona knew that would carry over into their relationship. It was Meg's nature, after all.

She confidently strode over to the dresser where she had set her drink and took a sip, waiting for Meg to undress.

Blue eyes sensed no movement in their peripheral, and Arizona rolled them. She took a deep breath, not wanting her fucked up day to come crashing out of her mouth and wrecking this before it even had a chance to take off.

Acquiescent or not, Arizona didn't know how Meg would handle a sudden outburst of anger without reason.

Her chest thumped wildly and her stomach tightened as the events from her bad day played over in her mind. Arizona pushed them down, killing her glass and refilling it. The familiar motion of refilling her drink relaxed her somewhat, but not as much as drowning in a bottle would. Which was honestly what she wanted to do. Not be here with this woman. She took a breath and pushed away the impulse to flee.

Arizona just needed to get a hold of herself and grow the hell up.

She needed to change. She needed to stay right here where she was.

"You know something?" Meg sat up on the bed and Arizona could tell she was studying her. "With you, it always ends like this."

Arizona peered at herself in the mirror, her lips on her glass. She had bags and her eyes were slightly red and felt raw. Her face was steely and cold. She shifted that cold gaze to Meg's face, up to her deep, green eyes, swallowing her sip. It was smooth, but not enticing to the taste buds. Arizona did not particularly care for brandy. But it was there and she could stomach it. Had to deal with what she had.

Her hand stayed on the glass. She sipped again, blinking away from Meg's reflection.

"Hm?" She said over the rim.

"Excuse me," Meg huffed, annoyed. "I meant to say it starts _and_ ends like this. You come over. We have sex. Then, you leave."

Arizona grinned. "Problem?"

"I like having sex with you." Meg bit her lip, swallowing. Probably for courage.

"But?"

"But there's nothing else here, is there?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"No, smart ass. It's not."

"Oh." Arizona set her glass down and pulled her hair back in a ponytail so Meg wouldn't play in it. She hated when women did that. She turned back around and finally faced her, leaning against the furniture as if she belonged there.

"Are we fucking or...What are we doing here exactly?"

"Arizona, you ignored me for weeks!" Meg hissed, touching her temple. "For weeks. And now, here you are."

"Sooo…you _don't_ want to fuck?"

"Can't we just, I don't know. Can't we catch up? Watch a movie or...you know. Go get a drink or something?"

Arizona rose from her post at the dresser and quickly snatched up her jeans. "I don't have time for this…"

"Wait. What?!" Meg panicked, jumping up from the bed.

Arizona shook her head, pulling her jeans loosely around her waist and yanking her Johns Hopkins hoodie from the floor. She deliberately ignored Meg, fumbling for the hem of her shirt.

"Where are you going?!" Meg cried, grabbing Arizona's arm and stopping her from putting on her shirt.

"Look, Meg. Are we gonna fuck?" Arizona said, pulling her phone from her pocket. She looked down at it, a devious smirk on her face. "Because if not, I've got other shit to do."

"You mean people." Meg glared at Arizona's hands, her eyes squinting at the Android. "Who is it this time? Another nurse? Or are you banging the damn orderlies, too?"

Arizona chuckled, her thumbs flying over her screen. She sent a quick text to Teddy to confirm their lunch date.

"You probably are!" Meg said angrily. "Who is that?!"

"You say it like anything on my phone concerns you. It doesn't."

"What?!"

"What about yourself?"

"What are you talking about? I…"

Arizona gave her a look of warning. "Tell me you don't sleep around. Tell me I'm the only one with you."

Meg chewed her lip. Her tone became softer. "That's not what--"

"That's what I thought," Arizona said, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

She hoped she had read Meg correctly. Hoped she could milk her for what she wanted. If not, she would have to move on to the next choice, Tia, a scrub nurse in her department that was fond of her. But Tia was too bitchy and demanding for Arizona's liking.

Not to mention the woman was in her department. That was way too close for comfort.

She wanted to commit to Meg. She needed to commit to her. Meg was smitten and the perfect choice. But Arizona also needed to be the one calling the shots. And she had to put Meg in the place that she wanted her in.

"I'm gonna go," Arizona said.

She slipped her shirt on, flipping her ponytail out of the neck and glancing around the floor for her red chucks.

"Arizona, I'm sorry. Okay? I didn't mean to yell at you. I just care about you and I...I don't want you to go!"

Arizona took a breath and chanced a glance at Meg to see if she was going to cry.

Too late.

She already was.

God, she was going to feel a little guilty for this shit later. But right now, she felt annoyed and it took everything in her to bite her tongue.

"Arizona, did you hear me?" Meg sniffled. "Please, don't go."

Arizona growled in irritation and swung to face her. "I'm here! Okay?! I'm right here with you! If I wanted to be somewhere else, then that's where I'd be. But I'm not anywhere else or with anyone else because I'm here with you. I'm right here with you. I am right…here...Megan. With you. You're the one I need. But you can't see that, can you?"

Meg's breath hitched.

"No," Arizona said more gently. "I don't want to go see a movie or hang out like you want because I don't have a lot of time. Just like I said. I have to check in on a patient. The doctors are good there but…"

Arizona choked back a sob, shaking her head as if she did not know what to say. "I'm just worried. I haven't slept. I've been there for days already. Saving sick babies, you know? They're all sick and I'm trying my best. I really am. But I just wanted a break from all that. But this one, Nick, he...he's in really bad shape."

"Oh my God," Meg said worriedly, blotting her eyes.

She stopped crying, Arizona noticed. Probably because it was not about her feelings anymore.

Empathy. It was sad, really.

She scoffed and crossed back over to the dresser, gulping down the distasteful brandy with a shaky hand and placing the empty glass on the surface with a soft thunk. She sucked her bottom lip, her chest pleasantly burning. She felt herself becoming upset again and braced her hands on top of the veneer as she pushed her feelings deeper down. She needed to stay focused and stable.

"That is so sad," Meg said, sympathetically. "What's wrong with him?"

"Cancer," Arizona bit out. "The tumor is in a really fucked up place. His health has been deteriorating for over a year. He's only seven for fuck's sake. Seven, Meg. But instead of making friends and running around outside, he's stuck in a fucking bed. He's stuck dealing with my face everyday."

"I didn't know…"

"I'm doing everything I can but…" Arizona shrugged helplessly, turning back around. "It's not enough..."

Meg nodded in understanding.

"It's just too much sometimes. Some of these cases get to me. So, I thought of you and I came here. I thought you would help me take my mind off of it. At least for a while. Is that so bad?"

Arizona gave a humorless chuckle, her eyes prickling with tears. "I mean, I thought you would be happy to see me. And you wanna know something?" She bit her lip. "I honestly thought you cared."

"Arizona, I do care about –"

"But now you're pushing me away after you said you wanted me. And I just... I guess it was just wishful thinking, huh? I guess I'm just thoughtless like that. God." Arizona wiped her palms down her face and exhaled into them. "I'm so fucking stupid…"

"That's not true," Meg soothed. "I do want you."

"You don't want me." Arizona scoffed. "Nobody does. Why should you be any different?"

"I am diff--"

"If I knew it would end up like this…If I knew you didn't want me, I wouldn't have contacted you. I guess I fucked up …"

"What do you mean?"

Arizona wiped her crocodile tear, turning away from the teary, green eyes. "It doesn't matter now. I'll see you around, Megan. Take care of yourself…"

"No," Meg said softly, grabbing her hand. "Tell me what you meant."

"It's stupid," Arizona muttered, staring at her socks.

"I don't care. I wanna know."

Arizona sighed. "I just meant that I thought you would understand where I was coming from. Not just because you're a doctor but, because you're just there." Arizona licked her lips. "Whenever I text you, you let me come over. You make time for me and a part of me…just…"

"Just, what?" Meg prodded.

"I just wanted to tell you about my bad day. God." Arizona rubbed her palm down her face again, turning away her head in embarrassment. "Stupid, right? It's not easy for me to talk to people but look at me. Look at what I'm doing. Standing here, crying in front of a woman who doesn't even want me around. I'm so fucking stupid. I'm just gonna go."

"Arizona, wait."

"No. Please, Meg. Just stop," Arizona said firmly, pressing her hand against Meg's shoulder to get some distance between them. "I get it, okay? I'm already feeling embarrassed for saying all of this. Don't try to make me feel better about it. It doesn't help. I'm just gonna go back to the hospital. There has to be something I can do there."

"Don't go. Not like this."

"No. I um," Arizona sniffed. "I'm gonna give you what you want. I'm gonna give you some space. I'll just go."

"And what? Spend time with someone else?"

Arizona shrugged. "Would you even care?"

"That's the thing, Arizona. I really would. I don't want space. I know we haven't been seeing each other long but, I want to be with you."

"What?" Arizona blinked in surprise at her. "What…What are you saying?"

"Just come sit?" Meg tugged on Arizona's arm. "Talk to me?"

Arizona held her sagging jeans up with her hand and followed Meg to the bed, sitting beside the derm fellow.

"You always brush me off," Meg said, placing her hand on Arizona's thigh. "I thought you were being an asshole. I didn't know how you felt about me until now."

Arizona shifted on the bed. "I don't know if I'm what you are expecting. Actually, I know that I'm not."

Meg laughed. "You don't have to pretend with me. Is that why you were ignoring me? You're afraid that I would see how scared you were?"

"Scared?"

"Of commitment?" Meg fished. "Of me. It all makes sense now."

Arizona wanted to just roll with her answer and let Meg draw her own conclusions. That's what people did anyway and Meg was a pro at it. At thinking for other people. Arizona really didn't have to say anything at all.

But something in how this was happening irritated Arizona on a deeper level. She wanted to know the reason why Meg wanted to be with her. Why was she so determined to be with her since the start? What was she dependent on Arizona for? Because that was what it all boiled down to.

Dependency and superficial need.

They weren't friends. They had never dated seriously. They fucked without pillow talk and through their sexts, Arizona didn't talk about herself at all. Meg knew nothing intimate about her. If she did, then they certainly wouldn't be doing this.

Or would they? Did Meg's issues run deeper than Arizona had initially suspected?

She eyed Meg thoughtfully.

"Is that it?" Meg asked again. "You're scared?"

Arizona wet her lips. "Tell me something. Why do you want to be with me?"

"Because you're hot. And not just that. You're smart _and_ hot. And you're good in bed. Is that what you want me to say?" Meg asked gleefully, bumping shoulders with Arizona. "Well, it's all true. And you're… I don't know. I don't know why. It's just a feeling I have. Good. You make me feel good and I just think we could be good together. Great, even."

Arizona didn't say anything. Her expression was blank as she observed the derm doctor, inwardly cringing at her basic bitch answer.

And briefly wondering what pain Meg must have gone through to settle for an asshole like her.

"How do you feel about me?" Meg asked, stroking Arizona's thigh.

"I think…" Arizona said slowly. "I want to do this with you."

Meg beamed.

Such a pretty smile.

Such a shame.

"You want to be my girlfriend?"

"I want to," Arizona nodded. She tilted her head in thought. "But honestly, Megan? You gotta know that I have a lot of shit with me. You really don't know what you're getting into. I'm telling you this now. My _job_ is the most important thing to me. It takes up almost all of my time. That will never change."

"I can deal with that," Meg said with a nod. "You can talk to me about it whenever you want."

"I'm not really a big talker," Arizona said with a soft chuckle. "That won't change either. I need my space."

"Space?" Meg frowned. "What do you mean? Space for what?"

"I think better like that. Alone. Helps me with surgery. Work through cases. Manage my department. You need to understand that. I can't have distractions at work. Work is for work. We have to make time for everything else."

"Oh, okay," Meg waved her off. "I definitely agree on that. I know it's nowhere near the same but my fellowship can be demanding, too."

"As long as we're on the same page," Arizona reiterated.

"Whatever you need to do," Meg agreed with a nod. Her expression turned serious. "But if you're serious about me, then you are going to be with just me. No one else."

Arizona hummed, amused. "Why be with me if you don't trust me?"

"I want to trust you," Meg said firmly. "But I also want to hear you say it. And don't lie to me."

"One thing you should about me, Meg, is that I'm not a liar. I wasn't raised like that. Don't insult me."

"Okay. Then say you won't cheat on me."

Arizona palmed Meg's cheek, rubbing her thumb across it. Her expression was open, sincere and honest. And her eyes were set in determination. "As long as I am around you," she said. "There will be no time for anyone else."

"That is so romantic."

"Is it?" Arizona smirked, reaching for the hem of Meg's shirt. She pulled the material over her head.

Meg bit her lip.

"Enough talking. I don't have much time. Take off your fucking clothes..."

 

* * *

 

**_Present Day..._ **

"Well?"

"Well?"

"WELL?!" Teddy barked in her ear.

"Fuck, dude!" Arizona blinked from her thoughts, touching the inside of her ear. "What?!"

"Well…what?" Teddy baited. "Sanders?"

Arizona sighed deeply.

She wanted to tell Teddy about Meg. She really did. Teddy had been a loyal friend to her since she had first settled in Seattle. She felt she could trust her. Could tell her anything and Teddy would listen and be honest with her. But she couldn't get into it right now. There was no time. And thanks to her late start this morning, and their current chat, Arizona was running behind. They were going to be late.

They started walking again.

"I'll tell you later," she finally said.

"Tell me later, what? What qualities you look for in a girlfriend?"

"Yes. Because no matter what I say now about her, you'll think less about my relationship. You'll think it's shallow and a waste of time..."

"Too late for that," Teddy muttered. "Just admit that I'm right. There's nothing there, Arizona."

Arizona bit her lip, picking up her stride. "You're wrong."

"Then, tell me something so I don't sound like one of those friends who nag and are always in your fucking business."

"Ugh," Arizona grimaced. "Don't be that friend."

Teddy pointed her finger at the blonde. "Do not force me in that category."

"Fine," Arizona licked her lips, shrugging as if she didn't know what to say. "Megan is…I don't know. She's easy."

"Yes, she is," Teddy agreed, working her straw up and down in her shake. "Continue."

"She's, um...comfortable. I guess."

"Hm." Teddy chewed an Oreo bit. "Since when is silicone comfy?"

"And she's fucking hot!" Arizona playfully wheeled ahead of the heart doc, calling over her shoulder. "She's hot, Teds. So count 'em up. That makes four!"

"Oh. Big improvement," Teddy deadpanned.

"And I'm fine with that! I'm not looking for love." Arizona huffed, zooming past an orderly. "She is all I can handle at this point in my career. Face it, Teds. I got game and she's-- OOMPH!"

 

* * *

 

"Erica…"

Doctor Callie Torres walked with her colleague towards the elevator. She ruffled her hair in irritation before smoothing it with a finger comb. "For the last time, I–"

"It was her! I know it was her!" Erica spat, her hair sweaty and out of place. "And you will not sit here and be dishonest with me!"

"Dishonest?" Callie blinked. "Please tell me what I would have to gain by lying over something as trivial as this. I am not a liar. And I do not appreciate being called –"

"Liar?! I did not say that, Callie!" Erica scrambled after Callie, harshly grabbing her elbow and whirling her around to face her.

When Callie recovered from her whiplash, she looked at the hand grabbing her arm then back at the surgeon. "Did you not just say that I was being dishonest? Is that not what –"

"Are you not capable of listening?" Erica released her grip, slinging Callie's arm away from her. "Do you listen only to respond and not to understand?!"

Callie breathed in a deep, cleansing breath, blowing it out coolly from her puckered mouth. She let her eyes close, a bead of sweat traveling from temple to jaw. She went through the familiar ritual of counting to ten.

Her friend was just having a bad morning. She was not trying to insult her. She was not trying to be a bitch. She was not trying to get stabbed in the carotid with her pen. Callie had bad days, too. She could empathize.

"Do you?!" Erica demanded.

Her lids slowly fluttered open and Callie eyed the heart surgeon thoughtfully. She focused on the pulsing vein on Erica's neck.

Her pen _clicked_.

And _unclicked_.

And _clicked_.

Her friend was venting in the only way she knew how. Callie had moments where she felt tense, too. Moments like this morning. Like here. And like now. It wasn't personal. She could empathize with Erica's need to let out her frustration.

"Do…you?" Erica reiterated, her voice low and threatening, her posture domineering.

Yes. Callie could empathize.

Key word being "could."

It was too damn early in the morning for this bullshit.

Callie sighed tiredly, pulling out her phone and checking the time. She saw that she had an array of notifications. Now was as good a time as any to sort through them all. Erica obviously needed a time out to value her precious life.

Her eye caught movement and Callie glanced up from her phone, seeing a guy in baby blue scrubs approach her. The man had a scowl etched on his face and his brow was sweaty.

It appeared that she wasn't the only person miserable this early in the morning. After all, she cut her eyes at Erica, misery loves...

"Sup, Torres," Alex greeted, thankfully stepping between her and Hahn and cutting off their contact.

"Good morning, Karev," Callie answered in a genial tone, peering back at her phone and unlocking her device. She felt eyes on her, sizing her up in her street clothes. Callie wore a skirt that stopped mid-thigh and a deep, purple blouse unbuttoned to her clavicle. Opting for flats instead of heels, she looked like she didn't belong here around everyone else bustling around the hospital.

Callie loved being off today. It was Wednesday, which was great. Being off on Wednesday meant a short breather before the weekend. Technically, they could page her in at any time, but Callie kept her fingers crossed. The chances of her being paged in were slim. There were a couple of adept orthopods on shift already, the older Franks and a younger fellow that was decent enough. She was going to ride this wave. And now that she had a distraction standing in front of her, she _unclicked_ her pen and placed it back in her white coat pocket.

A sudden whistle drew her attention from her screen to Karev.

"Looking hot," Alex complimented, nodding his approval.

"Why, thank you. And do not whistle at me again." Callie smirked, going back to her phone. "It is inappropriate and I will not stand for it."

"I'll just whoop next time. How about that?"

Callie chuckled, archiving an email. "And if you do, you will be doing scut and my post ops for the foreseeable future. How does that sound?"

"Damn. Who put you in a mood?" Alex turned and scowled at Hahn, his face turned up like he smelled something sour. "Oh.That explains it...What are you getting into?"

"A consult," Callie said.

"You always dress like that for a consult?"

Erica huffed, moving her head beside Karev's shoulder to see what Callie was doing on her phone. "Callie, I am speaking to you, damn it!"

"Depends on the patient," Callie answered him with a wink. She bit her lip. "Why?"

Alex laughed, smacking the back of his neck and scratching a fresh rash. "I'm on your service."

"Mhm."

"Most of your patients are seniors."

"Some." Callie nodded.

"What?"

"Some of my patients are seniors. Most are not."

Alex quirked his brow. "You telling me that short skirt isn't for Mr. Hendricks?"

"Why yes, Karev." Callie grinned, looking down at herself. "I wore this skirt with him in mind. I want nothing more than to pick up his cane every time it just so happens to slip to the floor."

Alex shrugged. "Shaky bones."

"Indeed."

"Gotta give it to him though." Alex chuckled. "Gramps got game."

"Yes, well. That is why you will be there today to retrieve it for him. I trust you know how to drop it low?"

"You run a tight ship."

"Callie!" Erica yelled.

"Do I now?" Callie asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. You do."

"Do you have an issue with me at the helm?"

"I'd go down for you, Captain..."

"Hm."

"Hey, Torres." Alex's ended the flirty banter. His tone became serious and he cleared his throat. He guided his superior towards the wall, away from that crazy ass doctor who was breathing down his fucking neck. That woman was fucking infesting him. He scratched his nape again and leaned in closer. "Your consult… It's for that Fairbanks kid, right?"

"It is."

"Are you gonna let me in on this?"

Georgia Fairbanks. Many of her bones were broken and rebroken over the course of what, Callie surmised, was at least three years. The worst though was what landed her at their hospital. Due to an injury to her pelvic bone, she was now unable to walk, having multiple fractures in several places on her body. From her pelvis. All the way down to her feet.

She "fell" down the stairs.

She was nine years old.

"I want in on this one," Alex said firmly.

"No," Callie said, shaking her head. "Absolutely not."

"I need to help this kid," Alex pleaded. "I want to be on this case."

"Why?"

"Because I'm rootin' for her. I wanna help her walk without a wheelchair. That girl's young and smart. And she's been through hell. She's got nobody in her corner fighting for her. I need to be on her team. I know you're gonna come up with something and I wanna be a part of that."

Callie squinted at him. "Is that what you want? You want a badge?"

"I want to do a lot of things. I want to strangle her mother for doing that to her. I want to bury her piece of shit father for hiding his own kid away and letting her suffer. I can't always get what I want. But what I can do, what I need to do is help heal her. Give her some hope that we're not all fucked up. This world's not all fucked up. I need to do that."

Callie touched her damp temple. It was too early to argue with Karev.

"My consult is at 10:30," she said. "You can be there with me and Daniels while I go over my plan."

"So, I'm in?"

"I am not saying that you will be a part of the team. I am obligated to have you there because you are on my service."

"Torres," Alex started.

She held up her hand. "I might, and that is a _huge_ might, consider letting you in...Only if you can leave your personal feelings at the door."

"That's it?" Alex grinned. "I won't fuck this up."

Callie hummed, going back to her phone. He was lying and they both knew it. In truth, she had no intention of letting Karev anywhere near the Fairbanks' case. He was too emotionally involved. But she would deal with him when the time came.

Moving from her email, she saw that she was in a group message with Addison and Mark. She curiously arched her brow and opened the conversation...

**Addie: I fucked Karev last night.**

**Mark: How big is he?**

**Mark: I know you see my msg**

**Mark: It says seen**

**Mark: He looks like a size 3 anyway**

**Addie: I was trying to text Callie.**

**Mark: She doesn't care about his dick**

**Addie: And you do?**

**Mark: How big**

**Addie: Lol. You really want to know?**

**Mark: That small?**

**Addie: I don't want to say**

**Mark: Yes you do.**

**Addie: How big is yours?**

**Mark: You wanna find out?**

**Addie: Sure. Let me ask a nurse.**

**Mark: I was thinking of a more hands on approach?**

**Addie: Surely I don't need both hands. I think my thumb and index will be enough.**

**Mark: You want to put some money on that?**

**Addie: My wallet is also bigger than yours.**

**Mark: :'(**

**Addie: You look like a 2 and a quarter. How close am I?**

**Addie: LOL!**

**Mark: :'( :'( :'(**

"I'll catch you later, Torres," Alex said pointing his thumb behind his shoulder. "The Chief got bear claws. That means lay-offs. If I'm gonna get canned, I'm getting a free meal out of it first."

Callie smirked, nodding her goodbye and Alex was off towards the elevator.

**Addie: Aww. How sad. _  
_**

She leaned on the wall and Erica moved in front of her, cornering her there as she continued to berate Callie for ignoring her. Callie blew at a speck on her phone, entering the conversation...

**CA: :D Insulting manhoods this morning I see.**

**Mark: Don't believe her lies.**

**CA: You had sex with Karev at work?**

**Addie: In a funky supply closet. What the hell is wrong with me?**

**Mark: Hot**

**CA: Slut**

**Mark: Eye candy here is for suckers… Wya chula?**

Callie's thumbs flew over her phone. She hit send.

**CA: I'm coming now**

**Mark: Just you?**

**CA: I'm with Erica**

**Mark: Is she coming?**

Callie furrowed her brow at the text, registering the blonde's voice, yelling at her. Erica was questioning her listening skills. Callie covered a yawn. "Excuse me," she whispered to herself, blinking away the sleepy tears and typing her reply.

**CA: Yes, Mark. She's coming with me.**

**Mark: Is she a gasper or a screamer?**

Callie let out a husky laugh, shaking her head.

**Addie: Lol! Really Cal? You should have known better.**

"You should know, Callie," Erica said, pissed. "That it is rude to ignore someone who is speaking to you."

"Are you?" Callie finally asked her, typing out a long reply to Mark's joke.

"What?" Erica blinked. "Am I what?"

"Are you capable of listening? Without interrupting, of course…"

"This is my work, Callie! This is–"

"Important. Yes, well…" Callie trailed off as she caught a typo. She corrected it and sent her text, pulling up her news app and skimming over it.

"And you are covering for her!"

"I am. According to you…" Callie's phone chimed again. She smirked.

**Addie: You made me spit out my coffee!  
**

**Mark: Hahahahahahahahaha!  
**

**Cal: :D I will be there shortly**

Erica clicked her teeth. "Who is that?"

"Mark and Add –"

"Of course it's him," Erica huffed. "Well?! Are you finished?!"

"Are you?" Callie put away her phone and strode away from the heart surgeon, expecting to be followed. "I understand that you are upset," she started, palming her forehead. "What I am trying to–"

"Oh, now you want to talk?!"

"You know what?" Callie chuckled humorlessly. "No. I don't. I am finished with this conversation."

"Callie!"

Erica hustled after her, grabbing her arm in a painfully tight grip that surprised Callie. She winced and let out a small hiss.

"Callie, do not walk away when I am talking to you!"

Callie swallowed. "Erica. You need to calm down and let go of my arm. You are hurting me."

Erica dropped her arm. "I-I did not mean any harm," she said. "I simply do not like being ignored."

"And I _very simply_ do not appreciate being talked over. I am not a child, Erica." Callie watched those blue eyes soften in apology. She sighed. "Do not interrupt me again…"

"I'm listening."

"Fine. We should hurry. Walk and talk."

They picked up their gait.

"What I am trying to tell you is that, not only is your anger misplaced, but it is also unnecessary. Someone disagrees with your work. It happens. This..." Callie motioned to the paper in Erica's hand. "This is a copy, Erica. That is all it is. You can certainly print another if you want to. Your research has been submitted. You've won the grant. You now have the means to get started on your life's work…"

"Yes. But –"

"Stop. Talking."

Erica pursed her lips, fuming through her nose with harsh exhales.

"Is that not true? A simple yes or no will suffice."

"Yes," Erica hissed through gritted teeth, clearly wanting to say more.

"So, tell me why you are upset, Erica. Because I do not understand. I do not get why you are blowing this out of proportion, and I _definitely_ do not understand why you were sifting through the trash like an epileptic possum in the first place."

Erica was baffled. "I did no such thing!"

Callie glared at her. "So, we are ignoring the part where I was standing right beside you? Asking you why you were sorting through the trash? Is _that_ what we are doing now? And you call me a liar."

"I did not call…" Erica backtracked at the look of warning on Callie's face. "I wore gloves, Callie!" She sputtered out instead.

"That makes a difference…" Callie massaged her flushed temple. God, she felt tense. "Erica, why are you giving this so much of your energy? It is pointless."

"Because, look at this! Look at this-this-this hazing!" Erica waved the crumpled papers in Callie's face. They came to another stop in the middle of the hall.

"Erica…" Callie sighed as she turned to face her again. It was too early for this. No human being should have their nerves tested so early. She cut her eyes to Erica's research.

Starting at the top, there was an "F+" that was written and circled in red marker.

In the middle, the large "THIS SHIT FUCKING SUCKS" was written and shaded in with black permanent marker.

"Look at it!" Erica shrieked.

There was a poorly drawn penis at the bottom that had a wink emoji drawn for a face with a squiggly line hanging from the closed eye.

"It appears to be a dick," Callie noted.

"A penis!" Erica exclaimed, a bit of spit coming out on the hard "p." She pointed at the base of the penis with her pen. There were two mismatched, disproportionate circles attached.

Callie traced the air over the shaky lines with a blunt nail. "Yes, well. Those are balls, Erica..."

"Testes!" Erica shouted, startling two staff members passing by. "And this!" She hissed, scooting closer and bringing the paper up to Callie's face as if she were near-sighted. There were little dashes sprinkled on the testicles. Erica tapped the paper with her pen for a response. "Do you see the hyphens?!"

"Mhm." Callie rolled in her lips to contain her laughter. "I believe they are hairs..."

"Scrotum hair, Callie!" Erica yelled. She pointed at the wrinkled sheet again, this whole demonstration comparative to a lesson in sex-ed. There were squiggly lines coming from the top of the head and other squiggly lines were placed randomly around the paper. She gave the orthopod attending an expectant glare.

"Come," Callie clarified with a nod, pointing at the picture with her index. She pointed out the many, many squigglies littering the page. "That is come shooting out from the tip. Very healthy semen…"

"Yang ejaculated on my work, Callie!"

Callie coughed to mask the laughter.

"And do you see why I am upset?! That is months of research! I worked day and night to compose this! And this!" She pointed at the bold words. "This is Dr. Yang's sloppy fucking handwriting! You know it. And I know it!

"Why are you so fixated on Yang?"

"I am not "fixated" on anyone! She is fixated on me! She wants to be me! That is what this is. Envy!"

"I knew heart surgeons were arrogant but God, Erica." Callie chuckled, shaking her head. "You are something else."

"It is the truth!"

"The truth is subjective…"

"I do not get why you insist on her innocence."

"Why do you insist that she is guilty?"

"She bears a grudge because I _rightfully_ recommended that she consider a change in specialties. She is better suited for trauma."

"And why is that?"

"The heart takes a delicate touch, something that you don't understand and something that she has trouble taking seriously. The unnecessary showboating after a surgery. Thinking she knows everything. Not to mention, she always questioned my methods. _My_ methods."

"But trauma?"

"It is not like I recommended Ortho. She does have some intelligence after all."

Callie squinted at her. "Huh…"

"She is a foul bitch and I will k–"

"You need to stop," Callie said firmly. "She is not here to defend herself."

"Oh, pardon me. I thought I was speaking to her counsel?"

"And I thought you to be smarter than that. Do you honestly believe that a _bonehead_ has the intelligence to represent anyone?"

A low chuckle reverberated in Erica's chest and Callie shook her head, picking up her pace.

"Why are _you_ upset? It's my work here."

"Yang did not do this. I will not say it again. And you are irritating me right now. You are throwing a tantrum like a..like a fricking child. This whole thing is dumb. It is dumb, Erica. Like me, right?"

"That is not the point. You need to pick a side, Callie. Dr. Yang is–"

Callie snatched the papers from Erica's hand and flung them to the floor. She marched angrily, fussing over her shoulder. "I am confident that Yang was not the person who did this. No, do not dare interrupt me again! It is early. Too. Damn. Early, Erica. Do you understand? Did you roll out of bed and think, "Hmm, I wonder how I can get stabbed in the fricking neck with a fricking pen today?!" Because you are this close. This fricking close, damn it. I am sleepy and hungry and you just will not stop. You will not listen to reason and you are trying the patience that I do not have because I have yet to get a cup of coffee! And, God! STOP BREATHING ON ME! It is too damn hot for this! Too fricking– OOMPH!"

Callie turned a moment too late and collided with someone, who clearly wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She toppled over the woman and braced herself on top of the blonde with one arm hugged behind the sunny curls to cushion the fall and her other hand pushing against the fair wrist on the floor. Raven tendrils curtained the woman's face. Coffee seeped onto Callie's white coat and costly blouse. Her brown orbs widened to mirror the stark blues of the startled doctor beneath her.

"…hot," Callie murmured, her lips a hairsbreadth from the ones in front of her.

Arizona landed abruptly from the impact. Her wind was carried away from her lungs and she was grateful for the bicep cradling her head. The brunette had her in a compromising position. She was on her back while the woman laid between her legs. Their chests were pressed flush together and Arizona forgot how to breathe from the collision. Her breath hitched from the sudden proximity of the soft body that was pressed into her own. The hot fluid from her cup had spilled onto her navy blue scrubs and her coat and Arizona hissed from the heat, subconsciously arching her back as she stared into the shocked umber orbs above her.

"…hot," she whispered, remembering how to breathe again.

They stayed like that for long moments. They had no idea how long it was. It couldn't have been more than thirty seconds but it felt like forever was between them. Forever and a just a little bit beyond. They searched the other's gaze, a question in their eyes that remained unspoken…

_Are you okay?_

No.

No. They did not utter the words.

Those words were lost due to their shock. Unnecessary words did not belong between these two women. Instead, concern and embarrassment asked for them in their steed; the worry making its presence known through a flush that graced their features that had only a little bit to do with the heat. Their breath was shallow as they perused one another.

Arizona reached for Callie's skirt, adjusting it with a swift flick of her free hand, effectively covering Callie. Her fingertips glided along Callie's thigh, smoothing the nice fabric into place. The gesture was akin to a reflex and not harmful in its intention.

But Callie started from the touch of her person and they blinked away. The eye contact broken, both were now fully aware of their awkward position and exceedingly conscious of just how close they were to each other.

Callie's lips ghosted a breath over Arizona's as she slowly released the wrist in her grasp and disentangled her arm from under her head. She was careful as she raised herself off of her, though not careful enough as she accidentally kneed Arizona between the legs while sitting back on her knees. Callie flushed and brown eyes cut away from the flustered Peds surgeon. She smoothed out her skirt, clearing her throat.

"Ahem. Kids should not be skating in the halls," Callie chided, a bite in her stern tone. She massaged her shoulder, wincing from the pain that shot through her blade. "It is childish and someone could get hurt. You should know that, _Doctor Robbins._ It is not like it's brain surgery."

"J-Jesus Christ! Ari-Arizona!" Teddy gripped Arizona's hand and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay? Are you injured?" She gave Arizona a once over, checking for visible injuries. "Are you –"

"EXCUSE ME, DOCTOR TORRES?!" Arizona grunted from Teddy's grasp, her heart thudding out of her chest. She yanked her hand away and rubbed the joints, glaring down at Callie. "You basically tackled me to the floor and almost crushed me with that _brute strength_ of yours. You're the one that should be more careful and watch where the hell you're going!"

"I need to watch where I am going?!" Callie said, panting. Her chest was thumping wildly and it was difficult for her to steady her breathing.

"What, is something wrong with your hearing, too?!" Arizona yelled. "Yes, Doctor Torres… WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE GOING! It amazes me how you made it this far down the hall with your head shoved that far up your ass! And – AH! – you injured my wrist!"

"Callie," Erica huffed, rolling her eyes at that childish ass runt of a doctor. She pressed the elevator button. "I was not finished speaking with –"

"OH! YOUR WRIST, HUH?!" Callie pushed herself to stand, thankful she had opted out of wearing heels and had chosen a pair of flats instead. Her fall, though certainly ungraceful and tragic in a way, could have ended with her experiencing an even greater amount of pain, and embarrassment, had she done otherwise. She winced at the thought of broken heels and ankle sprains, cutting her eyes to Arizona's wrist before returning the blue-eyed glower. "What about my shoulder? What about me saving your reckless, ungrateful ass a concussion? Saving you from further damage to that thoughtless, underdeveloped brain of yours?!"

"Arizona," Teddy interjected, tapping her foot in irritation of that entitled, petty ass bone surgeon. "Come on. Don't engage this bitch. Let's just –"

"THOUGHTLESS?!" Arizona narrowed her eyes at Callie. She shouldered past Teddy, knocking her off balance as she entered Callie's personal space again. "Thoughtless?!" She repeated, irked by the smirk she received. "As if it takes a damn genius to drill a fucking bone! You goddamn carpenter!"

"Bitch?" Erica proudly stepped next to Callie. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to, Altman? You have some nerve. Know your place."

Blue on brown.

"Oh. Is that what I said, Hahn?" Teddy smirked. "My mistake. I meant to say Bitch Junior. Because you are clearly the original and she's just a bitch in training. And I know my place: Head of Cardio. That being said, why are you here, you fucking ostrich? You're not even a surgeon at this hospital anymore. Thank God for that!"

Brown on blue.

"Why I am here is none of your concern!" Erica boomed. She rapidly tapped the elevator button with gritted teeth and frayed hair, one step away from prying it open. She pressed and held the button down. "I do not have to work here – or anywhere – for that matter! I. Am. Accomplished! I am not surprised that you do not know what that word means! Unlike yourself, Theo-dumbass, I am a visionary in the field. I could work anywhere in the world! You wish you could say the same!"

Blue on brown.

"Whew! That's a relief!" Teddy wiped her brow. "By all means, sic your damn broom and take flight! I thought for a minute there you were gonna say that the stank would be back to stay. Now, that? That would've been some horrific shit." She laughed, condescendingly. "You know, I'm so relieved Webber threw his nasty trash out before it had a chance to spread and spoil every good thing in sight! Had that happened, we'd _really_ be on the brink of collapse!"

Brown.

"Really?" Callie stood face-to-face with Arizona, her brow quirking. "I am a carpenter?"

Blue.

"Yeah. So? Don't act so surprised. It's not like it's a secret around here." Arizona sized up her opponent, tilting her head in thought as she stepped closer. "And you should really think about getting your hearing checked out. It doesn't look good…"

Callie and Arizona glared at each other with their jaws set and heat in their eyes. They were oblivious to the small audience of staff they had gathered. Oblivious to the two blondes beside them, who were bitching each other out. Their thoughts were running rampant, drifting farther into angry waters.

"Is the bone crusher upset?" Arizona sweetly asked, noticing the slight flare of her nostrils. "I must have hit the nail on the head. Oh, wait…That's your job, isn't it? I'd hate to rob our trusty, little carpenter of yet another wasted effort."

Callie blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You've been hammering away in that lab of yours for how long now?"

"What are you implying?"

"I'd be bitter too if all I had to show for months of hard work was an empty petri dish…That's if you were actually working all this time…"

Callie glared at her, feeling her blood boil over. "Dr. Robbins…"

"What am I saying?" Arizona shook her head. "Of _course_ you were working. Hard work comes with the title, after all. What a good little woodworker you are…"

"A woodworker," Callie muttered as if testing the word out. A trickle of sweat made its way from her neck to her cleavage. "A woodworker…"

"Mhm." Arizona nodded, her determined gaze focused on Callie's pair of...eyes. "You most certainly are."

Callie squared her shoulders and mimicked Arizona's domineering stance, leaving just a couple inches of space between them. She tried to take a breath and count to ten. But she found that she forgot what came after three. "Is that what you think of my profession?" She asked stiffly.

"Yes, among other things. Though if you ask me, not only should your hearing be corrected, but your style of dress as well. It seems a little…" Arizona trailed her eyes down the length of Callie's body. "...ill-suited to wear a skirt of that caliber on the ladders around here. But hey, what do I know about it? I'm just a surgeon…"

Callie wet her lips, shifting on her feet. "And I am not?"

Arizona smirked. "Was that a rhetorical question?"

"Huh…" Callie bit her lip, squinting at the arrogant blonde in front of her as her composure slipped. "You know what? EAT A DICK, DOCTOR ROBBINS!"

Collective gasps sounded around them along with a few, "Oh my Gods." The elevator opened but the foursome was too preoccupied in their fight to notice.

"Eat a..." Arizona blinked, her lip twitching. "Eat a, what now? What did you just say?"

"I said," Callie grabbed the lapels of Arizona's coat, leaning in to mutter in her ear. _"Eat…a... dick. A fat one. Did you hear me that time?"_

Arizona turned her mouth towards Callie's ear, her lips brushing it as she whispered. _"Oh, I heard you perfectly the first time. I just don't believe my palate would get down with that. See, some of us tend to like phallus more than others. Fat ones. Long ones. Long, fat ones… Doesn't matter. They sure know how to take 'em all better than I probably ever could."_

Callie's eyes widened and she felt Arizona's cheek twitch against her face, her mouth widening against her ear. The white fabric tightened in her grip. Callie felt the unremitting urge to slap the crap out of Arizona. Truth be told, if she had heard Arizona's reckless mouth in a different setting, she most certainly would have slapped all its crudeness out of it without a second thought. First, her career and now, this? Just what exactly was this woman insinuating? Callie could make an educated guess. A warm puff of air met her ear and Callie leaned away from the mouth, disgusted.

" _Wouldn't you agree…Doctor Torres?"_

" _Oh, I completely agree,"_ Callie coolly said, pushing the smug woman away from her. "So, why don't you go screw yourself? I imagine you have had much practice?"

"Loads."

"Clearly. It is all over your face…"

"Clever. And do you wanna know what I see on your face?"

Callie swallowed as Arizona reached her hand out to her face.

"A reminder for what not to aspire to be," Arizona said in a soft, sympathetic tone. She squinted her, smoothing a stray raven lock from Callie's face.

"Don't," Callie warned.

Arizona chuckled when her hand was smacked away, landing on Callie's shoulder. She stubbornly traced the collar of her coat, straightening it before her wrist was grabbed and thrown away. "I see…carpentry at its best. Or I guess I should say at its worst? Anyway. It is such a sad and sorry, worn out look. Just tragic, really…"

Callie's indifference melted into fury and they both were back at each other's throats again. Their words a serrated blade, voices raised and on edge.

The elevator _dinged_ and the feuding surgeons stormed into the cramped space, shoving and elbowing aides, doctors, and nurses in their path. This disgruntled the crowd of employees inside and those that didn't get off all chimed in with the four, taking sides and voicing their own disagreements and convictions.

The doors closed.

A few wide-eyed and trembling interns were forced near the front, away from the confrontation. They were scrunched up, gulping and silently questioning if they made the right choice in selecting Seattle Grace Mercy West as their teaching hospital. Silently hoping that they would make it through their strenuous shifts alive and in one piece. A meek and shaky hand made the selection for the floor that they were all unfortunately headed to.

An amused Addison smirked behind her thermos. She stiff armed a couple of colleagues who got too close for comfort. Leaning on the wall of the elevator, she chortled at the scene and shook her head. In the red corner, there was Callie, Nurse Colleen, and a couple of orthopedists. Robbins, Nurse Tia, and a pediatrician faced off with Callie's group in the blue corner. Hahn and Altman were having their own personal screaming match, something about Yang's character, and the other two attendants were arguing amongst themselves as well. Something about funky supply closets.

Addison stifled a laugh at the bulging vein on Callie's neck as her arms were excitedly flailing in the limited space. In between their words, her coworkers were ducking and dodging her limbs. She was alternating between English and Spanish faster than a speeding bullet. It was always a marvel watching the normally cool and composed bone doctor lose her shit. Callie was clearly irritated with the Head of Peds.

Again.

"You say it like it's my fault, Doctor Torres!" Arizona fumed. "Once again, I have zero control over their schedule rotations! You want Wilson that bad? Take it up with the damn Chief Resident! On second thought, scratch that! TAKE HER! Just take her and shut the hell up about it and give me Karev!" Her team voiced their approval. "He'll get more out of his education by actually learning something in the surgical field."

"You expect me to trade one of our best residents for an intern?" Callie tongued her cheek. "Yes, she has the most potential for my department, but I can't just give him over to you. We need him."

"Let's not misunderstand." Arizona clenched her jaw and stepped closer to her. "I can _take_ Karev from you at any time because I have the _authority_ to do so. Instead of "playing God" with bullshit cartilage in your sorry ass lab, he can actually be one under me! The only reason – THE ONLY REASON – I haven't taken him yet is because I felt sorry for your _little_ department and thought that maybe he could help improve it with his brilliance. But never again will I be considerate!"

"You know what?" Callie angrily wiped her brow. "I am so sick _–_ SO SICK – of you and everyone else in this…in this...FUCKING HOSPITAL looking down on Ortho and talking about us! I am fed up with the disrespect! We have the lowest budget, the fewest fellows….UGH!" Callie flailed her hand. "You think building cartilage from scratch is easy?!"

"Well," Arizona scoffed. "You are Bob the fucking builder…"

"NO, CUT THE SHIT!" Callie snapped in an authoritative tone.

Arizona swallowed in surprise and took an unsteady step back.

Callie's colleagues goaded her on with their hums and nodded agreements, encouraging her by nudging her towards the cocky blonde. "You are clearly spending too much time around those kids. How naive can you get, Dr. Seuss? I am working on something that has the potential to change a lot of lives. And yes, it will help the reputation of my department. Not to mention that of this hospital! Show me some respect!"

Brown.

"Dile, Torres!" Colleen encouraged, rubbing the orthopod's side and sneering at Arizona. "Get in the ass. Zorra engreída."

Blue.

"How 'bout I shove this size six up yours?" Tia said, shoving Colleen's shoulder. "Keep talking, _puta_."

Brown.

Her eyes glowered at the peds surgeon. "I am doing promising work and you will not continue to belittle it. What the hell are you doing besides training for the X games and making sure the babies have a warm glass of milk every night before you tuck them in?!"

Blue.

"As the _Department Head,_ my credentials speak for themselves. Why should I explain my innovations to a fellow?" Her eyes glinted. "A fellow who probably doesn't have the slightest idea of how to perform an appendectomy? A fellow who couldn't even handle being Chief Resident? A fellow who has zero authority over her own damn department?" Arizona giggled. "You have no responsibility and a quivery voice on matters of importance. You are hardly even in the same league. So stand down. You want change that badly? Take it up with somebody who should give a better fuck than I do. Somebody like your boss. You know, Dr. Chang?The _current_ Head of Orthopedic Surgery?"

Callie clenched her jaw and breathed sharply through her nose. Arizona tilted her head up at the brunette and squinted at the woman. They were sweaty and so close together. They looked ridiculous with their stained outfits and petty disagreements

Their colleagues continued their feuding around them as their "Leaders" stared each other down. The tension was high and heated in the closed space. It felt as if the walls would melt away at any moment from the crackle and pop of the eye contact between brown and blue.

"Nothing to say, _D_ _octor_ _Torres?"_ Arizona quietly taunted, her breath on Callie's face. "In that case, why don't you do your damn job and fix the wrist that you injured? I have an important surgery scheduled later on someone's daughter and I refuse to allow your flippant attitude to interfere with the success of my surgery nor the quality of my patient's life."

Callie chuckled. "Well, I'm just another underling. Remember? Bounce your perky ass down to Ortho and find another specialist. Good luck with that!"

The two orthopedists laughed conspiratorially.

"On second thought, have Chang do it." Callie dismissed the woman, smoothing her frayed, raven mane in indifference. "I am certain he would do a better job on your tiny hands and well, his _credentials_ speak for themselves. So you should be pleased on that front. That is if he is even in the building. Come to think of it, he has not been in at all this month." Callie pondered, looking up in thought. "Hmm…Well, he is loaded with responsibility and busy running a department after all. So um… good luck with that, too. I guess."

Arizona's eyes widened in disbelief and the shouting commenced once more. "You are…ugh! Frustrating! You are petty and frustrating and a complete – "

The employees of SGMW were gathered around the base of the steps for a quick, mandatory meeting. Chief Webber swaggered into view near the top of the stairs. He blotted his brow with a handkerchief and sipped his water. His face lit up with pride at the assembly of staff below him. They were talking enthusiastically among themselves. His bright, young minds were enjoying their complimentary pastries and exquisite coffee blends that one of their board members had generously supplied for the occasion. He grinned at Bailey and nodded his acknowledgement of her presence.

Richard scanned those talented, familiar faces for his department heads. He noticed Mark Sloan, the Shepherd siblings, Cheryl Howard, and Owen Hunt. He scrunched his brow, noticing that he was missing several more heads and members of staff. But with a careless shrug, Richard decided to start business without them. He had faith in his surgeons and he surmised that they were probably off saving a life. He sighed contentedly at this realization and pride once again adorned his features. He clapped his hands together and cleared his throat, preparing to give his exceptional colleagues the details of an exciting event.

"All right! Listen up!"

The chatter died down to the occasional murmur.

"As you all know, the hospital is undergoing a transformation. A renewal from the ground up. I can assure you all that this is a very good thing. The wings are being renovated and expanded. The screening process for positions here is more competitive and tighter than ever before. We are building towards the future with our ambitions focused on uplifting this hospital's prestige and efficiency. Our training programs will be evaluated as well and strengthened to greater heights in the near future. We are moving into a more technologically advanced era of medicine and as members of staff, you should stand tall and rejoice. Your presence here at Seattle Grace Mercy West is of the utmost importance to our burgeoning success. And your merit is respectable. A valuable contribution to the standards that we are known for upholding.

"However, as you all are aware, the budget has been reduced for the time being as it is adjusting to the demands of these rigorous improvements. I am also aware that there are rumors of potential lay-offs and pay cuts circling around. I would like to personally address and clear up any issues before I make a very special and important announcement. One that I am sure you will all enjoy."

He glanced at Bailey, who gave him a thumbs up and a nod. He smiled in anticipation before continuing.

"As of right now, I can assure you that there are no intentions to cut off – "

Richard was cut off when the elevator _dinged_ and opened, kick-starting a royal rumble into action. A rowdy crowd of respected professionals bounded their way out. Three interns scrambled in front of them, skittering towards the assembly of staff at the base of the stairs. Everyone shuffled and gawked at the scene.

" – ASSHOLE!" Arizona fumed, combing her damp hair with the fingers of her good hand. She began storming towards the refreshment table, then paused to complete her thought.

Callie bumped her shoulder when Arizona stopped. She hissed from the motion and scowled at the her, enraged at the finger in her face.

" _You_ messed it up!" Arizona yelled, waving her finger around. "YOU FIX IT! You wouldn't even be employed here as an orthopedist if you couldn't at least manage _that_ much! Right? Or do you only know how to break bones? You goddamn cavewoman!"

"FUCK YOU, DOCTOR ROBBINS!" Callie slapped the finger away, jabbing her own to the blonde's face. "I am an orthopedic surgeon! An Ortho Goddess! SAY IT! Admit that I'm the best. Admit that you want me. That way I can shut you down because, sadly, I'm not qualified to assess your injury. I'm not Dr. Doolittle after all, you fucking Golden Retriever!"

Oohs and aahs rang out throughout the herd and before long, nearly everyone was engaged in an all-out verbal assault. The stress and tension that had been building for the past few weeks were stimulated by the spectacle and the heat of the building. The pressure erupted and burst forward in an instant.

Richard was stunned and his jaw hit the floor at the scene before him.

His bright minds.

His brilliant staff.

The prestige of his hospital.

All of it was going down the drain. Slipping from his sweaty, sweaty grasp.

Mark showcased a crooked grin to the redhead who joined him. "Cal and Blondie, huh? How many times does that make?" He bit his flaky croissant, licking the butter from his fingertips.

Addison reached for a bagel and fixed it up with a spread. "I can't even answer that," she said tiredly, shaking her head. She took a bite of her breakfast and raised an intrigued brow at the showdown as she chewed slowly. "But to be frank, Cal should just fuck her already and get it over with. That's what's wrong with her. She's got too much tension and she doesn't know what to do with it."

"Nah." Mark crossed his arms and peered at Addison in amusement. "Never gonna happen. No chemistry. Plus, Cal's got a thing. And I hear Blondie's with Meg from Derm now."

"Meg?" Addison said, arching a brow.

"Sanders."

Addison blinked. "How did _that_ happen?"

Mark shrugged. "No telling. You know I did her boob job? After I did other things. Nasty things. You get my drift?" He waggled his brow.

"You're disgusting." Addison blotted her mouth. She nodded at Derek and the twisted sisters as they passed by, searching for good seating to watch the fight. "Besides, I _know_ Cal and better than you, apparently. Because that 'thing' isn't going anywhere with her. If it were, then she wouldn't be so high-strung. And don't even get me started on her temper. Here lately, it's been something else."

"She has been snapping more lately," Mark said thoughtfully.

"And that's why. She needs to release all of that...pent up energy she's carrying around." Addison took another bite of her delicious bread. "I'm not saying Rapunzel is completely blameless. She's self-absorbed. And rude as hell." She washed her bite down with a sip of her coffee. "But the way they both fight? It's like a lover's quarrel. That's still chemistry in my book."

"Nah," Mark waved her off. "I'm telling you. It will _never_ _happen_ with Robbins. Yeah, she's hot or whatever but she's just like you said. Her personality sucks. Cal wouldn't put up with that even if she was sure of herself."

"Now," Mark grabbed an apple and polished it before crunching loudly. "If she'd just ask her generous friend, I'd be more than happy to help loosen her up. You know I've been dying to anyway. Everyone's happy. She'd be all smiles for a while when I'm finished with her!"

Addison erupted in a fit of laughter. "Now, _that_ is the funniest thing I've heard all year." She sipped again and hummed at her colleague, hitting his chest with the back of her hand. "They're coming this way. Just watch them and you'll see what I mean..."

"...You have no idea what I am capable of! I will do it! Do not test me, Doctor Robbins!"

"No, what you _will_ do is fix my wrist. You have an oath that you're sworn to uphold and you aren't fulfilling it."

Arizona strode beside Addison, pouring herself a latte. She eyed the last donut and tongued her cheek. "You aren't fulfilling my needs. And you know what, Doctor Torres? I hope they do cut back on the light weight around here and bring in an orthopedist who can act in a professional manner. Someone who is competent enough to – "

" – Professional?!" Callie scoffed and followed the blonde's line of sight. A wicked smirk lifted the corner of her mouth.

"Yes, Doctor Torres. A _professional._ Someone who isn't petty and who knows how to treat… their…coll …coll… col…leagues…"

Arizona trailed off with a puppy dog face and she bit her lip as Callie swiped the last donut.

Callie arched her brow at Arizona and slowly brought the goody to her mouth. Blue eyes followed the motion. The orthopod closed her eyes and bit indulgently, moaning excitedly at the flavor and visibly shuddering.

" _Mmmmmm_ _mm_. _So good!_ _Oh my God, it's so damn good!_ _"_

Her lids fluttered open and she trailed her eyes down the statue in front of her, resting on the cup in Arizona's hand. "Oh! How thoughtful!" Callie grabbed the proffered cup from the stunned blonde's hand and took an enthusiastic gulp, licking the foam from her lips and leaving an imprint of red lipstick on the rim of the paper cup. She hummed and slid the latte back into the wide-eyed surgeon's palm before taking another bite and slowly licking her fingertips.

" _Mmm_. The last one is _always_ the best! Wouldn't you agree, _D_ _octor_ _Robbins?_ Oh, excuse me." Callie wore a satisfied grin and moved around the frozen woman to address her colleagues. "Hey, guys!"

And just like that, Round 1 was over.

Torres for the win.

Arizona's sad eyes followed Callie, who narrowed her brown orbs at her. Callie was taunting her, pulling the treat apart painstakingly slow. She stuck out her tongue and placed a bite sized piece on the tip of it, sucking the glaze from her index and thumb as they left her mouth and licking her lips.

Arizona felt her soul slowly being crushed as her favorite flavor was steadily disappearing behind the full lips right before her eyes. She felt…something stir within her. She shifted on her feet, sniffling.

Needless to say, the large argument that the pair had initiated was still raging on. Chief Webber raised his voice over the feuding.

"All right! That is enough! Everyone! Meeting is over!" The children quieted down and turned their attention back to Daddy Dearest. "An email will be sent out highlighting the reason for this meeting. You are dismissed. TORRES! ROBBINS!"

The pair in question cut their eyes to the Chief of Surgery.

"My office! NOW!"

Richard turned and stormed towards the direction of his office, praying for the strength to continue his sobriety.

Arizona's stomach tightened and she blinked. The panic welled up inside of her and she swallowed thickly.

Callie rolled her eyes and huffed, starting towards the staircase. She was ready for this day to be over with.

Meg, from Derm, was swishing in their direction.

"Arizona!" She called out. "What is going on? Here, baby! Take these with you! I saved your favorite flavor! Chocolate icing with sprink – "

Callie grunted and elbowed the brunette's arm, sending the treats crashing to the floor.

It was too goddamn early.

Addison choked on her drink, attempting to stifle her laughter and an amused Mark patted her back, a sinister grin on his face.

"Oh! You should _really_ be more careful, Dr. Sanders!" Callie brushed past the woman, smooshing the donuts under her foot and glaring at Arizona. "Someone could _seriously_ get hurt."

Protecting her shoulder, she moved through the sea of her colleagues and ascended the stairs.

"Good thing we're in a hospital," Arizona muttered under her breath. She whimpered and stared longingly at the battered treats on the floor before following the orthopod, ignoring her pouting girlfriend. She suddenly slid on the trail of icing on the floor. Gathering her footing, Arizona darted her eyes around the room to see if anyone saw her blunder, thankful that at least she didn't spill her coffee.

Again.

Clearing her throat, she plastered a tight grin on her face and made her way up the stairs.

When they disappeared from view, Addison turned her face up at Dr. Sanders, pulling Mark away for privacy. "So, you were saying?"

"Nope," Mark said confidently with a shake of his head. "Trust me. I _know_ women. I'm still not convinced."

"Hmm…" Addison eyed her nails. "You wanna bet? That's if you think you stand a chance…"

Intrigued, Mark nodded, and bit down on his apple. "I'm down. You have no way of winning this. Just so you know."

Addison smirked. "You're on. But we're going to need some rules."

 

* * *

 

**Translations**

**Dile, Torres. - Tell her, Torres.**

**Zorra engreída - Smug whore/slut/bitch  
**

 


	2. Chapter 2

Part I - Wednesdays

Chapter 2- The One That Got Away

Arizona leaned against the column with more casualness than she felt. Her impending conversation with the Chief was at the forefront of her mind. Webber's office was twenty feet behind her and her insides felt like they were jumping from the proximity alone. She wanted to climb up the walls like a possessed spider monkey and do a somersault off of the ceiling.

But she couldn't.

She couldn't let her enemy smell blood.

Doctor Torres was leaning on the wall ten feet opposite of her, staring at her. Or rather, she was staring through Arizona. Arizona glared right back into those fixed brown eyes but Callie's face remained impassive to her. She knew the bone doc had zoned out. The woman was lost in thought and Arizona's face happened to be in her direct line of sight.

Arizona wondered what the hell she was scheming in that big ass head of hers.

She appeared to be as miserable as Arizona was. Callie's clothes were ruined. The royal purple blouse that looked like it cost more than Arizona's hair products had an ugly stain on it. Her skirt was slightly rumpled and one of her flats had a scuff on the toe. The blue-eyed surveillance drifted back to her coat.

The sleeves were wrinkled.

Arizona furrowed her brow, squinting in concentration. She wasn't sure why but Doctor Torres had rolled down her sleeves. For some reason, she found that puzzling.

And not to mention, irritating.

Arizona wiped her brow with her wrist. It was too goddamn hot. For any clothes, really. Just looking at the white fabric was making her even hotter.

She herself had said, "Fuck this shit," ditching her own coat when she had first come upstairs. It had been carelessly tossed on the floor next to somebody's foot. The action had gained her a disbelieving gape from the foot's owner, some atrocious looking nurse that Arizona hadn't recognized.

"WHAT?!" Arizona had barked closely in the nurse's ear, reaching for the hem of her shirt. "Mind your business, bitch!" She had yanked off her dirtied scrub top as well, wiping her face and underarms with it before needlessly blowing her nose on it and flinging the soiled material down with a huff. It had landed wetly on the man's green shoes.

They matched his scrubs and looked brand spanking new. Probably still had the fresh shoe smell…

She _dared him_ to say something. Had been _itching_ for him to. She was in the mood to hurt somebody.

But of course, the nurse had some form of minor intelligence. He hadn't said a word. He just sniffed arrogantly and looked the other way.

"That's what I fucking thought. Pussy," she had grunted before reclaiming her coffee that he had held for her. She had then looked around to see who was watching before hooking her ankle with his and brutally shouldering him on the chest, causing him to trip and collapse heavily onto the floor. She quickly skirted around him and continued her angry walk of shame after the orthopod.

That had been over twenty minutes ago and now here she stood, in a sleeveless, pink undershirt that clung to her frame like a lifeline in a tumultuous sea. Her racy lavender bra was visible at the cup, pushing up her girls because she paid good money for her underwear and it had better do its fucking job. But it was _highly_ inappropriate for work.

Arizona did not give a single smidgen of a damn.

Not this morning.

She _dared_ somebody to say something. Hoped and wished, _prayed_ even, that some unsuspecting soul would come up to her with their bullshit.

She didn't care if she was greeted with a warm and sunshiny, "Good morning, Dr. Robbins. How are you doing?"

Her reply would be…

"Kiss my motherfucking ass. How are you doing?"

Among some other pleasantries.

She was hot and on edge. Anxiously awaiting her crucifixion.

And understandably, not in the mood for anybody's shit.

Period.

Her gaze flitted from the heat stroke that Callie wore, lingering on soiled purple before settling back onto her dazed face. She was still staring at her with parted lips and her umber eyes were dark and glazed over. Arizona had the right mind to snap her fingers and make sure Callie wasn't really having a stroke.

But she wasn't _that_ dramatic...

Doctor Torres was probably bored.

Two people that Arizona didn't recognize attempted to make small talk with the absent minded orthopod. They were fucking annoying, especially one in particular. Some strawberry blonde or ginger or whatever the hell she was. Arizona couldn't tell in this light. The stray would just have to be a ginger for now. The woman had been grating on her nerves since Arizona had first taken post at the column.

The ginger was blabbering on and on about the large scale argument downstairs and about the two ring leaders who were presently in her company. The woman was doing goddamn recaps and reenactments. Not for the first time, Arizona wondered if her phone had enough juice. She wanted to shoot a video of herself shoving the ginger backwards down the flight of stairs. Self incriminating or not, Arizona wanted to watch the tumble for a mood boost in the future when it became necessary.

That woman just would not shut the FUCK up. And she was talking shit about Arizona while flirting with Doctor Torres. The stranger was making subtle comments about the blonde while tossing not so subtle innuendos at the brunette.

She had no respect.

At the obvious insistence of the ginger, her brunette friend dismissed herself to give her and Doctor Torres some privacy. Blue eyes drifted away from brown and followed the "friend's" motions. The woman chuckled and shook her head before making her way down the long walkway towards the stairs.

Arizona's gaze cut back to the wall, and she briefly checked out the ginger. She knew that Doctor Torres was fluid, but this woman did not seem like her type. This woman seemed like a mosquito, pesky and annoying to the point of shooing her away. Or smacking her, which was always more effective. And preferable. She spoke without composure with speech that was speedy and dramatic, inflecting her words with unnecessary excitement as if everything she said was interesting.

It wasn't.

Somebody needed to tell that pest to shut the FUCK up.

She had buggy eyes and thin lips, like a crispy fucking fire ant. And Arizona knew if the ginger were to touch her, she would break out in a mountainous cluster of bubbly hives all over her eyelids, underarms, and neck.

Arizona scratched her neck at the thought. She felt the need to take an Orkin and talcum shower. As soon as possible.

She knew she was biased in her critique because she didn't like this woman. But the fact still remained that the chucky doll was not Callie's type. She wore nice clothing but she was just too hyper. Arizona hummed in disinterest and blinked away from the critter.

She turned her head to peer behind her shoulder, past the column, into the large glass pane of Chief Webber's office. His hand was on his temple and occasionally, he would angrily flail it at the woman he was so obviously arguing with.

Chief Webber could be summed up in one word.

Heated.

He was heat-ted.

Arizona swallowed a lump that had lodged itself in her throat.

She didn't know what he was saying to the brunette inside, but whatever they were talking about, the Chief was having none of her shit.

Not this morning.

She cursed that woman for getting her boss even more riled up before she had to face him. Something had to be up with the stars. This day was not going well for Scorpio. As if confirming, Webber suddenly launched a hole puncher across the room. It hit the wall not two feet away from the woman.

 _"Oh shit,"_ Arizona whispered excitedly. She didn't even know people still used hole punchers. But then again, Webber was old school. _"Hit her ass,"_ she breathed as he waved a stapler around in his hand. _"Hit her. Take your time and aim."_

Despite her anxiety, she was applauding him, injured wrist and all. Everybody always had something to say to him. God! People needed to just fuck off. She hoped the Chief would put that asshole in her place and send her packing.

Arizona knew her type from a mile away. It was apparent to her that the brunette was...

A Smug Ass Fucking Bitch Who Came In Here Thinking That She Ran Shit.

In other words, she was an S.A.F.B.W.C.I.H.T.T.S.R.S.

S.A.B. for short.

Or just, "the B word," which was always a classic. And more preferable for Arizona.

The woman's face was stoic but Arizona could smell the insecurity drowning in smugness that was wafting out of her through the windows. It smelled like rabbit piss and moose tonsils. She already didn't like her. The woman was presumptuous, waiting for the Chief in his private office as if she belonged there.

She had no fucking respect.

Arizona did wonder what they were going on about. It had to be important by the way her superior was fuming. But then again, the man was stressed more than most and frequently pushed over the edge without a parachute. They could be discussing yesterday's lunch for all Arizona knew. Chief Webber would probably be just as pissed over a tuna melt.

Arizona wrinkled her nose.

But if she were to make an educated guess about their topic of discussion, it more than likely had something to do with the teaching program. It had been in chaos for the past couple of years. There was a microscope the size of Callie's big ass head that was on full power and pointed towards the hospital. The observation didn't make things easier for any of them.

Arizona's budget aside, the attending positions were understaffed. Residents were no longer able to have their own interns. It happened before Arizona came to Seattle but at the time, the story had been all over the news.

Everything that happened in the last couple of years, with the recent merger and the hospital's desperate efforts to regain its footing, was all blamed solely on a single happening.

The psychotic fledgling, intern Dr. Stevens...

Snapped.

She fucking lost her shit one day.

Sources say she had been diagnosed with terminal cancer.

She had taken the news as well as could be expected, taking a drill to her friend's skull. The man was gifted and would have made a great trauma surgeon, Arizona had heard.

Then, she meditated and went "Jack the Ripper" on an LVAD wire, killing a patient who she was thought to have had an intimate relationship with.

And if that wasn't enough, Dr. Stevens did some soul searching and drugged the daycare attendants. She then held the babies hostage, taking poor Tuck Jr. with her, a syringe to his throat as she made her desperate escape.

The toddler had been missing for over a week before he was found outside a fire station in El Paso, Texas.

It was clear to everyone where she had gone.

The resident in charge of Stevens had been severely reprimanded. Arizona thought that it fucking sucked that Bailey had been held accountable for a mentally unstable doctor. From there, it just went all downhill.

Izzy Stevens.

Due to that psychopath, the attendings had to chaperone the residents and take on interns that were meant for them as well. They had yet to find a system that appeased the board. There was simply no trust in any of the baby blues. They were viewed as a liability. The hospital's reputation was good, but not excellent, despite what Webber preached. But Seattle Grace Mercy West still employed some of the best surgeons in the country. Some even, in the world. That was something that helped to sustain the hospital during the fallout.

But for now, residents remained under the attendings' supervision. In order to gain their stripes, they needed to pass a strenuous examination that was akin to taking the boards. Only then could they take on interns. The hospital only had four residents that qualified. The rest came up short in one way or another and if they didn't leave the program for another hospital, they followed after the attendings like little lost puppies. The additional workload was frustrating for the attendings to say the least.

Well, excluding Arizona.

She was having none of that shit.

Upon learning about the teaching situation, she had been opposed from the start. Unlike her colleagues, Arizona had strongly refused to take on interns for herself nor teach no more than two residents. Tops. And those two residents had to be interested in Peds. Solely. And they also had to have passed the mandatory examination put into place for them.

She had found the courage to argue with the Chief about it and he had acquiesced because he really wanted her. The terms were in her contract, immovable only until a satisfactory teaching system was put into place. Peds needed her attention more than some babbling newborn that wasn't even potty trained. And the Chief never pushed the issue with her. For that, Arizona had been grateful.

She would have rode that wave for as long as she could have.

That was about a year ago when she had first moved to Seattle and negotiated the terms for her employment. But Arizona quickly realized her error in being so demanding. She currently had no residents of her own to teach and the one resident that she wanted on her service did not pass the examination.

Karev.

He had failed four times already.

She knew she had been blowing smoke at Doctor Torres when she said she could take Karev from her. She couldn't do a damn thing even if she tried. Arizona would have to revisit her contract. And there was no way in hell she would do that. Not only would her pride not allow it but if she were to tell the Chief that she wanted to teach a resident that did not meet the prerequisites laid out in her contract, she would have no choice but to teach other residents during their Peds rotations as well.

And possibly interns.

Arizona cringed and scratched her neck.

Fuck. No.

She would have to figure something else out.

Needless to say, the flawed teaching system threw her department into chaos. Every surgery did not warrant an intern's presence. They did mostly scut while their teachers operated or they sat in the gallery and learned from up there. Residents and interns seldomly touched a scalpel. The constant supervision was tiring for the attendings in her department and honestly, Arizona was tired, too.

Tired of fucking hearing about it.

She needed more residents that were both interested in Peds fellowships and that could pass the stupid fucking examination. And in the former lied her problem. Everybody wanted to be the next Burke or Ellis Grey. Not everyone was equipped to handle sick babies.

Even if she didn't find a loophole in her contract, Arizona still hoped the hospital would level out some and fix the issue. She wasn't a sheep. She knew that Izzy Stevens was a convenient little scapegoat. The hospital's infrastructure had been steadily crumbling for a while. It was easier to blame a sick fuck for all of its problems than to have the board look their own old, crusty asses in the mirror.

Arizona tucked a strand behind her ear.

But whatever. All she knew was that they needed to get their goddamn shit together. Smiles and goodies and coffee only went so far for so long. The current predicament was stressful for everybody, not just for her. The last thing the hospital needed was for another surgeon to walk away.

Arizona would bet her last dollar that a reckoning was coming. Real change. Whether good or bad, she didn't know. There was a subtle shift in the air that she inhaled that she couldn't identify.

It was odorless.

Like carbon monoxide.

Dangerous.

Like swimming with hungry sharks.

And dark.

Like Arizona...

As if hit by a sudden massive stroke, an annoying voice abruptly cut off her thought at the head. Blue eyes flitted away from the woman in the Chief's office. They focused back on Doctor Torres, who quickly blinked back up to meet her blue gaze.

Arizona shifted on her feet. She wondered what the hell Callie had been looking at. Her cobalt gaze looked down at the hand holding her latte then back at the bone doctor, who was wetting her lips..

Yes.

It was probably her coffee...

At an obnoxious laugh that severed her neuron connections, the gaze traveled past the orthopod to the infant slut that was chatting with her.

The ginger laughed childishly, touching Doctor Torres' arm. To get her undivided attention, Arizona thought.

"I um," the woman said. "I thought it was kind of funny."

"Hm," Callie responded. She had her arms crossed, hugging her elbows and the woman in front of her was all but salivating on her chest. Arizona found it utterly despicable.

"Dr. Doolittle," the woman said in amusement, winking at the Head of Peds. "You're so funny."

"Hm."

"Instead of a surgeon, you should be a comedian. You would make a killing."

It took every fiber of Arizona's being for her to remain calm in that moment. For so many reasons, she wanted to yank that girl up by her scraggly ponytail and fling her the hell over the railing onto the bustle below.

There were doctors down there. They could resuscitate her.

That was if she were to survive. But Arizona pushed that possibility from her mind. The survival rate was upsetting to think about.

After all, Arizona wanted to make a killing, too.

The stranger chuckled. "You think you'll get fired?"

Brown cut from blue to narrow at the woman.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" Callie said.

"I don't know. Why the hell would you jeopardize your career?" She shot back.

Arizona pulled out her phone and checked the battery. It was barely hanging on. She gritted her teeth and jammed it back into her pocket.

"Excuse me?" Callie said.

"You have to know that this hospital is on a short leash."

The woman leaned coolly on the wall. She brushed invisible lint from her nice, pale green button down and stuck her hands in her dark wash skinny jean pockets. She crossed her sneaker clad feet.

Ugh.

That baby dyke thought she was being smooth.

She wasn't.

Somebody needed to tell her that she was just a fucking bug. And squashable was all she would ever be.

Arizona huffed and rolled her eyes.

"After what that doctor did," the baby dyke continued. "You should be grateful this place is even still open. If it wasn't for the merger, it wouldn't be."

Arizona watched Callie rake her eyes down the ginger's form. "And you know this...how, exactly?"

"I know a lot of things. Just like I know that you like what you see. Am I right?"

"Answer my question. How do you know?"

The ginger shrugged. "That's why I'm here. Apparently, Dr. Stevens wasn't the only one with problems. All of the interns and residents here are crap."

Callie smiled. "And you are not, I am assuming?"

"You just gotta see everything that I'm capable of, Sweetness," she said with a wink.

"Ugh." Callie rolled her eyes.

Arizona stopped herself from laughing out loud. It would have certainly been an ugly and shrill sound. She wondered if Callie's libido just short circuited. That baby dyke did not know what can of worms she just opened with her smooth talk.

It didn't matter because Callie wouldn't fish.

Arizona didn't want to admit it, but she had caught the shift in those brown eyes. From distraction to intrigue, she had seen the interest in her colleague's eyes. They didn't sparkle but they lit up a bit. Or maybe it had been amusement that she saw there. Arizona didn't know. She was only a keen observer. Not a mind reader.

Not that it mattered. She smirked to herself. Because if the resident had stood a chance with hooking up with the orthopod, she just ruined it with the pet name. Of that, Arizona was one million percent sure of. She knew women better than most. There was a difference between confidence and childlike cockiness.

And that difference was the size of Callie's big ass head.

"What?" The ginger playfully asked.

Doctor Torres simply didn't fall for shitty game like what that pest was dishing out. Maybe Arizona would chance her battery dying and film Doctor Torres assaulting the woman instead. She was just as certain that that was what would inevitably happen should their conversation continue the way that it was.

It delighted Arizona.

"It's Dr. Torres," Callie chided her, waving her hand. "And I am not interested."

"Oh, trust me. You will be, Doctor, um…" She rose from the wall and stepped closer in Callie's space, bringing her face mere inches from her chest. She squinted at the writing on her stained coat. "Callieee...oh...pee Torres. You'll be begging for me to teach you all that I know. I'm just that good."

"It's Dr. Torres," Callie reiterated, pushing the woman's face away by nudging her temple with her fingers. "And could you please desist this...juvenile behavior? I feel you are purposefully trying to annoy me and I do not find it the slightest bit appealing."

"Okay, Callie-oh-pee," the woman said, mispronouncing her name. She turned as if to walk away. Suddenly stopping, she hopped back into place beside the bone doctor. "Sike!"

Callie blew out a deep sigh.

"Callie-oh-pee. Callie-oh-pee," the resident sang. "That's a beautiful name, Sweetness. It's pretty similar to mine. Do you wanna know what it is?"

Callie didn't answer. Her phone chimed three times and she flicked it out. She glanced at it, blinking slowly. She stared at it for a long moment, cutting her eyes up at Arizona before her thumb skated across the screen. She shook her head, biting her lip. It was clear that she was upset about something but whatever it was, she didn't voice it.

Putting her phone back in her coat pocket, she brushed her hair away from her face and crossed her arms. Brown eyes filled with murderous rage as they locked onto blue.

Arizona swallowed subconsciously, knowing instantly that whatever Callie saw on her phone had something to do with her.

Her leg trembled and she mentally chided herself for feeling anxious. There wasn't anything Callie could do or say to hurt her…

It was probably Montgomery or Sloan talking shit again.

Arizona's vein visibly pulsed in her neck.

Well, there was no use fretting over it. Whatever it was about was none of her business.

Until it was.

At least her question was answered as to why Callie still donned her coat.

For the pockets.

But still…

Callie was perspiring. Arizona irritably scratched her head. It was only Spring but through the seasons, the weather in Seattle had been unpredictable. Out of nowhere, it went from frost to hellfire. It was hot as Mercury and if the trickle of sweat coasting down her neck was anything to go by, Callie had to feel just as terrible. She could simply take off the goddamn coat and hold it.

Couldn't she?!

Arizona felt irate and irritated and irked. Her lithe arms had a sheen of sweat on them as she crossed them, her cup still in hand. She glared at the resident who persisted in her inappropriate touching and comments towards her colleague. Doctor Torres was clearly not interested.

Why couldn't she just fuck off?!

"Did you hear what I said?" The woman asked of Callie.

Brown eyes slowly disappeared behind their lids and blues flitted back to Callie's chest. She saw it heave, her shoulders rising three times before Callie opened her eyes again.

"I said that I placed in the top three percent at –"

"No," Callie interrupted. "At this point, I am not interested in anything that comes out of your mouth. I have kindly asked you to speak respectfully to me but it appears that you are incapable of doing so. Either that or you are choosing to ignore me. Which is fine." She pointed down the wall. "You can ignore me over there."

Arizona blinked. _"Oh shit,"_ she whispered excitedly.

"You are bothersome and uncouth, much more pleasing to look at than to talk with. You lack subtlety and restraint. And every time you speak, it feels as if I am scarfing down a _bale_ of candy corn."

The three winced in tandem.

"Damn, you're cold!" The resident said with a laugh. She continued, undeterred. "Those sexy lips of yours make rejection sound so good. I don't blame you because I'm not very interesting. But _you_ on the other hand are just… captivating."

Callie touched her temple and Arizona empathized with her. The childish flirty technique was the worst in her book. It wasn't attractive.

She wanted to pop that cucaracha in her fucking mouth.

"Are you a resident or a fellow, Sweetness?"

Callie's eyes were like a laser as she stared at the woman.

 _"Fuck it,"_ Arizona breathed. She flicked out her phone and hit the record button.

"Come on," the resident said with a lopsided grin. She motioned towards the glass pane behind Arizona. "You could be stuck with me for awhile. I just wanna know what I'm dealing with."

"What you are dealing with?"

"You know...I just wanna get a feel for the doctors I'm gonna be working with. I know an intern doesn't have this much feist."

"If you must know," Callie muttered through clenched teeth. She poked the woman on the chest. "I am an annoyed, emphasis on annoyed, attending."

"Damn. That sucks."

"That I am annoyed by you?"

"No. That you're an attending." A wicked grin sprawled across the resident's face. "Because I guess that means you're not my competition then. And I was so looking forward to taking that job you just jeopardized. Do you like your position? I mean, is it your favorite one?"

Callie chuckled humorlessly, wiping the sweat from her temple with her fingertips. A bead traveled down the bridge of her nose and she daintily dabbed it with her palm. Arizona watched them stare at each other for a long moment, zooming in on her camera recorder.

 _"C'mon, hit her. Please hit her,"_ Arizona whispered. _"Uppercut that baby dyke."_

"I take that as a yes?" The woman said. "I bet you like having people do the work for you. But the real fun comes from getting your hands dirty."

"Hit...her." Arizona growled this time, a low and scratchy sound. The phone started to shake from her iron grip.

"Or your knees…"

Arizona's case cracked and her teeth felt like they were being ground into ash.

The woman waggled her brow. "Or both…"

"You know what?" Callie said with a sudden lilt of flirtation and a salacious smirk. "You are absolutely right. And I _pray_ that you do become a resident here. I would very much like for you to test that theory."

The ginger smirked, leaning closer. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes," Callie said, fingering a button on the woman's shirt and popping it open. "And believe me when I say that I cannot _wait_ to get my hands on you…"

"Where will you be putting those silky, smooth hands, baby?"

"Around your goddamn neck if you don't shut the fuck up!" Arizona growled darkly, jamming her poor phone in her pocket. "Fuck off, Forehead!"

"Oh!" The woman swiveled around to look at Arizona, touching her chest in mock surprise. She turned back to Callie, her ponytail swinging from the motion. "I guess you were right. She does bark, huh? Though if you ask me, the bitch sounds more like a Shitzu than anything else."

Callie rolled in her lips to conceal her smile and Arizona's enraged glare caught the devilish glint in those umber eyes.

"I did not catch your name," Callie said.

The woman perked up. "It's Penelope. But you can call me, Penny."

"I think I will. Penny...It is such a _bland_ name." Callie slyly wet her lips and bit her lower one. She lightly touched the resident's arm, trailing patterns all the way down to her fingers. "But I feel that it suits you."

"Um…thank you?"

"You are very welcome...Pretty Penny."

"Ugh." Arizona's nostrils flared like a bull.

Fuck Doctor Torres.

Fuck this place.

She hadn't smoked in a couple of years but at this point, she needed a goddamn blunt. Today would be the day she gave in to her roommate's peer pressure.

Gladly.

"You've got a sensual voice," Penny complimented. "I like hearing you say my name."

"That's cute. How about," Callie nodded towards Arizona. "You tell me more about this... _barking_ of hers?"

"Yip! Yip!" Penny imitated, stomping her foot in Arizona's direction.

Callie smirked as the resident puckered her lips and made a kissing noise.

"What's wrong, girl?" Penny said excitedly, patting her thighs. "What is it?! Wanna go out?!"

Callie laughed wickedly, hugging Penny's arm and pressing her chest up against it. "Mmm, yes. Keep going…"

"Gotta potties?! WANNA EAT EAT?!"

Arizona stood apart from the column and set her coffee down. She cut her eyes around her surroundings then glowered at Callie, who was trailing a finger along the exposed skin of Penny's collarbone. A dark brow slowly arched at her.

Callie was challenging her again, Arizona knew. Playing with her like always. Using the resident to get under her skin just to get a reaction out of her.

But what Callie didn't know was that today was not like any other time. Arizona was neither in the fucking mood nor in the right frame of mind to be goaded right now. Her tolerance for more bullshit was at an all time low and in that moment, she was dangerous.

She really wanted to _hurt_ somebody.

Arizona didn't have a parachute either. If she didn't vent her frustration, today would also be the day that she snapped and let out all of her shit.

Damn the consequences.

"You know what, Penny? I believe you will fit in nicely here." Callie put some distance between them and patted her arm. "Especially on Peds rotation."

"You think so?" Penny beamed goofily. She playfully poked Callie's side. "That means a lot coming from you."

Callie looked at her in confusion. "Coming from me?"

"Yeah. I'm not really cut out for that. Actually," Penny nervously tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "I want to be on _your_ service, Dr. Torres. I really admire your work and that's the only reason why I wanna work here."

Callie blinked. "You knew who I was?"

"Uh... yeah? Top two in your class at Stanford. You were just a second year resident when you made a guy with polio walk." Penny chuckled. "That's the work of an 'ortho goddess.' You aced your boards last year and became an attending right after. Straight out of your residency. That's pretty much unheard of."

Blue eyes noticed Doctor Torres wringing her fingers before hiding them in her pockets. The white material bunched and moved almost imperceptibly. It was clear that she was fidgeting and doing her damnedest to conceal it.

But Arizona missed nothing.

Callie was uncomfortable with the sudden praise.

"You've got a lab, right?" Penny said with a smile. "I'd kill for a tour."

"Are you, um." Callie wet her lips. "Are you a stalker?"

"Of course I am. No, I just know the field."

Penny stepped closer, breathing larvae directly into Callie's field of oxygen.

"Honestly Dr. Torres, I've been following you for years. When it comes to you, I do my homework and extra credit. I'd feel like I couldn't measure up if I didn't. You set the bar pretty damn high for the rest of us and I think…"

Penny paused and searched Callie's face. For traces of her eggs, most likely.

Arizona's eyes darkened dangerously.

"I think...you have more potential than any other orthopedic surgeon in the country. And it goes without saying but...you look better, too...Sweetness."

Callie shifted on her feet and like a punch to the gut, Arizona felt that one million percent certainty drop down to seventy-five percent.

"I think you're pretty amazing. And so, so talented. I want you to be the one to mentor me. It would really be surreal to learn from my idol."

Arizona scoffed, cutting her eyes to brown but they were not even looking at her.

Was Callie blushing?

UGH!

Arizona knocked her head back against the column, immediately regretting it. She grumbled under her breath and lightly massaged the hurt she had caused herself…

She took a shaky breath as her voyeurism continued.

What the fuck was even up with this resident bitch?!

RB, for short…

She was like an entirely different person than the childish one she had been for the last forty odd minutes. Arizona didn't like her. She knew her type from a mile away. Penny was more goofy looking than she was and her childishness far exceeded Arizona's own. But personality wise, it was almost like looking into a mirror at her younger self.

It was obvious that Penny was a wishy-washy woman who played games. And it was even more obvious to Arizona why Penny had been trying to get under her skin. Penny wanted to play so-called defender to Callie and gain brownie points from her. She had been using their fight downstairs to do so.

And now with the ass kissing- no - ass _slobbering_ she was doing with her showers of praise, that seventy-five percent plummeted to a mere thirty. Arizona had to admit this vermin had some game.

It appeared that the baby dyke was also a baby shark.

But the sea was only so goddamn big...

"And from what I hear, it would do you some good to have me in your department anyway. The best needs the best. So…" Penny lifted her own brow. "Everybody wins. Right?"

Arizona chuckled. The woman wasn't too bright, shoving her own foot in her mouth. Besides disrespect, if there was one other thing that Doctor Torres didn't like, it was cockiness.

But even as she thought it, Arizona wasn't sure if that statement was a turn off. She watched her colleague squint at the woman and Arizona felt something stir up inside her that she couldn't readily identify.

It wasn't envy that she felt over their interaction.

She felt twitchy. Like she would jump out of her skin at any moment if Worthless Fucking Penny did not dismiss herself soon.

She felt rage. Like she would really _hurt_ this woman if she didn't crawl back into the anthill from whence she came.

She felt annoyed. Annoyance at Doctor Torres for even entertaining this bitch after she had disrespected them both.

And she felt anxious.

She found herself anxious to hear Callie's response, which surprised her. She shouldn't give a fuck who the hell the orthopod talked to. But she couldn't lie to herself.

She was extremely bothered.

And maybe just a tad bit…

Just a wee bit…

A _teeniest_ little bit...

Jealous. As. Fuck.

She chalked it up to her P.M.S, short for "Pre Murdering Spree." All of her emotions were heightened during her lady time and everybody and everybody's mother was a walking target. She was more susceptible to sensitivity and even more prone to violence.

She needed to calm herself somehow. Doctor Torres surely did not deserve this much of her thought.

She scoffed again. The sound came out more loudly than she had intended and brown eyes quickly glanced at her as if noticing for the first time that there was an audience.

Arizona hugged her arms and forced herself to look the other way.

Callie was none of her business.

"I am sorry," Callie said and Arizona peeked back over. "But all I hear from your brown nosing is the fact that you knew who I was but still chose to disrespect me."

"Are you serious right now?" Penny asked in an incredulous tone. "I was just messing around and you know it. You need to lighten up, woman!"

"Excuse me?" Callie pushed on the woman's shoulder to gain some distance. But Penny was back in her space again, infesting her.

"I said lighten up," she repeated. "Life's too short to take everything so seriously."

Callie gave the woman a disapproving shake of her head. "You do not have any respect. You know that?"

"I show respect when I'm given respect. You've been rude to me since you got up here."

"And now, you are throwing a tantrum." Callie laughed. "Dios mío..."

"It's not funny." Penny crossed her arms. "I'm gonna be on your service. You should at least act like you want me to be."

"You haven't earned shit!" Arizona snapped, unable to stop herself. Her leg was trembling but it wasn't out of fear. It was something way more animalistic in nature. "She doesn't owe you a goddamn thing!"

"Shudduuuup." Penny rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking to you."

"Yes, you are."

On second thought, Arizona might revisit her contract. Just to get her hands on this baby dyke and wring her fucking neck.

"Anywho," Penny said, turning back to Callie.

"Yes?" Callie said. She had an amused smirk on her face and she was studying her nails.

"Like I was saying…Don't take this the wrong way but…you've been kinda acting like an uptight bitch. If we're working together then you need to –"

"Stop talking to her," Arizona cut her off. _"Now_. You are a child."

"Oh, I'm a child?" Penny said, touching her chest. "I'm not the one who stirs up drama in front of the whole hospital."

"You're right. You don't." She pushed off on her Heelys and closed the distance between them, instantly in the woman's face. "You sit down and you shut the hell up. You stay out of grown folks' business."

She harshly shoved Penny on her chest, knocking her back into the wall. Daring her to hit her back. Itching for her to.

She didn't.

"What are you gonna do?" Penny taunted. "You don't scare me. You're all bark."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I will _snap_ your pasty _fucking_ neck."

"I wanna see you try. In fact, you could say that I double dog dare you."

"Careful," Callie warned, cutting her eyes up at the pair. "I do not believe she has eaten yet."

Penny threw her head back against the wall with a laugh that decapitated Arizona's last nerve. She sobered and, ignoring Callie's warning, she leaned to mutter in Arizona's ear...

"Suck.

"My.

"Dick."

Arizona held the resident against the wall by her crisp shirt, wrinkling it with the grip in her hand. Her forearm pressed firmly into the woman's throat. She didn't care who was watching anymore. In the haze of her blood lust, she didn't care about anything. In a brazen move she learned from her brother as a teenager, she choked the _shit_ out of Penny.

The resident's breath hitched. Her eyes were wide and flighty and her pupils were like saucers. It was clear she was on something, most likely coke. But Arizona was too far gone to care. Her bravado evaporated, Penny shrank under the dangerous blue glower. Arizona loved the expression. She felt like snarling and snapping at the resident's bared neck. Just to get her point across.

But she wasn't _that_ dramatic...

She felt a nudge on her bare shoulder and she seethed, snapping her head towards the owner of the hand. She was met with expressive pools of brown that she could probably dive into and be swept under inside of their depths. Never again to resurface in the light of day.

But she couldn't bear to lose herself again. For the second time in her life, she could not bear to lose herself in brown eyes like those.

So instead, she stared through them, seemingly at nothing. She tightened her hold in a crushing grasp that would probably damage Penny's trachea if she didn't let go.

But fuck her oath.

She wanted her to _hurt._

She vaguely registered quickened gasps and the struggle under her grip worsened as the resident clapped her hands along Arizona's strained muscles in a fruitless attempt to free herself. Callie said something but Arizona felt outside of herself. Like she was underwater and Callie's words came from from somewhere far up on the surface. There was blood in her ears, pounding with ferocity and she was lost in the drums of their beating. It muted everything else around her.

Penny violently convulsed and then stilled. She was on the brink of unconsciousness.

Another persistent tap met Arizona's shoulder. Then, there was a sharp _smack_ on her upper back that jolted her out of her macabre haze.

"Doctor Robbins!" Callie said, nudging the blonde's head.

When Arizona didn't respond, her jaw was gripped and slowly turned to look at the orthopod.

"Arizona," Callie said calmly. "You need to let her go. That is enough."

Arizona panted, the adrenaline rapidly pounding inside her whole body. She reluctantly complied, loosening her hold on the resident's neck so that she could breathe.

So that they both could.

The woman gasped fervently through her mouth while Arizona breathed shakily herself.

She knew she went a bit overboard but there was no way in hell she would allow a resident to believe it was okay to disrespect herself or Callie or any of the other attendings in the hospital. They had enough disorder going around as it was. They couldn't invite more problems.

Especially not from some self-absorbed and obnoxious…

Earwig.

She was slightly out of breath but feeling calmer as the clock ticked. She refused to believe it had anything to do with the palm she felt resting lightly on the small of her back. And then it coasted from there to her hip.

Before drifting away, completely.

"What was that?" She asked of Penny. Her hand was still entangled in the woman's shirt and their faces were mere inches away. "Huh? Suck, what?"

Penny continued to suck in air through her mouth, furiously shaking her head.

Callie leaned on the wall beside them and Arizona's stomach tightened with dread. She was in deep water already and she didn't know how Callie would react to her sudden, violent outburst. Suddenly feeling like a twelve year old child herself, she swallowed thickly and gauged her reaction.

But instead of telling Arizona to release her little butt buddy, Callie surprised her with the sudden wicked gleam that overtook her features. It lasted only a moment before her expression was schooled.

But Arizona missed nothing.

Callie observed the ginger's clammy face as if the coked up resident were a strange and foreign object. She hummed in sympathy and brushed away an unruly strand that had escaped the resident's ponytail, gingerly tucking it behind her ear.

"Did you not hear her, whelp?" She suddenly demanded in a voice that managed to sound both confused and threatening. The sultry sound sent tickles of dark thrills surging through Arizona, making her shiver in its wake. The hand that had so carefully removed the strayed red lock then tightened around the ponytail in a white knuckle grip.

"AHH!" Penny cried loudly, moving into Callie's hand to lessen the pull.

"Doctor Robbins asked you a question."

"N-nothing. I didn't say anything!"

"Untrue." Another tug to her hair caused the woman to hiss in pain. "Did you _not_ just tell your superior to suck your dick?"

"I was just...I was just playing. It was just a joke! That's all it was!"

"Do you see anybody laughing, Forehead?" Arizona barked, shaking her by the collar. "Doctor Torres?"

"I, for one, did not find it amusing."

"Same." Arizona glared at Penny.

"Tough crowd?" Penny offered, gulping.

At the close proximity, the two bullies shared a look. Reading what was unwritten between them, for once, they were on the same page.

"It would not be wise to continue to insult us," Callie threatened with a mutter. "Nor the residents of this hospital. You are no better than _any_ of our students. Our residents are not "crap." They are working hard to redeem themselves because of one doctor's psychosis that did not have _anything_ to do with them. All of your boisterous bragging is indicative that _you_ are the one who barks. Though if you were to ask _me_ , it is a yelp of an infantile pup. You are not even close to being weaned from the teat and yet here you are, mouthing off like you are ready to take on endeavors that you are in no way entitled to. It is a _complete_ turn off…"

Arizona subconsciously leaned back from the ginger's face. The resident was breathing hotly on her and Arizona felt the strong need to douse her entire body with a bucket of Raid.

"If you're gonna join us," she gritted out. "Then you're gonna show some fucking respect and work like you're a part of our team. If anybody's place is in jeopardy, it would be yours before some other doctor in this hospital. That includes interns because you're just that sorry. That pathetic." Arizona sniffed audibly. "I can _smell_ the incompetence leaking off of you, Forehead."

Callie wrinkled her nose. "It is such an unpleasant smell…"

"And because you smell like _shit,_ you are on my _shit list,_ Forehead."

"There is too much going on."

"We don't need to add your nasty _shit_ on top of it, Forehead."

"Do not step out of line and disrespect us again."

"Stay in your goddamn place, Forehead."

"It would make your transition here…" Callie stroked her cheek. "That much more smoother."

"Wouldn't you agree...Fore...head?"

Penny nodded, blinking back her tears of humiliation.

Arizona wanted to lick them. The spoils of war tasted so sweet.

But then again…

No.

Just no.

"Great," Arizona said, pushing off of the woman. She patted the resident's cheek and fixed her wrinkled collar. "As long as we have an understanding…"

She shot Doctor Torres one last fiery, indecipherable look before claiming a spot on the other side of Penny.

Penny smoothed out her shirt, sniffling. "Just so you know, bitch," she muttered to Arizona. "You shouldn't have done that."

The Chief's door swung open and an angry Webber stormed out. He appeared to be ten seconds away from a stroke.

"Fuck!" Arizona exasperated, knocking her head back against the wall. She completely forgot about the large windows. That baby dyke set her up and like a dumbass, she fell for it. She gulped and fingered her scalp as Webber marched towards them, hoping the quakes in her legs were not visible.

Because this time, they did shake because of fear.

"ROBBINS! TORRES!" He called out as he neared them. "What the HELL are you doing to Dr. Blake?!"

"Um…Sir, I was just –"

"Talking," Callie said without missing a beat. She casually touched Penny's forearm, whispering something that Arizona couldn't make out. But whatever she said caused the dickless puppy's eyes to bulge while her neck and her face burned hotly.

"Understand?" Callie said, darting her eyes to Webber.

The baby dyke gave a rapid nod.

"Perfect."

"What the HELL is going on?" The Chief demanded, stapler in hand. Clicking it.

"What had happened was, um. Well…" Arizona backed herself into the wall. She felt like cornered prey and she couldn't find a way to defend herself from what had just happened. There was no fucking way out of this.

Alive.

"Um, Sir? We were...um. We were –"

"Our dear student, Dr. Blake here, was telling us how _thrilled_ she is to join the program. Isn't that right...Penelope?"

"Umm..." Penny sniffled and quickly blotted her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Penelope," Callie muttered more threateningly while smiling at the Chief.

"Oh. Yeah," Penny sputtered out. "I can't wait to work with Dr. Torres. I'm um. I'm really looking forward to it, Chief. Like a lot."

"I bet you are," Arizona muttered. "You fucking Fore –"

"And," Callie interrupted, "Doctor Robbins had mentioned her, um... her judo lessons as a child. Penelope requested a quick demonstration and she would _not_ take no for an answer. I assure you it was harmless, Chief."

"Nobody died," Penny eagerly added like the fucking teacher's pet that resided within her soul.

"Yet," Arizona muttered.

The sound of heels clicking broke the tension as the brunette who had been going at it with the Chief casually joined his side.

"Is this true, Blake?" She asked with an air of authority. "Speak freely."

"Yeah. It is. But it wasn't at all like what I expected. But whatever. Lesson learned."

Penny smirked at Arizona and turned towards her. She leaned her shoulder on the wall and whispered so that only the Peds surgeon could hear.

_"I can tell you like her. But it's a shame you're too pussy to do anything about it. Don't worry though. I'll fuck her real good for you and tell you all about it. She looks like she needs it. What do you think?"_

Arizona's vision went red. And then one dimple popped as a sinister smirk lifted the corner of her mouth. She chuckled darkly, tilting her head at the woman.

"Ohhh...You better watch your goddamn back," she said, still chuckling.

"Is that a threat?"

"I don't make threats." Arizona eyes glinted. She shoved the woman away from her. "Ever."

"What's going on?" The brunette asked in a clipped tone.

"Nothing," Penny said amicably, brushing her shoulders off. "We're done here."

"Fine," the woman bit out, clearly irritated by the resident's answer. "It appears that I _am_ needed. This hospital will continue to suffer as long as your attendings abuse their positions of authority and apparently, take out their frustrations on their subordinates. Especially those with disabilities."

"Disabilities?" Arizona said, blinking.

"I have ADHD," Penny said with a casual shrug.

"Oh, bullshit!" Arizona flailed her hand. "You can tell that lie to somebody else. I'm not buying it."

"Robbins," Webber warned. "Enough."

Penny shook her head. "You just don't know when to shut up, do you?"

"No," Callie said tiredly, palming her forehead. "She doesn't."

"For your information, Dr. Jekyll, I do have a condition."

"And with all of the distractions in the OR, you believe holding a scalpel is the safest thing to do? Get the fuck out of here with that bullshh–"

"Quiet, Robbins! Dr. Minnick," Webber huffed, wiping his palm down his sweaty face. "I know my staff. My attendings show nothing but respect to their students. I won't listen to you make accusations based off of one isolated incident. Isobel Stevens is no longer a threat to this hospital. That was two years ago. We have taken measures to prevent an incident like that from happening again and we are working on making the teaching program better! So take a damn hike! I don't need you coming in here and policing my surgeons!"

Minnick waved him off. "I'll be the one to make that call, Mister."

A depraved grin twisted Arizona's features. She could not believe her luck. It had to be changing. Because this _Gimmick_ just pissed Callie off and it would be a cold day in hell before Callie ignored what she had just said.

Arizona shifted and slowly brought her foot towards Penny. This was the perfect diversion and Arizona would _not_ miss this opportunity.

She was _itching_ to squash a bug.

Right on time, Callie opened her mouth.

"It's _Chief_ ," she corrected with a bitchy voice, meeting the icy stare with a frosty one of her own.

"Pardon me?" Minnick blinked.

"You heard correctly."

"Do we have a problem?" Minnick asked bluntly.

"I don't know. Do we?" Callie asked, crossing her arms. "Or does the problem reside within yourself?"

"Hm. Deep." Penny said thoughtfully with a nod.

"Meaning?" Minnick sassed with a hand on her hip.

Arizona shifted and placed her foot directly on top of Penny's. She stepped on her toes, brutally pressing her weight down on it. Muttering a threat in her ear about the difficulties of operating on the bones in the foot, they gradually inched down the wall away from the others.

"Anyone who speaks to the Chief in such a disrespectful manner does not have any business meddling in the affairs of this hospital," Callie snapped. "He has accomplished more than most have, _certainly_ more than _you_ ever will, and he deserves respect from the _guests_ that step into his house."

"Oww…" Penny softly cried, tearing up as her hair was fisted at the crown and thrown back against the wall. "Owww…"

"I am not a _guest_ ," Minnick growled, clearly having a nerve stepped on. She took a defensive step towards Callie.

"Shut the fuck up," Arizona muttered, brutally kneading her knuckles into Penny's back where her kidney was.

"Oh?" Callie said in mock surprise. "So, then what are you, exactly? Because even in this lighting, I cannot tell whether you are man or beast."

"Shut the fuck up, Forehead." Arizona pressed her pen at Penny's back as if it were a shank and she had done this before in a prison shower. "Gimme your damn license before you piss blood for a week."

Minnick took another step. "I beg your pardon?"

"In this lighting," Callie started.

"Please," Penny whined as Arizona jerked her wallet out of her pocket and punched her in the side.

"I cannot tell," Callie continued.

Arizona shoved her wallet back into her pocket, having successfully retrieved Penny's license.

And sixty three bucks.

"Whether you are..."

"Please, stop." Penny cried. "My back hurts and I'm too young for those problems, man."

"Man or beast," Callie finished.

Arizona pressed the pen into Penny's back, not breaking the skin. Yet.

"You are rude," Minnick bit out, self-consciously shifting on her feet. "I am a woman."

"You disrespect Callie again," Arizona muttered through clenched teeth. Her mouth was to Penny's ear, so close she could bite it off. "I will break into your home. I will saw off your clit while you are fast asleep. I will preserve it and fashion it into a necklace..."

"And _he_ is the _Chief_ ," Callie said. "Address him properly."

"And then," Arizona continued with a _poke_. "I will sell it to the highest perverted bidder on Ebay. Times are hard. So do not _fuck_ with me...You get what I'm saying, Forehead?"

Callie and Minnick stared each other down while Webber's petty ass seemed thrilled by it all.

Penny rapidly nodded her agreement, grabbing herself like there was something down there.

There wasn't.

"Fuck off, Pussy," Arizona hissed. clicking her pen closed. "And fix your fucking face!"

Penny blotted her eyes and smoothed her hair.

Minnick rolled her eyes. "I will be in touch, _Chief_. Make sure my paperwork is in order. In light of this morning's events, I'll let the board know that I would prefer to start as soon as possible."

Arizona and Penny slid back into their previous positions.

Minnick fanned herself. "Hopefully the issue with the air will be sorted by then? If you can take care of that much at least, it would be appreciated."

Arizona glowered at her. She could not believe the audacity of this woman.

"Bitch," Callie said, earning a weak and forced chuckle from Penny, the Ass Slobberer.

"What was that?!" Minnick asked of Callie. "I did not hear."

"Hm." Callie squinted at her. "Then, why are you addressing nonexistent sounds? That seems a bit psychotic...doesn't it?"

"You see?" Minnick addressed the Chief, pointing her finger at the orthopod. "She does not have any respect." She looked back at Callie. "I think _your_ teaching will be the first I evaluate. Looking forward to working with you Miss, um… You will have to excuse me but I am drawing a blank."

"I completely understand. I realize we cannot all be capable of thought. How boring would we be if not for diversity."

"We are leaving, Blake!"

"So…" Penny said, nervously flitting her eyes at Arizona and back to Callie. "That's my ride."

"Hm."

"I'll uh," Penny chanced another glance at Arizona and saw her making a snipping motion with her fingers. "I'll uh, see you tonight?"

"No." Callie clicked her pen, furrowing her brow when Penny flinched violently.

"But you said...um." Penny looked at Arizona again, who was mouthing _"snip, snip"_ to her while scissoring her fingers. "Um...You said that we would um. Talk? Right?"

"Yes. And we will. However, tonight does not work for me. Another time would be best." She scribbled on the resident's hand. "Text. Do not call me. For any reason. Understand?"

"That sucks," Penny said with a soft smile, looking down at her trembling hand. "I was looking forward to a late night conversation."

"Goodbye, Dr. Blake."

Penny forced another laugh and all but flew down the long walkway towards the stairs.

Minnick's heels clicked as she walked past Arizona and Callie, addressing the former. "Dr. Robbins," she coyly greeted in passing.

"Bitch," Arizona growled out in kind. She said it loudly, making sure the thoughtless woman heard her correctly. She didn't care that the Chief also heard. She glowered at her with her fist clenched, _daring_ her to respond. She was _itching_ for her to.

She didn't.

The presumptuous woman wasn't even fazed. She simply laughed and followed after her tick infested, dickless puppy dyke..

Leaving Arizona and Callie to face the abominable wrath of their boss...

 

* * *

  

_**26 years ago...** _

"Let's go! Last mile!"

Arizona's feet skittered along the trail. Her chest was burning and her breaths were visible in the cold winter air. She slowed her pace, panting.

"Move your ass, Arizona!"

"Daddy," Arizona whined.

"That's Colonel!"

"Colonel...Sir...I..can't…"

"You can and you will!"

Arizona sniffled.

"I don't give a damn about your tears! I said fucking move!"

Arizona picked up her stride, her little boot clad feet crunching in the gravel. Tim was in second and so far ahead of her. At least twenty yards.

"If Timmy clears this last mile before you, you will both run another two! Get the molasses out of your ass!"

Arizona's eyes prickled with tears and she willed her useless legs to move faster. They were burning already. So badly.

"Ti-Timmy!" She weakly called out. She wished he would slow down. Arizona really didn't want to run another two miles. This was their third and last one. Yeah, he was probably mad at her for putting them both in this situation.

But still.

Arizona was the one who pulled the fire alarm on base. Of course that wasn't the brightest fucking idea but Nick dared her to do it in front of all the boys. She had to pull it. She couldn't let them think she was a wuss.

Tim told her not to do it but he was a boy. Due to his Y chromosomal default, he was automatically included in the boy cult. Arizona wanted to prove that she was just as able and just as tough as the boys so that she could hang out with them with her brother.

But apparently, she wasn't.

Apparently, she was weak.

They were all jogging ahead of her. All seven of them, Tim made eight. And there were five Army officers screaming at them all from the top of their lungs. How they managed to do that and kept their stride, Arizona didn't know. It was probably the work of an imp.

But Arizona would take any of them over who she was stuck with by genetic default. The Colonel instilled real fear inside of her. His commanding presence was akin to a ferocious beast. His glower, a snarl. His voice, a ravenous growl. His ambling beside her, an effortless prowl. She struggled to keep up.

It was not a race. It was a punishment. But in Arizona's six year old mind, it felt like a test of sorts. A test of strength to see if she could really measure up to all of the pride she carried around within her.

Apparently, she couldn't.

She was weak.

Arizona felt defeated. She kept trekking aimlessly.

She was about to give up and just face the Colonel's wrath when she noticed that she was slowly gaining on her brother. The other boys passed him and she was catching up. Her feet came down on the ground harder and faster and soon they were side by side.

Tim was puffing and he looked over at her, smiling a snaggle tooth smile with beet red skin. And then she passed him, clearing the mile marker and doubling over, hands on knees like the boys around her, the frosty air meeting her throat with the promise of pneumonia.

"You...got beat...by a girl." Sammy panted to Tim.

"Another mile, Peters!"

Sammy blinked.

"I said start running! I don't have all goddamn day! Move!"

Sammy groaned and started jogging again, the barks of the staff sergeant ringing in the frigid air.

Arizona fought the urge to smirk. She stood shivering and gulped when she saw her dad looking at her, a prominent smirk etched on his hard face. He wrapped a blanket around her and she held onto it like a lifeline.

"That's good work, Robbins," he said. Then he wrapped one around Tim, whispering something that Arizona couldn't hear. And then they left the field, heading for home.

When Arizona lied in her bed that night, her mother came in the room and shut the door.

"Hey, sweetheart," she whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," she lied, wiping her face.

Barbara sighed, walking the short distance to the small bed. She knelt on the floor next to Arizona's bunk.

"How are you really feeling?"

Arizona sniffled, looking away. "Bad."

"You should," Barbara chided. "You know better than to pull that shit on base. Why did you do it?"

"Cause Nick said I won't do it because I'm a...p word." Arizona wiped her cheek. "I'm not, Mama."

"So, you did it. Don't you feel proud of yourself?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause Daddy made me run. And Timmy lost!"

"You knew you would be punished."

"So?!" Arizona pouted. "He's mean to me. I hate him! I hate him! I hate him and Timmy!"

"Arizona," Barbara warned. "That is your family."

"I don't care!" Arizona angrily lashed out. "He's nice to Timmy 'cause he's a boy! I hate being a girl! I hate this stupid family! I hate this goddamn Army! I hate motherfuckers! I hate –"

Barbara popped Arizona smartly in her mouth.

Arizona flipped over and buried her face in her pillow. She screamed, flailing her legs and thrashing her arms. She beat on the bed. Raising her head, she sniffled rapidly. "I wish I was dead!"

Her head was throbbing and her nose was swollen. She screamed and hollered, threatening to run away and die somewhere all alone where nobody could find her. She kicked and screamed some more for good measure. And then some more. And some more after that!

All while Barbara watched, blankly and unperturbed.

After ten minutes of this, she had a coughing fit from working herself up. She sniffled some more, silent hot tears coming more slowly.

"Are you finished?" Barbara asked.

Arizona didn't answer. She was upset that her mother hit her. She was upset that she was made to run. She laid there, powerless, looking at the wall.

"Here."

Barbara held out a cup of cool water and Arizona sat up, quickly sucking it down halfway. It made her feel just a little bit better.

"Thank you," she mumbled, passing back the cup. She bunched herself up back in the covers.

"Your father doesn't hate you, Arizona," Barbara started. "He loves you because you are his daughter. You are smart and he expects you to act like it, not follow those boys around like you've been doing."

Arizona swallowed. "I just want...I just want them to be my friends, like Timmy. But they're mean to me, Mama."

"Who's mean to you, sweetheart?"

"Everybody," Arizona whined, looking at her mother. "Girls and boys and everybody hates me 'cause I'm ugly."

Barbara's eyebrow twitched. "Who the _fuck_ called you ugly?"

"Jessie!" Arizona flailed her hand. "And she's uglier than me 'cause she mean to Dee. And Dee gots Down sydome."

"Syndrome."

"Syndrome. Dee's nice to me. But Jessie's mean, Mama." Arizona glowered. "I wanna pop her in her mouf. She talk too much."

"Do it," Barbara darkly muttered the affirmative.

"But Daddy gonna make me run," Arizona whined. Suddenly, her face paled. "He gonna make me do burpees, Mama!"

Barbara gave her a dismissive wave. "Don't worry about your father. _I'm_ telling you to do it. The next time she says something to you or to Dee, you _knock_ her ignorant ass the fuck out. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Jessie is too damn old to be acting like that."

Arizona nodded. "She so dumb, Mama. And she's twelve."

"I know. _I don't know what the fuck is wrong with her,"_ Barbara whispered to herself. _"Calling my baby ugly…"_

"I hate her. I hate everybody."

"Why do you hate everyone?"

"'Cause they hate me first. Daddy hates me because I'm not a boy. You hate me because...because..."

Arizona stopped, thinking how to plead her case. Much to Barbara's amusement.

"Well, you don't hate me, Mama. But you the only one."

"You really think your father hates you, don't you?"

Arizona nodded, her eyes tearing. "He's mean. And scary."

Barbara sighed, stroking Arizona's arm.

"I will talk to him. I know sometimes he can be a little...dramatic. But he doesn't hate you, baby. He loves you more than anything in this world."

Barbara pulled the covers more tightly around her daughter. "He wants you to be able to stand on your own because this world is a mean place. He doesn't want anyone to walk over you. That's why he's so hard on you, Arizona. He doesn't…"

Barbara paused.

"We _both_ don't want to worry about you when we can't be there to protect you. He wants to know that you can handle yourself and I do, too. It's _b_ _ecause_ you're a girl, that you have to be stronger. Stronger than everyone else."

Arizona thought on the words and Barbara waited, watching the child's expressions change as she worked through what she had said.

After awhile, she said softly, "I don't wanna be by myself."

Barbara furrowed her brow. "By yourself?"

Arizona nodded. "You said I gotta stand on my own."

"Yes. But that comes with time. You will learn how to stay true to what's important to you and not do things that you don't agree with just to fit in and make people like you."

"Like today…"

"Yes."

"I shouldn't of did that," Arizona groaned. "I knew it was bad and Timmy said so, too."

Barbara patted her arm. "I know."

Barbara was quiet while she let Arizona work through her guilt. But she was troubled that her daughter only had one friend.

"Do you really want to be friends with those boys?"

Arizona nodded.

"What about Christiana and-"

"No, Mama!" Arizona growled. "I hate girls! I don't wanna be they friend. They're icky!"

Barbara raised her brow. "Icky?"

"Yeah. And they're gross and the meanest." Arizona shuddered as if an earwig had slithered in her ear. "Ugh."

Barbara smiled softly. "That's fine then. No girls."

"I wanna do what Timmy do. But I can't."

"Because they won't let you?"

Arizona nodded, wiping her face. It was useless because new tears replaced the ones she brushed away.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because, Mama. It's hard."

Barbara tongued her cheek, crossing her arms. "You know what's hard? Being punished for something because your sister didn't listen to you. Arizona, you need to talk to Timmy when he wakes up. Ask him what your father made him do after he ran."

Arizona's stomach dropped. "Burpees?"

"Yes, Arizona. Burpees. It's just as much Timmy's fault as it is yours. You two are supposed to look out for each other. But you are hard headed. You need to start listening to him. And you need," She flicked Arizona's nose. "To stop thinking about only yourself. No matter how hard you think shit is, it isn't. He is right there with you, looking out for you, and we are, too."

Arizona dropped her gaze, sniffling.

"And we do not _beg_ anyone to be our friend. We don't cry over assholes. If they can't accept you, you don't need them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you?"

Arizona nodded.

"What you should want from them is their respect. If you really want to prove yourself to those assholes, then you're gonna have to wipe those tears and stand up for yourself. Everything you want is yours, if you take it. There's nothing wrong with crying. But you better make those goddamn tears worth something…"

Arizona wiped her face, her jaw set in determination. Mama was right. She wouldn't cry for those boys. She wouldn't cry for anybody! As young as Arizona was, she truly latched onto that, taking comfort and strength from her mother's words.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes…"

"Good." Barbara patted her belly, pleased that the self loathing tears had stopped. "What are you going to do?"

A dark glint twinkled in Arizona's eyes. "I'm taking over the world, Mama."

"Jumping straight to world domination, huh?" A slow smile lifted Barbara's lips as her hand started tickling the child. "Don't tell me I'm raising an Evil Queen.."

Arizona giggled and jerked. "I'm a dictaker."

"Yeah. A dictator with no teefs. Hardly can be taken seriously."

Arizona squirmed and laughed at the tickles. "I have teeth!"

Barbara stilled. "Let me see."

Arizona grinned, showing her missing top two teeth.

"Ugh, stop. Just stop." Barbara shielded her eyes. "Your gums are flapping all over the damn place."

Arizona laughed hard, grabbing her side. "No, they're not, Mama!"

"Yes, they are. It's rude." Barbara smiled softly at her giggling daughter. The child sobered after a while. "But you need to remember something. You can't be too selfish. It's not always about you and what you want. Pride is important but it isn't everything. Your brother understands that."

Arizona furrowed her brow. "I don't get it, Mama."

"Timmy let you beat him tonight."

"I know he did it. That's why I hate him."

"Do you really hate him, Arizona? Or are you just mad at the world?"

"I'm not mad no more." Arizona pulled the covers over her face, mumbling.

Barbara pulled them back down, flicking her daughter's nose. "Speak up."

"I just..." Arizona averted her gaze. "I wish I could'a won. I wish Timmy didn't be in last because of me."

"Come in last."

"Come in last. 'Cause he did it so we ain't have to run no more like Daddy said. 'Cause I'm a girl."

"No. Because you're his _sister_. And you would have done the same. Wouldn't you?"

Arizona thought. If she was in second place in a race against those boys, would she have slowed down and let them pass her? Let Tim pass her? She wanted to be the best. She didn't want to lose.

Not on purpose.

"Hmm. That's a tough one." Arizona looked up in thought. "I wanna beat 'em but...I don't want Timmy last because of me. I want me and Timmy to win together. I don't care 'bout nobody else."

"Because you love him, too."

Arizona's face fell into a pout. Her bottom lip trembled. "I ain't mean to say I hate Timmy. I was mad he lost because of me."

Barbara wiped her cheek. "But he doesn't care, Arizona. He will do whatever he can to protect you. Because he loves you. That's why I say pride isn't everything. You have to know when to let it go and put somebody before yourself. Especially if its your loved ones. Like Timmy did for you tonight. Do you understand?"

"I think so. It's okay to win but I gotta protect my love one?"

"Yes, sweetheart. That's fine for now."

"Me and Timmy gonna take the world. You too, Mama."

"And Daddy?"

Arizona scrunched up her face. "Ugh. No. He can't come."

Barbara chuckled.

"I love you, Mama…"

"Love you more." She kissed her daughter. "You think you can sleep?"

"No," Arizona said with a soft smile.

"I'ma do some burpees…"

 

* * *

 

_**Present Day...** _

Arizona's stomach was going through turmoil for three reasons. For one, she was FUCKING STARVING. Famished, really.

She had been running late that morning, having stayed out the previous night at Meg's where she had declined the brunette's offer to make dinner. She didn't even own a toothbrush at the woman's house.

Swerving down the street, she was absolutely certain that she had broken every traffic law in Seattle to make it to her apartment. Once she was there, she had quickly went through her morning routine in under fifteen minutes. Sadly, she had made it to work on time with an empty stomach in tow. Currently, she was running on fumes and it sounded like she had her own personal thunderstorm taking residence in her gut. It was grinding like a stripper.

She hadn't been too enthused with the mandatory meeting that the Chief had slapped on her lap so early in the morning. But at least, Arizona had thought, she could get a cup of coffee to tide her over while she talked with Teddy...

She scowled at the woman beside her then pursed her lips.

When she had entered the building that morning, Arizona had been in okay spirits. It was a beautiful, clear day after all, she had mused. Yes, it was still muggy in the building but she had an extra glow and perk in her step. She had always been an early riser. A morning person. At the time, Arizona had thought that the hunger pangs she felt would be short-lived. It would have been worth it to have skipped dinner. It would have been worth it to have run out of her apartment with her toothbrush shoved in her mouth and a shoe in her hand. Worth it to listen to Webber ramble on in the meeting.

Because she had been looking forward to munching on some decadent… delicious… gourmet… chocolate… sprinkled… cake…

Donuts.

Arizona snarled at the orthopod beside her.

That's what the fuck she got for thinking!

Arizona figured that maybe she _was_ fucking thoughtless after all. For all she knew, her brain could in fact be underdeveloped. She couldn't even formulate a logical argument against the notion if she wanted to. Not through the haze of the throbbing hunger that had fogged up her brain! She squinted at the cup that seemed to be glued to her hand. Her eyes trailed to the red lipstick on the rim that silently mocked her. She jerked her head back towards Callie and for a split second, Arizona seriously considered flinging the cold liquid onto her colleague.

Callie had cost her not one, but two cups of fucking coffee!

All of her perk. All of her joy from the rising sun. All of her bubbliness, had popped. Instantly depleted from the lack of caffeine and sugar that her body desperately craved.

Ugh.

_Just look at her._

Callie had her legs crossed and was looking down at her phone. She stifled a yawn then flicked her thumb up screen. She appeared to be immersed in whatever she was looking at. But Arizona knew better. At least she thought she did. Callie had her lips twisted up in that smug smirk of hers that was directed towards Arizona. The woman _had_ to know that she was hungry, decaffeinated and irritated.

All of which was her fault.

Her _and_ her Worthless Fucking Penny!

And what was Callie doing? She was sitting there all smug, basking in her pettiness and she was glowing more than a pregnant woman post-orgasm.

She irritated the _hell_ out of Arizona.

"You have a big ass head," Arizona said, breaking the long silence. She squinted at her head. "You know that? Your head is just...God. It's like a fucking boulder, just sitting there rocking around all over the damn place. It's rude."

Callie chuckled, idly scrolling. "That is because I actually have something inside of my head. It is not full of hot air and uselessness like yours is."

Blue eyes narrowed. "You think you're clever, don't you?"

"Mhm."

"Well, I hate to break it to you but...you're not."

"How clever..."

"It wasn't supposed to be clever!" Arizona snapped. "I was just letting you know that you're not clever!"

"Hm." Callie squinted at her screen.

"I can be clever…" Arizona grumbled.

"Good to know."

"Yep."

"Mhm."

"It's just great that you know, huh?"

"It's just dandy. But you know," Callie suppressed another yawn. "Your head is not small by any means. Hot air balloons are fairly large."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. And there are gaseous planets that may be your kin."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. With your inflated ego, well...It alone takes up twenty-eight terabytes or so…"

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Your head is so very..." Callie looked up in thought. "Tank-like. And quite frankly, it is uncomfortable to look at."

Arizona scoffed, swiveling in her chair to face the orthopod. She set down her coffee, preparing for war. "Well...your head is visible from outer space."

"And your head appears to be zoomed in."

"Your head looks like it belongs on Mount Rushmore."

"Yes, well...Your head could fill a bottomless pit. And still somehow manage to spill over the brim."

Arizona suppressed a grin. "I bet your head fucking spans three or four clicks in all directions."

"And your head is like an atomic bomb. One small nod and God help America."

"Your neck has to be fed up, supporting your head like it does with no help in return. Times are hard. Somebody needs to tell your head to pitch in and carry its own weight for once."

Callie chuckled and Arizona's stomach fluttered from the sound.

She swallowed.

"Ugh," she said, annoyed with her traitorous stomach. She shifted in her seat.

"Big ass head," she muttered.

"Your head is just colossal for no reason, Doctor Robbins. It's puzzling to think about its necessity. Almost like a wisdom tooth, which at least has more sense."

"More cents than your Worthless Fucking Penny, too."

"Mhm. That, too."

Arizona tongued her cheek, irritated that Callie ignored her in favor of playing a game on her phone. "You fucking ginger rubber."

"Hm. You know, that actually sounds like a brand of condoms," Callie pointed out. "You should really think about trying it. You and that beloved little _contagion_ of yours."

Arizona blinked and the color drained from her face. "Excuse me?"

Callie put her phone away and shifted to face the peds surgeon. "You heard correctly."

"No. Repeat what you just said."

"I said," Callie nudged Arizona on her temple. "I hope you are being _safe,_ Doctor Robbins. We would not want your parts falling apart, now would we?"

Arizona's heart thumped. "What are you talking about?"

"Do not play the fool with me." Callie nudged her temple again.

"Stop," Arizona warned, recovering from the whiplash.

Another nudge. And then another, each one rocking Arizona's head back.

"You know exactly what I am talking about." Nudge. "Don't you?"

"No. And don't pull that high and mighty bullshit with me." Arizona grabbed Callie's hand before she could push her head again.

Callie tried to yank away but the grip was tight. Not enough to hurt but enough to restrain her movement. Her eyes were dark and her heated glower complemented the mutter that followed.

"Let...go. Now.".

"Then, stop."

"I will do as I please."

"No," Arizona growled, tightening her grip. "You won't."

Callie jerked her hand free. Her jaw tensed. "Tell me it is only a rumor."

"It's not! There!" Arizona palmed her forehead. There was no point in lying about it. She drew a shaky breath. "It's true."

Callie tousled her hair. "Dios mío..."

"But you need to mind your fucking business." Arizona was as firm and as calm as she could manage in her anger. She saw the vein in Callie's forehead pulsing. Great. Now they were both angry again...

"And you better keep your mouth shut. Don't go dragging that girl's name through the dirt."

"You are right. It is none of my business. But I will do..." Callie rose and stood over Arizona. She palmed her entire face this time and angrily shoved her head backwards. "...AS I PLEASE!"

Arizona sprang out of her seat. "I SAID FUCKING STOP, CALLIE!"

Callie roughly pushed her back down in the chair. "It's Doctor Torres. And God forbid someone in here tells you how reckless you are being!"

Arizona fingered her forehead. She felt like she was having a stroke. Of all people to find out about her girlfriend's condition, it had to be the one woman who could, and would, use the knowledge as ammunition against her. There was no doubt in her mind about that.

Callie pointed at her. "You are _foolish_ and _stupid_. _So stupid._ "

Callie knew and...

That was not a good thing.

This was not good at all.

"Fuck!" Arizona flailed her hand, fuming under the judgemental stare. "How do you even know?! Meg doesn't tell anybody!"

"And you do not see an issue with that?!" Callie said, crossing her arms tightly. "I am guessing she did not tell you either."

"I didn't ask you that. I said," Arizona narrowed her eyes up at her in warning, rising from her chair and bringing them face to face. "Who... _told_... you?"

"A friend texted awhile ago." Callie chuckled in disbelief, her head back and eyes on the ceiling. "I would have never thought. Given how she was slinging her corroded vagina all over the USA like a fucking atlas."

Arizona tongued her lip. "You're sad."

"Am I?! I beg to differ, Doctor Robbins." Callie poked her in the chest. _"You_ are the sad one. You are weak and pathetic." She grunted and palmed her chest, shoving her again.

Arizona tripped over the chair, fitfully grabbing for it so she wouldn't fall. She was wide-eyed as she caught her footing. As soon as she did, Callie's unapologetic ass was back in her face once more.

Arizona's eyes were alight with fiery anger. Her body trembled as she fought her nature to scream in the woman's face.

Or hit her.

People _never_ fucking touched her like this and walked away from her still in like new condition. They would at least don a fresh injury. Or in a few instances, go home to discover a hospital bill waiting for them in their mailbox.

Or Arizona would find one, waiting in hers.

Nobody ever got away with treating her like shit.

 _Ever_.

"You can put up a front for everyone else but I see what you truly are. Una muchachita débil y desconsiderada, sin ningún maldito sentido común!"

"You don't fucking know me."

"You are right. I don't. But I do know you are settling for some woman that has nothing to offer you. Except for community titty. Which is fine. Because you have nothing to offer anyone as well." She pushed Arizona's face again. "Except for yourself and that is not very much, now is it?"

Arizona swallowed. "Go to hell."

They stung, the words. Arizona couldn't lie to herself. But she would never let Callie see. She straightened her shoulders and kept her chin up.

"I am not condemning you," Callie said. "It is your actions. It is true that I do not very much like you. I feel we both can agree that is mutual feeling between us. I, for one, find you to be..."

Callie's eyes briefly darted over Arizona. She shook her head. "Intolerable," she finished. "You are intolerable. But despite that and despite what you may think about me, I respect you as a doctor. Or at least I did…

"Because now…you really are…

"Entirely…

"Hopeless.

"And the sad thing is," Callie continued softly. "You do not even care."

"Care about what?" Arizona croaked, her throat tightening with emotion. Those words really cut deep through her layers, reinforcing what she already thought about herself.

Callie didn't respond and her face was indecipherable. Her teeth caught her lip and her gaze was downcast as if she were debating whether or not to open the can of dangerous worms between them.

"What don't I care about?" Arizona irritably fished, thrashing her hand.

"It's fine," Callie said coolly, her mask back into place. She threw Arizona a dismissive wave before smoothing some hair from her temple. Her steely eyes locked back onto Arizona as she sneered.

"I suppose you and Sanders are a perfect fit for one another. One is a hazardous materialistic skank and the other is a thoughtless and fickle skirt-chaser."

Arizona's blood boiled from her audacity. "Stop fucking talking to me."

"Or what?" Another nudge to Arizona's temple. "What are you going to do?"

"Just...stop." Arizona batted her hand away. "Look, when I got with Meg, I didn't know and..."

Arizona trailed off, not sure if she should even be telling Callie any of this. But if it would get her off of her case, then so be it.

She blew out a terse breath.

"I really didn't know. And we haven't even…done like…anything risky. Ever. All we do is –"

"No." Callie held up her hand. "Don't. It is none of my business what you do with her."

"No," Arizona countered. "You're gonna listen."

"No," Callie said firmly. "You do not have to explain yourself to me."

"Yeah. I do." She pointed at the door. "So you can shut the hell up about it and tell your _friend_ to go fuck off. Tell _Montgomery_ to sit the hell down somewhere."

"I do not have to tell Addison anything." She pointed behind her at the windows. "If she wants to let everyone know about the potential risk of contracting HIV from someone at this hospital, then that is a decision that I support. Wholeheartedly. She could scream it from the rooftops! Hell, tell the whole world! I AM RIGHT THERE WITH HER!"

GODDAMN IT!" Arizona exasperated to the ceiling. "I fucking knew you would say something. I don't even know why! Nobody's at risk because Meg is with me!"

"Me estás bromeando?!" Callie nudged her again more forcefully, rocking Arizona's head to the side into her shoulder.

"Stop doing that!"

Callie suddenly clapped her palm around Arizona's jaw, smooshing her cheeks.

"No," she muttered, her voice low and threatening. "Shut. Up."

Arizona breathed tensely into her palm, her eyes fiery and wild.

But she still shut up though...

"This is not about you. This is about how you are being _completely_ irresponsible as a doctor. You swore an oath. And as a _doctor_ , you should know that sexual activity is not the only way the virus is contracted. This is about everyone taking precautions to keep themselves and our patients _safe_. She works at a fucking hospital, Arizona."

Callie released her jaw with a thrust of her wrist. "Anything could happen."

Arizona rubbed the ache from her jaw. "Don't you think I know that?!"

"Do you? What about others she has slept with? Do you even care about their safety at all?" Callie pinched her forehead before flailing her hand. "No. Because you are selfish and even more foolish than I had originally given you credit for."

"I just…God! Listen, okay? I don't need you telling anybody."

Callie breathed tensely, her jaw jumping. "And why is that?"

"Because it's not your place." Arizona rubbed her palm down her tired face, willing herself to calm down before she blew up. She took a measured breath

And another.

But it wasn't working.

Heat clawed at her insides as her blood continued to boil and fill her ears. Her anger continued to climb its way throughout her mind, hazing her judgment and imposing upon her vision. Callie was being flat out audacious and stepping _entirely_ out of her lane.

Arizona could not calm herself.

"Then, tell me." Callie said in that smart aleck way of hers. " Whose place is it?"

Another breath.

"Answer my ques–"

"God! Will you just shut the hell up?!" Arizona flailed her hand. "It's not my place either. Meg only told me a couple of months back. I get tested regularly and I'm on PrEP. Okay?! That's what you really wanna know, right?! You wanna know if I'm sick?! So you can, what?! Laugh at how foolish the fickle fucking blonde doctor is?! Talk more shit about me?!"

Brown eyes narrowed and her throat bobbed from where she swallowed. But Callie didn't say anything and Arizona took her silence as an affirmative.

She scoffed.

"Well, don't pat your fucking back just yet because I'm not sick! I am smart! I don't need you spreading rumors and stirring up shit just because you're spiteful towards me!"

"Spiteful?" Callie was incredulous. She took a brazen step into Arizona's space. "Is that _honestly_ what you think?"

"Aren't you?!" She poked Callie in the chest. "You're a spiteful, hypocritical woman! That's why you're nothing to nobody but yourself! And you know what?" _Poke_. "You deserve it! You deserve all the unhappiness that happens to you. You kill me acting like you're some goddamn innocent!" _Poke_. "YOU'RE NOT! I see through you, too! AND YOU ARE JUST LIKE ME!"

"I am not _anything_ like you," Callie growled, visibly trembling.

"YES, YOU ARE! You fucking liar!"

"Watch it," Callie warned darkly.

But Arizona was too riled up to give a damn about restraining herself anymore. Especially not to Callie. They argued a lot, but it was tame compared to now.

Probably because they were both alone...

For the first time since she started working there, Arizona was alone with Callie in a contained environment. Nobody else was around like usually when they fought.

And as a result, Arizona's passionate emotions were untamed.

Probably because today was the right goddamn day.

To vent.

And Callie was the right person to direct _all_ of her built up anger at. She was in the crossfire and she deserved to be there. All of her challenging nudges pushed Arizona closer to the edge and her high and mighty attitude really ticked her off. She was acting like she was her fucking mother, telling her how irresponsible she was being as if Arizona didn't fucking know that already.

She wasn't stupid. Foolish, maybe. But not stupid.

She already knew that she was out of control.

Falling apart and rotting from the inside out.

Hopeless.

She already knew that she was an abrasive and off putting, selfish woman and she didn't need Callie with her silver spoon and schooled expressions and cold heart telling her about herself!

Callie's superior attitude was infuriating as fuck and put Arizona in a position she didn't like.

On defense.

Arizona gave the breast on her finger another _poke_.

"All you do is lie and hurt people, too! I'm so sick of you parading around this hospital acting like some snooty, stuck up old hag! Brushing folks off then crying about your sorry ass department! Nobody gives a fuck about a damn trust fund baby whining about how hard her job is!"

 _"Shut...your...mouth..."_ Callie slapped the finger away.

"No, fuck that." Arizona balled her hands into quivering fists. "You wanna lecture somebody, then look in the goddamn mirror. Because guess what?! We've all got problems, you spoiled asshole! You don't like being sorry all the time? Then fucking do something about it! And yet I'm the weak muchachita?! Get the fuck out of here, you goddamn crybaby!"

"Doctor Robbins," Callie warned again.

"Don't you 'Doctor Robbins' me now! It's fucking Arizona! And you treated me like shit first but have the nerve to act like I'm messed up because of shit that I did!"

Callie blinked. "What are you–"

"NO!" Arizona cut her off with another _poke_. She was going to have her say. "Do _not_ interrupt! I haven't even been here long and you've made my life here a living hell! You talk about me settling but you're nothing but an amateur surgeon who couldn't make it in her bitch Mommy's shadow so you settled for Ortho instead! And you can't even do shit with that! All you do is cry about it! Shut the fuck up already! It's a fucking waste of all your precious schooling and hard work! You're a lie, Callie! Everything about you is a lie! You're a liar! YOU ARE A LI-"

A crisp SMACK rang out in the air and reverberated off of the wall. At the wall Arizona was currently looking at as Callie had knocked her face hard to the side.

Arizona's eyes bulged and teared, her cheek and the corner of her mouth tingling from the blow. She shakily touched her face, blinking in shock.

Did Callie just slap her?

"Are you finished?" Callie asked callously.

"I'm sorry," Arizona breathed without thinking, her chest rapidly heaving from the adrenaline. Her cheek stung. Her lip was buzzing. Her pride buckled under the weight that was Callie's hand.

Callie just slapped her. And Arizona remained stunned. She could not bear to look forward and face her again.

It didn't matter what she wanted though because Callie grabbed her jaw again and unkindly jerked her head to look at her.

" _Do not_ dare _speak to me like that_ _again,"_ Callie said in a low threatening whisper that chilled Arizona to her bones.

" _Ever again. Do you understand?_ _"_

Their harsh pants filled the tense silence as the cold, brown eyes stared right through her. Seemingly at nothing. There was no light there. Her eyes were unfeeling. Callie could reach out and tear her throat from her body with only her bare hand.

That was the message Arizona got from her look. She shivered from the sensation and blues lowered to the floor.

Arizona swallowed and nodded. Her chin was roughly nudged away.

And then her temple.

Again.

Arizona let it happen. There wasn't a thing she could do about it. She was too stunned.

"Why did you say that to me?"

"I...uh." Arizona blinked, shaking her head to relieve the stupor. "I-I didn't mean that..."

"No. You meant every word. And that is fine. But…"

Blue eyes looked up at her and saw Callie give her lips a nervous swipe of her tongue. "Why did you say it?"

It's fine. The biggest lie in the book. Arizona knew nothing about this was "fine" or "okay" and she should probably diffuse the drama between them once and for all. It was the responsible thing to do.

All she had to do was answer Callie's question and talk everything out with her. Callie was giving her an opportunity to do just that.

And they were both alone, after all.

Still, Arizona was anything but responsible and the slap didn't help because her brain now stuttered. Her ears were still ringing and her anger, though slightly tempered, was highly unpredictable when it came to this woman.

She fingered her cheek like a pussy who had never been hit before in her life. Arizona had been in plenty of scraps. _Plenty_. She had taken beatings. Been wailed on. But she always hit back.

Nobody ever touched her like that and got away with it.

_Ever._

Except for this one.

Calliope Torres.

And it was the hardest hit of her life.

There was no way in hell Arizona could speak calmly to her and say all the things she wanted to.

"I-I didn't mean that," she repeated. "I'm just...I don't know why I said that…"

"Do not give me that." Callie crossed her arms. "It is a tired excuse and I do not care to hear it."

"I-I don't know why I said it..." Arizona repeated the lie. That was what it was. But she pushed the truth away to deal with at a later time. "But it was uncalled for and...I am sorry."

She could feel Callie's eyes studying her. Her gaze was like a drum filled with boiling plastic, slowly covering her skin, millimeters at a time. Slowly molding her into a whimpering fool. And just as slowly faltering towards the windows.

"Fine. Webber is still nearby and…" Callie sighed deeply, motioning between them. "Now is not the time nor the place for...any of this. From you. Or from myself."

Arizona let out her own sigh, though she was pretty sure hers was more like a tense and scratchy huff. She wanted to drop it before she really said something that could not be dismissed as easily. Properly chastened enough for one day, she gave Callie a small, agreeable nod.

She could keep herself composed and remain amicable.

She honestly could.

"Let's just get through this with him," Callie said, massaging her shoulder. "The sooner we deal with him, the sooner you will be rid of me. Please try to keep your head."

"I know that!" Arizona snapped, dimly aware that she was being ironic. And anything but composed and amicable. But she just could not fucking help herself. She anxiously chewed her lip, watching Callie flick her hair from her collar.

"Fine."

"You bet your ass it's fine," Arizona grunted. "I don't need you fucking telling me what to do! Focus on saving your own ass! I'm good this way!"

Callie chuckled humorlessly, striding over to Webber's coffee station. "As you wish."

Arizona grumbled under breath. She weakly touched her cheek, slowly lowering back in her chair. She could not _believe_ Callie just hit her! What the fuck?! And she also couldn't believe that she just apologized for what she said!

Arizona did not apologize to anybody.

Ever.

Except this one.

Despite her P.M.S. just now, Arizona wished she were a mind reader and not just an acute observer. She desperately wanted to know what Callie was thinking right now. Callie was like a robotic statue, her face expressionless and her movements carefully calculated. Her reaction to what just happened was reminiscent of what her mother would do in this situation.

Whenever Arizona would throw a fit as a child, her mother was always indifferent towards her. She would ignore her, popping and scolding her when necessary then going on about her day without a second glance back.

She watched Callie's back as she muttered some smart ass comment under her breath while she rummaged for a cup.

Ugh.

The Pop and Scold.

It was almost as if Callie had learned that move from Barbara herself. Because the result was the same.

Arizona felt like an immature brat. She was ashamed of herself for going all "Izzy Stevens" just now. And she was just as furious with herself because she let Callie see just how unstable she was. Penny deserved to be choked into unconsciousness. But her words to Callie just now were far too personal. Her words had been laced with her own frustrations and personal suffering.

She lashed out because that was her nature. She lashed because she was protecting herself from letting down her guard and feeling powerless. Callie made her feel like shit.

And Arizona had wanted to hurt her back.

So, she lashed.

"Oh, here they are," Callie said to herself.

Arizona bit her lip.

She hadn't even scratched the surface in their argument and they both knew it. But as she watched her, it was clear that Callie didn't care either way. She was just so...composed.

Arizona bounced her knee. God, she wished she would've calmed herself and talked to Callie. Just to get in her head.

Because despite her bold claim that Callie was a liar, Arizona knew that she was one, too. In more ways than one.

For one, Penny had been right...

And for two, Arizona could not see into Callie.

At all.

She had no fucking idea who Callie was with all her goddamn layers. With her frosty eyes, hollow and dark, Arizona didn't have a clue.

She crossed her arms.

"That's rude," she said, unable to stop herself but needing to test the waters around them.

"I'm sorry?" Callie set down the pot and sauntered back to her chair, a generous cup of enviable crack in hand.

"You didn't ask him for his coffee." Arizona pointed out. "You can't just take his things like that. It's rude."

Callie crossed her legs and blew in her cup. "Oh, Webber does not mind."

"How do you know? Did you ask?"

Callie pointed at the cup on the floor next to Arizona's chair. That motherfucking latte was still standing! "Are you going to top that off?"

"Are you going to top that off?" Arizona sassed.

"Suit yourself."

Callie took a languid sip and stared out of the windows.

Arizona gritted her teeth. God, this woman was frustrating. Acting as if she didn't just slap the daylights out of her. Acting like she didn't care about Arizona's mean outburst. Looking so calm and composed while glancing out of the window.

And who the fuck sat up straight like that? It was unnatural! In an act of rebellion, Arizona slouched further into her chair.

She bit her lip, her eyes beginning their surveyal over Callie again. Her mind was on overload but three thoughts were a constant.

What gave Callie the right to be so indifferent?

Would she open her big ass mouth up about Meg's illness?

And what the FUCK did she say to that baby dyke?!

"Do you have something on your mind, Doctor Robbins?" Callie asked, not looking at her.

Arizona should remain calm this time and ask Callie nicely to keep her mouth shut about Meg. It really wasn't anybody's business and there were a few people that Callie could tell that would give Arizona some grief. This wasn't a common cold, after all.

"Fine," Callie said when Arizona gave no response.

Fuck it.

She would just ask her.

"What um." She tucked a strand behind her ear and nervously wet her lips. "What did you say to that girl?"

"Girl?"

"Penny."

Silence.

Callie didn't say anything at all. She just kept looking out of the window like a cryptic fucking porcelain doll.

Arizona had meant to ask her to keep her girlfriend's secret. But not for Meg's sake. Fuck Meg, for fuck's sake. It was messed up but Arizona honestly didn't care if Meg sank. It was Meg's fucking ship, not hers. If Meg went down, she should just keep swimming.

But Arizona didn't want to go under the sea with her. Should Meg's secret get out to certain people, it could complicate Arizona's life even more.

And she wasn't having that shit. Not after taking a step forward and building the small stability that she had for herself.

Arizona whispered a curse.

God, this was her problem. She was too impulsive and her priorities were fucked. Instead of putting herself first and working towards getting her life together like she had been doing, here she was.

Backtracking.

Here she was trying to dive head first into Callie's business.

Callie softly cut into her head like warm butter. "Does it even matter what happens between me and Penny?"

"No," Arizona bit out. "It doesn't."

"Then why do you wish to know?"

"I don't." Arizona scoffed. "Not really."

Callie gave half shrug. "Fine."

"Fine!"

Another few minutes passed with Arizona glaring a hole in the side of Callie's head while the latter nuzzled her red lips around her coffee.

Arizona irritably bounced her knee and bit her lip.

She leaned towards Callie and tapped her on her leg. "Yo."

"Yes?" Callie answered, still looking out the windows as if the view was spectacular or something.

It wasn't.

" _You gonna tell me or not?"_ Arizona whispered, pulling on her thigh so that Callie would turn towards her.

Callie shifted in her chair and Arizona withdrew her hand.

" _Tell me,"_ Arizona murmured, searching her face. She licked her lips.

" _Tell you…what,_ _exactly?_ _"_ Callie whispered back, her eyes flicking to Arizona's mouth before meeting her eyes again.

" _You know…"_

" _No. I don't."_

Arizona irritably flopped her back into the chair. "About your Worthless Fucking Penny! God!"

"Oh." Callie smirked. "That..."

"Yes, that!"

"If you must know, I am giving Penny a tour."

"Oh, a tour, huh? Is that what they're calling it now?"

"I believe that is what it's always been called." Callie squinted at Arizona. "But do not misunderstand. I didn't agree to go out with her to save your skin. I could care less if you sank. But you will _not_ pull me down with you again. I, for one, need to keep my head above water…"

Arizona tongued her cheek. "So you _are_ going out with her?"

"Yes." Callie nodded. "I am."

"I thought you said it was just a tour?"

"Hm," Callie hummed over her coffee. "It is."

"Didn't seem like that to me," Arizona said bitterly. "It seemed like you _are_ planning to take advantage of your position of authority. And she seems all too eager to please."

Callie glared at her.

"Don't look at me like that. It was a joke," Arizona lied.

"Yes, one done with poor taste. Do not speak to me like that, Doctor Robbins. You asked me a question and I indulged you. But I am not your buddy. And I am not your friend. According to you, I am not even a surgeon. I am simply…nothing. So let us pretend I don't even exist. Agreed?"

"Sounds good." Arizona waved her hand. "Though it's hard being invisible when your lips keep moving."

"Even harder when you feel the need to point that out to me."

"Don't worry about it. I won't do it anymore."

"Perfect."

"Great."

"Just damn dandy."

"So, why don't you just stop fucking talking to me?"

"I will if you agree to shut the fuck up first."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine. I will stop talking, then."

"Fine, then."

"Good. And you keep your big ass mouth shut, too."

"I will. But only if you agree to breathe solely through your nose. It is hot and I do not want you breathing on me with that butt filled ashtray floating around on your tongue."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine, but if I do breathe through my mouth, it's an accident. Okay?" Arizona darted her eyes around as if to see if somebody was listening. "Wouldn't want you telling everybody I can't even breathe properly. You know how petty bitches act."

"Fine. If it happens, I will permit it. So long as you inhale quietly, these petty lips of mine remain sealed. No one has to know that your breath smells like asscrack fungus."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"And no bodily sounds either."

As if following a cue from the stars, Arizona's stomach grumbled like an unhappy husband. She snapped her head at Callie, who was opening her mouth to retort.

"I meant to say no bodily fluids!" Arizona quickly amended. "By the way you shoveled that donut down your throat, it will probably come out kicking and screaming just as fast. If that happens, take your argument elsewhere. Please."

"Fine. If necessary, I will excuse myself. Though I am certain I can contain my urges. Now, you on the other hand…" Callie pointed to a corner in the room. "Would you like me to place a newspaper down for you?"

Arizona glared at her. "That won't be necessary!"

Callie shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"The fuck do you mean, "suit myself?!" I'm not going on the damn floor!"

"Fine, then." Callie shrugged. "Don't go potties."

"Fine! I won't!"

"You can hold it in for all I care."

"FINE, GODDAMNIT! I WILL!"

The door opened and Webber stormed back into the room.

"ROBBINS!" He boomed, slamming the door behind him. "What the HELL is your problem?!"

Arizona jumped and Callie suppressed a laugh, covering her mouth to stop the coffee from flying out of it.

The Chief's anger rattled Arizona to attention. She almost saluted in her haste. Arizona was jolted from both her hunger and her anger at the woman beside her. The third cause for her quivering gut was brought back into focus. She had some serious authority issues and she was making matters worse by not controlling her emotional outbursts.

Webber slapped a couple of files on his desk. "Am I talking to myself?!"

Arizona cleared her throat. "Um…no. No. No, Sir. Not at all. No problem here."

"Torres!"

"Ahem. Sir?"

"Is there a problem?" He asked wearily. "I thought you two could shake hands while I talked to Bailey. Was I wrong?"

"Yes," Callie said bluntly, raising her cup to her mouth. "I believe that was an error on your part."

Arizona frantically shook her head and gave Callie a pleading look, her best puppy dog eyes on full power.

But Callie simply smirked and addressed the Chief.

"Doctor Robbins here was voicing her displeasure for being kept waiting so long in this um…" Callie glanced upwards in thought. "What did she call it again? Oh! Funky jungle fever office...Sir."

"Is _that_ right?" Webber narrowed his eyes at his Head of Peds.

"Um…no?" Arizona said in a meek voice. She felt guilty, even though she wasn't. "I wouldn't say it was right. It's wrong. So very wrong and fucked up. And inaccurate. And mean..."

"What was that?!" The Chief asked, his tone accusatory.

"She said," Callie bit back a grin. "'Shut the fuck up. You black bastard.'"

"Callie!" Arizona hissed. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Oh!" Callie blinked in surprise. "Did you hear her that time?"

"You have a problem with people of color, Robbins?! Is that what this has been with you two all along?!"

"NO! HELL NO! My family is very diverse, Sir! And I wasn't raised like that!" Arizona's lip trembled. "I would never say that! Never! And she knows it!"

"Do not believe her lies. She said it." Callie sipped her coffee. "And she meant every word. She _always_ means it."

"Go to hell!"

"Tone it down!" Webber demanded.

"Sir, I can't just sit here and listen to –"

"QUIET!" Webber banged his fist on the desk. A cup of pens toppled over and they went flying in different directions. "I don't care if I have you waiting a damn year! You will sit there! AND YOU WILL LISTEN! IF YOU CAN'T FACE THE CONSEQUENCES OF INCITING A DAMN RIOT, THEN YOU KNOW WHERE THE DOOR IS! AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?!"

Arizona sniffled. "Y-yes, S-sir."

Arizona thought of how the Chief had thrown a whole damn hole puncher earlier. And missed. At this close proximity, she was sure to lose a tooth if he decided to hurl office supplies at her.

She gulped, eyeing the Missed Opportunity by his hand.

M.O. for short.

A.K.A, The Stapler.

"Why so quiet, Doctor Robbins?" Callie asked as if she were genuinely curious. "Did you not tell both myself and Dr. Blake that you could run this place better than some drunk and entitled freeman?"

"I beg- I beg-beg your pardon?!" Webber boomed.

 _"Oh my God…"_ Arizona whispered, covering her red face and shrinking down in her chair. _"Oh my God, Callie..."_

Callie was out for her blood. The Chief had stammered over his words. That could only mean one thing…

He was surely going to murder her. He had the perfect M.O.

"Freeman?!"

"Mhm," Callie attested, studying her nails. "I was appalled, Chief. I honestly do not know what to make of it myself."

"Sir…no. Nonono…I-no. No..."

"Sit -Sit in my chair!"

"E-excuse me, Chief…Sir?"

"You want my job?! HMM?"

"Huh?" Arizona furrowed her brow.

"HMM?" The Chief cocked his head from one side to the other. "HMM? Is that it?!"

Arizona furiously shook her big ass head, creating winds with speeds up to fifty miles per hour.

"Sit in the chair!" Webber repeated, slamming his hand on the desk.

"I uh…I don't want your job…"

The Chief squinted his eyes and nodded. "I think you do."

"Mhm, she does. Just look at her. You can really tell in this light."

"Get over here in this damn chair…" He growled, pointing at the chair.

"Yes, Doctor Robbins. Sit in the chair."

"SIT IN THE CHAIR!"

"Sit your perky ass in the motherfucking chair."

"GET YO ASS IN THIS CHAIR, ROBBINS! THAT IS AN ORDER!"

"Okay!" Arizona cried out. "I'm sitting my white ass in the chair!"

She never made it out of her chair.

 

* * *

 

 _"Now, he knows,"_  Callie whispered ominously in her ear. At the same time, Arizona felt ice cold fluid trickling down her back.

"ASSASSIN!" Arizona snapped awake and lunged forward. But then, Callie grunted and pressed a firm hand on her clavicle, pushing her back into the chair.

 _"Careful,"_ Callie warned, her breath on Arizona's neck. _"We would not want you to irritate those tiny hands, now would we?"_

When the hell did this creepy fucking siren move behind her?

 _"Webber,"_ Callie whispered, circling her nose on the skin behind Arizona's ear. _"He knows."_

Arizona panicked. For what, she wasn't entirely sure yet. She felt disoriented and woozy. Suddenly, she felt a sharp nip on the shell of her ear and heard a hiss as it was pulled. And then, Callie gave her earlobe a bite, tugging on it while her nails dragged along Arizona’s chest. Her nipples tightened painfully in response.

Oh, she was definitely alert now.

But she wouldn't let Callie know it.

"Stop," she bit out, shrugging her shoulder to get Callie off of her.

Callie released her, but continued her taunt. _"He knows what I know._ _You…are…weak."_

Arizona blinked and took a look around the room.

The Chief wasn't in the office. What the hell happened?

"What, um. What happened?"

"You fainted," Callie said in her normal voice.

Arizona blinked. "I passed out?!"

"Correct."

Arizona blinked, sliding her hand behind her to feel the back of her shirt.

She blinked.

And blinked some more...

"SO, YOU POURED WATER DOWN MY FUCKING BACK?!"

"Also, correct," Callie said smugly.

"WHAT THE FUCK, YO?!"

With an Amazonian grunt, Callie slapped a package into Arizona's chest as if there was nothing there but pecs. And with more force than was probably necessary.. And then a loosely capped bottle of water was slapped on her tit with the same gusto.

"AH! SHH-SHIT!" Arizona jumped from the coldness of the liquid seeping through her flimsy wife beater onto her traitorous nipple and fumbled for the packages so they wouldn't fall on the floor. Her chest was now soaked with water. "What the-"

"Eat," Callie commanded, moving from the now fully alert woman. "It is your favorite after all. And luckily for you, there is more than one. So, you should be pleased on that front."

She smooshed a peach scrub shirt into her face before walking towards the door and exiting the room.

Arizona could see them through the windows. Webber and Callie. Conspiring against her. Of all times to go into shock, it had to be right there in front of her boss and mortal enemy.

Weak, indeed.

This day just kept fucking her.

The stars were definitely not in her favor on this Hump Day.

She scoffed at the color of the scrub top. Callie thought she was so fucking clever, handing her a Derm uniform. "Joke's on you," she muttered. "Meg is a fellow..."

She scoffed again and looked down at her Kit Kat. Blinking.

"Oh, how fucking clever!" She yelled towards the windows. She sat there and stewed from the jibe against her. She peeled her candy open. God, that woman was so audacious.

But she still ate it though...

 

* * *

 

Callie leaned her face on her palm and studied the blonde. Her smirk was very prominent but she hid it well behind her coffee. She wondered if Arizona had wet herself yet.

The Chief had not pulled any punches.

Whatsoever.

Upon learning that Arizona was alert and responsive to both verbal and physical stimuli, he had angrily stormed back into the room and hit Arizona with a left hook, demanding that she sit her ass in his chair that instant and not a second later.

Arizona had been deliciously shocked at the renewed aggression, knowing absolutely nothing of the disclosure that Callie had given him about the deplorable things Arizona had implied dealing with "people like him" and the sugar cane crop.

As she relayed the blonde's comments to him, the two had watched Arizona wolf down the Kit Kat and suck the fruits of hard labor from her fingers before greedily licking the melted chocolate from the wrapper.

"And she calls the Natives savages?" Callie had commented. "Sooo...shall we go inside?"

Of course none of those lies had helped Arizona relax in any way.

Which was fine.

Callie didn't want her relaxed. She wanted her…

So badly…

To suffer.

Now, Webber was all but screaming at them. Arizona was taking the brunt of the attack and not too well by the looks of it. Her head was ducked more than Daffy and her lip was trembling a light year a minute. Her frayed golden hair was but a weak shield for her dark, misty eyes. Occasionally, she would flinch or jump from a forceful word or two.

God.

It was the best.

Callie loved watching her suffer. Due to her obvious fear, Arizona failed miserably at defending herself. Her posture shrank more and more with every passing second. Callie would helpfully interject at certain points with another falsehood from Arizona.

It was the best. Arizona could not refute what she said and the Chief's anger was heightened every time. He seemed appalled by the latent racism and xenophobia from one of his best surgeons.

Callie chuckled into her joe.

There wasn't a bigot bone anywhere in Arizona's body.

But all was fair in war.

Callie stood and refilled her coffee. She sat and took a sip, meeting the flighty, blue eyes over the rim of her cup.

Arizona had yet to shed a tear...

Webber paused his relentless uppercuts to catch his breath, dramatically reducing his risk of stroke by seventy-five percent. He turned from them and looked out of the large windows at the bustle of the hospital.

Perhaps she should end this now.

She noticed Arizona still had her resilient little latte from earlier. She cleared her throat.

"Enjoying your coffee, Doctor Robbins? It was so nice of the Chief to supply refreshments for the meeting. Don't you think?" She chuckled, a wicked and sultry sound. "Chief, I hope you know that I appreciate the kind gesture, from both you and the board. It was very thoughtful. And I completely agree with…um. With everything."

Truthfully, Callie had no idea what Webber had been going on about. But she would fake it 'til she made it.

The Chief absently hummed. Probably contemplating which spirit to drown his demons in.

Brown eyes flitted from her boss to Arizona, who was gripping the handles of her chair.

Well, Webber's chair.

"And if I may be frank, Chief?"

Webber gave a weak wave of his hand.

"I feel that Doctor Robbins needs to apologize to both myself and the staff for disrupting our day in such a, um…boisterous fashion, if you will. I am not accustomed to the responsibility and demands that come with her position. I cannot relate to the potential stress of her work environment. However, as her colleague, I still feel it is unfitting for a _Big Head_ to act in such a disruptive manner. As an authority figure, she must take care to maintain her professionalism in front of the bright, young minds that have trusted her to help pave the way for their tomorrows."

Callie yawned, frisking her hair.

The Chief turned back around, his brow lifted in intrigue. "Get the hell out of my chair, Robbins."

"Sir," Arizona squeaked, all but flying around the desk to her chair.

"Robbins."

Arizona froze. "S-sir?"

"Your coffee."

"Sir..." She skittered back to the desk, picking up her blasted coffee before claiming the seat next to Callie.

Still standing, Richard motioned for Callie to continue. "Go on."

"I am just as culpable, Sir. I have stresses of my own and honestly, the heat is not helping matters. Doctor Robbins was skating in the halls and there was an accident. Do not get me wrong. I have nothing against the Heelys, per se. They are fun for the kids." She laughed, sending the seething blonde a subtle wink. "But when one is not paying attention, injury tends to happen."

She turned towards Arizona, noticeably wincing as her injured shoulder was strained.

"Are you all right?"

"It's fine," Callie lied. "I seemed to have injured my shoulder a little from the unfortunate incident this morning. If I may, Doctor Robbins?"

Callie didn't wait for permission. She took the initiative and gingerly inspected Arizona's swollen and badly bruised wrist.

"Hm." She rotated and pressed gently, massaging the bones and muscles with light strokes of her fingertips. She observed Arizona's face, her brow scrunched in concentration.

Arizona had her jaw clenched as she glared back at the brunette, blowing out a shaky breath and ignoring the raised hairs from the sensitive touch.

"Hm. As I thought. Doctor Robbins. It appears that you have stretched your ligaments. Although I am very certain, I would still like for you to get an x-ray. Just in case."

She turned her head to Webber, who was composed and seated at his desk.

"See, we need to take every precaution to make certain that her injury does not hinder her ability to help the tiny humans. And an intern can wrap it for you, Robbins. It will be a good teaching opportunity for your subordinates. Or if you prefer, wear a brace. I trust that you know the treating regimen? Stretches? Motion exercises? All of that fun stuff? Luckily, it is a minor injury, though you will not be able to operate until it is fully healed. I would give it a week. At most. But it could have been worse, Chief. Our fall was…"

Callie shook her head and chuckled. "It could have been much worse. I was upset over that. As an orthopedic surgeon, I see accidents all of the time that could have been prevented with a little bit of caution. I was worried for her safety and I will admit that I did lose it out of concern. And it escalated from there. I apologize."

Callie leaned back into her chair and crossed her legs.

The Chief nodded, rubbing his chin. Callie hoped he was pleased, considering she admitted fault for the accident.

He considered them with a stern, contemplative brow. Their disruption was highly inappropriate and apparently, contagious. There was no way they were both getting off without some form of disciplinary action.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up. And he grinned at them.

"Alright, Doctor Torres. Very well. Doctor Robbins?"

Arizona gave him a tight grin. She didn't want to apologize. She didn't want to acknowledge Callie's bullshit performance.

No.

She wanted to chop Callie in the goddamn throat.

She felt like an idiot, humiliated in front of her boss. She was made out to be an ignorant fool. That audacious woman had played the Chief and used him to make Arizona feel like shit. Again. She had barely stuttered a word out before Callie had diffused the situation with ease.

Arizona clenched her jaw.

Yeah.

She would fucking show her ass.

She would fucking show her real goddamn quick!

Before the day turned to night, Callie would fucking pay for her sins. Of that, she was one million percent sure of.

And there was no fucking way she was apologizing for shit.

Ever again.

Arizona's face lit up and she dimpled at the Chief.

"Of course, Chief."

She swiveled towards Callie, who had a satisfied smirk on her face. "Doctor Torres, I apologize for letting your remarks get under my skin. I don't know what on earth I was thinking, overreacting like that. Golly...As you said, it must be the heat. I appreciate your professional assessment of my injury. And I sincerely hope that you haven't sustained any serious strain to your shoulder as well. I hope we can move past this and continue to uphold the image of professionalism that is expected of us."

She stood and extended her good hand, blinking expectantly. "What do you say, Fellow?"

Callie arched her brow. That smile. It was so unnerving. So unsettling. "I would say…that did not sound like an apology to me. Chief?"

"Dr. Robbins?"

Arizona muttered through clenched teeth.

"Dr. Robbins?" The Chief said more sternly.

"My pall geez for not taking better precautions. Now, can we move past this or not?"

Callie hid her face with her hand and turned slightly so the Chief couldn't see.

 _You better apologize to me right now,_ she mouthed.

 _Nooooooo_ , Arizona mouthed back.

_Fucking apologize._

_Nooooooope._

"Torres?"

Callie mouthed nonsensical threats to the woman, who merely stood there innocently with her hand extended.

"Torres?" He said more firmly. More irritably. More fucking testily! "Can you two move past this?!"

"Of course, we can!" Callie said in an uncharacteristic chipper voice. She rose to meet the lecher.

"It appears that we will both be out of surgery for a spell." Callie shook the proffered hand, wincing under the grip and tightening her own in response.

"Yes, you're...abso...lute...ly right," Arizona gritted out. "I'll just have to reschedule my surgeries then, won't I?" She forced a giggle and smiled sweetly at the Chief.

 _"What a lovely grip, Doctor Robbins,"_ Callie whispered, placing her other hand on top of the pale one. _"So lovely. Like a fucking gorilla."_

Arizona stepped closer to Callie. _"And your grip is like a snake,"_ she muttered through clenched teeth, squeezing harder and making Callie hiss against her ear. _"You are a snake, Doctor Torres. And I find you…unpleasant."_

" _I am not a fellow. I am an attending just as you_ _rself._ _"_

" _That's cute. I didn't realize you were anything on my level."_

" _I will never be_ _as low as you are. Ever._ _"_

They continued their prolonged handshake, smiling and making nice in front of the Chief. Evil glints in their heated stare, muttering insults under their breath.

They looked utterly ridiculous.

"See, Chief?" Callie abruptly tugged her colleague into a tight hug. "We are all good."

"Yep." Arizona patted the Callie's back, her injured hand protected against her chest. "All good."

They chuckled awkwardly.

 _"Screw… you,"_ Callie mouthed into her ear.

 _"Fuck… you,"_ Arizona mouthed back.

 _"Vete a la mierda."_ Callie pinched her back.

 _"...Go fuck yourself."_ Arizona retaliated by harshly digging her nails into Callie's thigh. _"You f_ _uckwad."_

_"Fuckbrain."_

_"Fuckhead."_

_"Fuck-around."_

_"Fu – "_ Arizona hissed as her side was pinched. _"Fuckboy."_

 _"You_ _childish..._ _fucking...ass."_

_"Fuck – "_

"– Out of here." Richard straightened some papers on his desk. "Robbins, follow Torres' recommendations."

Arizona politely nodded, sending the orthopod one last glare of disgust.

"Ugh."

She excused herself.

Callie followed her towards the door.

"Not you, Torres." He motioned her back. "Close the door."

She whirled back around. "I have a consult."

"I'm aware. Just have a seat. There's something I wanted to discuss with you this morning."

He licked his fingertips and flipped through a few papers. "This won't take long. You have to get yourself looked at as well. So," he motioned at the chair. "Have a seat."

Callie sighed and closed the door, sitting back down in the principal's office. She noted her file on his desk. Damn it. Despite her petty shenanigans, of course she would still be the one who did not get a slap on the wrist.

"Now…"

Before the Chief could say more there was a brisk knock on the door. Richard irritably touched his temple and sighed, closing the file.

"Come in."

A nurse stormed into the office. Latte was dripping from his face onto his green scrub top. He blinked it from his eyelashes, sniffing and slightly limping as he bounded.

"Chief," he started with a huff, pointing at the door. "I can't work here with that woman. She has no respect!"

"O'Malley! What are you doing here?!" He threw a pen at the man, terribly missing. "And why the HELL are you wearing nurse scrubs?!"

George blinked and looked down at himself. "Huh?"

"We talked about this," Webber said sternly. "You can't keep showing up in my office."

George appeared to be confused. "What? No. I'm... I'm telling you about that blonde...that doctor… About...Izzy..."

"If that is all?" Callie rudely cut him off. "I am certain the Chief has other things he can be doing than listening to the complaints of a vulgar pervert."

"Torres." Richard shook his head.

"What?!" She snapped.

"Tone it down."

Callie made a sound of disgust, poising to get up. "Fine. I will take it to HR. Whatever you need to discuss with me, I ask that it wait until tomorrow. I need to be examined and prepare for my consult in a…"

A choked sob cut her off and Callie jerked her head towards O'Malley, preparing to tell him off. Instead, the words died in her mind and she was perplexed by the slobber leaking from his mouth onto his shirt. He had his head bowed and his was openly crying like a baby.

Callie tilted her head, astonished.

He was crying and she did not know who the hell this man was in front of her nor where he put that asshole O'Malley.

"What…" She didn't understand what was wrong with him. Last she'd heard, he had been in physical therapy and doing well. Everyone thought he would be returning to the hospital once he finished that and sorted through some other personal issues with his family.

When she had first come upstairs, she had passed by him. When she'd heard his comment, there wasn't a damn thing wrong with him. He was the same vulgar jackass that he had always been. Only now he was a pervert who got his kicks from wearing nurse uniforms. That was what Callie had thought.

Richard furrowed his brow. "Are you crying, O'Malley?"

"No." George lied, sniffling. "No, I'm not."

"Then, look at me."

George meekly raised his head and Callie fought the urge to smirk at the sight of the bastard. Brain injury or not, all she saw in that pitiful expression was Karma in the flesh.

It was the best.

"And what's this about you being a pervert?"

"Nothing."

"Did you do something to Dr. Torres?"

"No. Never!"

"Torres?"

"Chief, it is not necessary. He is obviously in a disturbed state of mind. Well, if that is a real thing..."

Webber gave her a look of warning. "Tell me what he said. You're not helping him…"

"He only made a comment about…my appearance."

"Go on."

Callie rolled her eyes. "He said that I had a nice ass and he wanted to play in it. Then, he grabbed himself."

"You're a liar!" George yelled through his tears. "A liar!"

Callie ignored the child. "Chief, there was absolutely _nothing_ wrong with him when he said that to me. Nothing."

"I know," Richard sighed. "He has short bursts of lucidity before he reverts back to…" He motioned to the man. O'Malley was doing jumping jacks. "This. O'Malley! Stop it!"

George sobered, looking around the room in confusion.

"I will call your mother to come get you."

"No. I'm fine."

"You're not."

"I just want to scrub in, Sir."

"I'm sorry but that's just not possible."

George's lip started trembling.

"Why are you crying?" Richard asked. When he didn't receive an answer, he asked, "Is it because you miss surgery?"

George shook his head. "No."

"Are you crying because of what Stevens did to you? What Izzy Stevens did? Do you remember her?"

Another head shake.

"Then why? Tell me."

"A'cause," George sobbed, wiping his nose with his forearm. "My Momma gave me these shoes 'cause," he sniffed. "Green is my favorest."

Richard sighed. "Go home, O'Malley."

"Chief," George whined. "My shoes are sweaty now."

"We have podiatrists here that can help you with that problem. Now, apologize to Dr. Torres before you leave."

"No!"

"O'Mall–"

"No!" He stomped his foot. "I don't wanna!"

"George," the Chief warned. "What did your mother say about your temper?"

George ducked his head and cut his eyes up at her. It looked like his neck was missing. He cocked his head and wrung his fingers as he said,

"I'm sorry, Callie. I shouldn't have said that."

Callie swallowed the bile in her throat. She swore she saw a smirk on his face. It gave her the creeps. Was he sick...or not?

"You listening? I said I was sorry."

"Yes, well. I heard."

"Torres," the Chief started.

"No. Not happening," Callie said bluntly. It would be a cold day in hell before she acknowledged his apology. Callie did not forgive easily. She looked out the window, ignoring them both. She was extremely unnerved and uncomfortable. Her skin felt like it was crawling. Like a thousand earwigs were slithering up her back and across her nape.

"Will it happen again?" Webber asked.

George vehemently shook his head.

"You promise?"

"Yes. I pwomise, Chief."

Callie felt a pang in her chest and just as quickly, her stomach dropped. A doctor with a God complex drilled a fucking hole in his head. Seeing him in person, in his messed up state of mind stirred something within her.

It was not sympathy.

It was disgust.

At herself.

How much had she taken for granted? How much did she take for granted now? So much that it was painful to think about. It was exhausting hoping to relive her best days. Exhausting trying to find a way to erase the worst ones. She wasn't happy and hadn't been in years and she was exhausted from pretending, from holding these walls up. Exhausted for pining over her lost love. Exhausted every day at work because surgery was stressful as hell.

Brown eyes watched O'Malley pick a booger and eat it. But...at least _she_ still had the right mind to practice. If she didn't, then her life would not amount to anything. Everything she have suffered through would have been for nothing. She couldn't keep taking it for granted. She had to find a way to move past her pain and live her life fully.

Her medicine didn't lie to her. Her medicine didn't make her feel worthless.

Arizona had been right. She was crude most of the time, but there was always a trace of truth that laced her angry words. Words that struck Callie right where it hurt. 

Callie wasn't anything to anyone. Just her medicine. It was all she had and all she should truly give a damn about. Everything else was just in the way of that.

A fake smile crossed her face. "You know what? We are okay."

An ominous grin crawled across George's own. "You're a nice lady."

"You think so?" She chuckled humorlessly as he eagerly nodded his head with an expression that could rival the Joker's.

"I'm gonna be a nice doctor, too. I'm gonna go to medicine classes and work here with Webber!"

Callie turned her focus back outside the windows. "Pigs will fly first, buddy..."

"Can you...can you call my Momma? I can't miss lunch. I'm having grilled cheese!"

George waited for his mother outside the office and Callie couldn't help but to stare out of the window at him. He was childishly kicking his feet and clapping. It was creepy seeing him act like that.

Creepy. As. Fuck.

She shuddered.

Richard cleared his throat. "It's hard seeing him with his condition."

"Hm."

"So much potential robbed from him."

Callie turned away from the window and gave the Chief her full attention. "What was it you wanted to discuss?"

The Chief was taken aback. "You don't want to know?"

"I'm sorry?"

"About O'Malley's condition?"

"May I be frank? And I do mean very, _very_ frank."

"Sure."

"I am an orthopedic surgeon. So believe me when I say that there is not an empathetic bone in my body." She pointed at the O'Malley through the windows. "Especially when it comes to that faggot. Stevens did this hospital a service. The only thing worthwhile she'd ever done. Being an honorable doctor as you are, I am certain you do not agree. However, if Bailey were to hear how you are slobbering his ass like you are now, she would despise you. Honestly, I am halfway there myself. I mean, come on, Chief. He made her life a living hell. They both did."

"I know..."

"You and I and everyone else who knew him _know_ what kind of person he is. Let us not pretend otherwise just because he is sick. The only question that I care about involving him is if his brain injury is irreversible. Only the affirmative could salvage this unpleasant morning and give me cause to celebrate later. With _vodka_ , Sir."

Richard unconsciously wet his lips and Callie smirked.

"Are you answering the question?"

Richard sighed tiredly, looking out the windows at the object of their discussion. "Shepherd doesn't know. She said his brain injury is not severe. Everything is in tact. He might snap out of it one day or he might stay like that for the rest of his life. She thinks that because of the trauma he suffered, this is his mind's way of protecting itself."

"Yes, from itself."

"Maybe." Richard sipped his water. "Stevens really did a number on him."

"Yes, well. We've established that."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did he do to you?"

It was childish and mean what George did. And she was certain Webber knew. He was only feigning ignorance as a formality. Which was fine. Callie understood.

It had been gossip around the hospital. _She_ had been gossip. And the worst of it had been her own fault. For being stupid and naive and not keeping her mouth shut like her mother had taught her.

The panty incident.

Someone had posted a pair of panties on a bulletin board. Bailey had asked whose damn panties they were. And George had sneered and said they were Callie's. When asked how he knew, he had replied...

"Because they smell like her. I'm the one who put them up. You're welcome. "

They really were her underwear but how they wound up in his hands, she did not know. Callie had never slept with George a day in her life. She had gone on one date with him and it was clear from that interaction that he had only wanted one thing from her.

He did not have a single iota of respect.

After his panty sniffing declaration, she had ignored him for weeks and as the rumors escalated into more obscene descriptions of their perceived romps together, Callie found herself being slut shamed by some of her colleagues. It was an experience she thought she would never go through. That was when she had really gotten to know Addison. It had surprised her how much they had in common. Through their shared experiences, they became closer. She was a good friend to her. Loyal friend.

Callie had focused on her craft, staying as far away from the interns as was possible during work. Her third year as a resident had been trying to say the least. And through it all, O'Malley had continued to pursue her. He spread rumors about her private areas and the nasty things she did with her mouth until one day, Callie had had enough of his drama and said,

"Fuck this shit."

She confronted him in the dressing area one day.

All she had to do was report him. Mark had badgered her to. His own complaint wasn't enough. But of course, Callie hadn't listened. She wanted to handle her own problems herself and confronting O'Malley was almost like a test of strength. But facing him hadn't been her brightest idea.

He had suddenly yelled at her, startling her backwards into a corner. The next thing she registered, he had his hand in her pants. Callie wasn't a neurosurgeon, like her mother. She did not know the mechanics behind what had caused her to freeze up at the sudden touch.

But she had.

And then, there was an audience.

A group of three loudmouthed interns.

Plus Karev.

O'Malley made it seem like they had been caught in the act, jumping apart from Callie as if she were on fire and acting so surprised. So stunned between the two of them while she was stock-still. And she couldn't say anything to defend herself. Her mind had stuttered.

She only snapped out of it when his face was slammed into the locker beside her. His arm was twisted behind his back and Karev's volcanic voice was demanding that he apologize. O'Malley hadn't cried then but the smirk was the same as he leered at her and said the words that slid up her spine...

"I'm sorry, Callie. I shouldn't have done that."

Callie did vomit. And she hated Karev and his face for a long time after that. He never spoke of it again but she could see the empathy in his eyes. For the second time in her life, she had felt humiliated. And violated.

And weak.

She was not some flimsy damsel that needed defending. She was just as smart and strong and capable as anyone else.

As much as she angrily thought those affirmations, she knew she was lying to herself. When it mattered, Callie hadn't been any of those things. She had been weak and naive and stubborn. She knew she should have listened to Mark.

And it was an excruciating hell for her as the rumors continued with renewed ferocity. Through it all, her focus became even sharper on her medicine. And likewise, her visits with her therapist became that much more frequent.

But not too long after the debacle, a doctor snapped, drilling a hole into his head. No one knew exactly why Izzy did it. She was O'Malley's only friend. But everyone knew how crude and disrespectful O'Malley was towards women. Whereas everyone else around her had been fearful and shocked, Callie had simply smirked.

No one really cared for him but everyone jumped on his side when he was severely injured. He was made to be a victim. As if a drill could erase his sins.

Callie hated that he survived.

Screw her oath.

She had wanted him to die.

Truly.

She would not be part of the "O'Malley Bandwagon" as so many were.

And now, she told herself that she was no longer that weak and naive person. So her face remained indifferent to her boss.

"Nothing," she answered the Chief. "There was not anything he did that I could not handle. Be careful listening to rumors, Chief. Sometimes, the truth is twisted to make for a more interesting story..."

Richard chuckled. "There's no getting over on you, is there?" He tilted towards her. "I know we've had our...disagreements in the past."

"We have," Callie said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "But there is no bad blood between us now."

"Good," Richard said, reopening her file. "And if I may be frank, this time?"

Callie glimpsed at the file and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for her suspension. "Of course."

The sound of rustling paper ruffled her nerves into disarray.

He cleared his throat.

"I need you and your dedication to help me get this hospital on track," Richard started.

Callie furrowed her brow. "I was under the impression that things were improving for us. Am I mistaken?"

"No, they are. Or at least they are projected to. Nothing happens overnight and…"

Richard massaged his temple with tight circles.

"Things don't up and happen overnight and not everyone here can understand that. They need a boost of morale and reassurances to see them through. This could very well be a long and difficult process. But I need surgeons like you on board with my plans."

"Okay…" Callie said slowly.

"That is why I have overlooked your arguments over these past few months with Robbins. I understand that surgery is stressful. Even more now. How that stress is dealt with is healthy, to a degree. Nobody died. That's what's important."

"Yes, well. It certainly wasn't for lack of trying."

Richard eyed her thoughtfully. "Robbins is the best. You understand what that means, right?"

She brusquely uncrossed and recrossed her legs, leaning on the armrest and palming her face. It was just as she suspected. Of course Arizona's brilliance would be the reason the woman got a slap on the wrist. "I am sorry but, what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm also willing to overlook her shortcomings."

"Because she is the best?"

"Yes. And because she is loyal."

Callie laughed bitterly and tongued her lip.

God.

Fuck Doctor Robbins.

Fuck this place.

She needed a drink.

"I understand," she said curtly. "Is that all, Sir?"

"No. It isn't." Richard sighed, his eyes skimming over a page. His expression was serious as he met her eyes again, steepling his fingers.

"I need you and her and all of my other Heads to get on the same page. I need you to keep things running smoothly in my absence. For the next few months, I won't be around as much as I am now to check in. I'm in the process of finalizing a few details that will fix this situation we're in. You will all be autonomous and...it is _imperative_ that everyone gets on board."

Callie's heart thudded. "I'm sorry. Me and the _other_ Heads?"

Richard grinned. "Yes, Torres. I want you to be my Head of Ortho."

"I'm sorry…" Callie rubbed her temple. She was mortified at not being able to form a coherent thought but in her defense, she was fairly certain she was having a stroke. She didn't quite know what language he was speaking.

"Me? You want me to be...that? To be your Department Head?"

"If you are willing," Richard said, his tone insecure. "I hope you are. We can go over your contract right now. If...that is something that you want? Is it?"

Callie blinked. "Oh, I uh. Well, yeah- yes!"

This was unexpected. She was in disbelief.

"Sir, that is just...wait." Callie held up her finger. "Where is my teacher?"

Richard scrunched his nose. "Fiji. The bastard."

Callie beamed. "Of course he is. God, this is just…I cannot explain. I am speechless. Truly."

"That's good then."

"And this is happening now?"

"Effective immediately. Is that all right? This is a big responsibility. As much as I want for you to take over, you have to be sure this is something you can do."

Callie leaned back in her chair. He was right. This was a big job. Huge job. A job the size of Arizona's big ass head. But she could do it.

Couldn't she?

Work was all she had. And now, she had a tremendous opportunity to be in charge and bring forth some of the change she wanted to see happen around here. Instead of brooding and dealing with the continued disrespect, she could do something about it. She was excited at the prospect of change.

But was she willing to step on Franks' toes? After all, he had dedicated his life to this hospital as a surgeon. He was one of the best in her department...

Maybe she wasn't ready. She was still a greenhorn, she and Robbins both. Callie remembered the talk about Robbins when she had first come. There was a lot of jealousy over a young woman with authority. Especially from the entitled men in Peds. Things were much more unstable then and a few peds surgeons resigned, unable to deal with their selfish and arrogant superior. Callie hadn't been surprised. Arizona's attitude was…

A nipple softener.

Callie chewed her lip.

She didn't want any animosity in her own department. And they really couldn't afford to lose any of their orthopods. There were only four.

Franks was a better option.

Safer. Conservative. Experienced.

She should recommend him in her place. Another young woman taking over would certainly have some fallout. It wasn't about her gender, per se. But she wasn't so naive to think that she wouldn't have to dedicate more time and more energy than Franks would have.

Or maybe she was just in her own way…That was her therapist's voice in her head, telling her so.

She worried her lip more fervently, picking at the material of her skirt.

There was no way she could do this...

Richard's uncertain voice drilled into her mind like an Izzy.

"I've given this a lot of thought. Is this something you can do?"

She stilled her hands and licked the inside of her lip, the faint taste of own blood tingling pleasantly in her mouth.

Could she do this? Her mind was going haywire over what she should do.

Thoughts ran rampant.

She remembered the way Arizona had mocked her profession. Threatening to take the one good resident that she had. Criticizing her research that was taking longer than she had initially expected it to because of limited funding for materials. Not to mention the long hours she'd had to work to compensate for the lack of surgeons. Her research time was reserved for her downtime. She was tense and stressed, could not remember the last time she slept for more than three hours at a time. She needed a drink. Now. Like right this instant. And she hadn't smoked since she was in med school but she was really considering giving into Frogger's constant peer pressure. And she hadn't had sex in, God. She didn't want to think about how long it had been. And look who it was! The walking fucking dildo, Doctor Arizona Robbins, swinging in with a size ten to fuck her day! This blonde with her reckless, arrogant, and insulting ass, jiggled her tits in Callie's face while licking a Kit Kat wrapper as if it were –

"Ugh!" Callie ran a hand through her hair.

She needed to calm herself and remain focused. She was getting off track again.

And that was unacceptable. She has worked too damn hard for that brash woman to plunge her world into chaos.

And darkness.

Fuck Doctor Robbins and her slutty purple bra and deliciously toned arms.

Fuck her and her distracting assets and her disrespectful...ass... mouth.

She would show her. She would show them all!

"Yesss," she hissed creepily as the darkness seeped into her mind.

Arizona could go to hell and if Franks had an issue, then he could fricking burn to a crisp with her. She would deal with the older surgeon if it came down to it. For now, she drew a deep, cleansing breath.

It was a shaky breath.

An odorless breath.

"Torres?" The Chief sounded worried. And understandably, a little scared.

She was scared, too. Of failing and not being good enough. But she knew she would regret it if she declined and recommended someone else.

And she would be _damned_ if Arizona continued to not acknowledge her profession. She wanted to put her in her place. And she would _not_ feel inadequate because of her.

This was _her_ life.

And Callie was in control.

"Yes. I feel this is something that I can do, but Chief? There are a few things that I need on paper…"

"I expected as much."

Richard motioned for her to come closer. When she leaned in, he said, "I need to be able to trust you in my absence. All of you. After we go over this, I'm going to call a meeting with them. I want to know that you all will look after my Interim Chief and keep the hospital's integrity in line while I'm not here. We can't afford another crisis, Torres. We are not in the position to take anymore heat."

Callie blotted her brow with her handkerchief. "I understand."

"Good. Shall we get started?"

 

* * *

 

"Fuck, Teddy," Arizona complained. She sat on her friend's desk, while Teddy stood in front of her, inspecting her wrist.

"I don't get it." Teddy furrowed her brow, turning her friend's wrist. "It's just some stretched ligaments."

"Yeah, so?"

"So why make a big deal out of it? Anybody here could wrap it for you."

Arizona gritted her teeth. "Because. _Torres_ messed it up. And she's an orthopod. It makes sense that she be the one to wrap it."

"Ugh. It's just a fucking sprain. Get your head out of your ass."

"What if it wasn't a mild sprain? What if one of my bones had fractured? And the nerves and tissues were fucked because of it? And I couldn't bend my thumb anymore? You think I'd just go to anybody?"

"You're so dramatic."

"Answer my question. What if it wasn't just a sprain? Who else in this motherfucker could fix me up besides the one surgeon who, not only injured me, but is more qualified than you are to give it to me straight?"

"Just admit that you're childish."

"Uh yeah." Arizona scoffed. "I am. But it's still the principle."

"Well, I'm no "Ortho Goddess" but even I can wrap a sprain."

"Stop touching me." Arizona slapped Teddy's hand away. "Move."

"Jesus, Arizona." Teddy looked at her in shock. "What's eating you?"

"Nobody. That's the problem."

"Okay. You could've kept that to yourself."

"I think I'm gonna get a brace."

"Arizona!" A voice called out. "Arizona!"

Arizona grabbed Teddy by the hips and stealthily peeked around her. Looking through the blinds, she saw her girlfriend, swishing towards the office. She was holding her purse in the crook of her elbow and waving her hand.

"God, decapitate me now," Arizona muttered.

How the hell did Meg even know where she was at?

"Arizona!" Meg called again from the door. "What is going on?!"

"Jesus," Teddy said. "Is she a fucking bloodhound or something?"

"Oh my God!" Meg rushed inside. "What happened, sugar?!"

"Sugar?" The two blondes said in unison.

Meg grunted. "Excuse me, Freddy. I need to get in here."

Teddy was shoved out of the way by a huge pair of knockers.

"Goddamn!" She said, rubbing her sternum. "What kind of bra is that? Titties are hard as shit."

"Meg!" Arizona's eyes widened. "What the fuck?!" She hoped off of the desk and snatched Meg by the elbow, guiding her outside of Teddy's office.

Meg touched Arizona's cheek. "What's wrong with you?"

"Me?!" Arizona shook her off. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing. I just..." Meg let out an long, dry cough. "I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"You had so much energy when you bulldozed me over," Teddy muttered.

Arizona huffed at her friend and closed the door to a crack. "Go home, Meg. Get some rest."

"I will but, first," Meg started, looking nervous. "I um. I need to talk to you..."

 

* * *

 

"Separated shoulder," Dr. Franks said. The older man adjusted her sling. "As always, you called it right."

"Hm."

The man squinted at her. "Those are some nasty bruises there on your arm."

Callie looked at her arm at the dark bruises. She waved him off. "It's fine."

"All right. Let's have a look, anyway..." He turned her arm, his brow furrowing. "Must have been quite the fall. But these look like someone grabbed you. Pretty hard by the looks of it. And not for the first time. Big manly hands, too. These here are fresh. These are faded and these –"

"It was an accident," Callie said, rolling her eyes. "And no, I am not just saying that so you will drop it."

"I never did like that Sloan."

Callie chuckled. "What?"

"Such an asinine weasel, that one. You know you have friends in all of us. Breaking bones and making it look like an accident is a skill that shouldn't be taken lightly."

"I will keep that in mind."

"All right. Here, take this ointment."

"Thank you," Callie said sincerely while he checked the bandages on her shoulder.

"Chang was...a bastard. Boy, did I envy him. I would have killed to have half of what he did. That son of a bitch was a genius. Everything fell in his lap. Accolades. Gifts. My first wife. My third wife…"

"What about your second wife?"

"Second wife was his sister."

Callie grinned, wincing as a bandage was tightened. "Of course she was…"

"Evelyn. Boy, was she a looker. Looked just like him. So, you can only imagine what that was like in private."

"You smug bastard."

Ronald laughed. "But through all of Chang's success, he remained humble, to a fault. He was perfect and patient, everything that I'm not. I'm proud to say that he was a very close friend. A strong rival that pushed me over the years. I am very good but..." Ronald shook his head, regretfully. "He was the best. I never remarried but all of my exes are in the ground. I must've been doing something right all this time. But it seems that I will never claw my way out of the depths of his shadow."

"Franks, I…"

Ronald held up his hand. "I might have about four good years left before I hang my stethoscope up for good. This work is…my life. Always has been. I was a shit husband and an even worse father. All of my life is right here. And yet, nobody knows my name. But you? You bring promise. That is something that our department has not seen since Chang was in his prime, banging my wives and fathering three of my four children."

Callie sighed. "You know about the promotion."

"I've known since he took you as his student. He had never done that before. I was bitter then, I'll admit. The years take something from you. Something from our eyes. A sparkle of excitement that diminishes over time. Our eyes become dark from the hard truths of life. But every once in a while, someone comes along with a fire so bright that it illuminates the darkest of places. We are but shadows of our best selves but the light forces us to dance along the walls again. Whether we want to or not, it gives us purpose again. I was never in the spotlight but my eyes? They sparkle again. They twinkled at my third wife's funeral. But they haven't sparkled since I saved a life for the first time. You did that. Not Chang." He patted her arm. "And I support you. We all do."

Callie sniffled, blotting her eye. "You had to make this weird."

"It's only weird because I'm old."

"That is true. Old creeper." Callie held out her hand and Franks took it in a grip.

"Congratulations, HBIC. That stands for Head Bi–"

"I know what it stands for." She let out a watery chuckle. "But can we not do that?"

"Too much?"

"Very."

Ronald smiled and patted her hand. "I have a bad decision on its way here." He nodded at her sling. "Do not push yourself for at least ten days. Doctor's orders."

"Why not say two weeks?"

"I was going to suggest two weeks or longer, but I compromised because it's you." He pointed at her arm. His expression turning serious. "You were really close to dislocating that shoulder and possibly tearing your rotator cuff. By some strange happening, you didn't. But the strain is enough to warrant six weeks healing time. Any strenuous activity and..."

Callie nodded. "I understand."

"Ten days minimum with the sling and no heavy lifting afterwards. Give yourself time to heal. I'll check in with you periodically."

Callie smiled softly and Franks left the room. Suddenly, he peeked his head back inside, a menacing glower on his weathered face.

"You tell that dick, Sloan…" Ronald dragged his finger across his throat.

Callie chuckled and Franks was really gone.

Her pager went off and Callie unclipped it. She squinted at it and sighed.

She was being summoned for the Head meeting.

And something was telling her that as this day progressed, everything would start to change. It was a feeling in her stomach, tight with anxiety and dread. And anticipation and excitement.

Change was happening.

Whether good or bad, she did not know. But whatever it was had already been set in motion. Pushed down the hill and picking up speed, something BIG was Headed straight for her.

And no one would be able to stop it...

 

* * *

 

**Translations  
**

**cucaracha - cockroach**

**Dios mío - Oh my God**

**Una muchachita débil y desconsiderada, sin ningún maldito sentido común! - A weak and thoughtless little girl, without any damn common sense!**

**Me estás bromeando?! - Are you fucking kidding me?!**

**Vete a la mierda - Go to hell.  
**

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...hi? :/
> 
> Playing Games is massive. No way around it. 
> 
> I write these stories on my phone so when I pulled out the laptop to edit, I saw that this chapter was bigger than I thought. :/ 
> 
> And in the process of sorting through it...I got fatigued editing it :/ 
> 
> Anyway, as a compromise, I broke it up into parts so that I could post something up here now. I'll do the rest later when I have time. :/
> 
> It you're feeling up to it, leave some feedback for me.
> 
> fjot

* * *

 

_Previously…_

_"We all saw her," Arizona drawled. "It's not like we had a choice in the matter. Howard thrives on being the center of attention. Take that away from her and she's literally nothing. Not even mass."_  
  
_Teddy cackled. "Right!"_  
  
_"She doesn't exist without an audience," Arizona added._  
  
_"Right!"_  
_  
_ _"She's fucking scum." Arizona scrunched her nose at a nurse, who shot her a middle finger as they passed. "I've noticed that there's a lot of that floating around here..."_

_....._

_"My consult is at 10:30," Callie said. "You can be there with me and Daniels while I go over my plan."_

_"So, I'm in?"_

_"I am not saying that you will be a part of the team. I am obligated to have you there because you are on my service."_

_"Torres," Alex started._

_"I might, and that is a huge might, consider letting you in...Only if you can leave your personal feelings at the door."_

_"That's it?" Alex grinned. "I won't fuck this up."_

_Callie hummed, going back to her phone. He was lying and they both knew it. In truth, she had no intention of letting Karev anywhere near the Fairbanks' case. He was too emotionally involved. But she would deal with him when the time came._

_….._

_"Go home, Meg," Arizona said. "Get some rest."_

_"I will but, first," Meg started, looking nervous. "I um. I need to talk to you..."_

_….._

_"I did not catch your name," Callie said._

_The woman perked up. "It's Penelope. But you can call me, Penny."_

_"I think I will."_

_.....  
_

_"Callie!"_  
  
_Erica hustled after the orthopod, grabbing her arm in a painfully tight grip that surprised Callie. She winced and let out a small hiss._  
  
_"Callie, do not walk away when I am talking to you!"_  
  
_Callie swallowed. "Erica. You need to calm down and let go of my arm. You are hurting me."_  
_  
_ _Erica dropped her arm. "I did not mean any harm," she said._

_….._

_"No," Callie said firmly. "You do not have to explain yourself to me."_  
  
_"Yeah. I do." Arizona pointed at the door. "So you can shut the hell up about it and tell your friend to go fuck off. Tell Montgomery to sit the hell down somewhere."_  
  
_"I do not have to tell Addison anything." She pointed behind her at the windows. "If she wants to let everyone know about the potential risk of contracting HIV from someone at this hospital, then that is a decision that I support. Wholeheartedly. She could scream it from the rooftops! Hell, tell the whole world! I AM RIGHT THERE WITH HER!"_  
_  
_ _GODDAMN IT!" Arizona exasperated to the ceiling. "I fucking knew you would say something."_

_.....  
_

_"Whatever you need to do," Meg agreed with a nod. Her expression turned serious. "But if you're serious about me, then you are going to be with just me. No one else."_

_Arizona hummed, amused. "Why be with me if you don't trust me?"_

_"I want to trust you," Meg said firmly. "But I also want to hear you say it. And don't lie to me."_

_"One thing you should know about me, Meg, is that I'm not a liar. I wasn't raised like that. Don't insult me."_

_"Okay. Then say you won't cheat on me."_

_Arizona palmed Meg's cheek, rubbing her thumb across it. Her expression was open, sincere and honest. And her eyes were set in determination. "As long as I am around you," she said. "There will be no time for anyone else."_

_.....  
_

_Mark showcased a crooked grin to the redhead who joined him. "Cal and Blondie, huh? How many times does that make?"_

_"I can't even answer that," she said tiredly, shaking her head. She took a bite of her breakfast and raised an intrigued brow at the showdown as she chewed slowly. "But to be frank, Cal should just fuck her already and get it over with. That's what's wrong with her. She has too much tension and she doesn't know what to do with it."_

_"Nah." Mark crossed his arms and peered at Addison in amusement. "Never gonna happen. No chemistry. Plus, Cal's got a thing. And I hear Blondie's with Meg from Derm now."_

_"Meg?" Addison said, arching a brow._

_"Sanders."_

_Addison blinked. "How did that happen?"_

_Mark shrugged. "No telling. You know I did her boob job? After I did other things. Nasty things. You get my drift?" He waggled his brow._

_.....  
_

_"UGH!" Callie flailed her hand. "You think building cartilage from scratch is easy?!"_

_"Well," Arizona scoffed. "You are Bob the fucking builder…"_

_"NO, CUT THE SHIT!" Callie snapped in an authoritative tone._

_Arizona swallowed in surprise and took an unsteady step back._

_Callie's colleagues goaded her on with their hums and nodded agreements, encouraging her by nudging her towards the cocky blonde. "You are clearly spending too much time around those kids. How naive can you get, Dr. Seuss? I am working on something that has the potential to change a lot of lives. And yes, it will help the reputation of my department. Not to mention that of this hospital! Show me some respect!"_

_Brown._

_"Dile, Torres!" Colleen encouraged, rubbing the orthopod's side and sneering at Arizona. "Get in the ass. Zorra engreída."_

_Blue._

_….._

_"And don't even get me started on her temper. Here lately, it's been something else."_

_"She has been snapping more lately," Mark said thoughtfully._

_"And that's why. She needs to release all of that...pent up energy she's carrying around." Addison took another bite of her delicious bread._

_….._

_Blue eyes flitted away from the woman in the Chief's office. They focused back on Doctor Torres, who quickly blinked back up to meet her blue gaze._

_Arizona shifted on her feet. She wondered what the hell Callie had been looking at. Her cobalt gaze looked down at the hand holding her latte then back at the bone doctor, who was wetting her lips.._

_…._

_Arizona felt a sharp nip on the shell of her ear and heard a hiss as it was pulled. And then, another hard nip on the lobe followed by the dragging of nails along her chest. Her nipples tightened painfully in response._

_Oh, she was definitely alert now._

_But she wouldn't let Callie know it._

_…._

_"I'm not saying Rapunzel is completely blameless. She's self-absorbed. And rude as hell." Addison washed her bite down with a sip of her coffee. "But the way they both fight? It's like a lover's quarrel. That's still chemistry in my book."_

_"I'm telling you. It will never happen with Robbins. Yeah, she's hot or whatever but she's just like you said. Her personality sucks. Cal wouldn't put up with that even if she was sure of herself. Now," Mark grabbed an apple and polished it before crunching loudly. "If she'd just ask her generous friend, I'd be more than happy to help loosen her up. You know I've been dying to anyway."_

_….._

_" You talk about me settling but you're nothing but an amateur surgeon who couldn't make it in her bitch Mommy's shadow so you settled for Ortho instead! And you can't even do shit with that! All you do is cry about it! Shut the fuck up already! It's a fucking waste of all your precious schooling and hard work! You're a lie, Callie! Everything about you is a lie! You're a liar! YOU ARE A LI-"_  
_  
_ _A crisp SMACK rang out in the air and reverberated off of the wall. At the wall Arizona was currently looking at as Callie had knocked her face hard to the side._

_"I'm sorry," Arizona breathed without thinking, her chest rapidly heaving from the adrenaline. Her cheek stung. Her lip was buzzing. Her pride buckled under the weight that was Callie's hand._

_"Do not dare speak to me like that again," Callie said in a low threatening whisper that chilled Arizona to her bones._  
_  
_ _"Ever again. Do you understand?"_

_…..._

_"So, you were saying?"_

_"Nope," Mark said confidently with a shake of his head. "Trust me. I know women. I'm still not convinced."_

_"Hmm…" Addison eyed her nails. "You wanna bet? That's if you think you stand a chance…"_

_Intrigued, Mark bit his apple. "I'm down. You have no way of winning this. Just so you know."_

_Addison smirked. "You're on. But we're going to need some rules."_

_…..._

_"I need you and her and all of my other Heads to get on the same page. I need you to keep things running smoothly in my absence. For the next few months, I won't be around as much as I am now to check in. I'm in the process of finalizing a few details that will fix this situation we're in. You will all be autonomous and...it is imperative that everyone gets on board."_

_Callie's heart thudded. "I'm sorry. Me and the other Heads?"_

_Richard grinned. "Yes, Torres. I want you to be my Head of Ortho."_

_….._

_This was her life._

_And Callie was in control._

…..

_Arizona already knew that she was out of control._

_Falling apart and rotting from the inside out._

_Hopeless._

* * *

  

Part I- Wednesdays

Chapter 3- Playing Games

"What _I_ want?"

She blinked. The question was unexpected. At her friend's nod of encouragement, she bit her lip, unsure how to respond. Nobody had asked her that in a very long time. Had she even asked herself that question? If she had, had she answered it honestly?

She scoffed, a self-deprecating sort of sound.

God, she was pathetic.

"It doesn't matter what I want," she said after a while. "I don't even know what that is anymore. I mean, what is that?"

She blew out a breath to the ceiling. "I don't have the answer. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I thought I did. You know, work hard. Stay focused on my career and not worry about anything else. I thought I knew what I'm supposed to be doing with myself. But after today, I think it's pretty clear that I don't know shit. All I know is that after all this time, I shouldn't still be like this."

"Like what?"

She searched for the words to explain how she was feeling, drawing a blank in the drunken fog that had latched itself onto her brain.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed, the frustration increasing. Her grip tightened on the warm glass. "God! I don't fucking know."

She bounced her knee and gnawed at her lip, licking the raw skin there. "I guess I should be something more. Something better and more put together. But I don't feel like it and I'm sick of feeling like this! I'm sick of this shit! Constant, day after day…"

She rubbed a hand down her flushed face and blew out another breath. It seemed to be the norm, blowing out breaths when she attempted to address her feelings. On any given day, it was hard for her to do. She didn't have a healthy outlet to cope with her baggage.

And now, it was significantly more difficult to dig deep, what with the audience perched on the opposite armrest, critiquing her. Scrutinizing both her and her musings. Her own personal, drunken therapist. She guessed she should feel grateful to her friend. It seemed like she was cared for. Why else would somebody put up with her pathetic ass?

They wouldn't. Not unless they cared.

She took a sip of her Don Julio, eyeing her friend over the rim. The concerned look thrown her way made her throat clench around the booze. Thankfully, it went down without her gagging it up. What a waste that would have been. She diverted her gaze elsewhere. Fuck...She felt incredibly vulnerable and her mind screamed at her to shut up and sleep it off. Sleep off the past decade or so and wake up tomorrow, content to pretend that this night never happened. But she knew her friend. Now that she had opened her mouth, the scab was off. And her friend would not let it go.

Against the warning bells in her brain, the words began spouting out from her broken dam mouth.

"When somebody hurts you," she said. "When somebody breaks you down… Treats you so damn good just to treat you like next to nothing…When somebody lets you down like that…"

Her mouth opened and closed but the words wouldn't come out. She shook her head, feeling off balance from the movement. She straightened in her seat on the couch to regain some semblance of sobriety.

"After all the suffering they put you through…" She swallowed thickly, stammering over her words. "After all the heartache. After that-this-this ripping in your chest that never has a day off."

She swirled her tequila, a ritual that wasn't the norm for the drink she was having. Habits were hard to break, weren't they? It was hard to change something that became a habit.

Like swearing or smoking.

Or being a thoughtless human being.

"After all of that!"

She rested her elbow on the armrest and leaned her cheek in her palm. She winced and readjusted to lessen the pain.

"You still want them," she admitted in a voice so soft it could have come from a squirrel. "You still love them. And you just can't help it. You just _cannot_ stop. What does that say about you? That you can't move past it? That you dream of what you lost? That you wish you could go back and stop the bad times before they started up? Does that mean that you're crazy?"

A maniacal chuckle bubbled past her lips, bringing tears to the corners of her eyes. "Or-or-or obsessed? Or delusional, maybe? No. No, no. That's not it. So what's it say? What's it say about you?"

The silence stretched out in the office. She drained her glass, spilling some of it from the corner of her mouth. A lethargic hand gave a careless brush over her mouth and she slumped back with sprawled legs, feeling heavy and warm.

"Mm." She smacked her lips, the aftertaste of tequila thick on her tongue. "I'll tell you what it says."

She pointed an accusatory finger at the surgeon as if her friend were the topic of discussion.

"Weak," she growled in a low timbre. "Thoughtless. You are weak and you are thoughtless as hell. Because you know better than to keep reopening your wounds, day after day. Hoping and wishing for some goddamn fairy tale ending that will never come. Because, guess what? This ain't Disney, bitch, and the princess is fucked. Okay? She is _fucked up._ It's your own fault that you're stuck in hell, looking stupid. You _are_ fucking stupid. You're a fool to keep wishing a little girl's dream. All from one taste. You didn't know any better so you opened your mouth and you tasted your soul's desire. One taste of that love, that sweet, sweet love and, god! You were hooked! Right? You couldn't get enough of that shit. Just like that..."

She snapped her fingers crisply, a raspy and humorless chuckle tickling her tequila tinged throat. She snatched the bottle up by her feet, pouring another unsteady drink. It spilled on her fingers and down the side of the glass before she finally got it right.

"Hooked," she said. "But then, guess what? Life happened. And that beautiful thing you had turned ugly. You try to forget and move on, but the love never fades because the memory of how good it was still remains and haunts you. And something tells you - some all knowing, miserable bitch inside of your head - tells you that you'll never taste something so sweet again. And you know what? That bitch is right! You _won't_ because that ripping ache in your chest won't let you forget. It keeps you grounded to your pain and if you close your eyes…"

Her dark eyes disappeared behind their lids. Her head nodded off to the side, sliding along the back of the sofa towards her friend. She made no move to straighten up. Her drink remained straight, though. She rested it on her thigh.

And spoke in a whisper.

"If you close your eyes, you will remember. You can still see her eyes staring right back at you. Just like she used to. If you close your eyes, you can taste the dreams you lost whenever you want. And so, you do. You would rather pine for something that's no good for you anymore. You would rather wish for something bad to happen. You and her? That's selfish. And bad. That's something that's toxic to you and-and to her."

Her lidded eyes reopened, the blown pupils wistful on her glass.

"We are toxic together. We're no good for each other. Those are facts. We ran our course and we went our separate ways.

"And here we are!" She threw her hands up like she finished first place in a race. The tequila gushed out. Down her arm, soaking her armpit and trickling down the slope of her breast to her ribs and waist. The liquor left her thin shirt wet and the couch was a victim as well.

And her friend too, who flinched from the liquid assault, lunging from the couch.

"Whoop dee damn doo!" She cheered. Laughing, she reached for the bottle again, only to have it angrily snatched from her reach.

Repossessed.

Indefinitely.

Her laughter sobered at least, tapering off as the reality of her situation hit her again. She rested her sorrowful eyes upon her shoes.

"Here we are," she whispered.

There was a clink as the bottle tipped into her glass, gifting her one last sympathetic drink. "That's why I keep it in. Because I know better than to pray to the stars. Because nobody's fucking listening and wishing's for little girls. Not for me."

With a greedy gulp, the glass was dry once more. She was long past feeling the smooth burn or tasting the flavor. The glass was taken from her and she re-positioned herself on the sofa, kicking her legs up under her, and leaning her elbow on the armrest. Wincing from the hurt from her injury and just dealing with it.

"I-I-I know better. Okay? Even if I knew what I wanted…"

The couch shifted as her friend sat back down. She tucked her knees closer to her chest to make room.

"Even if I wanted her. Even if I got her...then what?" She cast her friend an expectant look, only receiving a blank stare in return. "No, no. Don't you look at me like that. You have all the answers, so answer that shit…"

She wasn't really expecting an answer. It was a hopeless situation.

She let her eyes fall shut again, snuggling her nose in the crook of her elbow.

"I'll tell you what," she mumbled. "It doesn't fucking matter what. It doesn't matter what happens. The story never ends like you expect it to, and I _can't._ I can't open myself up like that just for the poison to seep back in. No matter how tempting it is to taste it again. I just can't do it..."

* * *

  

**_19 years ago…_ **

Callie closed the front door of the guest house, effectively trapping the Florida sun and the distant chatter from family members outside. The cool air from the A/C met her overheated skin with a blast of frigid refreshment that made her sigh in relief. She adjusted her shirt that had ridden up her side, stretching it until it felt loose enough to remain in place at her waist.

"Aria," she called as she walked through the foyer, her sandals flopping on the polished wood floors while she glanced around. It was still and silent. She had no plans whatsoever on searching the place. For a guest house, it was only modest in comparison to the parent and Callie was quite tired from searching that one already. Why on earth Aria wanted to celebrate outside near the pool was beyond her. Callie was surprised her parents had obliged as much. Then again, she shouldn't be. From what little Callie knew of her, Aria generally got her way. A couple of well placed lash bats to their father normally did the trick.

But still…

It was fricking hot out there. Hell on earth, and if it weren't for the promise of seasoned grilled food, Callie would certainly bat her lashes at her father to retire early in the comfort of the A/C. She wanted to hurry back. To listen to the music. To dip her feet in the pool. To munch on some juicy, grilled fruits.

She huffed and wiped her damp brow with the back of her hand.

"Aria!" She called more loudly, hoping her voice carried through the building. She was becoming frustrated. Where on earth was she? This was getting ridiculous!

_Damn!_

Leave it to her sister to ditch her own graduation party. And leave it to her mother to task Callie with the job of locating her. She'd searched all over the property already without any luck. The main house turned up empty, all eleven bedrooms and baths. She searched the powder rooms, and everywhere else!

This was pointless. Aria had probably left. It's what she always did, leave for something more exciting.

Just as she was about to check off another dead end, a _thump_ from above made her cut her eyes to the stairwell. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the rail, beginning her spiraled ascent.

She passed a bathroom and study, poking her head in each when she heard another _thump_ further down the hall, followed by a girlish giggle. Tugging at her shirt that just wouldn't stay in place, she walked towards the noise until she came to the master bedroom with the door slightly ajar.

She palmed the African Mahogany, pushing the door open more fully.

"Ari…"

The name shriveled up and evaporated on her tongue. And Callie gasped at what she was seeing. She was stunned, frozen in place while watching Aria and her best friend, Jordan, kiss each other.

If it could be called kissing.

She'd seen kissing before, of course. What with her parents and family, and the occasional schoolmate here and there. But it wasn't wild and… _brutish_ like this was!

_What on earth…_

Jordan had a hand in Aria's shorts.

_What…on…earth…._

A _penis_ was shooting out from Jordan's jeans!

_Is that a fricking penis?!_

Callie blinked. She didn't understand how that was even possible.

Her sister had it in her hand. _Her sister!_ Aria was grunting and rubbing Jordan's _thing_ like it was a Pomeranian. Or a Chow Chow. Or something!

Jordan grunted something that Callie couldn't make out. It was very barbaric and savage sounding, the noise Jordan made. Like Jordan was coughing up phlegm from deep down a corrupted spirit.

"Mmm, Jordan," her harlot of a sister said, purring like a feral cat that had been recently diagnosed with rabies. "I missed you too, babe. You feel how wet I am?"

"Fuck, babe," Jordan said. "You weren't lying. But we're missing the party."

"Fuck the party. I need your dick," Aria growled. "More than you...unh! More than you know. I won't go another second without it."

Jordan groaned. "Suck it, Aria. Please."

"No. You first…"

Callie knew she shouldn't be standing here, watching her sister and her friend. Watching these idolaters do this hedonistic heathen hump. With someone's mouth in such a filthy place.

Her mind screamed, "WHAT ON EARTH!" But her voice was betraying her. Her whole body was. Jaw agape, she was stock-still. She could not move from the opened door because she didn't know what a leg was. She didn't know anything past the trauma permeating her brain.

Footsteps clicked on the stairwell.

"Aria?" Her mother called. "Calliope? Están aquí?"

That broke the spell.

Callie's eyes bugged out of her head and she snapped from her stupor. A quick glance to Aria proved fruitless. Her sister was lost in sin, giving no indication that she had heard anything past the lure of Satan's beckoning.

This was bad.

With a trembling hand, Callie yanked the door back to a crack, swallowing convulsively. She took a fearful step back from it.

The footfalls were looming ever closer and she had yet to move any further.

"There you are," Lucia said at the end of the hall. She began her ominous trek towards Callie, each _click, click, click_ of her heels was like a whip cracking down on sin. A thin lipped smile was on her mother's face, letting Callie know that she was highly irritated.

"Did you not hear me calling?" Lucia asked.

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

"What is taking so long? Why are you standing there like that? It's peculiar, Calliope."

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

"Qué tienes?" Lucia's brow pinched. Her steps faltered. Then the _clicks_ came faster together. A clumsy staccato that lacked its usual grace. "Are you not well? What is it? What's -"

"God, yesssssssuuuhhh! Jordaaaan! Fuuuuck!"

Lucia froze mid-step and sentence.

Callie's stomach dropped and she whirled around from the door to face her mother, heart thudding madly in her ears. A cold sweat prickled her temples.

"What are you…" Lucia nudged Callie back from the door with a gentle push and opened it, stepping inside to take in the sights. The sight where Callie's grandparents boarded from time to time when they visited.

"What is…A-ARIA!" Lucia grabbed her chest, stumbling for balance. Her shout was like thunder, competing with the blood roaring in Callie's ears. "Qué…Qué diablos haces?!"

Yes.

What, indeed.

This was an appropriate response, unlike Callie's own cretinous reaction. She cursed herself.

"Mother!" "Dr. Torres!" The fornicators gasped in unison.

Callie had never seen nor heard her mother this angry.

Ever.

Her sister shoved Jordan away from her and they fell apart, scrambling every which way to fix their clothes.

"M-M-Mamá," Aria started, huffing and yanking her shorts up over her hips. "Es um...Jordan, get the fuck off of the floor," she whispered harshly. "Christ! Get up!"

"Oh." Jordan tumbled upwards off of the floor to stand beside her.

"Mamá…" Aria gave their mother an awkward smile, finger-combing her hair, a useless grooming maneuver. "No estamos haciendo nada. We were just…just…"

"Just playing a game," Jordan finished, out of breath, flicking lengthy auburn locks out of a porcelain face.

"Right," Aria deadpanned, glaring at Jordan. "Just playing a game for research purposes."

Why were they lying? So disrespectful. It was clear that they weren't researching anything other than how to make it to Hell faster than on average. Unless they were lying for her benefit, for Callie's. She wasn't stupid. She knew they weren't playing anything other than with God's emotions. And them lying about it didn't make this situation less uncomfortable for her.

Of course, she couldn't say that out loud. She was stuck once more.

Aria smacked Jordan on the back.

"What did you want me to say?" Jordan asked with a small chuckle. "Anyone could tell that we were just-"

"-Not _that_ , dumbass." Aria motioned to her friend's jeans. The fly was undone and that _thing_ was poking out. "My sister," she hissed, looking at Callie.

"Oh," Jordan said dumbly, adjusting the jeans. "Sorry, Kid."

All was silent, save for the harsh pants and the eerily loud _pops_ of the zipper as it went up.

Callie didn't know what to do.

_Dumb bitch. You are a dumb bitch, Callie._

Lucia pursed her lips, the vein in her neck throbbing. She looked from Aria to her friend.

That stare.

It was like grabbing a popsicle with her bare hand and clenching it tightly. The harsh jab of cold shooting through skin. The imminent burn. The peel of flesh when it was pried away.

Callie shivered.

She wasn't even the one being glared at and she could feel it.

Standing there in the doorway.

Feeling like an idiot.

 _Dumb bitch. Dumb bitch. Dumb_ _fucking_ _bitch..._

"Jordan," Lucia said, her raspy voice caked in a sheet of ice. "I think it is best for everyone that you leave. Do not ever come here again."

Jordan blinked. "Dr. Torres, I don't think-"

"Leave," Lucia said. "I will not suffer a homosexual in my home. Melinda will understand."

"I…"

"GET OUT, FAGGOT!"

Everyone jumped, Lucia included. She touched her chest again and looked as though she weren't the one who had yelled like that.

"Get out," she croaked.

But Jordan was hesitant.

"It's okay," Aria said, and pulled Jordan into a defiant kiss. If it could be called that. When they separated, she cupped a cheek as if following some trope for a tragic romance.

"You sure, babe?" Jordan asked, searching her gaze.

Aria nodded. "Go. I'll call you later."

Jordan left the room, offering Callie a sheepish grin on the way past her. "Later, Kid."

Lucia strode further into the room until she was standing in front of Aria. She tightened her jaw and slapped her across the face so hard that her hair came out of place.

Callie flinched from the crispness of the blow, her wild eyes prickling with tears.

Aria had her head bowed, her wild, wavy hair obscuring her facial features. Her shoulders were hunched and they were quaking as if she were seizing. A hand was to her face, hidden beneath the cloak of keratin. Unintelligible whimpers came from her.

She looked like a damn poltergeist. It was a bit unsettling.

"Jugando?" Lucia asked. "Do you think me a child?"

Suddenly, Aria's hand fell away and she threw her head back, her teeth a ghoulish gleam. She wasn't crying.

She was laughing.

Callie couldn't believe it.

This was a game to her, wasn't it? Callie didn't find any of this amusing. She was petrified.

"I'm sorry. I just…I don't know what she was thinking," Aria said through her giggles. "Playing a game...Where did she get that?"

For a second, Callie thought her mother would hit her again. But she didn't. Instead, the look she gave Aria was one of complete revulsion. Like Lucia had a mouth full of curdled milk bits and maggot crème offal and she couldn't stop her aversion from showing on her face.

Aria cleared her throat. "I apologize, Mamá. I did not mean to laugh." She disappeared into the en suite and reappeared a while later.

Lucia was still eyeing her. Coldly.

What was she going to do?

Callie felt the nausea hit her in waves. Swimming and churning. It felt like she would fall to the floor from the tightness in her stomach and the beating in her chest. Her leg was jumping. It seemed to have its own mind as it shook from the anxiety clawing through her.

Her mother peered her way. It was a weird look she gave her. Callie couldn't figure it out. If it was bad or not. She ducked her head in response, not wanting to cause her more anger by meeting her gaze. A survival mechanism she'd picked up at school that had served her well so far.

For the most part.

_Dumb bitch._

No. Those weren't her mother's words that echoed in her mind. When Lucia scolded her, it wasn't ever as harsh or as biting as "Dumb bitch." When Callie displeased her, it was more of a look of disapproval, followed by a snark or two. Callie was always "uncouth." Or "peculiar." Or "naive." Those were her favorite reprimands for her. Or the classic, "Look at yourself. Do you even look at yourself?"

That always felt nice to hear.

But beyond that, nothing horrible.

There were pleasant words, too. "Brilliant" and "polite" being the most common to describe her. Especially to her colleagues.

"Brilliant," Lucia had said one night to some chief surgeon or another. A proud grin had been stenciled on her from cheek to cheek. "She is brilliant. Of course my eldest, Aria? She's at MIT, you know. Young, though she is. It has been said that she is a prodigy. I suppose that is accurate. She is very into coding and the like. They say that is the future."

"Yes. That is true."

"Highly intelligent," Lucia continued, lifting her flute to her mouth. "Highly intelligent. Yes, yes. She gives them hell over there. I am sure they do not know what to make of her."

Chuckles from the small gathering followed.

"But my Calliope is…very special. She has always been a peculiar child. Quite different from her sister and quiet, that one. She doesn't speak much but she has the most intelligent eyes you'll ever see. She is sensitive and perceptive with an insatiable curiosity that is difficult to quell. There is no denying there is brilliance swarming about her…" Lucia studied her glass for a moment. Then shook her head. "I suppose you could say that she reminds me of myself. Curious as she is. She sees the bigger picture, more often than not. And what I see is a very bright future for her. Yes, yes."

"Surgery?"

"Here's to hoping." She lifted her glass. "God knows I need one of my girls in medicine. Otherwise, Carlos will never let me live it down."

More obnoxious chuckles.

"I jest but in all honesty? I am certain she will excel in all of her endeavors. Whatever that may entail. Medicine or otherwise."

"Shit, Lucy. You must be proud of yer gals."

Lucia smiled thinly. "I am. Excuse me…"

Of course her mother wouldn't say any of those words directly to her. Callie didn't even know if she meant them or if she was simply putting on airs. Nonetheless, it felt good to overhear them. To know that their mother thought so highly of them. It felt reassuring because she rarely saw Lucia. Both of her parents were busy, but Lucia more so. It was easy to feel unloved when her mother missed a birthday or a family celebration to scrub in.

Brilliant. Prodigy. Proud of her. Proud of them.

Callie tried to remember that this was how her mother really felt about them.

Because with the look Lucia was giving Aria, she couldn't feel it. There was no love there. Or fondness…There wasn't a hint of that aforementioned pride on her face.

Callie saw an infuriated woman.

And she was scary as hell to look at.

Lucia smoothed her hair back into its starter position.

No one moved for a long moment.

"I knew you were a whore," Lucia said after a while. "A proud whore. A shameless _whore_. But I said nothing. Because at least a whore can be redeemed. But you?" Her lip curled as she took in Aria's frayed appearance. "You must always take things to the next level, mustn't you? What are you aspiring to be? An exhibitionist?"

Exhibitionist? What did that mean? Was it like whore? Whatever it was couldn't be good.

Aria glared at her, her lip quivering. But she said nothing.

"You are vile…" Lucia sniffed, turning away. "I don't want to look at you. I'm far too sober to try."

"Yeah, well…" Aria let out a disgusted snort and snatched up the bottle of wine that had rolled towards the wall. "Same," she said, storming across the room. She flung open the balcony doors and stepped out into the warm Florida sun.

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

Callie moved to the side to give her mother space to pass.

Lucia stopped beside her. "Calliope."

Callie wet her chapped lips. "H-huh?"

Lucia blinked hard. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Callie corrected.

"Do at least pretend to be a young lady for one day. Wash the food from your face. It is uncouth," she spat.

Yes.

Spat.

That was the right word. Her mother hadn't used that tone with her before. Callie supposed it couldn't be helped. It was an appropriate reaction for what was going on.

"I asked you to wash up an hour ago. Did I not?"

"Yes."

"Do you even look at yourself?"

"I um…I um..."

"You don't. Do you?"

Callie shook her head, unwilling to meet her eye.

"You're to refrain from eating anything heavy for the remainder of the party. To drink, lemon water. Entiendes?"

Did she?

Did Callie understand? She hadn't had any grilled shrimp yet. Or pineapple. All she had was a slice of cake. What was the point of celebrating anything if she couldn't eat and drink as she pleased?

No.

Callie didn't understand her mother at all. But there was only one right answer here.

She wrung her fingers.

"Yes."

She whispered the lie, a meek little puff of air that fogged in front of her face.

"Good." Lucia gave her a pleased nod and an affectionate pat to the shoulder. Like a trophy Pomeranian that was ready to haul about in a decorated bag. "Bring your sister with you when you finish cleaning up."

Callie couldn't speak. She nodded and with one last pat to her shoulder, her mother went back downstairs.

When she heard the distant _click_ of the door below her, Callie turned her gaze to the balcony. She dreaded going out there but she didn't have a choice.

Stretching her stubborn shirt back into place, she walked into the room and then out onto the large balcony, a wave of warmth beginning the slow thaw of her limbs.

 _Dumb bitch._ _Dumb bitch. You dumb, stupid bitch._

"Um...Aria?"

Aria sat on the chaise lounge with her leg tucked under her. She gave Callie a look of disinterest as she gulped from the bottle of wine.

Callie looked at her painted toenails. Purple. It was her favorite color. She wiggled her toes, more than aware of the burning glower piercing her.

Of course her sister would be mad at her. Just like her mother was. They were both in a sour mood and Callie's presence only further angered them. She pulled on her shirt, shifting on her feet from the harsh glare.

Aria sighed and her features softened.

"Stop that," she chided. "And straighten up. Otherwise, your posture will be fucked before you're thirteen. I can't have that on my conscious."

Callie nibbled on her lip, straightening her slumped shoulders. She resisted the impulse to fidget at the hem of her uncomfortable shirt. God, why did she have to wear this awful blouse in the first place?

Aria motioned for her with a lazy hand. "Ven acá."

Callie took a deep breath and walked over to her sister, sitting beside her.

Aria pulled out a baby wipe and scrubbed cake crumbs from Callie's mouth. She grinned while she worked. "Good cake, huh?"

"Yes," Callie whispered, closing her eyes while her face was cleaned. She inhaled the soft notes of powder and twitched her nose as the warm cotton swiped across it. "It is my favorite."

"Yes, well. That's why it's there. For you." Aria tossed the wipe off to the side. "I hate cake without reason for it."

"What?" Callie mimicked her sister, sitting on her leg and facing her. "You deserve it."

"No, I don't," Aria said.

Callie cocked her head. Her sister told her to straighten up but her own shoulders were slumped. As if she were exhausted from carrying a heavy load all day. "Why do you say things like that?"

Aria sighed. "It's nothing. I'm just not in the mood to be spoiled today. Maybe tomorrow, I will feel differently. But right now?" She laughed without a trace of humor. "This party can go to hell."

Callie thought on the words. She didn't know what to say. Well, she did have much to say about her sister's…activities. But saying her thoughts aloud was more daunting than keeping them to herself. This whole situation made her want to throw up from the awkwardness of it all. Her stomach was still jumping. Callie had seen more of her sister than she had ever wanted to see. And it wasn't like they were close like the siblings on tv sitcoms. Aria was in her twenties, way out of her age group. And even before MIT, her sister wasn't really around, like much of her family. Callie didn't know much about her.

Except that, apparently, she was a homosexual.

Apparently.

"I'm sorry," Callie finally said, for lack of having anything better to say.

"No, no." Aria shook her head and turned to face Callie more fully. She fixed her with a stern look. "You have no reason to apologize. If anyone should apologize, it should be me and Jordan. You shouldn't have seen that."

"I um." Callie looked away from the burning eyes. "I feel like I should still apologize…"

"It's not your fault."

"Feels like it," Callie mumbled.

"Why?"

 _Because I didn't shut the door._ _Because_ _I didn't leave._ _Because_ _I stood there and watched._ _Because I didn't say anything._

 _Because I'm a dumb_ _bitch._

"I don't know," Callie said. "But I feel like it is."

Callie picked at her cuticle. And then, her fingernail, watching it fall to her feet when she peeled it off.

"You didn't make us fool around. We chose to do that. You shouldn't apologize for me. And you certainly shouldn't apologize for Mother…"

Callie looked up at her.

"Because I'm not sorry that I did it," Aria said. "I'm only sorry that you saw. And…embarrassed, I suppose."

"Why _did_ you do that?"

Aria wrinkled her brow. "Why did I do, what?"

"I don't know."

God.

Why couldn't Callie just keep her mouth shut?

"Do…that stuff with her?"

"What?" Aria scoffed, her lips on the nozzle. "Why did I have sex with Jordan?"

Callie picked at the next fingernail, her face heating. She nodded.

"Because I wanted to," Aria answered as if Callie had asked a stupid question. She hesitated, then reached out to stop Callie's clammy hand from fidgeting, cradling it in her own. "You can say it, Kid. It's not a bad word. Sex is not a bad thing. I know what she says to you because she said similar things to me. And I'm telling you right now, if you let her get in your head, you'll be a neurotic bitch before you know it."

"Aria!" Callie's eyes widened.

"Don't let her mess with your head." A slow smile danced along her face. "Fucking isn't bad."

"A-Aria!" Callie tried to jerk her hand away. But Aria held on.

Her sister laughed. It was evident that she was enjoying herself. At least one of them was. She took a large gulp from the bottle. That probably had something to do with it, Callie mused. The wine.

"I suppose I should be relieved that you are so skittish. Is it safe to assume that teen pregnancy _is_ off of the table?"

"What? I'm not...What?"

"I'm just teasing." Aria giggled. She sobered after a while and looked far off into the sky. "Sort of…"

Callie followed suit, peering above. The sky. It was so clear, hardly a cloud up there.

Aria spoke, "You know that's why she says it. 'Sex is evil,' and 'God punishes fornicators.' Or whatever. It's not because of God. It's because she became pregnant with me at around your age. They had me out of wedlock. They both went through hell just to be together. Kids raising kids. Life was harder for them. It was harder to do all of the things that they wanted to do. And our grandparents didn't make it any easier. For them, it _was_ about God."

Callie felt like she couldn't breathe. She stared at Aria as if her nose were growing.

Was that true?

God.

Was it?

"I'm telling the truth," Aria said as if reading her mind. She motioned between them with the wine bottle, her other hand tightening in Callie's own, preventing her from fleeing. "It's why we are so far apart in age. I found out a long time ago. You were three, maybe. Four, at most. I heard Mother and Abuela arguing. It took a bad turn. Some things were said and some things were thrown and, well. You know how it goes. I thought that I was a mistake. That I wasn't loved. Or wanted. I ran away to Jordan's. Melinda let me stay over there for weeks. I thought we were being secretive but Mother had to know all along. And she gave me my space."

She chuckled. Once again, there wasn't any mirth in it.

Callie spoke, "Why did you run away?"

"I don't know. I was young, Kid. We do stupid things when we're young. It doesn't matter how smart we are. We still mess up. Father finally came to me. He sat with me and he told me that they didn't regret me. It was harder for them but…they didn't regret me. That is why Mother and Abuela were so weird around each other when she was alive. It is why Abuela was so mean to me. It's why I'm glad she's dead. Hate begets hate…"

What did that mean?

"Why are you telling me this, Aria?"

"Don't you want to know?"

"I don't know…"

"I suppose I'm telling you because I feel like you have the wrong idea about things. Our parents aren't perfect. They have their faults. They're Catholics because they feel obligated to be. Both sides of our family are Catholic so they are just following the herd. They've been doing it their whole lives because it's expected of them. And now they have children of their own. And I suppose they want to give us some type of moral character outside of themselves to fall back on. They want us to seek guidance from _God_ when they can't be there to light our way. But honestly, I think they could care less about religion. Or God for that matter. Not as much as you do. You are the more devout one out of all of us. That show in there was for you because you're still so impressionable."

_Impressionable._

Callie stared at her. She couldn't figure out if she was being insulted or not. She could usually tell. There was a bite in Aria's voice. A bitterness there. Even if her parents were frauds as she claimed, they weren't entirely. That display in there was not for Callie's sake. It couldn't be. Her mother's anger had been very real. Her anger had been real and frightening and it had been her own. It had been because of her beliefs.

Her sister had to be lying to her. She was probably just upset.

Aria should just accept that she was a sinner. Plain and simple. And leave the history lessons and the personal opinions out of it. And that word,…impressionable. What did that mean? Was it like exhibitionist? No, that couldn't be right…But still, Callie felt like Aria was calling her dumb, dressing it up in a word she didn't understand so that Callie wouldn't catch it. She hated feeling like she was stupid.

And her hand was still being held.

_That show in there was for you because you're still so impressionable._

_Impressionable, dumb bitch._

Callie scoffed.

Aria glanced over at her. "Anyway, I know you won't believe me. I got off subject but I suppose the point I was trying to make is that I feel you should be educated and not handled with kid gloves all because of the 'sins of our father'. You're too young to even think about sex but-"

"I know what it is, Aria," Callie said with a death glare. She snatched her hand away and rose, striding over to the balcony's guard. Away from her. "I'm not dumb."

"What the hell, Kid? I didn't say you were." Aria followed her, astonishment outlining her face. "You and I both know that you are not dumb. Where did that come from?"

"Nowhere," Callie said with a shake of her head. "I'm just…I don't know. It's hot out here. I'm not thinking clearly."

"Oh," Aria said. But she didn't look convinced. "I'm the same way. When I'm hot, or hungry, I become irrational as well. There's science behind that."

"Isn't there always…"

"If I thought you were dumb, I wouldn't have told you any of this. You wouldn't be able to understand. That must count for something…"

"I understand what you said, Aria…" Callie leaned on the balcony, watching a jet coast lazily along the expanded sky. "But she is very upset with you. That doesn't have anything to do with me."

Aria sighed heavily. "Maybe you're right. Maybe she hates me for the time being. But she will still get over it."

"I don't believe she will. I've never seen her like that."

"Mm. Scary shit."

"What will happen?" Callie asked.

"Hmm…Most likely, she will not speak on it again. Especially not around Tío Ramón. She does not want the embarrassment and hushed whispers." Aria bit her lip before adding. "If she does say anything, it will be to Father. But who cares? What's done is done."

Callie couldn't believe her sister. "Are you not ashamed?"

"No. I stopped caring about what people thought of me years ago. That includes Mother. I know she is proud of my accomplishments. But I still do not fit into her perfect little mold of how a woman should be. And I never will because I'm not..."

The "not you" hung in the air. It felt like a stab wound in Callie's side.

"...anything like her," Aria finally finished. But Callie knew what she had wanted to say.

"I can make my own decisions, Kid. I don't need someone else to do that for me. I'm my own person."

"No, Aria. You're wrong. I did not like that she hit you but you did disrespect her. Like you said, she is not perfect but...Sin is still sin."

"And now I remember why you're so irritating," Aria drawled with an eye roll. "All you do is cast stones, Kid."

"No. You _are_ wrong. This is not your house, Aria. It's hers. And that means it's her rules." Callie rolled her own eyes. "And you shouldn't be doing things with Jordan. It's not right."

"According to whom? Are you speaking for God now?"

"No, I'm not," Callie muttered. "I'm speaking for myself. It's common sense."

"No, common sense would tell you to mind your business. We were not hurting anyone." Aria waved the bottle around. "I live my life by my own rules. In her house or not, I am in control of myself. And I accept responsibility for what I do. You are young so you don't understand that. All you can do is listen to what someone else tells you and judge accordingly."

"I am not dumb," Callie gritted out.

"No, you can think for yourself. But you are still young and naive. You can't argue that. But whatever." Aria waved her off. "I trust that you will not be naive forever. You will come to understand that there is more to the world than what the good book says."

Callie bit her lip. Her sister was smart so she did not understand why she was acting like this. Drinking from an expensive wine bottle without a glass. Doing sinful things with another girl. Treating God like He was optional. It was a bit shocking for Callie to see her sister behaving like this. Or maybe Aria had always had Satan pent up inside of her and this was just the side effects of being possessed.

Callie didn't like it.

"Are you…" She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Are you a gay?"

Aria blinked and let out a hearty laugh. "A gay?"

"Are you?" Callie looked at her feet. "Are you a homosexual?"

"No, I'm not," Aria said, still chuckling. "Really. I like men."

"Jordan is a girl, Aria," Callie deadpanned.

"Not entirely true."

"Oh my God." Callie cringed as she remembered what she saw. That _thing_ hanging out. That wasn't natural! "She is a freak."

Aria smirked. "Yes, she is."

"You say it like it's a good thing."

"Are you trying to upset me?" Aria bumped shoulders with her. "Because I feel like you're being a bitch."

Callie flinched.

There it was.

_Dumb bitch. Dumb, stupid bitch. Dumb, stupid, impressionable bitch. Naive bitch._

_Bitch._

_Bitch._

Callie swallowed a lump. "You think I'm that?"

"A bitch?"

At her nod, Aria scrutinized her. She didn't answer the question. Instead, she said, "You know, if you can't say the words 'sex' or 'bitch' without acting like you are now…then you really don't have any business giving input in anything that I do. Or anyone for that matter."

Why _did_ she care about what Aria did? Was it because it was with another girl? Would she feel as strongly if she had walked in on Aria with a boy? If it wasn't Jordan, but someone else?

As long as Callie could remember, Jordan had always been around. Their mothers were colleagues and close friends. That was probably over now that Lucia had called Melinda's daughter a faggot.

That word…It was so hateful.

Like whore.

Or exhibitionist.

Hearing her mother say those words...The _bite_ in them. The _abhorrence._ Callie shuddered. She could never say those words herself.

Ever.

But Aria and Jordan were always inseparable. Before Demi became her friend, Callie often wished she had a best friend to have sleepovers with and tell her secrets to. Even now with a best friend of her own, Callie didn't really talk about her thoughts much with her. Callie and Demi were not in the same league as Aria and Jordan.

Those two had their own little world. Their connection seemed so special.

Like magic.

Then, she remembered where their mouths had been.

 _Ye_ _s. R_ _eal special alright._

Was that what friends did when they became close? God, she hoped not. Callie was tempted to call Demi right now and dismiss her from her life. She thought about how she would feel if Demi were to kiss her. She wrinkled her nose at her thought, disgusted. Callie would probably emulate her mother and smack Demi with all of her girl power.

There was only one person she would kiss. And it was a boy, as it should be.

But Aria just said that she _wasn't_ a gay. What did that mean if she was doing things of a perverse nature with another woman? It didn't make sense. But maybe it was different for her sister. Her sister's feelings… If she thought about it seriously and was honest with herself, it kind of made sense for Aria and Jordan to be together. In that way. They were always together, anyway.

Would that be a bad thing? If her sister wanted to be with someone who was dear to her?

She studied Aria and couldn't make heads or tails out of her.

Was Aria saying she wasn't a gay just because she thought that's what Callie wanted to hear? Isn't that what adults did? Dumb things down for children? Lie to them?

What if Aria _were_ a gay and she was lying about it?

Would that be such a bad thing?

If her sister loved a girl?

No.

Callie supposed it wouldn't be…

"You love her?"

Aria stared at her for a long moment before sighing and looking back out over the balcony.

"Yes," she said, playing with the wine bottle. "I do love her. But not like _love love_ or anything."

"Love love?" Callie cocked her head. "What does that mean?"

"What?" A drunken giggle escaped her lips. Her brown eyes watered. "Are you serious?"

_Dumb bitch._

Callie looked down below at the pool.

"Oh." Her sister's face fell. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay, you are…"

"Sorry. Um." Aria cleared her throat. "I don't know. Love love is…Like I love her as my friend and I always will. No matter what. But I don't want to marry her and stay with her forever. I just like what we have now, nothing more than that. Even if we sleep together sometimes. It doesn't really mean that I'm in love with her."

Oh. That made Callie feel sad for some reason. "Why?"

"I don't know, Kid. I can't help how I feel. Maybe it's because she's not a guy." Aria shook her head. She breathed a wry chuckle. "Maybe it's because I'm an irredeemable whore."

Callie flinched. As she thought, she didn't like that word labeling her sister. A different word would be best…A skeezer. Or a downright dirty tramp without shame. 'Whore' struck a nerve in her. Ugh. It was a disgusting word.

_I don't know, Kid. I can't help how I feel…_

Her sister said those words but there was no denying that they had a connection. The more she thought about Aria and Jordan's relationship, the more she felt increasingly confused. _What_ she felt didn't match up with what she _should_ feel. She _should_ feel the same as her mother. But she didn't. Not entirely. If it were another girl other than Jordan, then maybe she would feel differently. Aria and Jordan seemed lost but they weren't evil people. Is that what exhibitionist meant? Fornicator? Girl lover, maybe? Whore?

Callie cringed.

"Don't say that word," Callie said, quickly shaking her head. "I don't like it. And Mother? She called Jordan a…you know. I don't like that word, either."

Aria waved her off. "Don't worry about it. Jordan has thick skin. She can take a hit and so can I."

"I don't understand…" Callie said, more to herself. She still wasn't grasping it. "Why don't you just make her your girlfriend?"

"For one, I like men," Aria said, patiently. "That may be hard for you to understand because you saw me with Jordan, but that's the truth. And my relationship with her is not serious. We have sex sometimes. Put it this way: It's casual."

"Casual?" Callie glanced upwards in thought. "Like easygoing? Like…"

Aria's eyes twinkled with mirth. "Yes. I suppose you can put it that way. Something we do for fun. Or to pass the time when we're bored. Like playing a game." She chuckled.

Callie furrowed her brow. What on earth…Did people really do things like that?

She shook her head. "But you said that you love her."

"I do."

"So…if you stayed with just her, you would not have to…"

"What, sleep around?"

Callie shrugged. "I guess…"

"It doesn't work like that. At least not for me." Aria wet her lips. "Being in a relationship with Jordan won't make me magically have deeper feelings for her. I like doing what I'm doing now. It wouldn't be fair to her or me if I did something that I didn't want to do. That would lead her on and that's not right. And she understands. And-"

"Wait, wait!" Callie was more confused now! Were all relationships this complicated. God!

"Yes?"

"She does not care that you...do those types of things with others?"

"No, Kid. She sleeps with others, too."

"I um…" Callie touched her temple. Her head felt like it was going to explode. "I am sorry but...I do not understand at all."

"Don't think on it too much," Aria said. "I think you understand perfectly. What you probably mean is that you do not agree. You won't hurt my feelings. Everyone can have their own opinion."

"Then no," Callie said. "I don't agree."

Aria chuckled.

"Let me guess. You want a prince to sweep you off of your feet," Aria said dreamily, batting her lashes. "And run to the altar. Live happily ever after with your four and a half babies and a house as modest as ours." Aria swigged from the bottle, smacking her lips. "A happily ever after that would make Disney green with envy…That narrative is not for me. I want to experience life without being tied down. But if it makes you happy, I am all for it."

Suddenly, Aria offered the bottle to Callie!

"Try it," she said. "Just a sip."

Callie eyed the bottle. She was only supposed to have lemon water. And she definitely wasn't allowed to sip wine unless instructed by her father that it was okay to do so. Namely for really special occasions, Thanksgiving and Christmas being the two biggest ones. And the occasional wedding. And funeral. But during those times, it was carefully portioned.

And never from the bottle.

But this was the most Aria had ever talked with her and despite the confusion, Callie was excited at the prospect of talking further with her.

And technically, this _was_ a special occasion. It was Aria's graduation, after all.

She nodded and took a small swallow. It was fascinating. The wine had a sweetness to it that was subtle, with notes of blackberries and spice.

She thought about what her sister had just said. If Callie didn't know any better, it sounded like Aria was mocking her. Callie knew what that sounded like from kids at her school. And she didn't want her sister to think she was like that.

"I do not want a life like that," she said softly. "I don't want a half baby and gazillion full ones running around. I want to…I don't know. I don't know what I want. But it's not that."

"Everyone is different. You'll figure it out."

"And that's what you want? To…sleep around?"

Aria shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Our body is a temple," Callie chided, before she could stop herself. "It's only supposed to be for a special person. I think that's why I don't understand you and Jordan…It doesn't make sense, the way you two act."

Aria stared at Callie then threw her head back into hysterical laughter again. "Oh God!"

"Why do you keep laughing at me?" Callie snapped, glaring at the hyena. "I'm being serious. Only one person should-"

"What, own me? You're right, Kid."

Aria's eyes burned with fury and Callie flinched away from her. She must have triggered that. This must be why her mother told her to choose when to voice her opinion.

"Some questions do not need to be asked, Calliope," her mother had told her one day. "Some things you can figure out yourself. And it is better that way: To do your own research and not trust everything someone tells you. People have opinions and people lie. I am not telling you to not speak your mind. It is important that you do that. But more importantly, you should remain faithful to your convictions and trust your own judgement. Because you are naive and it is easy for you to be swayed. You come first. Not them."

That was confusing for her, too. No matter how much Callie tried to understand something, more often than not, she came up short in some way.

"My body does belong to one person," Aria said, anger lacing her voice. "It belongs to ME. I am free to do whatever I want with it. How about you do what you feel is best for you and I'll do the same? Go and betroth yourself to Christ if that's what you want. But I don't need you judging me when you have no idea how the world operates. You don't know how messed up relationships are. How people use you when it's convenient and spit on your heart when they're finished…"

God.

It wasn't her intention to make her sister angry with her. It felt like they were bonding and she was just being herself.

"I'm sorry," Callie said, her lip trembling. Her eyes felt wet. "Don't be upset with me. I don't know what to think. I don't know the right thing to say. I'm trying to understand you. But I…" She shook her head, wiping at her cheek. "But I don't like the things you're doing. And I don't want you to hate me either…I don't know what to do."

"Come here."

Aria pulled her into a hug. "I don't hate you, Callie. I am just frustrated right now. I'm sorry."

It felt oddly comforting, the hug. She was warm and smelled of earth and honey. Callie's tears dried in the humid air. She exhaled and her sister held her at arms length.

"Okay?"

Callie nodded.

Aria blew out a deep breath. "I don't know about you but…let's not talk about Jordan anymore."

Callie took another swallow of the wine, and leaned her elbows on the guard. That was more than okay with her. "Okay…"

"Let's talk about you." Aria had that look in her eye. A mischievous one. "You say you don't want a prince. That's smart. Princes, I hear, are arrogant little putas."

Callie chuckled, clapping her hand over her mouth. "Are they?"

Aria winked. "That's what I hear. Now, knights…they are the ones you want." Aria waved her hand about as if she were conducting an orchestra. "Valiant and strong. Merciful to the oppressed. They are loyal as a dog. Fearless as a tiger. Proud in their convictions but humble enough to serve others. Handsome, as you well know. And gracious towards the maidens."

She swooned and Callie let out a girlish giggle.

"And above all, honorable. That is what sets them apart. When it comes to their word, they will not waver. No matter the pressure."

"Wow." Callie grinned widely. She liked this side of her sister. "That knight sounds like something from a fairy tale."

"He does exist." Aria smoothed an errant lock from Callie's face. "As long as you do not settle for just anyone, you will find each other." She turned serious, and pointed a finger at her. "But no dimple chins. Too cliché."

Callie laughed. "No dimples, then."

"So." Aria's eyes glinted. "Who do you see yourself with? What does this 'knight' of ours look like?"

Callie's face heated and it had nothing to do with the Sun. "I-I don't know…"

"No crushes at school?" Aria fished.

Callie choked on her spit. There was no way she was telling Aria about the boy that she liked.

"Huh? Huh?" Aria poked Callie's side. "Dime, dime!"

"Stoooop, Aria!" Callie covered her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Aww." Aria reclaimed the wine bottle. "Come on…"

They watched their young cousin, Gavin, dart out across the yard.

"I think you do want someone to sweep you off of your feet," Aria said, softly. "I just hope you can learn to walk first before you lean on someone else. Boys are assholes."

He stood below them, shielding his face with a hand and squinting up at them.

"And so are girls." Aria set down the bottle and took a lengthy stretch. "And so is family."

"Aria! Calliope!" Gavin called. He seemed irritated. The heat, most likely. "Ay, come on! Estamos cansados de esperar! Damn!"

"Just people in general," Aria continued. And they started towards the balcony doors. "They all pretty much suck. That's just life. But it gets better with bubblegum kush."

"Kush?" Callie's brow knitted. "What on God's green earth is that?"

"Let's go have some shrimp."

"Tell me what it is, Aria.

"Aria, stop ignoring me. What is this kush?"

Aria's laughter filled the guest house.

 

* * *

**_Present day…_ **

Callie slammed her new office door behind her. She stormed in the room around the large desk and plopped down in the ergonomic chair, adjusting it to a slight recline. She licked her lips and untied her fresh, navy scrubs, thrusting her hand inside them, past her underwear and touching the evidence of her arousal.

She had tried to forge ahead with her day. After Franks had tended to her wound, she had tried to go on and remain unaffected by the morning's activities. She had tried to ignore her body's urges that had been screaming at her since the collision that morning.

She honestly had.

After her page to the Head meeting, she had gone straight there to the conference room. Only to find that it was empty.

Of course it was.

The Chief was never on time.

She had checked the time and saw that she had some to spare before her consult. And the persistent throbbing in her body had not relented, causing her to switch gears and leave the conference room.

Which brought her here now. Here in her new office, cluttered with paperwork and smelling of it. Sitting here with the hopes of seeking the release that her body demanded of her.

She wasn't going to fight it.

Not today.

There was no way she could focus on a damn thing with the issue she now had at hand.

She guided that hand, spreading herself open and placing her fingers on her swollen clit. She moaned at the feeling, and her eyes fluttered to a close. She needed a fantasy. And she figured she would try something different.

A woman, this time.

She pictured the resident she had met earlier. Pictured her in her suave, green shirt and skinny jeans that contoured her perfectly. Penny could dress. In fact, she could coordinate her wardrobe very well. And on the list of things that Callie felt were attractive attributes, style of dress ranked pretty high up for her.

In her mind, Penny materialized and Callie could see her. She could see her, plain as day, leaning against the wall as she had, a petty smirk on her pale face. Penny was more cocky than her liking, with childishness that far exceeded Callie's allotted tolerance stores. But Callie wasn't looking for the woman to be anything more than a picture. Something for her mind to latch onto while she worked her hand.

But Penny was not the woman who put her in this state.

And as her hand worked fervidly to the images of Penny, Callie had a hard time conjuring up a fantasy that didn't seem forced and wrong.

It was true that Callie had enticed her. She had whispered in Penny's ear, murmuring some cheesy porn line about giving Penny the most memorable tour of her life. That was if Penny kept her mouth shut about the assault. Although she hadn't been as extreme as Doctor Robbins, Callie had been just as wrong to attack the resident. Despite what Callie said to Arizona, she didn't want either of them to be reprimanded for what happened with Penny. And she was surprised that Penny hadn't told the Chief what they had done, given that the resident seemed to be high on something. Cocaine or a variant thereof.

Possibly crack.

Callie didn't know.

"How would you feel if I gave you the most memorable tour of your life? I can show you all that my hands are capable of. But if you want me to do something for you, then you have to earn it. Understand?"

Yes.

That was what she had said in her ear.

That innuendo couldn't have been missed. Callie had sealed her lie for a good time with a kiss against the redhead's ear.

She had no problems playing a seductress and could be quite good at it. But teasing and the actual act were two very different things.

As Callie sat there in her office, letting her imagination wander, she couldn't imagine Penny kissing her. Or touching her. Or bringing her pleasure. There was no mental stimulation and she needed that to get off. When she thought of Penny, all that came to mind was…

_Sweetness. Hehe._

Callie cringed.

Penny was an utter nuisance in her mind, the same as she had been in reality.

Callie inhaled a tense breath and opened her eyes, her hand stilling its movement in her scrubs. As she thought, there was no chemistry between them. Nothing beyond the woman's crisp appearance to keep her going. And even if Callie could find her looks to be enough, the fact that Penny was a crackhead would also kill the mood. Even though Callie tried her best to focus on images and not personality, her arousal threatened to dwindle away if she kept forcing herself along these lines.

She let out out frustrated groan, pleading for her mind to just work with her. Please! She needed just _one orgasm!_

She had never been big on masturbation. In the past, she had no need for it. She had never been a very sexual person and if it weren't for the fact that she was sexually attracted to people in the past, then Callie would identify as asexual.

It wasn't until she met her last partner that the doors to Sex Land had been kicked open for her. When she stepped in and looked around, she found that the other side held more than sex. When that door had been burst through, the way was paved for other things to barge right on in and make themselves at home.

Love and intimacy.

Openness.

And a profound connection that couldn't be explained away as a mere spark.

Her very world had been expanded, until it was limitless and never wavering. A world that was never ending. One that was never abating. And the utter bliss Callie had felt when she touched her lover's skin had been a feeling that she believed would also be everlasting.

She thought she would feel consumed, by passion and ardent flame, forever.

And she was.

Even now.

Callie received her wish. Just not in the way that she had expected.

Because now, she _was_ consumed, with haunting memories that reminded her of the dreams she had lost. A phantom passion and ardent flame that lingered on her body. Limb by limb, her dream world had been _ripped_ from her! Phantom pains were all that was left of it.

And that was her problem now. She could not distance herself from the ghost of her past. Not while her hand was in her pants.

Her thoughts continued to drift to her past, and a rippling pang shot through her chest. It teetered to her belly like a string of falling dominoes, collapsing heavily in her gut. Her stomach quivered from the motion. She should have been accustomed to the sensation by now but her breath always hitched and her eyes? They always pooled. Every time the longing resurfaced, her body made its hurt known in this way.

She ached for her lover, So badly she ached that it hurt everywhere.

And it never abated.

Callie thought about the smiles that were plentiful and laughter that had once flowed freely between them. She trembled as she remembered the playfulness that was reserved only for her. The over-protectiveness that bordered on manic possession that was surely unhealthy, but made her feel desired and loved. Safe and at ease. The obsession that made her feel sexy. The soft kisses in the morning. The fierce grip on her hips at night. The touch of her lover, both tender and scorching, the touch that Callie failed to duplicate at moments like these.

It wasn't long before the memories consumed her entirely and she didn't stop her hand. No. She resumed her touches with more intensity than before, her mind latching onto a memory instead of a forced fantasy.

It was frustrating, and quite sad, that she had no other options that she could entertain. But in her current state of mind, Callie couldn't even be upset with herself. She was short on time, having ignored her pages while she touched herself like an adolescent without a smidgen of self control.

It was beeping now, the pager. Apparently, the meeting was going to begin.

But she did not give a damn.

Not this morning.

She was achingly aroused for the first time in God knew how long and in that moment, Callie was tense and desperate and above all, distraught.

God.

She feared that if she didn't come, she wouldn't be able to control herself enough to get through this day. There wasn't a chance she could show up in this state at her first Head meeting. She was a mess and she feared that if she left the room without creaming in her hand, today would be the day that she mortally wounded someone.

Possibly Arizona for doing this to her.

She blew out her vexation and her lids slipped closed again. Stroking the damp curls between her legs, she concentrated on mimicking her lover's touch. Images and scents of lavender and vanilla, a hint of spice, invaded her mind. Setting the scene.

It would be a cold, a lip quivering cold, type of night. And it would be Callie's place because the journey was closer to the hospital…

She imagined Arizona walking into her room and kicking the door shut behind her. Ambling towards her, wearing a tantalizing lavender bra that proudly displayed her cleavage. Her loose denim revealed a sliver of purple boxers. Her favorite color, those boxers. The sight would tease her heady brown eyes. Arizona's boots would _plod_ slowly as she strode in her direction. Each _plod_ would make Callie's breathing that much more shallow. The slow trek. The feeling of being prey. The anticipation of being devoured by someone as wild and as uninhibited and as sexy as this woman. All of it would make Callie ache for her. A shy smile would adorn Arizona's face, a contradiction. There wasn't anything shy about her. Her stride would give her away, purposeful as it was. Arizona would draw nearer, her muscles softly flexing her vanilla skin while Callie's chocolate eyes poured generously all over her.

Callie would tell Arizona to undress her and Arizona would obey, removing the clothes as if the act itself were an orgasm to be realized. Once removed, Callie would say,

_"Look at me."_

Arizona would.

But it wouldn't be in her eyes. No. It was never the eyes first. That heated blue gaze would start at her feet and then gradually burn upwards, lingering seconds longer on her thighs before resting on her chest, searching her breasts for what was within them. Some long lost treasure that was forgotten…

Those blues would find their way to Callie's mouth and then to her eyes where they would hold firm. Even in the eyes, it was never just a look. It was a feeling there, communicated between them. And neither would dare think to look away.

Compelled.

Callie's breath quickened as she rubbed herself slower. Harder. _"Touch me,"_ she whispered aloud in the office. Her mind was clouded with the scenario.

She didn't want to think about what she was doing. Nor of the implications behind it. It was a tired game that she grew weary of playing every time she felt compelled to touch herself. She didn't feel like playing right now. All she wanted to do in that moment was _feel_. She wanted to feel Arizona's soft lips caress her nether ones. She wanted her warm tongue to dip inside of her and stroke her deeply as far as it could reach. She wanted her hands to pull her down until she was flush against her lips. She wanted to unleash all of her tension and fury into Arizona's mouth and ride her pretty face until she came all over it. And then, Callie wanted to do it again until her limbs went slack. Until her voice gave out on her. And until Arizona tapped for breath.

As her thoughts grew dirtier, Callie flung her head back against the headrest with a guttural moan, lifting her hips and canting in her hand. She was pressing hard into her clit. So hard that her body gave an involuntary jerk with every movement. Furiously rubbing, her blunt nails dug into her soft folds. But she had tunnel vision and was past the point of thinking either rationally or at all. Nor did she register the pain of her nails scraping against her labia. She felt like she was going to peak soon. She didn't know for certain but she wouldn't dare stop until she tried. She flicked herself in earnest, biting her lip while she whimpered and did everything she could to concentrate on the pleasure she was bringing herself and not on the gnawing void in her chest.

In her mind, she could see Arizona grow impatient. She could see her grabbing for her and kissing her mouth swollen while they moved towards the bed. Laying her comforting weight on top of her while Callie pulled the covers up over them. Burying her fingers deep inside her pussy with one fluid, wet thrust. Biting her neck while she set a steady pace that stretched her open. Marking her skin while the blonde tendrils tickled it. Making her way down her body with bruising kisses and nips until she met the apex of her thighs where her fingers were at, fucking her. Throwing Callie's leg over her shoulder until the heel dug in her back. Telling Callie how good she tasted while lashing her lips and folds with her tongue. Those ravenous eyes staring, without shame, without apology, straight into her hooded brown ones as Arizona teased and lapped and played with her clit just the way she liked it.

Callie could almost feel those slender fingers pumping deeply into her. She could almost hear the sounds of her arousal, embarrassingly audible in the room while Arizona hungrily drank from her everything she was offering, her lips smacking and sucking and aiding the noise altogether, causing Callie to blush and cover her face with her hands. And then, Arizona would let out a possessive growl that vibrated against her and her covetous thrusts would become shorter, sharper, grounding into her, until Callie whimpered and gave her what she wanted, forced to meet those wicked blue eyes again, making her squirm under the intensity of their gaze. Making her shudder and moan low in her throat. All from the passion, the ardent flame, she saw there. That desirous look would make Callie clamp down around her lover's fingers, tightening while Arizona pounded against her walls. Clenching while she slurped her thoroughly and throughout her tremors. Her wetness would continue and continue on and just keep dripping

Down.

Until she was coming and creaming and adding more to it.

Decorating Arizona's glistening chin.

Pooling on the rumpled sheets beneath them.

Trickling along her quivering thighs.

And Arizona just would not let up, demanding more of Callie to taste and intent on fucking it out of her.

Callie would writhe as she came down and Arizona would smirk and go deliberately slow, deep inside her and then out, her sultry voice laden with arousal and panted breaths as she taunted Callie with what she was going to do to her next. Taunting her with how fast she would go. With how hard and how deep. She would say,

_"Mmm, don't worry. I'm gonna do it just how you like it, Calliope."_

Then, she would proceed to tell Callie her intentions as she languidly licked the crease of her inner thigh, her thigh slick with come and sweat and now, tongue. Arizona would tell her that she was going to flip her over on her belly. That she was going to fuck her into the goddamn mattress until she either passed out or until they made the bed buckle from their lovemaking. Whichever came first.

It would be the former, Callie knew. It would always be Callie that gave in first.

Hearing those dirty words from Arizona's mouth, hearing her voice the passion that she promised, would stoke Callie's fire again and she would shudder and take hold of those messy, golden locks, pressing Arizona's mouth back into her wet skin, holding her closer and firmer as they both groaned from the connection. As they both selfishly sought out the same thing again...

Callie's release.

Both impatient to reach it once more.

Arching into her lover's touch, Callie would inch up towards the headboard. Running but telling Arizona to not stop. To don't ever stop. To come and chase her, follow her up there. To suck her clit harder and fuck her rougher because Callie could take whatever Arizona gave her. Telling her to please do what she said she would and take her from behind before she died from her need. Begging for her to take her. To claim her. _Please._ To break her because it felt so damn good. She would beg for Arizona to…

"Please! Please make me come!" Callie keened in a strained timbre, impossibly loud in the mute office. She was getting close. And she did not care who heard or knew. She could not remain quiet.

_Closer._

_Closer._

_Almost..._

_There!_

Her brow beaded with sweat from her efforts. She was there, hovering on the edge of her peak. But unlike the instance she was remembering in which she had several times, Callie could not tip over that edge now. She could not orgasm no matter how much she rubbed in different ways, different angles. No matter how hard or how light, how quick or not. No matter how varied, it was useless. Callie couldn't come and her body trembled and strained from the wasted effort. That tension that she felt wasn't going anywhere.

Those blue eyes that had stared at her so openly, so wantonly, shifted into a mocking glint of amusement.

Cold.

Blue.

Dead eyes.

Penetrated her own without passion nor flame. Bringing her back to reality and to the hard truth of her life…

She was alone.

Unloved.

Deluded.

Callie's libido plummeted, her hips slowing to still, as did her hand, and she could almost hear the cocky chuckle echoing in her mind, fading out as she reopened her moist eyes.

 _You are a worthless fucking cunt_ , she thought to herself. Bitterly so. Because she knew better. And now she felt disgusted with herself again.

Ashamed.

Empty.

Like she was nothing at all, all over again.

"DAMN IT!"

Callie yanked her hand from her scrubs. Yelling an obscenity to the heavens, she lunged out of the chair, sweeping her hand across the desk, knocking the office phone and a huge pile of paperwork and files off of it. Loads of paper was strewn everywhere, scattering into a mixed, jumbled up mess all across the floor.

Her chest was thumping madly but the arousal had waned, dying to nothingness. Had she continued stimulating herself, it would have been physically and emotionally unbearable for her. And now, she was aware of a stinging sensation where her desperate hand had been. She'd cut herself again. It served her right, Callie knew, but she could not help but to be saddened that the discomfort was for nothing. She had been so close this time, but still release, and relief, escaped her.

She rested her shaky palm on the veneer, her juices smearing on it. Clenching the hand hindered by the sling into a fist. She vibrated with negative feelings. Feelings of anger and bitterness. Pain.

Shame.

Head hung low, Callie panted and cursed God again. And then, like clockwork, she cursed herself. She cursed her pathetic fucking body. She cursed her haunted mind and _damned_ her lacerated heart to hell. That heart that bled anew every time she thought of her lover.

Callie hated herself for being turned on at all. She should be furious with Arizona, not excited. And she _was_ furious with her. Whenever she was around the woman, her blood pressure spiked beyond the moon. She wanted to chop Arizona in the damn throat every time she saw her. But she also wanted to wrestle her to the floor and straddle her like a woman possessed.

What the hell was wrong with her?

Just as it didn't take much to send them into an argument, it also didn't take much for Callie to be turned on by her.

It had started with their collision, being pressed together _so closely_ … She had been _so tempted_ to kiss her right then and there. And then, Arizona had the _audacity_ to strip to nothing but a flimsy undershirt. A shirt that showed off her stiffened peaks and limber arms. That lavender bra, God... That was what made her even hotter under the collar. Outside of Webber's office, she had blatantly ogled the woman in a lust induced trance.

But that wasn't all it was.

What really made Callie forget her own name was when Arizona hemmed Penny up against the wall. Callie couldn't quite put her finger on it. But there was something about attempted murder in the second degree that really made her drip. It was wrong and she could lie to herself and say that watching those lithe muscles carry out an act of violence didn't thrill her. But her body couldn't lie.

Her underwear were ruined. She would have to go commando.

She had been _so close_ to Arizona then that she could _smell her_. Callie closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing. She started counting to ten, her breathing evening out, slowly but surely.

And then, in Webber's office...she had actually _touched_ Arizona. Nevermind that Arizona was barely conscious at the time. Callie had to take advantage of that situation. She could still feel those tight nipples on her fingers.

She was always thinking of Arizona in a sexual way and most of the time, she felt compelled to touch herself because of it.

Yes.

The act had never been her thing but when it came to Arizona, Callie just could not fucking help herself.

When she let her hands wander, she tried her damnedest to think of men. Random men, mostly. Penny was the first woman she had tried to fantasize about. But every time she thought of anyone else, her libido seemed to short circuit and a gross feeling of unease would settle low in her stomach. It was a feeling that told Callie that what she was doing was _wrong_. And the shame would always linger with her afterwards.

Arizona did this to her and if Callie didn't have a shred of self-respect left in her, she would pull the woman into the closest room and assault her. She would demand that Arizona take care of the mess she made of her underwear. The mess Arizona made of _her_ …

However, Callie did have some self-respect and dignity and not to mention, morals! She wouldn't dare to blatantly demean herself by going there with Arizona. She would never forgive herself if she went there with her. And she would burn for all eternity again by indulging in those sinful blue eyes that could cast her into a hell fire with only one smoldering look.

No.

She _would not_ give in.

She would continue to control her urges.

 _She_ was in control here…

Her pager chimed again for the umpteenth _fucking_ time and without thinking, Callie snatched the disruptive device up. She flung it across the room with a primal scream that hurt her throat! It collided with the wall furthest from her and cracked, dropping uselessly to the floor.

Her phone beeped next. _A-fucking-gain._ She growled, jamming her hand in her pocket for it.

She had six missed calls, four voicemails and a swath of texts, all from an unknown number. Well, except for three conversations. One from her sister, one from Frogger, and the last from Addison, who had texted most recently.

She drew a deep, shuddery breath that didn't lessen the tension in the slightest. But she drew another anyway, unlocking her phone to read them in the order of most to least important. She didn't have the energy to reply thoughtfully right now. She would do it after she calmed some. But just in case they were urgent, she would skim over the texts now.

The six missed calls gave her pause. That could really be urgent.

Still, Callie was following the chain of importance and her sister came first.

 **Aria:** **Mother** **said** **that you** **hung up on her Monday. So I** **told her you were pregnant** **and couldn't help it** **.**

Callie blinked.

And blinked some more.

"WHAT THE HELL, ARIA?!" She shrieked at her phone. What kind of logic was that?! Aria had to be high when she did that. She was always doing _something!_

 **Aria: It was funny at the time. Actually it still is** **:D I sent a batch your way because I'm the most thoughtful** **person** **ever. It's call** **ed h** i **gh off of a whiff.** **Hoo aw for short.** **Try to relax** **Kid. Fuck that asshole :** *****

"Ugh," Callie muttered. How could she possibly relax after discovering that her mother thought she was pregnant? She was going to kill Aria.

Based off of her sister's message, Callie then knew what Frogger's text was about. She opened it and scanned it over, rolling her eyes as she read:

 **Fr** **og** **: Come blaze with me Mami. I got some good shit. It's called Koo Cacaw or something. Its supposed to give you wings and shit. Don't make me smoke by myself. Come thru.**

Tempting.

Oh, so tempting.

Callie got to Addison's and could not help re-reading their last conversation. She was already upset and her mind was telling her to go fuck herself, although figuratively this time. Being as how she was a masochist for her own suffering, she scrolled up...

**Addie: I didn't know that Robbins was dating Sanders.**

**CA: So?**

**Addie:** **I'm only telling you this because** **I have a feeling** **…**

 **Addie:** **I heard from** **a source** **that Sanders has HIV. But I wouldn't consider** **her** **reliable.**

 **Addie:** **I can find out for sure?**

**CA: No. I will.**

**Addie: No. Let me.**

**CA: No.**

**Addie: Yes.** **Medical records don't lie…**

**CA: No Addison. I don't want you doing that.**

**Addie: Well I'm going to anyway.** **I have my own reasons for knowing.**

**CA: Which are?**

**CA: ? ?**

**CA: Addison** **answer me**

**Addie: Just a precaution.**

**CA: That doesn't tell me much.**

**Addie: A friend has been there done that not too long ago.**

**CA: A friend? I can see the air quotes from Webber's office...**

**Addie: Wow. You're still in there?**

**CA: Stop dodging the question.**

**Addie: Yes sweetie. It really is a friend. I would like to know for certain before I tell him.**

**CA: Fine.**

**Addie:** **Well I have an appt now to get to**

**CA: V I or P?**

**Addie: Vag. It is my moneymaker after all.**

**CA: You still managed to sound like a pro. Pro as in prostitute. Not professional :D**

**Addie: Why can't I be both?**

**CA: Fine. Go make your money, pro-pro :D :D**

**Addie: Lol! :D**

Callie had meant to wait for Addison to use her birdies to find out. But in Webber's office, she couldn't help herself. Her emotions got the best of her. And now, she wished Arizona hadn't confirmed Addison's gossip.

Callie sniffled and shook her head, focusing on reading the latest message her friend had sent her.

**Addie: I heard from a little birdie that someone is bringing home the bacon! So happy for you sweetie! No one's here so take your time getting here.**

**Addie: Mark keeps paging you like a whipped teenager. Please do not go there. Ever.**

Callie's stomach churned at the thought. The idea of him or anyone touching her made her recoil. She wanted to kill Addison for giving her that imagery after what she just did to herself.

"I would never go there," Callie muttered to herself, opening the next conversation. Callie would rather die alone than to go _there._

**xxx-xxxx: Sup sweetness. This is my number. Save it under Pretty Purrfect Pennylicious k? You already know what time it is. Rawwwr :p :p :p**

**xxx-xxxx: Did u get my massage? ?**

**xxx-xxxx: Meant message but either one worms ;)**

**xxx-xxxx: works***

**xxx-xxxx: I called but u didn't answer. Its cool tho hope ur kicking ass and looking fine doing it! Have a good day, b** **ae** **. :* :* :***

 **xxx-xxxx: Hellooo? Its Triple Ps, b** **ae** **.**

**xxx-xxxx: So ready for this tour bus. Am I going downtown or just to ur lab? I'll get off either way ;)**

**xxx-xxxx: I am sooo sry! I swear I didn't mean that. Pls don't tell Dr. Robbins.**

**xxx-xxxx: I called again but u guessed it. Voicemail. LOL! Hmu k? 3p over and out**

**xxx-xxxx: <insert cat gif here>  
**

**xxx-xxxx: LOLOLOL! ! Did u get the link I sent? Too funny!**

**xxx-xxxx: gtg grocery shopping uggghhhss! ttyl k?**

**xxx-xxxx: ;)**

**xxx-xxxx: ;)**

**xxx-xxxx: :p**

Callie lobbed the motherfucking device across the far reaches of the earth against the wall. For the second time that week, there was a sickening crack as the thousand dollar phone connected, no doubt shattering the screen before clacking helplessly onto the floor. But she couldn't bring herself to care nor chasten herself for not remembering to use the special case she bought yesterday specifically for this reason.

Two this week.

It was only Wednesday.

Nine this year.

It was only April.

At least she now had the sense to carry a back up phone.

Callie hissed, falling unceremoniously back into her chair. She clutched her shoulder, cursing aloud at the pain and burying her face in the crook of her elbow on the desk, tears of frustration pooling in her eyes.

She let them fall, her mouth agape in a silent, hopeless sob as her chest wracked. Heaving out and hollowing in, she banged her fist down against the desk and when it failed to break, she gripped her crown, clawing at her scalp in an uncontrollable fit as her crying intensified.

She would give herself this moment before she washed her face.

Just one moment to fall apart before she put herself back together.

* * *

  

On the OR floor, Meredith rushed down the halls, tying her scrub cap in place. She looked from left to right. She had to hurry.

_There!_

She spotted her friend, strolling up a ways ahead. She exasperated her relief because she didn't have to search far for him. And she came bearing good news.

"Alex!" She called. "There you are!"

Alex stopped walking, turning towards her. "Yeah?"

"Are you busy?" She asked, barely containing her excitement. "Of course, you're not busy."

"Ha ha…" Alex said. "What's got you so excited?"

"Emergency surgery. I'm scrubbing in on a pancreatectomy with Bailey."

Alex's eyes widened. "Shit, Mere. That's great."

"Right?" She grinned. "And…She said she'll let you scrub if you do her post ops!"

"Oh." Alex looked at the clock on the wall. "I uh-"

"Well? Come on!"

"Nah," he brushed her off. "I'm going to a consult."

"Oh." Meredith studied him. "The Fairbanks surgery."

"Yeah."

"Oh."

She was disappointed in him. And she couldn't hide it.

Alex huffed. "What?"

"What?" Meredith parroted.

"Why'd you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Oh," Alex deadpanned with a straight face. "Like it's a fricking let down."

"Just…" Meredith sighed, and they began strolling back to the OR. "Don't take this the wrong way. This surgery with Bailey is a sure thing. You can scrub right now. But you're passing it up for a _potential_ surgery..."

Alex looked over at her. "So?"

"A potential surgery," Meredith repeated. She felt like she was leaving her friend behind. "Torres is holding you back."

"I don't think so," Alex said, a little defensive. "I learn a lot from her. You're just mad because you got stuck with Franks during your Ortho rotation and I've got her."

"Ortho is Ortho. No matter who you have."

"Well, Franks doesn't have her mom. She's coming back to Seattle soon, you know."

"Really?" Meredith's eyebrows shot up. "I didn't think she ever would come back here. After that whole mess with…" She stopped. "Sorry. I know you don't like to hear about Izzy."

"I'm not worried about it."

Alex was casual about it, choosing to brush off her slip up. But Meredith knew that he still felt foolish for ever dealing with that psycho.

"So, Torres' mom is coming back to Seattle…"

"Yeah." Alex scratched his neck. "She'll be here for the Brian's Conference in Spokane."

"Are you fanboying for brain surgery?" Meredith teased.

"I think that's more up your alley, Mrs. Shepherd."

"That's Dr. Grey to you."

They laughed.

Meredith's eyes twinkled with mischief. That's what Alex needed, a bit of cut throat mentality to get ahead in his career. He didn't have that drive like she did.

"So, you want to get in good with her mom…"

"Well, not exactly." Alex gave her a sheepish grin. "Yeah, it would be nice to meet one of the greats but…Torres believes in me, you know? She pushes me. I respect that."

"Oh, Alex…"

"What?" He said, nodding to a scrub nurse holding bags of O neg.

"Nothing…" Meredith sighed. She'd gotten her hopes up. Alex was soft. And that was that. "You would think that Torres would be into brain surgery, too."

"Speaking from personal experience?"

"No," she said. "I chose my own path. For me. Not for my mom."

"Then it's probably the same for her." Alex shrugged. "The chick digs bones. You know, my dad was some backwoods, white trash and my mom, well…you know the story. Nobody important knows them. And I like it that way. With surgery, I can make a name for myself. Away from them. But when it comes to both of you, anything you do will still affect them. Because they came before you in this field already. Your career, good or bad, affects your name and by relation, theirs. You have to carry that burden. You have to find a way to separate yourself from Ellis Grey's legacy. It would suck to be either of you. But especially you, Mere. You have to work harder because you chose general surgery instead of something else. Torres is already making waves in Ortho. You think people will compare her success to a brain surgeon's?"

Meredith scowled. Why did he have to say something like that to her? Right before she had to scrub in, she had to think of the woman who she shared a name with! And she hated that hopeful look on his face. Hated how he defended Torres so easily. Meredith didn't frown down on Ortho but she knew that wasn't really anyone's end game. Especially Alex's. His potential resided in Peds. So, why wouldn't he just push for more? Work harder and act like he wanted to be here. It was frustrating to watch!

"Anyway," Alex said. "I'm rambling. I gotta go."

"Right." Meredith couldn't help but to roll her eyes. "Fairbanks…"

"Look, you haven't seen this kid, Mere." Alex pulled her to a stop outside OR 1. He wasn't defensive anymore but he was becoming more serious. "This is a high priority case. This girl's quality of life is on the line. Why can't you understand that? I feel like…I don't know. I feel like I gotta do something to help her. This case is… it's important."

"Most surgery is," Meredith deadpanned.

"No." Alex shook his head. "Not like this."

Meredith considered him. So, maybe she was wrong. There was fire there in his eyes. Maybe it was because it _was_ a Peds case.

"Hmm…"

She almost hated what she was about to say. But her friend needed a kick in the keister.

"You know Torres isn't going to let you be her doctor," she said plainly.

"Yeah, well." Alex chuckled humorlessly. "She said she would if I don't flip out this time."

"And do you really believe her?"

"No, I don't," he admitted. Much to her surprise. "But what choice do I have? I gotta play by her rules. She's helping me get my stripes and she lets me scrub in on her surgeries. That looks good on the exam."

"Alex, you need to assert yourself or you're just going to get dropped from the program!" Meredith chided. Fuck it. She couldn't hold it in anymore. "A case this big would look great on your stripes report."

Alex arched his brow. "Now you're behind it? Just a second ago, you thought I was wasting my time."

She breathed to the ceiling. "Because what's the point in going over the plan if you're not cutting?" She asked. "If you're going to do it, then go all in. Fight, Alex!"

She slapped his arm and cut him off when he tried to speak. "You may as well take control of your education and make sure you secure your spot on the surgical team."

"I know. Like I said, I'm not gonna fuck up this time."

Meredith thought. And an idea came to her. The bet…Maybe there was a way they could both get what they wanted.

"What about Robbins?" She asked.

Alex scowled at her. "What about her?"

"Ask her to let you in on it."

"She's not the peds surgeon on the case. Daniels is."

"And who is his direct superior?"

"I'm more concerned about who _I_ answer to," Alex mumbled. "I'm not about to step on her toes. She's done a lot for me."

"You're thinking about it all wrong. Didn't she tell you to leave the personal crap out of it? Take the patient and Torres and everything else out of the equation for one moment. This is what surgeons do, Alex. This is how attendings know that we're serious. You have to be cut throat. You have to take initiative and show them how serious you are about getting results. Fight for your spot." Meredith gave him a friendly elbow. "Be a shark, Alex. That's how you cut. And Robbins can't say no to you. You're her golden boy."

Alec scoffed. "Yeah right. Now I know you're just saying stuff for the hell of it."

"You are."

"How do you know?"

"I heard a nurse talking about it. Apparently, Robbins said, this morning, that you're her guy. You know what that means."

Alex's eyes lit up. "She said that?"

"Yes." Meredith nodded. "Nurse Tia told me so you can trust this gossip."

Alex crossed his arms. A Peds fellowship under Robbins…Meredith knew she had him. That was his dream.

Suddenly, he deflated. "Robbins doesn't teach anybody."

"That's because no one is serious about peds cases. You're the only one that really advocates for these kids. You can sell yourself with this case. And just think, you'll be that much closer to being with the rest of us. Cristina would have no choice but to drop the Kepner cracks." Meredith laughed at her friend's scowl.

"Still can't believe Amelia Bedilia made the cut," Alex gritted out. "How the hell did she pass the Stripes Exam anyway?"

Meredith shrugged. "She probably had help from Jesus."

"Yeah." Alex cackled. "No kidding."

"So...what are you going to do? Are you going to assert yourself?"

Alex smirked and pushed himself off of the wall.

He left to find the Head of Peds.

Meredith grinned at his back. She was a proud Mama.

Alex would get what he wanted and so would she. Torres would definitely be pissed at Robbins for snatching her case out from under her.

And probably murder her for it.

It was a win-win. There was no way the two women would fall into bed in a month. For one, Torres was straight. Everyone knew that was the default sexuality until proven otherwise. And there was simply no proof that Torres liked to chew on carpets.

Meredith chuckled darkly.

This was a lot of fun, this bet.

See, at the meeting that morning, she, her lover, her best friend, and her lover's junkie sister had overheard Montgomery and Sloan talking about something quite juicy.

Another high stakes bet had graced these walls.

Torres and Robbins. To fuck or not to fuck.

That was the bet.

This time, Montgomery and Sloan were putting fifty grand a piece into it.

She had been intrigued by this idiocy, but reluctant to participate. Meredith may be a shark, but she didn't fancy the idea of interfering with someone's personal life.

At first, she had been against it, whereas Cristina and Amelia immediately jumped on board. Their eagerness to participate was akin to a dog salivating over a juicy steak. They were certain that the pair would fuck. And wanted to put their money in on Montgomery's side. Ten grand and twenty five grand, respectively.

What those three women saw between Robbins and Torres, Meredith didn't know. But what she did know was that they were blind as fuck. The two were oil and water.

Mouse and cat. Cat and dog. Dog and euthanization needle.

And the more she thought about it, the more Meredith was certain that any coupling that happened with the two women would not end well.

The fighting.

The bickering.

The trouble they caused.

Their history around the hospital was the reason why Meredith was participating. In her eyes, the outcome was already a given. So technically, it _wasn't_ interfering in someone's life.

They hated each other.

And _n_ _othing_ would happen between them!

Everyone knew that Doctor Torres was married to her work. And everyone also knew that Torres would not tolerate _anyone_ getting in the way of her and her spouse. Especially if that someone in question was a perky Doctor Robbins. The two fought over work.

Constantly.

Torres wouldn't want anything to do with Robbins.

And Meredith's team would have everything to do with making sure that happened.

No matter which way the wind blew, they would make sure the pair continued to fight amongst themselves. Well, she and her fiancé would make sure of it. She was certain that Sloan was bound to screw up. But Derek? Derek was perfect. Perfect in every way and then above that. His perfect brain beneath his perfectly greasy ass fucking hair would see this scheme through with perfection.

Nothing was as precise as brain surgery…

_Nothing._

They were the perfect match for this bet. And just perfect together for life in general.

She sighed dreamily, thinking of him.

"Grey!"

Meredith jerked out of her mind at the shout just behind her.

Miranda poked her head out of the scrub room door. "Get your head out of the damn clouds! Kepner is gowned and gloved already. Now, _she_ is about her business."

A dark glower masked Meredith's face. She grit her teeth. As if she'd let that bubbly, overachieving Jesus _fuck_ one up her. This was the biggest surgery of her career. Alex's words wouldn't unnerve her. She _would_ make a name for herself. For herself.

She wished Kepner would try to steal her moment of glory.

She'd fuck Kepner up…

Meredith plastered a smile on her face and turned around to face Bailey.

"Well?" Miranda arched her brow. "Where's Karev?"

"He's on Torres' service."

Miranda eyed her up and down. "Are you ready to do this? You're standing there looking like a gerbil on methamphetamines. It's not exactly a game face."

Meredith followed her into the room. Amused, she said, "If that's your way of asking if I'm sure about this, then I am. You know me. I'm always ready."

_Always._

She was a shark in all things.

Never a gerbil.

And soon, these attendings would know that. That Meredith was willing to go all in while those around her folded.

In surgery.

In love.

In mischief.

She would win this bet. And have some decent spending money to blow on tequila. Montgomery and Sloan were bread winners and were going to put the most into the pot. No one else was willing to put up fifty grand. And for good reason. Who the hell would risk that kind of money? In Meredith's opinion, both of the Torres' friends were out of their damned minds. Although she wasn't going to put as much in, she stood to win a pretty penny if she won this thing.

One month.

This was easily in Team Sloan's favor. Meredith barely had to do any work. All she had to do was instigate here and there.

She turned on the faucet of cold water and grabbed the scrub brush.

Yes.

She would win.

 

* * *

 

**Translations**

**Dile, Torres!** **\- Tell her, Torres!**

 **Zorra engreída** **\- Smug whore/slut/bitch**

 **Están aquí** **? - Are you here?**

**Qué tienes? - What's wrong?**

**Q** **ué** **diablos haces?!- What the hell are you doing?!**

 **No estamos haciendo nada** **\- We aren't doing anything.**

**Jugando?- Playing?**

**Entiendes? - Do you understand?**

**V** **en acá- Come here**

**Putas- Bitches**

**Dime, dime! - Tell me, tell me!  
**

**Estamos cansados de esperar! - We're tired of waiting!**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...hi? :/
> 
> The original version was very fast paced and as a result, both CA and AZ's developments were rushed. In this version, AZ is the reckless woman that CA accuses her of being and CA is a person with low self worth. Of course it's not that black and white but that's the general idea. 
> 
> This version highlights their weaknesses. They will do and say things that are horrible. But I'm staying true to these personas.
> 
> If you like the story, leave a kudos or a comment.
> 
> Next update coming soon.
> 
> fjot

* * *

 

Part I - Wednesdays 

Chapter 4 - Playing Games pt 2

“So, Owen says there's a meeting…” Teddy said slowly, peeking over at her friend while they strolled.

“I’m aware,” Arizona muttered. “Or did you not hear my phone beeping just now?”

Still clad in her undershirt, she was hot. Sticky. And Teddy’s presence irritated her. Arizona couldn’t hide it from showing in her voice.

She drew a deep breath and sighed it out, not wanting her asshole to show its face to the Major. Teddy hadn’t done anything to deserve her bitchiness. She knew that, rationally of course. But sometimes, the tension she felt was both consuming and irrational. And it escaped her in a multitude of ways…

A sudden burst of laughter.

Or a scream into her pillow at night that left her hoarse and thirsty for a glass of whiskey.

Or at moments like these, in the presence of others, a smart ass snark would escape her. One that was full of attitude and bitchiness.

She had always been an asshole. All her life maybe. And maybe, it hadn’t been this extreme. But what did that matter when she couldn’t help it? She was powerless to do anything about it. Tightness coiled all around her body. Through it. Within it, it coursed like a cancer, breeding and integrating until it became a part of her. And there was no healthy way for her to remove it. 

Yes.

The tension escaped in undesirable ways that she had no control over. The main reaction these days was for her to _snap_ at any and every fucking body for simply breathing near her. Technically speaking, Arizona didn’t make a habit out of chewing out people at work. Of course she couldn’t. Not if she wanted to be unemployed.

 _Like some people…_  

Arizona breathed another breath and blew it out in a soft whistle.

Habitual or not, it did sometimes happen. She sometimes snapped without being able to rein herself in.

And those that meant something to her bared the brunt of her explosive anger. 

What she needed to do was breathe.

Breathe.

Breathe.

Breathe and prevent that from happening with her best friend now. Teddy was her closest friend and she’d be a fool to mess that up.

Arizona offered her a tense smile, relieved that Teddy chose to brush off her attitude. She was a better woman than her. How many more of those shrugs and eye rolls would she afford Arizona before she told her to go fuck herself?

Not that Arizona would do it.

Literally speaking…

She cleared her throat, trying to inject some interest in her voice.

“Did he say what it’s about?” She asked, peeking at her phone.

Thankfully, she was able to put a little juice on it in Teddy’s office. Otherwise, she’d be screwed. Not only did she not have a toothbrush at her girlfriend’s, she also didn’t have a charger, and Meg was on Team Apple.

Speaking of…

**Meg: Miss you already, honey.**

**Meg: Btw you didn’t say if you were coming over later…**

**Meg: Are you?**

Arizona jammed her phone back in her pocket, not bothering to respond. She irritably smoothed a damp stray lock out of her face.

“No,” Teddy said. “He didn’t.”

The two halted to allow for a gurney to pass in front of them. Then continued on their way.

They were headed from Cardio to the Ortho Wing to snatch a brace for Arizona’s wrist. It wasn’t that long a walk, no elevator needed. Arizona had had enough of those for one day.

“At first,” Teddy continued. “I thought the word ‘meeting’ was code for the old ‘Poke-a-Roo.’ But if he hasn't invaded Australia yet, I don't think it'll ever happen, mate.”

“Hm.”

“I'm building a wall for my walls.”

“A what?”

“A border. For the vajajay?”

“Oh. Right.”

“Yeah…” Teddy licked sweat from her lip. “Ain't no sliding through here. These pussy lips are closed to him for good.”

“Good for you, girl. Good. For. You.”

Teddy sighed. “I mean, I can't be a last resort, right?”

“Mm. Hell no.”

“He just doesn’t look at me that way. Why?”

Arizona shrugged. “Who knows what goes on in his head. He must be blind, though.” She elbowed her friend. “You’re hot.”

“I know. I just…” Teddy pinched her brow then flailed her hand. “I don't know why I always held out hope for him.”

“Mm. I don't know either.”

They pushed through the double doors to the Ortho Wing and like magic, she could feel it, the tension in her back. The shivers in her neck. The hackles rising. Ears perking up.

Arizona snarled.

“He's a bitch,” she growled.

“He is!” Teddy shook her clenched fists. “Right?!”

“Mhm. I would say try women but they all suck, too.”

“They do! But not as much as him.”

“Mm. You deserve better, girl.”

“I do! I really do!” Teddy clapped her on the back, causing Arizona’s eyes to bug out. “Why can't he see that, Arizona?!”

“All of the bitch inside him is blocking his view.”

“Pisses me off!” Teddy said through clenched teeth.

“I can't stand him.”

Arizona was glowering now and the breathing no longer helped. She lost herself in thoughts that had only a little to do with the Head of Trauma and everything to do with her shitty morning.

“It's his face or something.” she said. “The way it just sits there. All the time. And it's always red. Always, Teddy. Like he forgets to breathe or some other weird shit like that. And his knees are so scraped and they're pasty looking. Like he prays in glass and skinned potatoes all day. And he's always crying about his ticking womb. Like, what is that? Who pops out a baby for a grown ass fucking baby?”

Teddy’s mouth fell open and she stared at her. “Arizona!”

“And his hair…” Arizona cringed and shuddered all over. “UGH! It's so…ginger looking. It's disgusting!”

“You’re a hypocrite.” Teddy laughed. “Isn't Sanders a redhead?”

“Ew. What the hell?” She glared at the giggling surgeon. The laughter was infectious and Arizona’s expression softened. Teddy was trying to push her buttons. She chuckled at that and shook her head. “Don’t play me like that. You know I don’t do those.”

“I’m not joking, Arizona,” Teddy said through her giggles, tears forming in her eyes.

It must have something to do with the heat, this hysteria of hers. Arizona’s brow furrowed and she tilted her head at the maniac. 

“Why is that so funny?”

“It’s just funny because I know how you feel about them. You wouldn’t touch them with a ten foot pole.”

“Okay, and?”

“And,” Teddy said, still laughing. “It’s ironic because I am _positive_ that your girlfriend is a redhead.”

Arizona clicked her teeth. “Whatever you say, Major...”

The laughter tapered off and Arizona was back in her head. Still hungry and fuming from her morning in the Chief's office. It seemed to be on repeat in her mind, hammering away at her peace of it. That carpenter had made Arizona look like an incompetent ass. Callie had made her wet herself.

Well, almost.

A little splosh or trickle here or there didn't count.

She had been terrified and humiliated, and Arizona knew her anxiety around her boss wouldn't go away anytime soon. She doubted he was even in the conference room as Webber had a habit of making late entrances to his own meetings.

Well, Arizona was sick of his shit.

She slowed as she neared an adjourning hallway. A lab, Callie's lab, was down that way. Just right there. She could see it now and she stopped, using the moment to retie her shoes so not as to look suspicious. She hissed when she flexed her fingers around the strings, the tenderness in her swollen wrist aching now.

_Don’t look. Do not look. Don’t you fucking look._

No.

She wouldn’t be creepy today. She would not peep.

Not like she normally did.

Not like she did at night. At night, where she caught glimpses of her. At night, where she could watch her without being noticed...

Arizona didn’t stay at home often. She had to go there for clothing and the comfort of her own bathtub. But for the most part, she only went for her own peace of mind, checking on her roommate to make sure that he was still breathing enough for her liking. But she would grow restless there and make the journey back to work, even after she pulled a ridiculous seventy hour shift.

At those times, she would wander around the hospital and her curiosity would get the best of her. The blinds would be open and she would peep through the window of Doctor Torres’ lab. Callie would almost always be inside.

When her blues didn’t see Callie hard at work, Arizona would find herself checking the pit and the OR board for her whereabouts. If both of those places drew a negative, then she would take a short stroll with a full flavor to her lips.

A stroll to see if Callie's car was at her place.

She couldn't explain her behavior, not even if she tried. It was completely irrational. She felt drawn to do those things. Compelled to do them. She would have been restless had she not done them.

And that was how she knew where Callie lived: Her legs had carried her there without rational thought.

It had been late December of last year and Arizona had stepped out of the building for a quick smoke. Shivering and bouncing on her feet, she saw Callie bundled up, briskly walking from the hospital. It was after three o'clock in the goddamn morning and, being thoughtless as she sometimes was, Arizona flicked the cigarette, wrapped her scarf around her mouth, pulled the drawstrings on her hoodie tighter, and tailed her.

After walking for a while, Callie slowly peeked behind herself and spotted her, and before Arizona could blink, Callie broke out into a full sprint.

In hindsight, Arizona probably should have been more discreet and increased her following distance so she wouldn't have been noticed. But she had been two seconds away from yanking her hood from her head and cursing Callie out for walking the streets alone at that hour. So, she had done the next illogical thing…

She had run after Callie, cursing her smoking habit while doing her least favorite aerobic exercise, her sneaker clad feet sloshing in the slushy puddles on the street. Adrenaline was a motherfucker and Callie was fast as shit. Arizona was too busy warding off an asthma attack to be surprised at her speed.

While running, Callie yelled out, “Stop following me, creeper!”

And Arizona deepened her voice to something quite ghastly as she said, “Noooooo, Callieeee!”

And Callie had freaked out!

Understandably so.

“Who are you?!" She cried. "How do you know my name?!”

In between puffs of air, Arizona responded, “I know…everything…about you!”

“EEK! I'm broke and I have the clap!”

At that point, Arizona had been wheezing a lung out of her mouth. She had gruffly said, “I can get antibiotics for free, baby.”

Arizona was the stalker.

Not Chucky.

And after three nights of Arizona chasing her to her place and threatening to sexually assault her, Callie didn't walk home late anymore. She drove to and from work everyday.

A waste of gas in Arizona's opinion but whatever...

So now, as always when she took a ‘routine walk' through the Ortho Wing, Arizona's efforts to not look inside Callie's lab were wasted.

She finished tying her shoes and rose to her feet.

“Hold on, Teddy,” she said, no longer caring what her friend thought. As if craving a fix, she skirted down the side hallway and held her breath so that it wouldn’t hitch. The blinds were drawn, except for a single sliver of them. She ducked her head and peered inside the lab, frantic blue eyes flicking about it.

There was no sign of Callie. But oddly enough, Hahn was inside, duffle bag in hand.

Looking out of place and creepy as fuck.

Arizona almost gagged at the sight of her in that sacred place. Face scrunched, she stumbled away from the window and staggered backwards, rushing back to Teddy. Blinking rapidly to ward off the suffering. Her eyes felt like they had hives crusted over on them. The retinas, irises… Her corneas felt like they were fucked now. Her optic nerve, pussed over and falling apart.

“Ew,” she muttered as they fell back into stride. “That was fucking disgusting…”

 _That's what I get for looking in there_.

 _Unpleasantness_.

“Sorry,” Teddy murmured. “I couldn't smell it so I thought you wouldn’t either..."

Arizona didn't have time to ponder why the hell Hahn was in Callie's lab. As soon as she and Teddy turned the next corner, she skirted to a halt.

She saw Doctor Torres, hair frayed and adorned in a sling. Storming in her direction.

Their eyes locked. It was only for a moment but Arizona could tell that Callie was set on murder. It was a cold, disquieting glare that seemed to be meant just for her, at least that's how it felt to Arizona. And it wasn't a good feeling. Not even close to sunshine. It felt like a biting cold that seeped in her bones until she shook all over. It filled her with dread and anxiety, sending shivers skating down her spine.

A cold burn.

It was terrifying.

She forgot the anger and the embarrassment. It was just terror she felt now. Only this one could do that to her.

Fight or flight…

There was only one choice here.

Not wanting to die just yet, Arizona shot back around the corner she had just turned, yanking Teddy’s oblivious ass back along with her. With ninja-like stealth, she peeked back around and caught the tail end of that messy sable hair as Callie marched into the bathroom and flung the door shut behind her. It was a jarring _slam_ that was out of place among the beeping machines and chatting hospital staff. A few heads snapped in the restroom's direction.

“Good lord,” someone said. “Who pissed in her Wheaties?”

Arizona swallowed thickly.

Callie had no doubt secured the lock into place so that none could barge in…

“What is _up_ with her?” Teddy said, scowling at the bathroom door. “Jesus…”

A pang shot to her stomach and Arizona’s breath hitched. She clutched her belly.

Teddy frowned at her. “Hey. What's wrong?”

Arizona shook her head, blinking her watery eyes. “Nothing. Just cramps.”

It was a lie, of course. She’d never had cramps during her lady time. Or blood loss. But she did bloat, and her emotions? They were everywhere. And they did not help on a day like this.

Teddy reached out a hand to touch her shoulder. “You sure you’re alr--”

“I said I’m good.” Arizona shrugged her off. She was being ridiculous. Why should Doctor Torres affect her like this?

Arizona flew past the bathroom and darted into the nearest supply closet. She snatched up a brace, knocking packs of bandages on the floor. Her hands trembled as she put it on.

Teddy bent to clean up her mess, her lips pursed and brows pinched together.

She knew Teddy wasn’t as dense as her love interest. Fuck, Hunt was a Major piece of fucking work. Her friend was watching her, clearly wanting to say more as she placed the bandages back neatly on the shelf.

But Arizona didn’t want that. She didn’t want her friend to ask her, “What’s wrong?” every few minutes or so. She hoped that Teddy could see that she didn’t want to tell her. Not yet. She needed to talk on her terms. Over a drink or ten. Otherwise, she couldn’t open up. She just wasn’t wired like that. She hoped that Teddy could take a hint and stop prying for now.

Because if she didn’t, it wouldn't bode well for her.

Arizona knew what would happen. She would get even more annoyed. More upset. More frustrated. She would open her mouth and the asshole would come spilling out.

They didn’t do a lot of soul connecting in their friendship and the last thing she wanted to do was to fucking snap. And she knew Teddy had fire in her as well. They would fall out. They would have a huge, messy falling out. Or it would come to blows. She didn’t want it to be like that. Not with her. But she also didn’t like feeling like she was backed into a corner.

The needless concern...That added to her tension, pushed her closer to the edge. With each worrying question, she could feel it…

Push.

Push.

Push.

Until her tension needed an escape…

She figured that Teddy would chalk up her attitude to the conversation that Arizona had with her girlfriend. Arizona knew that Teddy had heard every word that Meg had said on the Cardio floor. That was okay with her. It was best that Teddy thought that she was upset over Meg. Or it was fine if Teddy thought she was bitchy because of menstrual cramps. Or irritated because of the meetings Webber hosted every goddamned day. It was okay if Teddy thought any of those things about her. That she was this tense because of those possibilities.

That she was tense because of something other than another woman.

That woman...

Admitting _that_ to Teddy now would make it unbearable for Arizona to finish this goddamned day. If she opened her mouth and told her the truth, Teddy would not let it go. And they would fall out because of it. She wasn't ready to be defenseless. 

So, she opened her mouth.

To lie.

“It’s Meg,” she said, securing the final straps of her brace into place. She flexed her fingers to test it out, hoping Teddy would just go with it. “It’s just more unnecessary stress that I don’t want right now.”

That wasn’t what she wanted to say. It was a half truth, not a whole lie. A whole lie would have been something like…

“Teddy, I’m really worried about Meg.”

Or…

“You know, this whole situation with my girlfriend is pretty fucked up.”

Or…

“I’ll be there for Meg. No matter what happens.”

Those were all lies.

But that was how a girlfriend was supposed to act, right? Concerned for her partner? Supportive of her? Protective, maybe? Willing to fight for her?

It was _supposed_ to be.

But outside of Teddy’s office, Arizona had been none of those things to Meg. It was the first time Teddy had witnessed how they interacted. And Arizona hadn’t _acted_ at all. She had been herself. She had been how she always was towards Meg.

Indifferent.

And Teddy was no fool.

“Come on,” Teddy said, patting her on the back. “We have to get to this meeting. We both know how much you like those.”

“I’m so sick of Webber’s shit, Teds,” Arizona said wearily, thankful that this conversation was over for now. “I know he can’t help it, but damn I’m fed up.”

Teddy snickered as they left the musky closet. “Come on, tiger. Let's get it over with.”

“Don't call me that,” Arizona mumbled.

Against her better judgement, they headed to the elevator and had made it there without incident...

Until Karev came jogging up to them.

“Robbins,” he said, out of breath. As an afterthought, he gave Teddy a wave before he looked back at Arizona like the fanboy that he was at heart. “Hey.”

Arizona forced a sweet smile. Considering the pang in her stomach, it was a challenge getting her face to cooperate. But she managed somehow.

“Hey, Karev.”

“Hey,” he repeated.

They stood there in awkward silence as Arizona waited for Karev to say something. Anything. But he didn’t. He just blushed profusely and appeared to be out of sorts. She and Teddy exchanged confused glances.

“Is he about to confess his feelings to you?” Teddy whispered.

“God, I hope not. It's been awhile since I've broken a spirit.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

They both looked at the man.

“Speak, Karev!” Arizona barked, shocking him out of his stupor.

“Oh! Um.” Alex swallowed.

He appeared to be nervous. He was sweating. Well, they all were but he was _sweating-sweating_ and his throat bobbed while he swallowed. He was looking around and would barely meet her eye.

"Are you high, Karev?" Teddy asked, looking him over.

"What? No, just um...hot."

"Aren't we all?" Arizona said. "So..."

“I need a favor,” he blurted, wiping his brow with the hem of his shirt.

“A favor?” Arizona was wary. Those words never sounded good to her. She was sure the skepticism could be seen on her face. “What kind of favor are we talking? Because I really don’t wanna go back to jail.”

“What do you mean “back”?!” The other two said in unison, gaping at her.

“Kidding. Just kidding…” Arizona cleared her throat. And eyed him from head to toe. “Are you having money problems, Karev? Because you look nervous. But don't worry. Just between us…” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “...I'm pretty fucking loaded. You get what I'm saying?”  

He blinked. “Huh?”

“Just saying." She shrugged. "I could do a loan but the interest on it would be ridiculous.” She chuckled, shaking her head. “And if you didn't pay me back? Well, let's just say things would get pretty bad for you."

“I don't need money. I mean, yeah. I'm dirt poor but, that's not what I want.”

“Okay..." She said slowly.

She wasn't in the mood to play guessing games. But she might as well hear him out. He never asked her for anything, not like the other residents around here.

It was true that she wanted Karev. Wanted to teach him. Wanted to use that fire she saw in him last year when Tyson had first come. That fire she couldn’t see now. Now, all she saw was a meek little boy.

And Arizona didn't like it.

“So,” she said, all business now. “What do you need from me?”

“Oh. Um.” Alex straightened up. “It's about the Fairbanks surgery. I need you to take over from –”

“Nope.” Arizona swiveled away from him, pushing the elevator button and staring at the lights on the panel with her hands in her pockets. “Nope, nope, nope.”

“You are so rude,” Teddy said with a chuckle. “I think he got the message with the first ‘nope’ you gave him.”

“Just wanna make sure it sinks in.”

“What the hell?” Alex said, glowering at her. “You didn’t even hear about the case!”

“Uh…because I don’t need to?” Arizona scoffed, chewing her lip while she watched the numbers get closer to their floor. “The answer is no, Karev. I’m busy. Have a nice day.”

It wasn’t a lie. Arizona was busy. Sort of. But even if she weren’t, her answer would have been the same.

Because as far as she was concerned, Karev had to be in goddamn cahoots with the universe. There wasn’t a chance in hell she was going anywhere _near_ Doctor Torres without cause or reason. She knew Callie didn’t send him herself because that would be too passive aggressive, not to mention, out of character for her. If she needed Arizona's input, Callie would ask her herself. And that wouldn't happen now because they were fighting. And for some reason, Callie was even more upset with her now, if that look she just gave her was any indication.

She shivered.

Arizona valued her life. Whatever Karev was up to that caused him to act as suspicious as he was now, she wanted no part in it.

“‘Have a nice day’ means ‘goodbye’ in English, Karev.”

Alex shook his head, making a sound that was a mix between disbelief and disgust. “Everybody was right about you.”

The elevator _dinged_ and opened. But instead of getting on, Arizona cocked her head to look at him. “And how so?”

“You’re an asshole,” he spat.

“Oh. That's news to me…”

“You’re selfish and childish," he continued, pointing his finger at her. "All you give a crap about is yourself and…and cake donuts. And you got ten cavities in your mouth. And a clusterfuck of dingleberries inside your belly button.”

Arizona blinked. That sounded like something Callie would say. For a moment, she stared at him, appalled. Mouth open as the insult settled in.

She couldn’t believe Doctor Torres would talk shit about her to the residents. But then again, she also couldn't believe the woman had slapped her and after the stunt she pulled with the Chief, Arizona couldn’t put anything past her.

They were fighting, weren't they? 

Yes.

They were, and it was possible that Doctor Torres said those things about her. Arizona knew that if Callie became upset enough, she would cast all pretense aside and curse even her god in her anger.

All was fair in war and hurt feelings had no place on the battlefield.

But it still hurt.

The idea that Callie was badmouthing her to others…

Stung.

But then, there was another possibility.

Either Callie was speaking ill of her...Or a compilation of nurses that Arizona had fucked were mouthing off again.

The latter wouldn't bother her.

She shifted uneasily on her feet.

“Who said that?” She asked him.

“What do you care?” Alex grumbled. “Look, I came to you because–”

“Torres won’t let you scrub,” Arizona deadpanned. “And you want me to...scratch your back?” She chuckled wickedly, looking to Teddy. “Am I right?”

“Sounds about right,” Teddy agreed with a smirk.

“What? No,” Alex stammered, looking between them. “I just--”

“Right.” Arizona's eyes glinted, and she sneered as she poked him on the chest. “You're not very bright, are you? What, you think insulting me is the way to go about getting anything?”

“That's not why I asked." Alex took a step back, raising his hands in surrender. "I-I mean, yeah. Don't get me wrong, I do want to have the opportunity to learn from you because you’re the best. But the reason I’m asking is because...because…”

“Because…?” Arizona motioned with her hand for him to hurry.

“I guess I don’t think Daniels is up to working on this. But I know you are," he said quickly. "This is a big Ortho case. Don't you think you should be the one operating? You are more qualified. Everyone knows it.”

 _What a manipulative little shit,_ Arizona thought. _Trying to sweet talk a sweet talker._

He then took it upon himself to relay the highlights of the case to her. She already knew them, of course. Stalking Callie was her hobby after all...

But she had to admit, hearing him speak so passionately about a patient, it tugged on her heartstrings. The violins were queued. Teddy sniffled and looked at Arizona with beady, hope-filled eyes. Pushed down a flight of stairs. It truly was heart wrenching.

But fuck that little girl.

Taking the case would be emotional suicide.

“I’ll look into it,” Arizona said over a yawn. She'd say anything to appease him and get him to shut the fuck up. Damn, he was annoying! What did she ever see in him besides a spineless twat without a scrotum?

She opened her mouth to tell him what she thought but immediately snapped it shut. That was going too far, even for her. She needed to breathe.

He was smiling at her. Beaming beatifically. The corners of his eyes crinkling with happiness.

No.

This wasn't the same resident that she wanted in Peds. Instead of giving Torres this passionate speech, he wanted her to plead his case for him. It was sad to her. This man was a wuss. A crybaby and a pushover.

She sighed.

Oh, well.

She guessed she would have to use him.

“Thanks,” he said. "It means a lot."

“But..." Arizona held up a finger. "I need you to do something for me.”

“Yeah? Anything.” He nodded with eagerness. “What do you need, Boss?”

“I need you to run to Trailer Pros.” Arizona fished out her wallet while Alex scrambled for the pen in his pocket. “I need you to get: eggs, milk, sugar, butter, flour, icing and sprinkles. And–”

“Wait. Wait.” Alex hurriedly scrawled. “Sugar. Butter…what flavor icing?”

“Chocolate icing, rainbow sprinkles,” Arizona said as if he had asked a dumb ass question.

“Okay. Got it.”

“And one cherry.”

“Just one?”

“Yeah.” Arizona nodded. “Just pluck a juicy one out the bag and put it in your pocket.”

Alex looked around before lowering his voice. “You want me to steal it?”

“Yes, Karev.” Arizona nodded at the paper. “Write that part down.”

Pen scrawls. “Cherry…stolen. Got it.”

“Good. Let me see.” Arizona leaned in over Karev’s grocery list, quickly scanning over it. She smacked the back of his head. “What the fuck, Karev! Flour! Two bags! You can’t make a cake without flour!”

“Oh, shit!” He scribbled it in. “My bad!”

“Baking powder,” Teddy helpfully added, her head on the other side of the list, pointing at it. “And vanilla extract. Oh! Sour cream. And –”

“Ew.” Arizona scrunched her face at her friend. "That is _not_ going in my cake.”

Arizona rifled through the bills in her wallet. “Oop,” she said as Penny’s license fell to the floor. She scooped it up and slid it back somewhere behind her _other_ insurance cards.

“Can't lose that,” she mumbled to herself.

She had sixty three dollars and twenty-five cents. She tucked the change back away and held out the money for Karev.

“I thought you didn't like carrying cash?” Teddy said.

“Hm. I mugged somebody.”

Teddy cackled. “Kidding, right?”

Arizona darted her eyes around. “Uh…sure. Let’s go with that...”

“Where do you want me to put your groceries?” Alex asked, folding his list in half.

“Oh. Yeah, this part is really important so I need you to pay attention.”

“Yeah. I'm listening.”

“I need you to dump it all on the classic Thunderbird outside. Outside. Inside. Everywhere. The theme I'm going for is Crazy Fucking Bitch.”

Arizona yanked a switchblade out of her pocket, flicking it open and playing with it as she spoke, swinging it around at times. “Hm. So, I'm thinking slice up the interior first before you start. The seats. The dash. The works. Just not the tires. The tread is still good...And then, pop the hood and--”

“What?!” The other two said.

Arizona rolled her eyes. “Pop the hood and take off the distributor cap and remove the--”

“Arizona! What the fuck?!” Teddy punched her on the arm. “I wanted some cake!”

“You’re crazy as hell!” Alex added. He was wide-eyed and incensed as he took the blade from her. “I can’t do that to her car! She'll break my damn leg off!”

“Hm.” Arizona shrugged, pushing the elevator button again. She narrowed her eyes at him. “Then, I guess you don’t want to scrub in. It’s a shame, really. I thought you were a shark, Karev. But it seems that everybody was right about you, too. You really are a loser.”

Arizona didn't even blink as he flinched. Truthfully, she had no intention of taking on the case at all. She wasn’t even going to look at it. There was no need.

It was true that she had enough on her plate and she couldn't scoop more onto it every time a kid came in with a dire condition. It was also true that although Daniels was a bit creepy, he was still the best fellow in her department. And the absolute truth above those two was that she had no desire to work with Doctor Torres unnecessarily.

And thanks to one Miss Doctor Torres, Arizona was already in an ill mood and Karev further irritated her. He was playing games and not being honest about what he wanted, even going so far as to lie and manipulate. She knew it was just part of the game, getting ahead by any means necessary. But she had expected more from Karev. A lot more. If he was going to lie and manipulate, then he should’ve grew a pair and have been better at it. Unapologetic even.

Instead, here he was, looking and acting pitiful. She found that she hated looking at his face. The way it was just sitting there, all strained and dopey. Regardless of his potential, Arizona didn’t want to do him any favors. He hadn’t done a damn thing to deserve it.

But given that his tail seemed to be tucked between his legs in place of his balls, Arizona knew he would run her little errand for her. She could read people, after all...

And she would have her revenge at Callie for scarfing down her breakfast. Her revenge for embarrassing her in front of her boss.

Her revenge for making her dribble in her underwear.

“I’ll do it,” Alex said stiffly as the elevator _dinged_. “But it’ll have to be after the consult. She’s off today so…I don't know if she'll stick around.”

The elevator opened and the two blondes stepped in.

“I’ll make sure she does,” Arizona said as she flicked out her phone. “Oh, and you can keep the change…

“...I don’t need it.”

She dismissed him, pressing the phone to her ear. “Yeah, Wilson. Don’t worry about how I got your number.” She winked at Teddy. “How would you like to scrub in with Daniels on a…”

The doors closed.

“Fuck.”

Alex pocketed the list and the money, his shoulders slumped. He chuckled but there was no humor in it.

Robbins was playing him.

He could just feel it, see it in that smug ass fucking look of hers. He resisted the urge to punch the elevator doors, reminding himself that he needed his hands.

What happened to him?

He felt helpless. His future was slipping away from him. A future that he was now having second thoughts about. If by some miracle he wasn't dropped from the program soon, he didn't feel that Robbins would be a suitable teacher for him. It didn't matter if she was great at what she did. It didn't matter how good she was if he had nothing to offer her. His confidence was shot and whenever he was around the woman, he lost his wits. Reduced to a common errand boy instead of the brilliant doctor he once was.

Maybe Peds _wasn't_ for him.

“FUCK!”

He punched the door anyway.

Massaging his pulsing knuckles, he began the short journey back to the Ortho wing, cursing as he strode.

No.

Peds _was_ for him.

He felt that, especially with this case. Meeting that bright, little girl who smiled in spite of her trauma... Being able to help her heal, to walk again, he wanted so much to be a part of that!

And as always, Mere was right. Robbins was the best way to make that happen for him. So many others had failed to make an impression on her. If he could do it, it would jumpstart his career. If left up to Torres, his chances of being included in anything of importance were slim.

But her car? He couldn't do it. He wouldn't. He was not going to vandalize her car.

To be put in a situation where that was even an ultimatum was hard for him to grasp. He once pitied those that couldn't stand up for themselves.

When did he get like this? Like a pussy without a backbone? Defeated and useless? Pathetic?

He was once headstrong and confident in his ability. But no more.

Alex clenched his jaw, scowling at everyone he passed with a sweat laced brow and flushed cheeks.

It was the teaching system that held him back. Hell, Izzy goddamned Stevens was the culprit behind his misfortunes. It was his crazy ex wife's fault that everything was going to hell.

It was the aftermath of her spree. The stupid fucking attendings in this hospital who couldn't put their personal crap aside long enough to do their jobs. Never mind his own ineptitude for being unable to pass the Stripes Exam...

No.

This was on them.

They were the reason his future was slipping down the drain.

And Alex was sick of their shit.

He had to do something. He couldn’t let Robbins get one over on him and let Torres continue to keep him out of the loop. Nor could he let that dumbass Daniels continue to take credit for _his_ ideas!

Alex had to cement his footing in this case. He had to do what Meredith said and take the initiative.

He needed to push back to get what he wanted.

Whether they liked it or not, he was going to force both of their hands. And Robbins would have no choice but to jump on board. He had a pocket full of incriminating evidence, after all.

“Hell yeah,” he muttered with a sly grin on his face. The gears were spinning as he went over his plan in his head. He just had to play this right. He checked his phone for the time. It was a little after ten.

He was done being stepped on.

Alex was going to be a shark.

 

* * *

 

_Coming up…_

_Tensions continue to rise..._

_Arizona and Teddy reach the conference room to find Addison and Mark waiting there..._

_Arizona tries her best to play girlfriend, but something else gets in the way..._

_Addison has a theory. One that starts with the Tyson case six months ago..._

_In the Ortho Wing, Callie's day takes another unexpected turn..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...hi?:/ 
> 
> I’m doing my best to get all of this editing finished. I'm not sure if this story is still any good but I’ll keep posting.
> 
> Oh, and if you are wondering...Arizona does not stay this way forever. She has her reasons for being the way she is, but she will calm down a bit.
> 
> If you like, kudos/comment.
> 
> fjot

* * *

 

  
Part I - Wednesdays

Chapter 5 - Playing Games pt 3

“Where is she?” Erica said into her bluetooth headset. She was on her back underneath a table in Callie's lab. She was struggling with the spy equipment that she was installing, cursing herself for not putting it in months ago when she'd last made a run to the lab. She could've saved herself so much effort. Then, she remembered why she couldn't do it then. The noise. There was no way to cover it.

Until now.

Finally, the hardware was secure and she used an adhesive and a few fasteners to fix the component to the underside edge of the table. Clipping one final wire. she checked over her work.

 _* “She hasn’t come out of the bathroom,”_ her intern nervously said. _“She wasn't happy when she went in."_

"She's unwell?" Erica barked.

_* "What? I don't know. But she's been in there for awhile. You want me to go check on her?"_

Erica wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her black turtleneck. "It baffles me how you became an intern when you cannot follow the simplest of directives."

_* "Is that a, yes?"_

"No, you idiot! Do _not_ let her see you!"

_* "Hahn, what is going on? She'll probably be out any moment. Can you hurry up?”_

“Hurry--hurry up?” Erica clambered back to her feet, grunting and sweating as she did so. Her face was a beet and limp, wiry hairs clung to her gleaming forehead. “Who do you think you are talking to, you sack of lice?!”

_* "I'm sorry. I just feel like I'm doing something I shouldn't be..."_

Erica walked to the window and noticed that the blinds were cracked. She flicked her fingers down the open blind to close it. Then she walked over to the desk, and wheeled the chair over to the wall. She carefully stood on it and penned a mark on the wall. Climbing off, she capped the permanent marker and stood back, looking at different angles in the room. Three cameras total. This wall. It was the only area a camera had to be installed. Callie shouldn't notice it, not when Erica was finished here.

She reached for the drill. Thankfully the Ortho Wing was having a facelift. They were presumably adding more space. Why? Erica did not know. It was already the largest department in the entire hospital. It was a waste of resources, one of the reasons the Chief had one foot out of the door now. He was an incompetent moron. It was true that Ortho was a cash cow. The Ortho Wing had an influx of steady patients that put the other departments to shame with their numbers. But that didn't warrant more space. That was what the clinic was for, in Erica's opinion. But thanks to the renovations, her plans for Callie could continue.

If she was quick, she’d be in and out of here without a second glance. And so what if someone saw her? She was Callie’s best friend.

She challenged someone to question her position in her life. She'd earned it. As a matter of fact, she’d carefully calculated it. All of these years, she had been scheming to get closer, and her efforts were about to pay off. She deserved it. It had been her by Callie’s side or watching from afar. It had been no one else.

IT HAD BEEN HER!

NO ONE ELSE COULD UNDERSTAND CALLIE THE WAY THAT SHE COULD!

The mere thought of _anyone_ being as close to Callie as she was...It was absurd. The mere thought was unthinkable. And it left Erica inconsolable,  threatening to shatter her completely.

Erica was the most important thing to ever happen to Callie's mundane life. If it weren’t for Erica, Callie would be no one special. Callie didn’t understand that yet, but she would see in time. Erica was a faithful woman after all. And not just because she recently converted to Catholicism. She had faith that Callie would one day UNDERSTAND HER!

LIKE ERICA DID!

“I need you to keep an eye on her,” Erica said, a bit of gleet coming out on the “keep”. It dribbled down her lip and she quickly sucked it back in her mouth. She’d wipe the entire room when she was finished, but it still wouldn’t do to leave even the smallest trace of herself behind. Not only was it against her protocol, but it also felt vile to her for some reason. Why? She did not know. Just a feeling.

"I'll have her surprise ready soon. But don’t let her see you.”

 _* "Okay!"_ Her intern said, annoyance lacing her tone. _"I heard you! I'm not slow, you know!"_

Erica begged to differ. She pressed the trigger of the drill, revving it as she smirked at the spinning tip. The impulse was strong. Oh, it was so strong. The impulse to abandon this mission and sink this drill into the skull of that insubordinate intern of hers. Flesh ripping. Bones cracking as the drill whirred deeper into gray matter. She wanted to so badly, but Erica resisted. With a shuddery breath, she refocused on the task at hand.

There was no way she could get away with doing that. At least not without proper planning.

Yes.

The planning.

Knowing what to do at the right moments. Having fall backs and plans B, C, and beyond. Navigating the hypotheticals. The outcome was all the sweeter when the blood couldn’t be traced back to her gloved hands.

There was no other planner more efficient than she. Putting the end result above everything. Above morals. Above her oath. Above the value of human life itself. Doing what was necessary to get to where she wanted to be.

These were traits that made for a complete game changer.

No one would dare get in her way.

But she wouldn’t hurt Callie like the others. No. She needed Callie because Erica could mold her to be the person that she needed her to be. Someone who would blindly walk behind her and follow like a puppy. That’s all that Callie did, and it stroked Erica's ego something fierce. Callie clung onto a star because her own light had burned out. It was the best feeling. Erica didn’t know what to call it. Being better than someone in every possible way. Having someone look up to her.

A pet.

Alone, Callie was weak and defenseless. But with Erica, she could do anything. Erica didn’t pity her. She wanted to coddle Callie and tell her it was okay. It was okay to be inferior. It was okay to fall behind and let someone strong take over. To let Erica walk in front of her. Lead her by the leash. 

Forever.

A couple of years ago, Erica had admitted to feeling something for Callie. She didn't know what to call it, but she felt something and she told Callie this. She had grabbed her, shook her senseless, and pleaded for her to understand her. If she would just understand! But Callie wasn't ready to hear it. She acted like she hadn't heard a word that Erica had said!

And then ever so quietly, Callie had made Erica a blueberry margarita and a mango one for herself. As they sipped their drinks, she told Erica that she hated herself so why would she want anyone? Why would anyone want her?

And Erica didn't say anything because Callie wasn't ready to hear it.

The truth was that Callie was right. No one with half a brain cell should want her. That was why they could be so much together. Callie was broken and Erica preferred her that way.

It let Erica shine brighter by comparison.

She had compiled a list of reasons why her friend thought that her worth was penniless. It was wired into Callie's brain. Oh, she could put on a show and act nonchalant. But anyone could see that Callie was useless. She’d chosen a lousy career that wouldn't go anywhere. After all, Chang would never retire, and when he died, Franks would take his place. If the hospital were smart, they would not let Callie lead. She was too weak for any major responsibility. The woman had been too daft for the role of Chief Resident. Any role of importance overwhelmed her because Callie didn't have ambition. How she even obtained a medical degree was beyond Erica. From Stanford, no less. Probably because she couldn't cut it at Johns Hopkins.

Erica knew Callie would always be a waste of a surgeon. To spite her mother, most likely. Erica had met the woman and she had wanted to cut the older Torres down, to bring her down a few notches. The woman was brilliant and confident, everything that Callie wasn't. And it was no surprise that Callie was drawn to confident and cocky people to make up for what she lacked. Being friends with Erica was a no brainer, but why else would she be friends with that prick Sloan if she wasn't drawn to his arrogance?

Erica gritted her teeth. She despised that prick Sloan. She would deal with him in time. One day, the idiot in her ear will use up her usefulness as well. And Erica would give in to her impulses and deal with her, too. 

But one day wasn’t today.

Both of them would have to wait.

“Count your blessings,” she muttered. The _whir_ of the drill _clacked_ as it met the wall, puncturing it with careful precision.

 _* “I feel kinda creepy,"_ her intern said. _"You keep saying you're surprising her for her birthday, but you haven’t told me what you’re planning. What’s that sound?”_

“I’m finishing up now," Erica said.

The receiver was at her home. Boy, Erica couldn't wait to get back to her Callie shrine. It was very special to her.

She had a couple of locks of Callie's lustrous sable hair vacuum sealed for maximum freshness. Of course she'd have to open it soon and spritz it with Callie’s favorite cologne as she did from time to time.

The smell.

She always liked the smell of Callie's cologne and what it did to her. The lightheadedness that overcame her whenever she got a long, deep, dragged out whiff. She shivered every time. Occasionally, she’d been fortunate enough to sniff Callie in real time. Fresh hair was indeed better. And although she treasured the many things of Callie’s that she had been graciously given over the years…

The toothbrushes. The underwear. The hair.

It wasn’t enough.

A feeling was growing inside Erica that she hadn’t the reference of knowledge for.

She was antsy and she needed more.

This.

She situated the last camera into place.

This would be enough.

She walked through the room and double checked her work, a grinch grin growing from chin, to cheek, to ears. Then she swapped out Callie's lab materials with the compromised materials from her duffle bag. Erica didn’t plan on installing surveillance initially. Initially, she'd only wanted to swipe out the materials as she had before. But opportunity had presented itself and she had to take advantage. Callie was nearing a breakthrough for the third time now. That wouldn’t do. Callie couldn’t very well ditch this place yet, now could she? A big head didn’t suit her friend. Neither did the spotlight. What would become of Erica then?

No.

She was just getting started.

 

* * *

 

“Once again,” Addison drawled. “Callie. Is. Queer.”

“No, she isn’t.” Mark huffed from his seat beside her. “She dates men.”

“The word 'dates' implies that it is something that she _does_ ,” Addison corrected for the millionth time it seemed. "She  _used_ to date men."

“Yeah and she --"

“ _ _Used to.__ ”

They were waiting in the conference room for this impromptu meeting to commence. Impromptu. How laughable was that? Punctuality was not one of the Chief’s stronger virtues, that was for sure. Addison would go so far as to speculate that Webber had even prolonged his mother’s labor, putting the poor woman through the Twelve Labors just to get him out within a decent time frame. But no matter. Addison didn’t mind the delay.

Because patience was one of her virtues.

She rather enjoyed playing the long game. She liked the waiting and all that it entailed. The calculating. The planning. And at times, the scheming…

Putting time and effort into the minute details made the end result that much more enjoyable for her. Because she could see exactly what she did to make it happen. She could see at what time and place, pinpoint the precise moment that her win was inevitable. Seeing her plans come to fruition was the best part of any game for her. There wasn't another planner on this Earth that was as efficient as she was. And games were her forte.

But the win -- and she always won -- could not be too easy. Otherwise, what was the point in playing?

Addison loved a challenge and this time was no different. Given the two major pieces in play, this time was _especially_ challenging.

She rolled her chair closer to the round conference table, resting her chin in her palm as she studied Mark with amusement and…

Pity.

She couldn’t wait to take his goddamn money. His cash. His cream. His mucho dinero.

She was going to loot him of it all.

She could almost smell it. That dirty, filthy smell of countless grubby fingers and surprise debris. The germy smell of money with a note of cocaine. Money that she had no need for. Yet, it was money that had her name on it. She wanted it in her itchy palm. It was power. Delicious. And looking at his pitiful ass, yes.

She could also taste it.

Call it arrogant, but she never bet when she thought she would lose. Mark seemed to have forgotten this little fun fact about her, protesting as he was. He was so sure of himself.

“She used to,” Addison reiterated to her dumbfounded friend.

“That’s what I said!” Mark irritably scratched his nose with his thumb. “That’s why I’m going to take her out today to celebrate her promotion. And not to brag but…” He grinned. “...we’ll see what happens.”

Addison couldn’t help but to laugh at him. When would Mark let go of this ridiculous notion that all women wanted him? Not just herself, but she was certain there were other women that were put off by him in one way or another. Including Callie. For crying out loud, it’s been years since Callie had come to Seattle, and look at his “remarkable” progress. It was laughable. Addison was all for the long game when it wasn’t a delusion. Despite his efforts, nothing had happened between Callie and him. It wasn’t optimistic of him to hold out hope either. It was pitiable. It brought her to tears.

And here he was, mouth open in disbelief as if he had no clue as to why she was so hysterical.

“What?” He asked when she didn’t let up.

“Oh, Mark.” Addison shook her head, still chuckling. “You are really off your goddamn rocker.”

“It’s not part of the rules,” he said. Smirking, he added, “Though you should have put that in. Who knows what kind of mischief I'll get into today...”

“Have a ball, dear,” she said with a dismissive wave. “So long as you remember Rule Number One.”

The rules of the bet were simple enough. Number one was the most important. Well, second most.

Persuasion.

The two teams could push Callie and Robbins in their favor. But they couldn’t be direct about their end game. As much as it had to kill Mark, he couldn’t run to Callie and demand that she stay away from the Head of Peds. Addison gave him a smirk of her own. That was the only rule that she wanted.

But likewise, she couldn’t tell or suggest that Callie to go jump the woman’s bones. Not that Addison would have done that. Not only would that kill her fun, but it also wouldn’t be ideal. It would be a waste of time.

She had pushed Callie to date before and it didn’t work out for her friend. Callie had went on a few dates with men, presumably to shut Addison and Mark up about her love life. This was the “dating period” that Mark was so preoccupied with. Callie had told them that she wasn't a lesbian. But when she started her dating spree, she had also told them both that she chose to go out with men. It was all very confusing.

_"Tell her no," Callie had said when Mark had set her up on a date with a colleague. "I'm not gay, Mark."_

_"You're not?" Mark frowned. "But you said--"_

_"I know what I said!" Callie snapped, whirling around from the kitchen counter to face him. There was heat in her eyes and she was holding a knife._

_It was quite scary._

_"You should mind your business."_

_"You made it my business when you told me," Mark shot back._

_"I'm starting to think I shouldn't have if you were just going to go and tell the world about it."_

_"I didn't! Just her! You said you were dating again and I scoped out someone nice for you! That's how this works! What is your problem?"_

_"The problem is that I'm not a lesbian, Mark. I don't want everyone knowing that I was with a woman! That is my business and it is my choice to tell anyone! Not yours! And now, I especially don't want to tell you anything else because I can't fricking trust you not to run and tell the next person!"_

_He threw up his hands, and stormed out of Callie's kitchen to her living room where the game was playing. It was safer in there, no doubt.  
_

_"He's just trying to help," Addison offered, and she placed a tentative hand on Callie's shoulder._

_"He should have asked me."_

_"I agree he could have went about it differently. But to be fair, you didn't explicitly say that you didn't like women. He does care, Callie."_

_Callie sighed. "I know that might be hard for you to believe but...I'm not a lesbian."_

_Addison nodded. "I'm not arguing..."_

_"I'll go out with Michael."_

_Addison arched a brow. "You want to go out with him?"_

_Callie turned from her and walked back over to her counter, where she continued to slice lemons for their tequila shots. "If I have to choose, then yes..."_

If she __had__ to choose…

And as dogs tended to do, it was no surprise that Mark had latched onto those words and took them at face value, completely disregarding the reason why Callie said that.

There had been dejection in her voice then, so crisp that Callie couldn’t hide it from them. It was because the only choice that Callie wanted wasn’t on the table at all. So a nameless guy would be what she settled for.

Addison was a hundred percent certain that Callie didn’t want a man in her life at all. She would go so far as to say that she didn’t want a woman either. Callie didn’t want anyone at all. She didn’t want anyone who wasn’t her greatest love.

In the past, Callie had given her heart to a woman. And then she was with her for a long time afterwards. But that jackass of a __bitch__ broke Callie’s heart. And because of her heartbreak, Callie couldn’t see herself with anyone. But especially not with another woman.

Her heart still belonged to The Jackass, as Addison and Mark had dubbed the horrible woman. Aptly so. Although Callie hadn’t been very forthcoming with the details of her relationship, they both got the gist of it. The Jackass had stolen their friend’s heart, ate it, and then shat it out before moving on...

_“I can’t explain it.” Callie palmed her chest, clutching at it and wrinkling her baby blue scrub top. “It’s this crumbling right here. In my chest. My heart is missing and all that’s left in here is her. I mean, last night, John was amazing.”_

_“Jack,” Addison corrected. “Jack Schitz.”_

_“He was a sweetheart," Callie continued. "He was good-looking and kind and his teeth were white. Like really fricking white. You know the type of white that’s so pristine and unblemished and...and..."_

_“Unnatural,” Mark finished. He sat perched on the couch armrest beside Addison. “Sounds like an overachiever.”_

_“Yes, that’s it,” Callie said with a slow nod. She was staring off in space as she spoke. “Unnaturally bright teeth. Tan, tan blancos. And he had a great sense of humor and he wore a really nice shirt. It was very crisp and beautifully pressed. He wore it with the top button undone in what I imagine is a signature style of his. It was gorgeous on him...”_

_Mark smirked. “Gorgeous? Yeah...he’s a fruit cup.”_

_“...and I liked the way he carried himself. He didn’t slouch. And he pulled out my chair and ordered for me, which I didn’t particularly enjoy, by the way…”_

_“Disgusting,” Addison agreed. “What did he order for you?”_

_“Lobster.”_

_“Show off.” Mark scoffed. “What an arrogant jackass.”_

_“Which I could deal with a little pretentiousness. It wasn’t horrible, mind you. I requested a red to go along with it. The look on his face…” Callie chuckled darkly. “...It was like he couldn’t believe it. I didn’t know if it was because the wine wasn't the most palatable choice, or if it was because it was pretentious of me to order a bottle that was marked up by over 300 percent.”_

_The other two chuckled._

_“And John was…”_

_“Jack,” Addison and Mark corrected._

_“...He was polite to the waiter and he even used the salad fork and he was interested in my residency and he was the perfect catch by anyone’s standards and...and...”_

_Callie deflated, her hand tightening its grip on her shirt. “...And while he was eating, my beautiful lobster had gone cold. The second bottle of wine was near empty. And his steak...I remember it so well. It was bloody and smeared with butter. He dipped his broccoli in the bloody juices and ate it. And as I was sitting there, staring at the green in those perfect fricking teeth...I didn’t have the heart to tell him...All I could think was, ‘He... is not... in here.’ I don’t remember a thing about him. All I could do was compare him to her. He paid for dinner and I didn’t even give him the kiss he wanted. I knew that I owed him at least that much, but I told him that I was vegan so that I didn’t have to do it. I wasn’t a very good date..._

_“I don’t know why I can’t move past it. I have tried so hard to forget about her. It’s been so long, but still nothing has changed for me. I want to move on, but I can’t help loving her. She was just...very dear to me and...” She sighed. “That’s my heart. And without her...I have a block now. In here. I can still feel her. It’s like she’s rooted herself in my chest and I don’t want anyone else...Just her.”_

_Callie buried her face in her palms. “There’s something wrong with me!”_

_“No!” Addison said quickly. She turned to face Callie on the couch, thankful that they were the only three in the attendings’ lounge. This was all so unexpected. Callie didn’t offer much of herself up. But for some reason, her lips were especially loose and her voice was edgy and raised, almost like she was having a manic episode._

_“Everyone heals in their own time.”  Addison motioned between herself and Mark, who was hovering on the edge of the armrest now. “All we were trying to do was help you get back in the game. We just want you to see what else is out there.”_

_“It doesn’t have to be serious,” Mark said, craning his neck so that he could see Callie past the back of Addison’s head.  “Keep it casual. You get my drift?”_

_“Casual?” Callie said, lifting her head up from her hands. Her brow pinched. “I don’t um...I don’t think I can do that...”_

_“Well, if you’re thinking at all, then you’re too sober.”_

_“Mark!” Addison growled. “Don’t say that to her!”_

_“She needs to hear it,” he said. “It’s the truth. Look, Cal. You’re thinking too much. You’re young. You’re hot. Live your life. Fuck her. There’s no better way to get over her than getting with someone else. If you start thinking about her, then drink until you don’t anymore. And then…”_

_He let the rest remain unspoken._

_“It’s that simple. Let someone else take your mind off of her. Trust me. You need to get laid.”_

_Callie chewed her lip. “I have to...sleep with...a stranger?”_

_“Well if you want, then I can show you a good time.“_

_“What?” Callie shifted in her seat. “You mean like... Joe’s?”_

_Addison snickered._

_“I’m not a lobster guy," Mark said._

_Callie chuckled. “Oh, I don’t doubt it.”_

_“So go out with me. Tonight."  
_

_Callie’s smile slowly fell as she probably realized that he wasn’t joking. She studied him for a long moment. Almost warily. “I’m being serious right now.”_

_“I am, too.”_

_Callie looked away from him, her gaze on her lap. “I um...Actually you know what? I’m working the pit tonight. But Joe’s sounds nice. Maybe we all can have drinks on Friday.”_

_Mark deflated. “I have to fly to New York for the cleft palate repair.”_

_“Oh, that’s too bad," Callie said. "Do you have a surgery out of state, Addison?”_

_“I don’t,” Addison said with a smirk. She watched her with amusement. Sometimes, she didn’t know if Callie really didn’t know something or if she was just playing dumb on purpose. She’d make for an excellent poker player. But at times like these, Addison didn’t have to wonder. Callie could be petty and she knew exactly what she was doing: Friend zoning like the best of them. “It’s about time we hung out outside of this place.”_

_“It’s a date then,” Callie said, and she leaned her elbow on the armrest, palming her cheek. “If I get drunk enough with you, then I can cancel my date on Saturday.”_

_“With whom?” Addison asked._

_“O’Malley. He’s one of Bailey’s.”_

_“The little evil spawn?” Addison hummed in approval. “He’s yummy.”_

_“Not the Sourpatch Kid. The other guy.”_

_“Oh...” Addison scrunched up her face._

_“Jeffrey Dahmer?” Mark exclaimed. “Why him? Guy’s a weirdo.”_

_“I don't know." Callie gave a half shrug. "He asked and he seems nice enough.”_

_“He likes penis,” Mark deadpanned. He crossed his arms. “He’s not good for you.”_

_“Well, I think it's great that you're at least trying,” Addison drawled."And, no. You're not cancelling this one."_

_Callie rolled her eyes._

_“Just flirt with him and let him buy you dinner.”_

_“Or," Mark said with a lecherous grin. "You can just go to the Mile High Club with me on Friday. There’s some good drink specials if you go down there...“_

_Callie cocked her head. “Where’s that?”_

_He smirked._

_Before he could answer with another innuendo about fellatio, Addison swung her fist to the arm of the couch, punching him in the groin. As he choked out a cry and doubled over in pain, she said, “Just have fun, sweetie. And in the process, who knows what will happen. The universe works in mysterious ways. You never know who you might hit it off with. Maybe Saturday will be the day.”_

_Callie looked pensive. Addison knew she was only doing this for them and it made her feel guilty. But this was what was best for Callie._

_In the end, Callie didn’t say anything to acknowledge Addison’s sentiment._

_And they never spoke of her private life again..._

To Addison's knowledge, Callie hadn't been on another date since that unpleasantness with O'Malley. And every so often, Mark would try his luck with her. He was a good friend to Callie. A loyal friend. But unless she was direct about her feelings, most of them went completely over his head. And Addison was the one who beat him over his head for all of these years. Beating him because he didn’t read between the lines. Beating the shit out of him because he didn’t think with the head that he was supposed to think with.

And when the betting game was set in motion this morning, his personality seemed to shift. His ego was showing. When they both would joke about the two women arguing in the past, he didn’t have an issue with Robbins. Well, no more than anyone else. He would joke and laugh about how strung out Callie and Robbins were, and then he would find something else to talk about.

For some reason, he didn't like the possibility of Callie and Dr. Robbins hooking up. Even though he couldn’t tell Callie to stay away, Addison was certain that he would make sure that Callie saw Robbins in the worst possible light. If only for his own benefit. He cared for Callie but Addison knew how he probably felt inside. Hell, if anyone should know how he felt, it should be her, given how he joked about it every so often. A part of him felt rejected and hated that he couldn’t check Callie off of his long list.

Or maybe she was reading too much into it. It was possible that Mark was feeling protective over Callie. Whatever it was, Addison couldn’t shake the feeling that he __wanted__  Callie to be alone. Because that meant __he__ was the man in her life, if only as her closest friend. And her being unattached meant that he also had her time, and maybe he also had a chance someday.

If she wanted everything to go to plan, Addison would have to find a way to crush this notion of his. There was no way she would stand idly by and let Callie become involved with him. No matter how she spun it, it wasn't a good idea. And her plans for crushing him had nothing to do with the money or her fun or anything of that nature. Actually, it wasn’t business at all. It wasn’t even pleasure.

It was for Callie’s well being.

And so this plan was personal...

She had to manipulate him...

Rule number two of the bet was manipulation. This would be where she had her fun.

As stated in the rules, they could manipulate those around Callie and Robbins in their favor. Even though he wasn’t the object of the bet, she would still manipulate him. Step one was to throw Mark another bone. A juicer bone to stroke his ego, so to speak. And his pursuit of the bone surgeon would cool down.

Lastly, the all important Rule Number Three.

They could call off the bet at any time.

Since the fiasco with that cunt lip, O’Malley, Callie didn’t discuss her love life with them. She closed that part of herself off for good. If they even hinted at the idea of her dating again, they were met with an evil eye that foreshadowed bodily harm. It was a touchy subject that Addison and Mark had steered clear of for years now. And there was no doubt in her mind that if Callie caught wind of what they were now doing, it would be the end of all who were involved.

But especially Addison and Mark because they should know better.

Callie would certainly skin them ever so slowly with a rusty spoon. Addison shivered at the thought. They would call off the bet to save their hides. But until then, folding wasn’t an option.

Addison’s intentions weren’t malicious or entirely hedonistic. Her game plan had inexplicably changed over the years. Before, she merely wanted for Callie to go out and meet people. To open her mind to the possibility of finding new love and to see what happened.

But now, she was going old school. Now, all she really wanted from this bet was for Callie to get over The Jackass by getting under another woman. A spicy, little fling to loosen her friend up, and maybe help her heal.

And Robbins had enough spice to go around. Addison would admit that Robbins was, in a word, a rude ass goddamn bitch. Anyone that came in contact with the woman would say the same. She was certainly crude. Her mouth did not have a filter and she seemed impulsive. Definitely had a surgeon’s arrogance and she was just...

Just rude!

Callie could deny being attracted to women until she was blue in the face. But Addison had eyes. She could see her attraction to Rapunzel.

Addison didn’t know if Robbins was relationship material though. For one, her taste in girlfriends needed work. As if sampling from an assorted menu of women that she was involved with, Robbins had chosen a soured cow as her entree. It had nothing to do with Sanders’ track record as it did with her personality. The woman was an obtrusive bimbo with more value in her chest than in her head.

And she was sick.

Addison was one hundred percent certain that Robbins was none the wiser of her girlfriend's illness. She almost felt sorry for Robbins, being with a person like Dr. Megan Sanders... And not for the first time today, she wondered why they were even together in the first place. They didn't have chemistry. Sanders seemed completely enamored with Robbins, saving her treats and fawning over her as she had. But Robbins hadn't matched that energy. The look that Robbins had given the woman at the meeting this morning wasn't any look that Addison would want her own lovers to give to her. It had been a mix between annoyance and disgust. It seemed very odd for anyone to look at their significant other in such a cruel way...

However, despite her unnerving evil eye, Robbins was still in a relationship with her.

If Sanders was a prize, Addison couldn’t imagine what Robbins’ past girlfriends were like. What kind of women did a womanizer commit herself to? Addison believed that a person’s choice in partner were a reflection of who that person was. It made any pairing with Robbins difficult to imagine, given her personality and commitment phobe vibes. Robbins probably called the shots and expected Sanders to fall in line.

Would Callie even be her choice of partner? Addison honestly couldn’t see it. Callie and Sanders were completely different. For awhile there, Robbins seemed to fly through them; women of all shades and different sizes. Women that were easy to manage and easier to break in. Broken women with baggage to sort through. Doofus birds with a bit of helium in their heads. Those were her usual targets, and Sanders was not any different from them.

But Callie was.

She was broken but she was not a fool, and there was no denying that she had some bite in her. She wouldn’t put up with Robbins’ shit.

If Robbins stepped out of line, Callie would probably slap her. And given Robbins’ personality, it would most likely be a daily occurrence that bordered on domestic violence. Not an ideal relationship to say the least.

Addison could imagine the type of person that The Jackass was. Anyone that Callie was with had to reflect her. And that person had to be someone pretty amazing for Callie to still hold onto her as she did. That person was nothing at all like the childish Dr. Arizona Robbins.

Her ill-mannered ways. The coarseness of her tongue. The arrogance of her smirk. 

No.

Not relationship material.

But the more she watched them interact, the more Addison could see the physical aspect happening at least. Despite the woman’s flaws, Robbins had qualities that Callie lacked. She was self assured and confident in her ability. She was intimidating and fearless. And Addison had been in the Peds Wing enough to know that the woman was also compassionate towards her patients, displaying impeccable bedside manner That alone made her not entirely off putting.

Adding to that, the woman was a Scorpio, a perfect match for Capricorn. And Addison didn’t believe everything she heard. She didn't buy into the fact that Robbins was a mean lover. That she was even more of an asshole behind closed doors.

Petty nurses liked to lie, after all.

The bottom line was that the stars were in her favor for the fling that she had in mind. And Addison had no intentions of losing...

"Are you worried?" Mark said with a cocky grin. "You should be. I'm serious about winning this, even if I have to step up my game."

“Oh, I'm not worried at all," Addison drawled. “Do as you wish. Just know that you can't tell either of them to keep their distance. Otherwise, you lose.“

“I’m not going to break the rules,” Mark said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “I’m just going to make it harder for you. One date is all it takes.” He waved his hands down his body. “Robbins can’t measure up to all of this.”

“You’re so full of yourself.”

Mark touched his chest. “Have you seen me?”

“Sadly. What about the woman we met earlier?” Addison asked. “Alexandra, wasn’t it?”

“Nah.” Mark waved his hand at her. “She’s gonna be a resident here.”

“And?”

“And I’m turning over a new leaf. Leaving the old Mark behind.”

Addison hummed. “The old Mark?”

“Yeah.” He nodded and reached under the table to scratch his leg. At least she hoped it was his leg. “I’m trying self-love. All of these women just want me for one thing: My rock hard body. I have feelings, too. And I have more to offer.”

Addison frowned. “I see…”

“And my luck, she’ll end up on my service. I don’t need those distractions. Besides…” He rubbed his nose and sniffed. “All I wanna do is show Callie a good time. I'll distract her from what your team's doing. I've got this in the bag.”

“Let me stop you.” Addison held up her hand. She’d heard enough. Her frown deepened. It appeared that this was going to take more effort to have him see things her way.

“Let me be serious for a moment…” She cleared her throat and took a sip of water. “...I think you should reconsider. Yes, take her out. Buy her a drink. Talk. But as a friend. At the end of the day, she is still not interested in you.”

“You'll say anything to win. She hasn’t said that.”

“To you, perhaps.”

"What did I do to you?" Mark's jaw clenched. “Every time I say something about her, you laugh at me."

Addison snorted.

"Why don't you want us dating?"

Addison narrowed her eyes. Her patience was thinning. And that was saying a lot. He needed to just be a good boy and fall in line.

“I could give you fifty thousand reasons why,” she said coolly. “Well, fifty thousand and several more to go along with it.”

“What?”

“Because one, and this is the most important one so I need you to clean out your ears...”

She poked him in the chest.

“She.” __Poke.__ "Doesn’t.” __Poke.__  “Want.” __Poke.__  “You.”

She leaned back in her chair, shaking her head. “I don’t know how else to say it.”

“She flirts with me all the time.”

“She's a woman, Mark. She can flirt with whomever she wants.” She motioned between them. “She flirts with you. She flirts with me. She even flirts with Old Mr. Jenkins when he comes in. Picking up his cane as provocatively as she does is not by accident.”

Mark crossed his arms like a petulant child. “It’s different with me.”

“No, it’s not,” Addison deadpanned. “You see what you want to see. She plays around, but I am telling you that it’s not happening. So you need to let it go. She’s made it abundantly clear to me that she doesn’t see you in that way. Believe me, I’ve asked on several occasions.”

Addison was lying of course. But he didn't have to know that.

“Well damn!” Mark huffed, throwing up his hands. “Then why hasn’t she told _me_  that?”

“Because she likes the attention you give her,” Addison said in pure “duh” fashion. “It's all fun and games when you keep it light. But if you push things with her, you’ll make her uncomfortable. She'll break off your leg. And then, she won't speak to you anymore and I’ll have to listen to you cry about it when I would rather drain a rectal abscess.”

Mark chuckled glumly. “You’re not a nice person.”

“Another reason…” Addison counted it off with her finger. “You’re her best friend. I don’t care who you are: Sleeping with your best friend is __never__ a good idea. Things change when that happens and all it does is complicate things. Are you really willing to risk your friendship by pursuing something with her? You know what she's been through and the best thing you can do for her is what you've been doing. She needs support from you, not to jump in your bed."

Mark seemed to think this over.

"Three...well, I’ll just say it again. She’s queer.”

She uncrossed and recrossed her legs. “Maybe not queer in the ‘traditional’ sense of flamboyance and rainbows and unicorn pride. I don't even think she's admitted it to herself, but she is. And if you had listened to anything she's said, then you would know that __that’s__ the reason why she doesn’t want to date. She’s hung up on __another woman.__ I don’t know why that continues to escape you.”

“I know!” Mark flailed his hand. He worked his jaw harder. “I won't do anything. I just don’t get it. Most people would’ve moved on by now, but not her. I just wanna help her get through it.”

Addison chuckled dryly. “So your motives are entirely selfless?”

"Shut up." He scowled at her but didn’t deny it. “It’s not healthy for her to hold onto the past like that.”

“I agree,” Addison said with a slow nod. “One hundred percent. Why don't you find another way to help her?”

"Like how?"

"Damned if I know. Find her another suitor." With that, she rose from the table to refill her water at the refreshment table.

“This sucks.” He drummed his fingers on the table. “I can't think of anyone right now…”

At the table, there were goodies left over from the meeting that morning, along with chips, cheese, vegetables, and cookies. She got her water and a platter of veggies, and went back to her seat.

Nibbling on a grape tomato, she watched his downtrodden expression as he tapped an absent-minded beat on the table. It was so pitiful to see him like this after she'd crushed his hopes, but he needed the reality check. And who knew. If Robbins didn't pan out, whoever Mark came up with would have to be someone good. Mark would come through for Callie, one way or the other.

"Okay," he said softly after a while. 

Addison did a backflip in her mind. For now, Mark was going to play by her rules. But just in case, she'd have some assurances in place. She nodded. "I'm curious to know who you've thought up."

"Anyone can top what you're doing. Do you really think Robbins is the right one for her?”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous, dear. Of course not. But I do think that she is a good distraction. The heat between them is unmistakable.”

“If you say so. Callie hates her.”

“How long have we known Callie? Who else has gotten under her skin __this much?__ So much that she wages war at work? No one. She hated Stevens for that incident with Dr. Torres. I'll say it again: She __hated__ her for that."

"Your biggest win." Mark said, chuckling. He took a sip of milk. "Izzy goddamn Stevens. Shit, that's a name I haven't heard around here in a while. She ruined a project that was worth millions. I'd hate the bitch, too."

"And for good reason," Addison agreed. "But what did Callie do? She didn’t bicker. She didn’t argue. She buried her feelings inside and worked harder. That’s who Callie is. But when Robbins is around, she’s not like that. She engages her. She _always_ engages her. That’s not hate...That’s interest.”

Addison just needed to find an opening to give them the right push towards each other. She figured she had to go through Robbins first. At least Robbins had always been a live wire, Addison was pretty confident that she could handle her. In her book, it was akin to dealing with a teenager. But Callie on the other hand...She was just too unpredictable lately. She really didn't want to be at the end of her wrath.

It was terrifying to think about.

"Well, there's no point in trying to convince you," Mark said. "But you'll still lose. This boils down to _one thing_ , Addison. So before I take your money at this meeting, why don’t you take notes beforehand so you can go over them later and see where you went wrong.”

“My, my," Addison said, grinning. "Aren’t you cocky? Fine, I’ll play your little game.”

 “The reason you will lose is because you forgot to factor in one thing. Character plays a role in chemistry, too. Sometimes, it’s the biggest part.” Mark gave her a crooked grin. “So, I ask you: What does Callie hate more than anything?”

“Hmm. People whose last names rhyme with her nickname.”

“That’s a given. But besides that.”

“People who put the toilet paper on the wrong way.”

Mark made a sound of disgust. "I hate that, too."

“Despicable. Hmm, let's see..." Addison looked up in thought. "People who ruin Santa for children. People who don’t season their food. People who sleep in their socks. Basically, shitty fucking people.”

“All true. But..." He held up a finger. "The thing she hates above that is a player. And who is the most sluttiest player in these halls?”

Well, did Addison mention that she loved a challenge?

She smirked.

 

* * *

 

"You are," Addison said. "Bar none.”

Arizona pushed open the conference room door, and strode in with Teddy beside her. The contrast in the atmospheres between “in here” and “out there” was felt immediately. In two ways.

Coolness blew along her heated skin. Of course the board would have A/C in the conference rooms.

With their slothly asses.

And Arizona felt the splinters in her skin, too. Prickles rising as she took in the company in the room. Apparently, she'd interrupted a conversation. Her eyes slitted at the pair that was inside, discussing secrets among themselves most likely. Or gossip. Sloan and Montgomery were at the round table, a smirk on the latter's face. Montgomery looked at them as they stood tensely just inside the door. Cool eyes were on Arizona while the heat was at her back.

In other words, Arizona glared back at her.

She had questions for this woman. Now was as good a time as any.

“Ha ha,” Mark said with a grin. "But I meant Rob…”

His grin fell and his eyes widened as he looked up at Arizona as if seeing her for the first time. Her lip curled at his wide-eyed gaze.

The fuck was his problem?

She glared at him.

He coughed and took a drawn out gulp of thick milk.

It was repulsive.

“Robbery,” he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Armed robbery. She’s facing some serious charges. It's not a joking matter, Addison.”

“Well, I still think it's funny,” Addison said, a grape tomato to her lips. “With the right bribe, she could get off on a technicality.”

“She should’ve just stuck to her guns.”

“I’m guessing she did, dear...”

"Funny..."

“Montgomery,” Teddy greeted as if she had a gun to her head.

“Altman,” Addison replied as if she were holding the gun. “Robbins.”

Arizona stood immovable by the door as if she were about to draw her own firearm any second. She remained silent.

“S-Sloan,” Teddy greeted, a nervous glance thrown Arizona’s way and then Montgomery’s. “Good morning.”

“Dr. Altman,” Mark said with his trademark lecherous grin. “A pleasure as always.”

Teddy nodded politely and made her way to the snack table.

Arizona just stood there. Glaring.

“Good morning, Dr. Robbins,” he said, voice dripping with smugness. “How are you doing this morning?”

“You know goddamn well how I'm doing,” Arizona snapped. “How about you kiss my motherfucking ass, you fucking enema.”

Sloan was aghast.

Arizona jerked her head at the door. “Get out.”

Montgomery stared at her for a long moment, then threw her head back. Laughing hysterically.

Arizona failed to see the joke. She glared, willing Montgomery to choke on her spit until she turned blue in the face. Until her forehead __thumped__ lifelessly on the smooth table. Until rigor mortis set in.

The fucking bitch.

Sloan appeared to be equal parts both shocked and offended. His feelings appeared to be hurt.

“Whew. I think you should take a walk, Everett,” Addison said to him once she’d calmed. She blotted her eyes and took a sip of water, occasionally tittering.

Without another word, Sloan slowly rose to take his leave.

It didn’t take a genius to know where he was going. To the Ortho Wing, most likely. Apparently, he couldn’t survive without being stuck up Callie’s ass.

The fucking enema.

Arizona gritted her teeth, feeling more agitated by the sight of his face. Agitated by thoughts she couldn't help thinking. Thoughts about him and about Callie. About possibilities and what ifs. Hypotheticals swirled in her head and she hadn't the mind frame to sort through it. To make it make sense. Like a light switch flicking up and down quickly...

Him. Her. Him. Her. Him. Her.

Déjà vu overwhelmed her until "what if" became "what is." Past and present collided and her eyes heated as he neared her and her mind immediately concocted ways to get away with murder. All of them conceivable and within her capabilities should she choose one and follow through.

Her. Her. Her. Her. Her...

Him.

“That’s what I thought,” she said, and harshly bumped her shoulder with his as he left. “You cunt,” she said over her shoulder.

"Arizona!" Teddy fumbled with the cups at the refreshment table, her eyes widening. "What is going on with you today?"

Arizona ignored her friend. Teddy was not her mother and right now, she needed to just shut her mouth. She was not in the mood.

She strode over to the round conference table. It was large, hollowed in the middle like a donut. Arizona figured the board was going for unity and togetherness during their meetings. Hence the circle. A place where their old asses could eat turkey legs and gulp mead, chllling in the A/C while everybody else in the hospital suffered.

Not that Arizona was complaining at the moment. The cool air hit her skin as she made her way to the table and the utter relief she felt was way past due.

The table comfortably sat eleven or twelve-ish. She could have chosen from a variety of seats, but she sat down next to Montgomery instead, swiveling to face her. Her head rolling to her shoulder as she glowered at the woman.

"We need to talk," she said.

Addison placed her cup on the table and quirked her brow. "We do?"

"Yes."

"About?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you have a general idea." Arizona crossed her arms. "So let's just cut the bullshit. Did you—"

"Refreshments, hon?" Teddy asked in a Southern belle accent, appearing out of nowhere behind her. Arizona didn't even realize she had crossed the room. She looked up at her, scowling as Teddy set a cup of water down in front of her, along with a huge bag of plantain chips.

She looked expectantly at Arizona, who rolled her eyes.

"Well?" Teddy said, her hand on her hip. She shook a scolding finger. "Aren't you gonna say something? I know your Momma didn't get hitched and have ya just for you to get big and forget yourself."

"Fuck, Teddy! Thank you!" Arizona flailed her hands. God, Teddy was irritating. Irritating in a way that made her dimples pop. Her shoulders relaxed and she chuckled, despite herself.

"You're welcome, hon! Now, you enjoy that." She skipped back to the serving table, humming as she fixed herself a plate piled high with Oreos, with a side of cream cheese to spread on top of them.

"So," Addison said. "Business or pleasure?"

Arizona opened her bag of chips. "How about both?"

"Seems plausible. The lines do tend to blur. At least they do for me." Addison chuckled. "And the first order of business?"

Arizona narrowed her eyes. "I think you know."

"Are my newbies doing well?" Addison said, an innocent lilt in her voice. "That was one intense surgery yesterday. Adding to the other five you have, you must have your hands full. I've never seen the NICU with so many sick babies. There must be something in the water."

Arizona wouldn't even entertain her. She couldn't help but to feel like she was being goaded. Montgomery had to know what she was talking about and she was just playing like she didn't until Arizona broached the topic of discussion herself.

Her glare grew frosty.

"Okay," Addison said after a while. "Let's talk." She sat back in her chair, primly crossing her legs and clasping her hands in her lap. She gave Teddy an anticipatory look.

 Teddy appeared to have hit the lottery as she set her snacks at the table beside Arizona and rubbed her hands together while licking her lips.

Montgomery loudly cleared her throat.

"Can I help you with something, hon?" Teddy asked sweetly, pulling out her chair so that she could sit and get down to business with her heaping plate of goodness.

"Why, yes you can," Addison said. "Close the door...Theodora."

Teddy gritted her teeth, dropping the accent. "The fuck is wrong with your legs, Addison? I mean, apart from them being…well. You know."

"No." Addison scrunched her brow. "I can't say that I do."

"You know." Teddy nodded, finger licking some of the cream cheese. "Blurred lines and all."

"Is that a consent reference?"

"No."

"Then what?" Addison fished. "Apart from my legs being, what?"

"Oh shit..." Arizona raised a chip to her mouth, darting her eyes from one woman to the other. "Get her ass," she instigated, crunching down. The bag rustled as she reached for another. She was starving and these delicious little fuckers came right on time."Target in sight, Major."

"Nothing." Teddy said, looking away from Addison. "I'll just shut it."

Addison smirked. "The door or your mouth?"

"Uh...neither?" Arizona scoffed. She tapped Teddy on the thigh, encouraging her to speak her mind. "Teddy has something to say. Go on. Tell her about herself."

"Yes," Addison agreed. "Tell me."

Teddy stood awkwardly by her chair with a longing gaze fixated on her plate. She hated confrontation at meal time. She just wanted to eat.

"Don't know who this ginger thinks she is, telling my friend to close the door," Arizona muttered.

"Apart from my legs being, what?"

"We don't close doors around here," Arizona continued. "We just don't do it."

"What are you trying to say?" Addison asked, her amusement growing at Teddy's discomfort.

Arizona huffed. "What she's trying to say is that you can get your ass up and shut the door yourself. There's nothing wrong with your legs, apart from them being separated from each other like long lost twins. Somebody needs to put in an APB on those limbs, huh? You've got a major man-sized thigh gap going on down there, haven't you? Your legs have parted ways like divorcees. Just all over the place. You're uh…" Arizona trailed off at the mortified expression Montgomery was giving her. She cleared her throat, taking a bite of her chip. "You're well traveled is what she was gonna say…"

Teddy let out a guffaw, clapping her hand over her mouth to stifle it. But it didn't help.

Addison stood and flung her cup of water onto the heart surgeon's face. And then, she swiped Arizona's cup to do it again.

"Jesus, fuck!" Teddy flinched at the onslaught of water. "What the hell! I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking it," Addison said.

"I was thinking about my food!" Teddy swiped the water from her face. "And I was gonna say 'Your legs are unable to close!'".

"How could you possibly see what my legs are doing from the cobwebs and dust caking on yours?"

"Teds, what is she talking about?" Salt dusting her lips, Arizona flitted her eyes around the room. "Are you...are you not lathering your lady parts? Because it's too hot for that..."

"What?" Teddy blinked. "No! I mean, yes!"

Arizona looked her up and down. "Ew..."

"Why'd you phrase it like that?!" Teddy whined. "Can I eat now?!"

"Teddy," Arizona said, chuckling. "Yes. Shut the door first."

Green eyes fixed her with a look. "And your legs are…?"

"C'mon." Arizona held up her left hand. "I'm injured."

"So you're gonna pull that card?"

"Yep. Whatever works."

Teddy rolled her eyes at both of their dramatics, clicking the door shut and taking her seat across from them. She shoved a cookie in mouth, feeling happier with every insulin spike.

Now that they had some privacy, Arizona's smile faded. She got back to the matter at hand.

"Who told you?" She asked the women's doc.

"About…?" Addison gestured with her hand for her to elaborate.

"Meg's condition."

"Oh." Addison chuckled. "Which one?"

"Don't be a smart ass."

"It's a perfectly reasonable question, dear. You should talk to your girlfriend about it." Addison swiped invisible crumbs from the smooth table. "Ignorance is highly contagious."

Arizona glared at her. She wasn't a patient person to start with. And this woman was testing the miniscule bit that she kept in her reserves.

"But let's not talk about her. Let's talk about you."

Arizona cocked her head. "What?"

"You don't like me," Addison said.

"I don't like anybody."

"But especially me." Addison nodded at the door. "And my friend that you ran out of the room."

Arizona gave her a sidelong glance. "Isn't it mutual?"

"From me?" At Arizona's stare, Addison couldn't but laugh. "You're hardly worth the time, dear. Though I can't speak for anyone else..."

"Meaning Sloan?"

"Hmm." Addison squinted at her cup. "Meaning I can only speak for myself..."

"Yeah, I find that hard to believe."

Addison laughed softly. "Then don't."

Arizona scoffed at the admission. She wasn't born yesterday. She saw the looks this woman gave her, studying Arizona like she had something bitchy to say. Arizona knew she wasn't liked by a longshot. Not just by Montgomery. But Sloan and probably most of the hospital staff.

And she didn't give a fuck.

Arizona was used to people not liking her. And she didn't go to work everyday to make friends. She had Teddy and at times, she thought April was alright. But that was enough for her.

"You're avoiding the question," Arizona said. She had no time for this woman's tricks. "Who told-"

"It puzzles me..." Addison interrupted, still looking at her empty cup. "...because I didn't peg you for the passive aggressive type."

"Excuse me?"

"But you are though. If I'm remembering correctly, you and I worked well together last year. You weren't a ray of sunshine, but you weren't..." Addison motioned her hand back and forth between them. "...like this. Unpleasant."

"That sounds like a personal problem, Montgomery," Arizona said. She rested her hand out of view underneath the table. And clenched and unclenched it, trying to breathe. This woman was insulting her, wasn't she?

"Angry all of the time," Addison continued, rubbing circles along the lip of her cup now. Eyeing Arizona out of the corner of her eye. "Outbursts here and there. Smart remarks when I ask you for an update...Out of the blue, you became...unpleasant. Intolerable at times..."

"If you have a problem with the way I am, then that's on you."

Addison acted as if she didn't hear her. "It's puzzling...You are the one with the problem with me. And I'm confused as to why."

"Like I said," Arizona began. "If you can't--"

"Oh," Addison said as if a thought dawned on her. "And also, Callie."

Arizona's knee began to bounce. "What about her?"

"You certainly seem to not like her as well."

"I don't see what that has to do with-"

"Why?" Addison inquired.

Arizona gripped her knee to still it, and forced herself to take deep breaths. This woman was really pissing her the fuck off, not letting her finish a fucking sentence and dodging her questions as if they were land mines.

"Why do you care about who I do or don't like?"

"I don't particularly care about your interests. It's more of a...personal curiosity."

"Of course it is," Arizona muttered. "Personal for you means sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"On the contrary, dear. Callie is my friend."

"Your point?"

"My  _nose_ is where it should be..."

Her knee was bouncing again, and this time, she pinched it. Hard.

"Callie is my only concern," Addison continued when it was clear that Arizona wasn't going to respond. She idly played with her cup on the table, turning it this way and that and watching her hand as she did so.

"Okay…?" Arizona said slowly.

"I care about her."

"I mean, I would hope so, seeing as how you're her friend," Arizona deadpanned. "But that's not what I'm-"

"Did you know that she cooks?"

"Montgomery," Arizona warned, impatience rising to dangerous levels. "I'm not talking about her. I'm talking about-"

"Chefs, actually. She chefs." Addison turned her attention to the gaunt blonde sitting across from her. "She has a ridiculous amount of cookbooks, Altman. From what I gathered from her, she has been passionate about cooking for a long time." She smiled fondly as if remembering a past conversation. "Though I am certain now that cooking is more of curse…"

"A curse?" Arizona was taken aback. She forgot her irritation at Montgomery and she looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "What do you mean by-"

"What does she make?" Teddy cut in, ignoring the murderous glare thrown her way. She was somewhat of a foodie, Arizona knew. More specifically, sweets were her weakness. Arizona figured that Teddy was latching onto any point of conversation that didn't pose the threat of someone dying or coming out of pocket with bail money. Virgos were weird like that.

"Yesterday, she roasted duck," Addison said.

"Wow. On a Tuesday?" Teddy asked. "That's a bit much, isn't it?"

"Well, one could say that. Of course it was nothing short of a three course meal. The strange thing is that Cal does not care for duck. Weird, huh?" Addison asked Arizona. "And Monday? She baked. You would have loved it, Altman. Tarts, cookies, and pies. All from scratch. And…"

Addison's hand stopped spinning her cup for a moment. She frowned, regarding Arizona. "Where do you suppose a surgeon has the time to cook the things she does on a regular basis?"

Arizona fixed her with a stare, but this time, it wasn't harsh. She was being toyed with, of this she was sure. But she would also admit that it was strange for Callie to put so much energy into cooking those things. Especially because Arizona, being the stalker that she was, knew that Callie spent a  _lot_ of time at the hospital. That left hardly any time for rest and relaxation. It was alarming to her, but she would be damned if she showed this woman her intrigue.

And that aside, she wasn't in the mood to play games.

"I don't like riddles, Dr. Montgomery," she said through a tight smile. "Is there a point to this conversation?"

"Do you cook?" Addison asked.

_No, bitch. I don't._

"No," Arizona said, smiling. "I don't."

"Then you wouldn't know that it takes time to hone the skill. A lot of time. Experience. Preparation. Patience. All coming together beautifully on a plate. And as you can see..." Addison waved her hand down her body. "...I don't have any self control. I've gained ten pounds just this year. And more by the day. Sad."

"You are thicker," Teddy bluntly pointed out. The other two surgeons fixed her with a look. "What?"

"You called her a walrus," Arizona deadpanned.

"No, I didn't."

"Are you calling me fat, Dr. Altman?" Addison said, frowning and looking down at her stomach.

Green eyes rolled. "But back to what you said...Cooking keeps your hands busy and your mind focused on the task. I don't think it's weird that Torres has that hobby. It probably keeps her sane and helps her relax."

"Really, dear?" Addison drawled. "Relaxed?"

Teddy shrugged. "Well...yeah."

Arizona scoffed. She loathed to admit it, but Montgomery was kind of right. What the hell did Teddy know? Not a motherfucking thing, that's what. Callie wasn't relaxed. Ever. Not that Arizona could tell.

Arizona fixed Montgomery with a curious look. Upon close inspection, Montgomery wasn't lying. She didn't look as thin as she did last year. But Callie looked opposite. For someone who cooked as much as Montgomery claimed she did, it puzzled Arizona that she couldn't see that change within Callie. And it also bothered her.

"You uh...What?" Arizona fidgeted with her own cup. "You're saying she doesn't eat the things she cooks?"

"Oh, not all," Addison said quickly. "Callie's appetite is quite...voracious. She could eat most teenage boys under the table and drink a sailor down there with them, too."

"She sounds like a fun gal," Teddy said, Southern belle accent in play.

"What?" Arizona was confused and her face didn't hide it. The worry etched her brow and the frustration came out in her voice. "Then what _are_ you saying, Montgomery?"

"Oh, I don't know." Addison looked as if she'd won a prize. She started to spin her cup around again. "I'm just saying she's good at it. Really good. In fact, I think…" She paused, as if she were about to say something that was on the tip of her tongue, but thought better of it. "...I think she likes to feed us. It makes her happy, you see. Hence, the cooking..."

Arizona felt her stomach drop.

_Here, baby. Taste this._

_Let me feed you._

_Arizona, you need to eat._

_Please, Arizona. Eat something._

_Please..._

"Feed you?" Teddy asked, her brow a "v."

"Her face," Addison said, rubbing her own cheek. "It lights up while she watches us eat her food. It's almost like she lives for those moments. Though you can't see that around here…"

"You think she hates it here?" Teddy said. "Her job, I mean."

Arizona's heart sank down to join her stomach. She knew what Montgomery didn't want to say. She could commend her for keeping Callie's confidence, but why was she telling Arizona any of this at all? To Arizona's knowledge, Montgomery was in the dark about Callie's history with her.

Addison appeared to think on what Teddy said. "I think it's easy for any of us to feel undervalued and underappreciated in this competitive environment. Paired with the hours she works, it could be...trying, I suppose. But I'm only speculating. I can't really answer that question, Altman because I don't know. Callie hasn't exactly quit her day job to pursue a career as a chef. So there has to be something that's keeping her here."

"But there's assholes around here, too." Teddy popped another cookie in her mouth, talking around it with her hand covering her mouth. "Immature assholes who disrespect her career. Maybe that's why she cooks. It's something she's good at and you guys appreciate it...It probably makes her feel accomplished. If she doesn’t get that here, then I’m not surprised that she cooks duck on Tuesdays. It sucks though if she feels like that."

God. Arizona had to take it back. Teddy was so perceptive. That was exactly it.

Callie felt like _she_ was nothing. And cooking helped to validate herself. She was an awesome cook, and when others praised her for it, it made her feel good and needed. It made her feel better about herself.

And Montgomery implied that Callie didn't feel that here.

Wait.

Was that why she was telling Arizona this?

_You wanna know what I see on your face? A reminder for what not to aspire to be. I see…carpentry at its best. Or I guess I should say at its worst? Anyway. It is such a sad and sorry, worn out look._

Arizona contributed to that. Didn't she?

She felt the bile rise in her mouth. She stared at the chip bag, repulsed at herself.

_You're nothing but an amateur surgeon who couldn't make it in her bitch mommy's shadow so you settled for Ortho instead. And you can't even do shit with that..._

Yes. She contributed to that. Lashing out because Callie made her feel like shit. Arizona's skin was thicker. Callie's wasn't.

 God, she'd been an asshole.

_Look at yourself._

_Do you even look at yourself? You don't, do you?_

Arizona took a sip of water to ease the nausea threatening to overcome her. She had no way of knowing if her words were too much for Callie to handle or not. Because they were fighting and she couldn't just ask her. And even if she could ask her, what would she say? Arizona lost her wits around her and it didn't take much to send her into a fury in the woman's presence.

She sat there and beat herself up while Montgomery watched her.

_It's a fucking waste of all your precious schooling and hard work...You're a lie, Callie._

That part...Of all the mean things that Arizona had said to her, that was the one line she shouldn't have crossed. No matter how much she wanted to hurt Callie back, she still deserved to be slapped for what she'd said. She'd known it the moment it left her mouth. Making light of that time in med school...It had been a horrible thing to say.

The words had a mind of their own though. In anger, it was hard for Arizona to hold them back. She couldn't breathe around Callie and when they argued, everything that she held inside tried to all come out at once. And she still had so much inside that she needed to let out.

She and Callie...They bickered when they were around each other. But now, Arizona couldn't help but think that she'd gone too far. Callie had hurt her with her words, too. But it wasn't the same. Not in Arizona's book.

She'd have to talk to her...

Find the courage to talk to her. 

Clearing her throat, she said, "How is any of this my business?"

"Just...voicing my concern," Addison said. "I only wish to know why you have such an issue with her. It seems that it has something do with Tyson. Am I right? Ever since that case..."

Tyson.

It was a soft spot for Arizona. She never let herself become overly attached to these kids. But six months ago, Tyson came in with his resilient little smile that shattered the hearts around here from left to right.

And to this day, he was still sick...

 

**6 Months ago / Tyson**

"Can you?" Xavier Benson asked as he struggled sit up in the bed. His smile was wide and his eyes beamed with excitement. "Can I really play again?"

"Yes," Callie said, with a nod. She returned his smile with a genuine one of her own. "I will have you back on the field. This I promise you."

"Doctor Torres," Arizona warned.

"You just have to be patient, okay?" Callie said, ignoring her. "Keep fighting for a while longer."

"Like Tyson?"

Callie winked at him. "It's  _Mike_  Tyson."

Xavier laughed. "I know, silly!"

Callie chuckled. "I will see you tomorrow, okay? You be nice to the nurses."

"I'm always nice."

"Torres," Arizona tried again. "A word?"

Callie kept her smile as they left the room. As soon as the door shut, it dropped. Immediately.

"We are not operating, Arizona," she muttered, her smile back in place as the door opened and the parents stepped out in the hall. "End of discussion. Mr. and Mrs. Benson."

"Is it true?" Mrs. Benson asked, as she clung to her husband's arm. There was a desperate urgency in her eyes. "Can you save his legs? What about the cancer? It's progressing, isn't it?"

"Yes," Callie said.

"If you have to amputate," Mr. Benson said. "Do it. Anything to save his life."

"I feel that amputation is not the best solution here. I can't cut out all of the cancer."

"What about chemo?"

"I don't think chemotherapy will be helpful for him," Arizona said. "It can slow the cancer, but not by much. This is one of those instances where it is best to not upset his immune system further by treating the cancer. Normally, we would combine chemotherapy with radiation for a more effective treatment. But that isn't an option here."

"Well, why not?" The man huffed.

"Because he would require a significant amount of radiation. He's too young. There will be harmful effects to his body that he might not recover from."

"Meaning he would die!" Mrs. Benson said, bursting into tears. "Oh Randy!"

The man teared up.

"Which is why I will find an alternative solution," Callie said, her gaze determined. She touched the woman's shoulder. "Mrs. Benson, I am one of the best in my field and I will do  _everything_ in my ability to help your son. I promise you that I will find a way..."

"What the hell was that?!" Arizona hissed when they were alone again by the nurses station. "You do _not_ make promises you can't deliver. We don't give patients false hope, Callie."

"I'm well aware, _Doctor Robbins,_ " Callie said, nonplussed. She squinted at the tablet. "Hm. Tia?"

"'Sup?" The young nurse said, smacking on her gum.

"Could you administer Proclorperazine to Benson? He's feeling some nausea."

"Aww," Tia said, her mouth pouting. "Poor baby. I'll get right on that, Torres."

"Thanks."

Arizona blinked. Was Callie ordering her nurses around?

"Callie?"

"Yes, Doctor Robbins?" Callie said, looking at the tablet.

Arizona flinched. "You can drop the formalities."

"Was there something you needed?" Callie asked, still not looking at her.

Arizona took the moment to study her. The curve of her neck. The smooth complexion. The fullness of her hair. Her lips. Her hips. Goddamn. Callie looked even more beautiful now. Her chest ached just looking at this woman.

Having her so close, it was surreal.

Arizona didn’t know what to say to her. She shifted on her feet.

"That um..." Arizona cleared her throat and blinked away from her. "That was not what we discussed."

"Huh...That's rich coming from you."

Arizona blinked. "What?"

Callie ignored her. She put the tablet to sleep and turned to face her. "I'm not going to amputate, Doctor Robbins. Not until I've exhausted all other options. You either get on board or I will find another doctor who will."

"Excuse me?" Arizona gave her a disbelieving laugh. "This is _my_ patient, Callie." _  
_

"Is it?" Callie said, squinting at her. "Are you an orthopedic surgeon, Doctor Robbins? Do you have my knowledge and expertise? No?"  Her face steeled. Her voice raising into an authoritative tone. "I am NOT operating. You are welcome to challenge that and find another doctor if you really think I am incompetent. If not, then excuse me. I have work to do."

Arizona searched her face. Hard. Hard eyes and soft skin. Even though Callie was angry, she was still beautiful, and Arizona wanted to reach up and touch her cheek, just to make sure she was really real.

Callie looked away from her.

Arizona was supposed to be hooking up with some ortho nurse that she spoke to earlier. But fuck her. This was Callie! Her mind was going to pop until she could read her bloody thoughts on the linoleum floor. She had pictured this moment a million nights. Countless nights, she’d lain awake and dreamt about her. On those nights, they talked forever about what if’s. About so many things. But it hadn’t been real.

But now, it was real. And Arizona had to find the words. She had to talk with her. To find the courage to say something. Anything.

Arizona kept that thought in mind as she neared Callie's lab later that night. She'd thought about their conversation over Benson and Arizona came to the conclusion that she was out of line. True, they didn't make promises to patients, but she had to trust that Callie knew what she was doing. So she was going to apologize to her. And maybe, they could work together without any hostility.

Arizona peeked through the window of Callie's lab, and her breath stopped in her throat.

And she watched with wide eyes as Callie sobbed her eyes out.

The helplessness she saw there... Arizona understood it.

Not everyone was built for Peds. And Callie hadn't been the exception.

Eventually, Callie wiped her eyes and cheeks and looked up towards the window.

Arizona quickly jumped to the wall, out of view. Had she seen her? Her chest hammered away as Callie shuffled around the room. She heard the flick of the blinds, and then the door opened and Callie stepped out into the hall...

 

**Present Day**

"That's why!" Addison said, presumably piecing together what she knew. "Callie missed the time frame to remove the tumors, and now that the cancer has spread, she has yet to come up with a solution now that amputation is no longer viable."

"You really shouldn't speak on things that you don't know shit about!" Arizona snapped, unable to help herself. Her leg was trembling again. Badly shaking.

Addison stared at her. Her face blank.

Teddy interjected. "Arizona, calm-"

"No," Arizona growled. "Fuck off, Teddy." She sprang from the chair. It rolled back from the force of her ascent, swiveling violently before calming. She towered over Addison. Threateningly.

Enough was enough.

She respected Callie's wishes for keeping the past in the past. Respected her wish for burying their relationship and pretending that they never happened. For not telling anyone. No matter the plaguing thoughts, and the constrictive pressure in her breast, Arizona didn't bring it up. She didn't bring _them_ up. To anyone. And why would she? Her personal life wasn't anyone's goddamned business.

And neither was Callie.

No.

Callie wasn't her business anymore.

But even though Callie wasn't _hers_ , it didn't feel that way to Arizona. Some habits were just innate, hard to break. Her heart, her body, still said that she was Callie's, too. Rational thought had no meaning in times of passion. It was a feeling. Something she kept inside of her that said that Callie was still hers.

Illogical, but it was there.

She still cared.

And she'd be damned if she sat here and listened to Montgomery talk freely about Callie's pain when she had no idea how much that case had affected her. Arizona couldn't get the image of Callie, punching the metal table, pulling at her hair, crumbling down on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably...She couldn't get that image out of her head. It was one of the reasons that case had stuck with her. Not just because she had seen Callie again for the first time. But because Arizona had never seen her in _that_ state. She had never seen her like _that_. Ever. Her chest ached just thinking about it. She didn't have to be an accute observer to see that the case had really gotten to Callie.

And now, her possessiveness? Arizona couldn't control it.

To have this woman speculate about Callie so freely, so naturally, without a care in the goddamn world. God! Arizona wanted to _hurt_ _her_ for it!

"You need to mind your business," she said, her voice carefully measured so that it wouldn't shake from the rage trying to push its way up.

She didn't know what Montgomery's angle was, fishing for info like a journalist starved for a scoop. But to insinuate that Arizona had a problem with Callie because of a case was pathetic. What the fuck did she take her for? As if Arizona could be _that_ petty, as if either of them could, to hold a grudge over a professional difference of opinion. It was insulting. She hadn't been the specialist on the case. And at the end of the day, regardless of her own opinion for his treatment, Callie's input had to be acknowledged more than her own.

Montgomery was grasping at straws, trying to understand their situation. Arizona didn't care what her intentions were. It was irrational, but in her mind, Montgomery was a threat.

And in times of war, threats were to be neutralized.

"I'm trying to understand the issue with you two," Addison said calmly.

"No. All you're doing is stirring up drama. You know that? You're a little fucking know it all, aren't you? Going around poking bears because you think you can outrun them. Running. Running. Running your mouth. Aren't you a little too old to be acting like that? Aren't you pushing like seventy or something?"

"Thirty-six, dear."

Arizona leaned to her ear. "That's what I said," she muttered. "Old as fuck. You're too goddamned elderly to be in other folks' business." She pulled back, her face still close, eyes glowering.

Addison's lip quirked in irritation. "Yes. I suppose you're right. My mistake. I know how cases can be. Especially with children…"

"Fucking save it. We're _done_ talking about her."

Addison nodded, limpid and unperturbed. "Back to business then?"

Arizona used Montgomery's chair to push herself off and away from the woman. She felt antsy so she snatched up her bag of chips and went to refill her water to give her legs something to do.

She clicked her teeth. She was frustrated that Montgomery not only avoided answering question, but raised new ones that she needed answers to. Arizona found herself in a familiar position.

Distracted by Callie. Backtracking. She needed to get back on track.

"Second order of business since you obviously aren't gonna tell me who told you." Snacks in hand, she sat back down, across from Montgomery and next to Teddy this time. "Meg was fired. And you know why."

"Is that a question or an accusation?"

"It's whatever you want it to be," Arizona shot. "Did you cause her termination?"

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," Addison denied with a hint of a smile on her lips. "I certainly don't have the authority to fire anyone."

 _"Indirectly influence_ the decision to fire her."

"No," Addison said, shaking her head. "I didn't."

The door opened with a dramatic flair that made them gasp and snap their heads toward it.

"I suspended Sanders."

The breathy and snobby voice was Cheryl Howard walking coolly into the room. She was a ginger with springy curls and hazel eyes, striding with an air of self-righteous importance and a smug gleam on her freckled face. "I did it. I certainly--"

The Head of Derm suddenly slid on the water from earlier, crashing into the table next to Montgomery and collapsing to the floor with a sickening thud.

Due to the suddenness of the fall, everyone remained in shock. They darted their eyes between each other. It was just so sudden and shocking. No one moved to check on her in silent agreement that she would be all right. The only sounds coming from the room were the whir of the A/C vents and Arizona munching on her bag of chips with careful crunches so as not to disturb the quiet. She hummed and moaned at the utter deliciousness of them.

"God, these are good." Arizona moaned appreciatively.

Teddy reached in the bag, plucking a few for herself.

"Uh uh!" Arizona said, moving the bag out of her reach. "Get your own."

Teddy huffed and sprang up from her seat. She headed back to the snack area and swiped the whole package of Oreos, bringing them back to her seat.

Addison was looking down at the floor beside her. "Um..."

Teddy crammed two cookies in her mouth. "There's nothing wrong with her. You know she's an attention whore."

"I see…" Addison said, frowning at whatever sight she saw on the floor. She scooted away from it.

Cheryl's hand flattened on the table and she pulled herself up, panting. She frisked her tawny curls and sat a few seats from Montgomery. "I certainly have the authority," she spoke, picking up where she left off. Apparently, she was content to pretend that her fall never happened.

Teddy spoke around an Oreo. "Since when?"

"You should read your email, Altman. We never had to remind Dr. Hahn."

Teddy opened her mouth to snap, but Arizona cut in.

"You suspended her?"

"Yes," Cheryl said. "With reason."

Arizona's forehead wrinkled. "Meg said she was fired."

"Did she? Well, maybe she is then. If that's what she wants."

"Why?"

"That is confidential, Dr. Robbins. I suggest that you discuss it with your girlfriend. And I would do it quickly." Cheryl winked. "News tends to travel pretty fast when it's a juicy read."

"Huh...I thought you said it was confidential?"

"It is. For now."

Addison chortled and patted the table. "Be sure to place her hand on the Bible while you question her, dear."

"Indeed," Cheryl agreed with a chortle of her own.

Arizona sat back in her chair. She didn't like the little game these two women were playing. Beating around the bush. Being apart of some goddamn inside joke. Hee hawing and guffawing and shit. It was almost like this had escalated into a legal issue. Why else would they be so tight lipped? She glanced at Montgomery and knew for fact that she would tell someone. Just not Arizona. It didn't take a genius to know who would get the spill.

She didn't like feeling powerless. She wasn't informed. She had no knowledge on what was happening with Meg, and therefore no control over her or their farce of a relationship.

Outside Teddy's office, she had smelled bullshit coming from her girlfriend and the alarm bells sounded. Meg had done something. That much was clear. And she had lied to Arizona's face about it, whatever it was. Apparently, she'd lied about being fired too, though that was hard to deduce as a falsehood, seeing as how Howard lived and breathed drama.

She studied Howard. She could've sworn she and Meg were friends. Arizona knew how women operated though. Fake, conniving bitches. Couldn't throw them, couldn't trust them. This hospital was so cliquey at times that it was ridiculous. She was pretty sure Montgomery threw Howard a bone for some reason. Sure, Meg couldn't be reprimanded because of her condition. But it was just too much of a coincidence for her status to not be involved somehow. First, Montgomery told Callie about Meg's illness. And then, this shit happened…

Unless Callie had something to do with it.

Honestly, Arizona wouldn't put it past Callie to find pleasure in Meg's misfortune. At times, Callie could be mean and petty, self-admittedly so.

But Arizona pushed that thought out of her mind.

Fucking with someone's livelihood?

No.

It was too passive aggressive for Callie to have had anything to do with it.

And that aside, this was Meg's fucking fault anyway! Whatever the hell she did...

Meg had told Arizona that she had been fired for not following hospital protocol during a risky patient procedure, but she didn't elaborate further than that. Arizona hadn't pushed because there was no need. Through all Meg's lip biting, and ducking and dodging blue eyes, she knew fairly quickly that Meg was fucking lying so anything more out of her girlfriend's mouth would've been carefully orchestrated bullshit or sloppy improvisation.

But Arizona would play along with her. She would play the dummy.

She had simply nodded and told Meg she would see her later. It wasn't a lie because their paths would cross eventually. Arizona just wouldn't make the effort to actively seek her out.

And today, Meg really irritated her, more than usual. Shoving her friend like a goddamn methhead scrambling for fix on the street. Acting even more clingy than normal. Almost vying for Arizona's attention like a girlfriend should...

No.

Arizona had to nip that behavior in the bud. She was not with Meg for the sake of being with her. She wasn't in it for terms of endearment and PDA. She was with her because it was convenient. And this situation with her now was an inconvenience.

This whole situation, with Meg being terminated or suspended or whatever the _fuck_ she was… This whole drama had Montgomery written all over it. In boldface. This was her signature. Montgomery was like a Shadow King. She was a schemer. Someone who pulled strings. She was resourceful and her family was well known and had influence where it mattered. Arizona would bet her last dollar that Montgomery was behind this somehow. The fact that she was being butt buddies with Howard and sharing inside jokes cemented that as more than speculation.

But why? What was Montgomery's aim?

She didn't seem vindictive, Arizona noted as she studied her. Honestly, Montgomery seemed genuinely amused by the whole thing more than anything else. Like the lives of others were her entertainment. Like she had some sort of personal stake in whatever was playing out. Like she enjoyed watching these cards unfold. Like she was going to claim a pot for herself

That was the look on Montgomery's face.

And Howard had a gleam in her eye. Arizona took it for what it was: The bitch in her. The Head of Dermatology Surgery was a bitch. Plain and simple. She was an attention seeker and she loved to talk shit and spread rumors. But at the end of the day, she was harmless. This was probably the most excitement this woman has seen in her entire lifetime.

Still, as fucked up as it was, Arizona was a bit relieved by the whole thing. Meg suspended and out of the hospital meant no random meetings with her at seemingly coincidental times. She could deal without Meg being around her. The woman was cayenne in blue eyes. She was clingy, without any good taste in liquor and a vocal distaste for Arizona's music. She was a deceitful woman who had lied about her status.

But Arizona wasn't concerned. Had she not been on PrEP, Arizona might have been pissed and possibly scared. Even though they didn't do anything risky, it still would have messed up her head, the possibility of becoming infected. When Meg had told her though, she hadn't even reacted. It was like any other thing dealing with the woman; a yawn. Arizona had been on PrEP since before Meg, when she had worked with HIV positive kids in Baltimore and upwards to New York before coming to Seattle. It was what helped to secure her this job in the first place. She wasn't ignorant over the disease so it just hadn't mattered to her. As long as the news stayed away from certain people, Arizona could have cared less.

But she was certain that was about to change.

Callie knew.

And Howard's slick remark about news traveling fast was a foreshadow if she had ever heard of one. But Callie was the one who posed the bigger threat. Arizona would have to placate her somehow.

And try her hardest to be amicable towards her ex. She really didn't want to make Callie feel the way that Montgomery had said she felt. Well, hinted at.

It didn't sit right with her. She had to choose her words carefully from now on. Especially if she wanted Callie to not disclose Meg’s secret.

It wasn't that she cared what people thought about Meg having an incurable disease. Arizona was trying to build stability for herself and move away from her prolonged streak of recklessness and self-destructive behavior that she had been on for years.

Drinking excessively.

Smoking abnormal quantities of pot.

Fighting in her spare time.

With her track record, some would say that Meg's condition was just another example of Arizona being reckless. Which technically, it could be considered that.

But Arizona would argue that reasoning if she had to. See, committing to Meg was the single most important thing she could have done to get her point across:

She was capable of change. Capable of growing up. Of moving forward and creating a better life for herself. A life that didn't involve drowning in a bottle to escape her issues. Her relationship was a sign of longevity and faithfulness. A sign of stability and it was not at all reckless.

Six months.

A little over six months she'd been with this woman and she would stay with her until she got what she wanted. How would she look to others if she cut her off now?

Everything would be for nothing.

No.

Arizona could not abide that.

Acknowledgement and validation.

That was all she wanted.

Maybe she just had to make Callie acknowledge her. After the meeting, perhaps. Yes. She would find Callie afterwards and just talk to her. She would find the courage to tell Callie that she was wrong all those months ago. She would apologize for the harsh things she had said to her this morning. She would make her see.

And she would possibly reconcile with her.

All of this...It was the whole point of being with Meg. She always kept Meg at arm's length so that she could focus on what was really important to her. Arizona had yet to reap any of the rewards from being with her as plans very seldom went as expected. But if Arizona wasn't anything else, she was stubborn, and passionate about her goals once she set her determination in place.

If only she could find the courage without the anger.

If she could reel that anger in, she could also work on rebuilding the bonds that she had torn. Including the ones with her parents. They were her most pressing priority in getting her life together.

The bottom line was that this suspension was Meg's fucking problem. Not hers. She only sought knowledge of the situation so that she could plan accordingly. And once she got her knowledge and control back, Arizona would go from there. She could hardly make any kind of judgment call, being in the dark as she was.

She would see how this played out.

If the situation couldn't be remedied and caused Arizona more grief than she was willing to put up with, she would break up with the bitch and be done with it.

Simple as that.

She looked at Montgomery. The woman was studying her. Arizona wondered if she had been making a strange face to cause Montgomery to look at her the way that she was: Up and down. As if she knew something that Arizona didn't. She didn't like the amused quirk on the woman's mouth.

She wanted to pop it off.

Nonetheless, Arizona sat there, a contemplative scowl on her face as she tried her best to not let Callie's friend unnerve her. She listened to Teddy and Howard throw subtle jibes at one another, silently hoping that Teddy would kick her ass. Because despite Howard being a waste of time, some people needed their ass kicked to readjust their attitude.

_Hurry up, Webber. Fuck!_

She was ready to leave. And talk with Callie.

 

* * *

  

Callie loved Mark's jokes.

They were almost always dirty and inappropriate. Dark or tasteless in a good way, if that was a thing. He had a knack for pulling those rare, ugly laughs from her throat that had grown ever sparse in recent years. It was always a delight to laugh like that and a surprise to her because due to her unstable mood, she would never suspect them.

Yes. She loved his jokes. They were, in a word, a treat.

But not this one.

"Hey, chula," he had said to her, innocently enough.

She had just finished giving herself a pep talk and was headed to her consult when the plastic surgeon had ambushed her, asking if Callie wanted to hear a good joke. Being that she wasn't in the best of moods, she figured she could use a little help in that department.

"Sure," she had said. A small smile of anticipation had played on her lips at his goofy expression that could only mean this one would kill her with laughter. "Let's hear it."

God.

What the fuck had she been thinking?

"What's Robbins' favorite dessert?"

No matter which way she turned, all roads led to Arizona "Banana Split" Robbins.

This day was not in the Goat's favor, but what had Callie really been expecting from a Scale? A scale from a slithering snake...

"Is there a reason you're bringing her up?" She asked the Libra, one second away from drop kicking him in the goddamn nape.

"Nah, not really." He grinned. "Just go with it."

Callie was not in the mood to play. She wanted to get this consult over with and leave this place before she burned the motherfucker down. Forget about the meeting. Webber would just have to understand.

It did not help that Mark was stifling his laughter with a hand covering his mouth, his eyes watery from the effort of restraining his amusement. The laughter irritated Callie to no end because it was a brutal reminder that he was still able to breathe without the aid of a machine, and she wanted to remedy that. She wanted to restrict his airway with her foot to his esophagus for making a joke about Arizona.

It also did not help her arsonous tendencies that her thoughtless brain immediately conjured up the correct answer to the dad joke, instead of the more obvious punchline.

It was a known fact that Arizona didn't discriminate when it came to dessert. She could easily eat a new dish that was both rich and delicious, and genuinely say that it was tasty, going so far as to proclaim that it was her new favorite treat. And it would be an honest assessment made in the moment. But Arizona was also practical when it came to sweets, with one dessert reigning supreme over the rest...

Banana splits.

Because of the versatility of toppings and ice cream, there were a million different ways to prepare them into something new and creative, but not necessarily time consuming to make on the fly. They were convenient for her and made her feel like she was "cooking."

And even she could not mess them up.

Callie touched her temple as she glared at her friend.

"Blondies," Mark's dumb ass said with a toothy grin. "Get it?"

"Ha…" Callie said drolly. "Excuse me."

Tablet in hand, she sidestepped the giggling pansy as she caught sight of Karev flirting with the new blonde ortho nurse. Cathy or Cunt or whatever the fuck it was. His face lit up as Callie approached him, and she schooled her own expression to something less pained. Seeing his eager face flooded her with guilt. Here lately, she had been losing her temper at those around her. Though she wasn't particularly harsh with Karev, she did have a bite in her tone at times and she also brushed him aside.

Maybe she should give him a chance with this case. She was too hard on him. Perhaps making his day would brighten hers up a little, too.

The blonde lightly touched his shoulder then dismissed herself, bouncing away.

"Ugh," Callie muttered at the sight of her bounding away on the balls of her feet. She silently wished the woman would trip and fracture her collarbone or break off a rib inside of her lung or something. Her gaze went back to Karev.

"Karev," she greeted sweetly like an angel. She looked around. "Right on time. Have you seen Daniels?"

He started to speak, but she cut him off.

"Never mind. If something came up, it's quite all right. This consult today is simply a basic run through of the two surgeries that I have in mind." Callie looked down at herself. "As you can see, I am in no condition to operate. We will do that in two weeks time and…" Callie took a breath, praying that she wouldn't regret this later. She thrust the tablet towards him. "I have decided to introduce you today as Georgia's doctor."

The tablet nearly fell from his hand. His mouth opened. Then closed. Then opened again. "You...You're letting me operate?"

"Yes, Karev." Callie smiled widely, feeling pleased with his response. This was just what she needed to turn her day around. "Are you ready to present?"

"Uh…"

"Uh?"

Why was he standing here like this? She was speaking English, no? She mentally double checked what she had just said and yes.

English.

But Karev merely stood there, Adam's apple glistening and bouncing up and down. Cliche but true.

Callie's brow pinched.

"Are you geeked, Karev?" She asked, giving him a glance over. "Because this isn't the time nor the place…"

"What? No, just um…I'm just excited?"

Callie beamed. "Excellent."

"I uh..." His voice shook. "I just updated the social worker ten minutes ago," he blurted out.

"What?" Callie's smile slowly fell. "Update social workers? Why, um. Why are we doing that, Karev?"

"Oh. Yeah." He chuckled awkwardly. "What happened was…um...You see, the thing is...um..."

At both his expression and his delay, Callie knew that he was about to lie to her.

It infuriated her something fierce.

"Daniels is swapping out with Robbins," he said, looking at her with buggy eyes. "She just needs you to give her the films so she can go over them without running new tests. Then, we'll be all set."

"You did...what? You convinced her to take this case?"

"I um. I didn't say that."

"You're updating social workers and stuttering, Karev! You did something!"

"I uh...no? I mean yeah!" He said, nodding. "I asked her to take it and she agreed!"

Karev faded out to the background. A wave of nausea and a swimming, churning in her stomach threatened to make her legs give way. Her throat convulsed as she swallowed down the urge to vomit. Like Charlie Brown's teacher, Karev's "Wah Wah's" faded back in.

"wah wah...wah...and I just figured she would want to help. So, I went to her and I asked her if she heard about the case. And I told her about it and it turned out that she could do it. So I said, 'Great. I'll let her know.' And she asked for the films. It's great, right? You two working together would really help our chances. That's the only reason I asked her. It's--"

"You're suspended," Callie cut in, all sympathetic thoughts off of the table. She brusquely walked away from both of the men.

"What?" Alex scurried after her. "Hold on. What?"

"Suspended," she repeated and lengthened her strides, adrenaline burning through her chest. "You are suspended. No surgeries. No program. Now leave."

"I-No! Suspended?!” He hustled in front of her, making her stop. “You can't do that!"

"Two weeks," Callie said stiffly. God, she hated his face. He was looking her like she had run over his puppy.

"Two weeks?!"

"And it would serve you well to not show your insolent _ass_ around the hospital during that time. Or I will make it two months."

"Torres," Mark said, concerned. "That's a little extreme."

Callie ignored him, glaring at Karev now.

Alex scoffed. "You're crazy as hell. I'm not going."

Callie's eyes were slits as she stepped up to him. "I would think long and hard before you throw your education away by being insubordinate. Who else would let you scrub in on their major surgeries? No one. Why? I'll tell you why. It's because you are _pitiful_ and you haven't earned a damn thing."

Alex flinched. "Will you just--"

"No, shut up. You don't get to talk."

"Torres," Mark started.

But Callie plowed on, her voice becoming progressively louder.

"You do not have your stripes. You do not update a patient without me there. You do not take it upon yourself to change her surgical team. AND YOU DO NOT INTERFERE WITH A PLAN THAT I'VE BEEN GOING OVER FOR A FUCKING MONTH!"

"Torres," Mark tried to touch her good arm, but she shook him off with a throaty grunt.

"I wasn't trying to mess up your damn plan! Okay?!" Face red, Alex stepped closer to her as well. "I was trying help her by offering the best we have to offer! I thought you would agree, not blow up like some menstruating auntie!"

"That was not your decision to make, Karev! What on EARTH possessed you to do this?! Why would you think I would be okay with this?!"

"Why wouldn't you be?! It's fucking Robbins! You know how her caseload is and she's taking the time to do this for this kid!"

"Oh, whoop de damn doo! Pat her on the back for doing her job for once!" Callie knew she sounded childish but in that moment, she didn't care. She was sick of everyone putting Arizona on some damn pedestal. After this stunt though, Callie was going knock her the hell off of it. Swiping cases was a petty move, something Callie didn't peg Arizona to do, given how they both tried to stay away from each other whenever possible.

But after this morning, Callie wouldn't put this trifling move past Arizona "Playing Games" Robbins.

Arizona didn't know that she was now a Head. Callie was going to beat that title into her face until she saw it in her sleep. There was no way that this was going to fly with her.

"Whatever your problem with her's got nothing to do with me!" Alex said, pointing down the hall to nowhere in particular. "I was just trying to show you how much I want this! I do! And as her doctor, you should want the best for her!"

"I am going to do everything I can for her!"

"Maybe you are! But Daniels is a joke!"

"Daniels is a qualified attending who has worked diligently on this case. With me! He has studied the plan and his input has helped me, tremendously."

"His input?!" Alex beat his chest with his hand. "Those were my ideas!"

"So you keep saying…" Callie scoffed. "He is familiar with the patient. Fairbanks is comfortable with him. She's in a fragile state already and we do not have the time to build rapport with more doctors."

"That's just an excuse! Plans change all the time!" He swiped his hand down his face. "Can you just listen? I deserve a chance. I helped with the approach, not Daniels. That's why Robbins needs to be on this case."

"So you can scrub? You went behind my back for that?" Callie blinked as it hit her. "Did she tell you she'd let you scrub?"

Another pause. That meant another lie.

He was going to deny it.

"So what if I get something out of it?" He said, surprising her. "I'm tired of being on the sidelines."

Callie shook her head in disbelief. Doctor Robbins was really trying her patience. Karev was on _her_ service. Not Arizona's.

"Just...Just give me a chance!"

Callie straightened her shoulders. "You should see yourself out, Dr. Karev."

"Torres," Mark tried again. "It's not his fault. Robbins did this."

"This shit ain't right, dude. I'm going to the Chief."

"You do what you feel you must do," Callie said. "But my decision is final."

"FUCK!" Alex stormed off in search of Webber, and Callie and Mark walked the other direction.

"UGH!" Callie flung her hand about. "GOD!" Those skanky nurses were staring at her. Callie glared at them. "MIND YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!"

They jumped and quickly busied themselves.

"Torres," Mark started yet again. "Calm--"

"No. Shut up. Shut up, Mark. SHUT UP! You do not tell me to calm down!" Callie swung around to face him, pointing at Karev's retreating form. "He is out of line and I do not appreciate you undermining my authority in front of him."

"I wasn't- "

"Yes the hell you were, you hijo sucio de puta!"

Callie was furious with him and the look he was giving her, as if she were crazy, infuriated her even more. She didn't want or need defending, but damn! He could at least have her back or did friends not do that anymore?! But not just friends. Colleagues. Teachers to Karev. Where the hell was the solidarity? It was sad that a woman Callie couldn't stand would still readily defend her to a resident if necessary, albeit violently. Arizona wouldn't try to placate her in this situation like Mark was doing. She would encourage her. Which made this situation with Karev even more infuriating. It pissed Callie off and frustrated her even more for making the comparison between Arizona and Mark in the first place. She hated Doctor Robbins for invading every inch of her life this way.

She was sick of this shit.

Mark looked appalled. "Hey. What's going on with you? It's okay. You handled it, right?"

"Do not patronize me, Sloan!"

"What? I'm not. You--"

"He is not your student. He is my student." Callie nudged his temple. "Mira. Cierra la puta boca when I am speaking next time. Or I will shut it for you. Cabrón de mierda."

She grunted and shoulder checked him like a thug should.

As Mark slowly fell into a crash cart, his confused eyes were on Callie's back as she walked away. His hand was outstretched to her as she moved further away from him. His side collided with the cart, rattling a tray. He whimpered and gasped from the sharp pain. Tears painted his cheeks as he desperately clung on.

She cast him a glance over her shoulder, a look of utter disgust curling her lip into a snarl.

"Spineless brokeback invalid," he heard her say.

There it was. Callie's temper. The one thing he and Addison did their utmost to avoid. But it was very difficult do as such when they had no clue what the triggers were. Callie seemed to implode at random, mostly towards him, and any further word from his mouth that could be construed as an argument would result in Callie possibly castrating him with a rusty spoon.

"Okay, you're right," he weakly called out to her as she veered around the corner. "You're always right."

Callie strode briskly towards Georgia's room with Mark catching up to her heels. She didn't know why he was still following her when he knew she was unhinged. Usually, he dismissed himself until she calmed down. But it seemed that wouldn't be the case today. Mark caught up with her, their shoulders brushing as they walked.

Callie sighed, a trickle of sweat coasting down the side of her face. She didn't want to lash out at him again and really hurt his feelings. It wasn't his fault she was in an ill mood and as tense as she was. It was Arizona's. Everything was that woman's fault. It was wrong for Callie to take out her anger on someone else, and she bit her cheek to prevent herself from yelling at him to stop putting his fucking shoulder germs on her!

She paused at Georgia's door, smoothing her hair as best as she could with one hand. Callie would have to correct Karev's foolishness. There was absolutely no way she was letting Doctor Robbins bogard her case and usurp all of her work. She took a deep breath that did not lessen the tension in the slightest. But she drew another anyway and schooled her features to something less monstrous, giving the door two knocks then turning the knob with her best "sick child smile" brightening her sullen face.

Her patient was nowhere in sight.

"Where is--"

"Oh. Fairbanks kid, right? Such a sweetheart!" The perky new blonde ortho nurse, Cathy or whatever, beamed as she bounced around the room. "Tee hee hee!" She giggled with joy. "You just missed them. I was told Robbins would consult later, so the social worker took her out for a while. She'll be back in the afternoon. Such a nice day out! Georgia was so excited to--"

"Under whose authority?" Callie said through clenched teeth. Well, snarled. All Callie saw was blonde and perk.

And red. She also saw red.

"Well...um. Well…" The Disney smile left the nurse as Callie's glower snatched her soul from her body and ripped it in half, and then fourths.

She was going to murder Karev. She was going to murder him while he was alive until he was dead. Then she was going to murder him again for making her think redundant thoughts.

The nurse looked confused. And understandably, a little scared. "Daniels," she said quickly.

A damnable lie.

It was Arizona. Callie knew that was why she had been in her department earlier, ducking and dodging brown eyes, knowing full well that Callie had seen her. Callie surveyed the pretty nurse. From her pouty mouth to her sleek hair. A dimwitted harlot with slut puppy eyes. Arizona was probably fucking this slender-framed, goose-footed, floppy-titted cow. Why else would the nurse lie to her face?

"From my understanding, Dr. Torres, Dr. Karev said that Daniels said that Robbins said um…no. That's not it. Hmm. What I mean is, Dr. Karev said that..."

Callie spun on her heel away from the flimsy-jugged woman. She didn't want to listen to her, nor hear another word out of her damn mouth. She didn't even want to chide herself for being redundant because technically, not listening and not hearing were the same thing.  She needed to take a walk before she slapped the taste out of this lying skank's mouth. With a frustrated growl, she stormed out, heading for the conference room.

She was going to have a chat with Arizona "Ass is Grass" Robbins.

In the hallway, she bumped into Murphy. Pain shot through her shoulder.

Hissing, she glowered at the intern.

"I am so sorry, Dr. Torres!" Leah gave her a bow. "So, so sorry! Um, happy birthday!"

She skittered off.

Callie furrowed her brow. "Happy Birthday?"

What on earth was she smoking?

God, Callie needed a hit of something equally disorienting herself. She was going to take Frogger up on that offer.

"Did she just tell you Happy Birthday?" Mark chuckled. "Interns: They don't make 'em like they used to."

While she waited by the elevator, she was ambushed again by Wilson, who was excitedly telling her about some idiot propelling himself through the sky. Seeing her excitement over some broken man's condition somewhat abated Callie's ire.

But not entirely.

Callie touched her temple, wondering what on motherfucking earth was up with the conversations by the elevator today...

"I think you mean through the air, Wilson. I hardly believe even a birdbrain could reach as far as the sky." The elevator opened and the trio stepped inside. "So? Why are you here and not observing?"

"Oh...um. Well," Jo hesitated, biting her lip.

She did that for the duration of the elevator ride.

"Well…?" Callie said.

They reached their floor and got off. Mark went down the hall and waited by door, not wanting to seem like he was intruding.

"I wanted to ask you to come observe it with me."

Callie sighed. This was her day off. She wanted to drink and sit by the water. Go smoke with Frogger. Maybe try out a recipe in the new cookbook Mark had gotten for her.

The last thing she wanted to do was to teach on a day like this.

"Not today, Wilson," she said tiredly. "Some other time."

"Oh."

Callie made to turn away and then Wilson spoke again.

"You um. You look very...hot..very hot today." She said in shaky voice.

"Um...because it's hot," Callie deadpanned.

"No!" Jo looked around. "You know. Hot. Like sexy."

Callie glared at her. "I look injured. Are you coming onto me, Wilson? Because I will break your spirit."

”It’s not working?”

”Not even a little bit.”

Jo blew out a breath. "Okay, good. I really didn’t think that through... Look, I just really want you to come watch it with me. His bones are fucked and I know you want to see it. Daniels is MIA and I have nothing to do. So, come on, Torres. Just for a while."

Callie touched her temple. Damn it all. With this much enthusiasm, she couldn't turn Wilson away.

She heaved a sigh. "I'll be in the gallery after my meeting."

Wilson looked like a five year old on crack on Christmas morning. Callie half expected her to jump and clap her feet together.

"Cool! I'll go there now!" She said, annoyingly eager.

"Fine. And Wilson?" Callie's glare was back. "Do not speak to me like that again. It is inappropriate. And I'm not a lesbian."

"Right. Of course not. Sorry..."

 

* * *

 

**Translations**

**Tan, tan blancos - Extremely white**

**Chula - Sexy**

**You hijo sucio de puta - You dirty son of a bitch**

**Mira. - Look.**

**Cierra la puta boca - Shut your fucking mouth**

**Cabrón de mierda - fucking bastard/piece of shit/motherfucker *It’s not a pleasant phrase :/** _  
_

 

* * *

_Coming up..._

_A tense Head meeting..._

_With the two pieces in the same room, the players in the betting game manipulate the conversation in their favor..._

_Arizona is put on the spot..._

_Callie thinks back to the Tyson case six months ago..._

_Webber finally arrives and drops a bomb that changes everything between Callie and Arizona..._

_Callie has an inappropriate flashback, much to Arizona’s enjoyment..._

_After promising herself she wouldn’t, Callie decides to open up to Arizona and gives her a chance to do the same..._

_Teddy confronts Addison..._

 


End file.
